


U1 - Universe One

by J_Flattermann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 112,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s Note</p><p>The closing of chapter  #7 will be the end to this story. I will try to think of some new adventures for the guys and eventially pick it up again under a new title. But there is nothing in the making so far.</p><p>As this had been my very first attempt on a SciFi story I really would appreciate to get some feedback from you guys, telling me if it worked or not. And if yes or no what it was that you liked/hated the most.</p><p>To create this UNIVERSE was fun and a lot of work at the same time. But I enjoyed the journey very much. I also like to thank my friend ingrid44* who stepped in to edit and mend my biggest mistakes. However if there are still mistakes occurring they are definitely mine.</p><p>I like to thank all the readers (the ones that commented and the ones that didn’t) that they were continiuing to follow me “boldly where I never had gone before.” </p><p>THANK YOU ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

> **U1 - Universe 1**

> Pairing: Viggo Mortensen as Gene Tom Rovings an Ex Astrophysicist, Spy and Bounty hunter

>             Sean Bean as Hank Sue Branma a Pirate, Looter and Deserter.

> Genre: Slash

> Rating: PG to NC-17

> Summary: New AU. Pure Fiction. 

>                 As this is complete new territory for me, please feel free to give me your comments on this story.

>                 Comments will be very much appreciated.

> _ **Author's Notes:** _

> _For the creation of the two main characters I have chosen to create anagrams of their names. As Sean Bean was not giving much I decided to use his full birth name of Shaun Mark Bean._

> So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this [source](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rense.com%2Fgeneral41%2Fextra.htm&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFrqEzf3NBvHQfVsCyKMIwjCJW--76xyZQ). 

>           All character names are made of anagrams.

> _**Time – Beginning of the 15th Millennium** _

> _ **History** _

> > _The Universe has been completely explored and was found to be funnel shaped. At the smaller end of the funnel the highly developed cultures have their settlements. The quadrants and galaxies are all connected and travel between them is covered by a regular holographic shuttle service. These alliance of quadrants are called the Core States or short The Core._

> > _The outer regions of the universe are sparsely settled and still haunted by unlawfulness and wilderness. The Universe Government of Allied Quadrants (UGoAQ) tries for at least three millennia to force law and order on the outer region. The quadrants there are not linked as the dimension of the void which needs to be bridge is to vast. These quadrants are called the Wilderness._

> > _However scientists now come up with a new theory which states that there is not such thing as the void and that there are more than one Universe. In fact they are trying to proof that the next Universe starts exactly behind the rim of the outer region. Therefore scientists have begun to call this new Universe U2 to differentiate between the known which they call now U1. Nevertheless the UGoAQ denies to acknowledge the fact and insists on this Universe as the only existing one and proclaimed the Uniqueness of the Universe._

> > _The UGoAQ has been approached to allow a laboratory to be set up in one of the quadrants of the outer region. This edict has not found approval yet as the Core fears financial loss and the outlaws of the Wilderness. Scientists speculate that the reluctancy of the UGoAQ might come with the fact that the laboratory might proof the scientists right and the claim of Uniqueness will be obsolete._

> > _All live forms are of holographic nature which implies that each individual is having an eternal existence span. However all holograms can be extinguished either by crime or by jurisdictional extermination. The Core has established several facilities for jurisdictional extermination in the dimensions near the widening of the funnel. These Facilities are called the Furnaces. Extermination of holograms is done by controlled short circuit. This method is known as to be the least painful._

> > _With most of the outlaws hiding in the Wilderness and the regular police force refusing to settle there, a system of bounty hunters has been set up to control crime in the Wilderness. These bounty hunters can refer to a string of galaxies in the Wilderness where they can recuperate and replenish their tools, in the jargon of the bounty hunters these places are called Camps. The official name for the facilities is Barracks. Each bounty hunter holds a killing license under the restriction that he must be using the killing tools as a matter of selfdefense._

> > _When the UGoAQ was formed in the late 10th Millennium the armed forces of all life-forms became obsolete. However the UGoAQ kept the warrants for deserters of all armies alive and the price money for the heads of deserters is still out for pay._

> > _The idea of a monetary system was long discussed but failed to be abolished in the middle of the 10th Millennium. The fact that there is a small class of rich galaxies is a well known secret. Of course the UGoAQ denies their existence as they violate the Equality Act of 10,252. Instead the official version is that all holographic life-forms are living under the same conditions and circumstances. The well hidden truth is that some holographic communities are in possession of more Silkron units which allows them to buy luxury goods and spacier recharging alcoves._

> > _Segmentation is heavily controlled to avoid overpopulating the Universe. The UGoAQ controls all_

> _cloning institutions, called Breeders, and selects the individuals which are allowed into the programme._

> > _Communication between the holographic life-forms is done via telepathy which automatically translates whilst transmitting. This has led to mutations in some of the holographic life-forms which shows in the absence of mouth and ears. However this was limited to some of the more adaptive species._

> > _ **The two main characters:** _

> > _Hank Sue Branma had been a high ranking officer in the Royal Army of LEO NGC3370 and had fought in the Intergalactic War of 8,995. With the LEO-3370's government running out of funds, he and his men had been forced to forage for supplies via looting. When the Intergalactic War ended in 10,012 and LEO-3370 defeated, he was arrested and found guilty. He was sentenced to exile in one of the deportation galaxies, which were illustrious for torture and high fatality amongst the inmates._

> _Nobody really knew how he managed to escape from the notorious death row, but the UGoAQ blamed the Segregarian Wars of 10,015 and 10,018 for his escape from the deportation galaxy._

> _Ever since his whereabouts remained illusive, the only reasonable assumption is that he is hiding in the Wilderness._

> _The UGoAQ never cleared Hank from the accusations even when it became known that the soldiers of LEO-3370 had been abandoned by their government and left without support. The bounty on his wanted poster which is displayed in all major governmental facilities within the Universe amounts over 30,000 silkron units._

> > _Gene Tom Rovings had been a well known Astrophysicist in his own galaxy called Milky Way. He left science after a clash with another physicist whom Gene accused of stealing his idea and receiving an Astrophysics Award for it. Even though the theft was confirmed after an independent committee of Astrophysicists had investigated, the other guy was never tried for his atrocities and the case never resolved. Disappointed Gene turned his back on science and after having served in the Intergalactic and Segregarian Wars turned to bounty hunting after his release from the army._

> _Since his bad experience within the holographic community he tries to avoid the Camps. He himself has set up his headquarter within Hoag's Object._

> > _ **On the Equipment:** _

> > _The Core Shuttle Service is based on teleportation. From each galaxy teleport-stations can be used to transmit holograms from A to B._

> > _The Wilderness doesn't have such stations and the holograms there have to depend on the more traditional form of transport by carriers with wormhole technology and magnetic sails._

> > _Standard near combat weapon is a taser pistol which causes an interference with the holographic programming device and causes the hologram to freeze or pause. This can be regulated between short time and long time stun._

> > _Wide range weapons have been prohibited after the second Segregarian War. However some old canon like models are still in existence and used by some of the Rebels in the Wilderness. Their effectiveness has diminished decisively after a general holographic modification. This means that these cannons can only apply a short time effect._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.rense.com/general41/extra.htm
> 
> Source for all extra terrestrial life forms.


	2. Man Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time – Beginning of the 15th Millennium  
> History  
> The Universe has been completely explored and was found to be funnel shaped. At the smaller end of the funnel the highly developed cultures have their settlements. The quadrants and galaxies are all connected and travel between them is covered by a regular holographic shuttle service. These alliance of quadrants are called the Core States or short The Core.
> 
> The outer regions of the universe are sparsely settled and still haunted by unlawfulness and wilderness. The Universe Government of Allied Quadrants (UGoAQ) tries for at least three millennia to force law and order on the outer region. The quadrants there are not linked as the dimension of the void which needs to be bridge is to vast. These quadrants are called the Wilderness.

> ** **[ ](https://sites.google.com/site/middleversearchives/middleverse-archives/home/u1---universe-1/gene-hank/u1---chapter-1-the-man-hunt/U1%20Banner_5.jpg?attredirects=0) ** **

> > **U1 - Universe 1**
>
>> Pairing: Viggo Mortensen as Gene Tom Rovings an Ex Astrophysicist, Spy and Bounty hunter
>
>>             Sean Bean as Hank Sue Branma a Pirate, Looter and Deserter.
>
>> Genre: Slash
>
>> Rating: PG to NC-17
>
>> Word Count: Story: 13,949;  Author's Notes: 2317; Total: 16,266
>
>> Summary: New AU. Pure Fiction. 
>
>>                 As this is complete new territory for me, please feel free to give me your comments on this story.
>
>>                 Comments will be very much appreciated.
>
>>   
> _**A/N:**_ So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this [source](http://www.rense.com/general41/extra.htm). 
>
>>           All character names are made of anagrams.
>
>> > _ **Author's Notes:** _
>
>> _For the creation of the two main characters I have chosen to create anagrams of their names. As Sean Bean was not giving much I decided to use his full birth name of Shaun Mark Bean._
>
>> __
>
>> _**Preamble**  _
>
>> _However scientists now come up with a new theory which states that there is not such thing as the void and that there are more than one Universe. In fact they are trying to proof that the next Universe starts exactly behind the rim of the outer region. Therefore scientists have begun to call this new Universe U2 to differentiate between the known which they call now U1. Nevertheless the UGoAQ denies to acknowledge the fact and insists on this Universe as the only existing one and proclaimed the Uniqueness of the Universe._
>
>> > _The UGoAQ has been approached to allow a laboratory to be set up in one of the quadrants of the outer region. This edict has not found approval yet as the Core fears financial loss and the outlaws of the Wilderness. Scientists speculate that the reluctancy of the UGoAQ might come with the fact that the laboratory might proof the scientists right and the claim of Uniqueness will be obsolete._
>
>> > _All live forms are of holographic nature which implies that each individual is having an eternal existence span. However all holograms can be extinguished either by crime or by jurisdictional extermination. The Core has established several facilities for jurisdictional extermination in the dimensions near the widening of the funnel. These Facilities are called the Furnaces. Extermination of holograms is done by controlled short circuit. This method is known as to be the least painful._
>
>> > _With most of the outlaws hiding in the Wilderness and the regular police force refusing to settle there, a system of bounty hunters has been set up to control crime in the Wilderness. These bounty hunters can refer to a string of galaxies in the Wilderness where they can recuperate and replenish their tools, in the jargon of the bounty hunters these places are called Camps. The official name for the facilities is Barracks. Each bounty hunter holds a killing license under the restriction that he must be using the killing tools as a matter of selfdefense._
>
>> > _When the UGoAQ was formed in the late 10th Millennium the armed forces of all life-forms became obsolete. However the UGoAQ kept the warrants for deserters of all armies alive and the price money for the heads of deserters is still out for pay._
>
>> > _The idea of a monetary system was long discussed but failed to be abolished in the middle of the 10th Millennium. The fact that there is a small class of rich galaxies is a well known secret. Of course the UGoAQ denies their existence as they violate the Equality Act of 10,252. Instead the official version is that all holographic life-forms are living under the same conditions and circumstances. The well hidden truth is that some holographic communities are in possession of more Silkron units which allows them to buy luxury goods and spacier recharging alcoves._
>
>> > _Segmentation is heavily controlled to avoid overpopulating the Universe. The UGoAQ controls all_
>
>> _cloning institutions, called Breeders, and selects the individuals which are allowed into the programme._
>
>> > _Communication between the holographic life-forms is done via telepathy which automatically translates whilst transmitting. This has led to mutations in some of the holographic life-forms which shows in the absence of mouth and ears. However this was limited to some of the more adaptive species._
>
>> _ _
>
>> _ **The two main characters:** _
>
>> > _Hank Sue Branma had been a high ranking officer in the Royal Army of LEO NGC3370 and had fought in the Intergalactic War of 8,995. With the LEO-3370's government running out of funds, he and his men had been forced to forage for supplies via looting. When the Intergalactic War ended in 10,012 and LEO-3370 defeated, he was arrested and found guilty. He was sentenced to exile in one of the deportation galaxies, which were illustrious for torture and high fatality amongst the inmates._
>
>> _Nobody really knew how he managed to escape from the notorious death row, but the UGoAQ blamed the Segregarian Wars of 10,015 and 10,018 for his escape from the deportation galaxy._
>
>> _Ever since his whereabouts remained illusive, the only reasonable assumption is that he is hiding in the Wilderness._
>
>> _The UGoAQ never cleared Hank from the accusations even when it became known that the soldiers of LEO-3370 had been abandoned by their government and left without support. The bounty on his wanted poster which is displayed in all major governmental facilities within the Universe amounts over 30,000 silkron units._
>
>> > _Gene Tom Rovings had been a well known Astrophysicist in his own galaxy called Milky Way. He left science after a clash with another physicist whom Gene accused of stealing his idea and receiving an Astrophysics Award for it. Even though the theft was confirmed after an independent committee of Astrophysicists had investigated, the other guy was never tried for his atrocities and the case never resolved. Disappointed Gene turned his back on science and after having served in the Intergalactic and Segregarian Wars turned to bounty hunting after his release from the army._
>
>> _Since his bad experience within the holographic community he tries to avoid the Camps. He himself has set up his headquarter within Hoag's Object._
>
>> > _ **On the Equipment:** _
>
>> > _The Core Shuttle Service is based on teleportation. From each galaxy teleport-stations can be used to transmit holograms from A to B._
>
>> > _The Wilderness doesn't have such stations and the holograms there have to depend on the more traditional form of transport by carriers with wormhole technology and magnetic sails._
>
>> > _Standard near combat weapon is a taser pistol which causes an interference with the holographic programming device and causes the hologram to freeze or pause. This can be regulated between short time and long time stun._
>
>> > _Wide range weapons have been prohibited after the second Segregarian War. However some old canon like models are still in existence and used by some of the Rebels in the Wilderness. Their effectiveness has diminished decisively after a general holographic modification. This means that these cannons can only apply a short time effect._
>
>>   
> 

> **MAN HUNT**

>  

> Gene cussed, he hated to call in to one of the Camps and it didn't mattered which. But this time he had no chance. Not since Doc had contacted him and given him his marching order. At first he had tried to refuse. Why in all the world had they chosen him?! Oh, that was bloody fucking rhetorical. He knew why. During the wars he had worked as a spy. He was well known for his precise academical mind. But why were they so keen on getting this sucker now? After all those years. In a way he even knew the answer to this too. Even though the UGoAQ would never have admitted to it. IF there was a U2, then this bugger was certainly the one to try and bail. This was to avoid under all circumstances. Doc had given him the wanted poster. The price on the head was tempting. Especially as his flyer could do with an overhaul. Spare parts were sparse and costly, the bounty would come handy.

> Unfortunately he could not access the files of the villain online and the wanted paper had no picture and no information on the guy. One thing was clear alright, his prey had the Chordata Mammal Primate Hominid appearance program just like he himself. There was only one difference whilst he was a Homo sapiens the guy was a Pseudohomo concinnus. There was not much difference between the two in appearance and this could make things easier. Could! 

> Now Doc had asked him to come over and download the file from the Camp on Dorado NGC1672. Only there Doc had pointed out was it possible to download the files without breaching the confidentiality. Doc was a funny guy of appearance of a giant mantis as he was of the Doctagryllus tegimen appearance program. His name was almost unspeakable so Gene had dubbed him Doc. Doc didn't seemed to mind, at least he never had mentioned it. Now as Gene walked into the office Doc nodded and extended one of his extremities. Gene touched the claw-like hand and the data transmission started immediately. “Hey Doc, while you are at it, do you think it would be possible to reactivate my spy software? Mind scanning might come handy if you guys are keen on me getting our man.” He would see what he could do, was Doc's reply and as soon as the data on Branma was downloaded another package came through. “This is your marching order, extended legal allowance, the spy chip activation and other refineries. You will find out what they do as soon as you have them installed.”

> He thanked Doc and promised to call in regularly to report and then was out the Camp and off on his way back home. He would sort through the data as soon as he arrived there in an hours time. Just when he had reached his flyer the warning popped up. That was strange how could the data on Hank Branma he had downloaded cause a duplication alarm. He decided to create a subfolder and in addition to that initialize all data on his prey with HB to prevent overwrite. Just when he had dealt with the duplication a second alarm came up. One share file was unusual but two were almost impossible. He would need to have a look at those files first and therefore he set memory markers on them for now. 

> He was to curious to leave that fact that he had shared memories alone. So he went through his own archive to see whether he could come up with the guy. The flyer was on autopilot so there was no need for him to worry. Instead he retired to his alcove and connected up to his database. The search seemed to run forever even though he had set a time limit. No use to got through the newer stuff. No it had to be before or during the Segregarian Wars at least. Gene knew he hadn't come across the fella since he had taken up the position as bounty hunter. Otherwise the guy would no be a Free Runner. But where and how? Finally the first file came up. Recorded during the end of the Intergalactic War, the time he had spent in the repairing facility within the Willman system. The Willman system constituted of a line of galaxies considered to be the smallest in the Universe. It all had started in ancient times with the discovery of Willman 1 but over the Millennia smaller galaxies had been discovered and they all had been given the name Willman only the cardinal number increased. Now in 15, 011 the smallest was considered to be Willman 88. The Willman system was of no interest to any of the holographic life-forms. They were considered to small and insignificant. Therefore they had been turned into repair stations due to their positioning in the Universe.

> There on Willman 62 whilst he was recuperating from a sever hard- and software damage the guy in the alcove next to him, that guy had been Hank Branma. He remembered that he had looked rather like a hologram of the Speciosahomo flavus, a fair-haired in appearance Nordic looking humanoid. However the swift scan of Branma's data clearly stated that he was a Pseudo. But Pseudos weren't as pale as the Speciosas. The standard hologram was not capable of making specie specific adjustments within their software. The change within the specifics of the specie were easy and could be reprogrammed by dimwits. 

> So the question was if this fella was capable of remastering his specie settings. If this was the case he would be very hard to find for he could turn into each of the known 10 billion different life-forms. Only a mind scan and a launch into his recorded archive could reveal his true identity then. “Fuck. Let's hope for the best.” Gene muttered. Smooth switching between inter- and extra-comm was one of his minor tricks. 

> In the shielded security of his alcove he allowed himself to think more freely. Breaking into a holographic alcove was considered a major delict. The Liberty Edict of 10,820 had prohibited all scanning of alcove data whilst communication if via intercom or external could be scanned and censored at all times as long as the hologram was out of the alcove. The alcove had been declared a free zone then after it had been found that continuous scanning and censoring was damaging the software and led to severe malfunctions. So the time a hologram spend in the alcove for recharging and archiving had been sanctified. This law included all alcove facilities if stationary or mobile.
> 
> He needed to check his special extended permissions for the allowance to breech this law as long as in line with his order. He hoped they had added this to his permit otherwise he was skinned if Branma could indeed swap species.

> ****

> The second shared memory was even older and odder too. Gene remembered that shortly after his leaving the Astrophysical Society an envoy of the UGoAQ had contacted him. They had expressed their fear that all his knowledge might be lost and therefore had ordered him to report to one of the Breeders. He had been granted to choose the facility as long as he would call there and allow a cloning of himself. The clone would be restricted to his scientific knowledge only if he insisted. Otherwise they would prefer to make a complete clone. However, he vetoed the latter and the reproduction of only a limited part of his personal database was made. In the end the Intergalactic War postponed the procedure as he had been called to arms. Only after the victory the plan had been picked up again and he had reported into the Breeder on Alpha Centauri B.

> Nevertheless the process had been very energy consuming and he had been given an alcove within the facility to regain his full capacity. He remembered hearing the name of Hank Branma mentioned when checking out. A closer look into the archive revealed that Branma had checked in on that day. So they had cloned him too, he mused. I wonder why? By that time he was already convicted. “Seems that the guy has at least some specifics which they thought worth keeping.” He assumed. Otherwise why should they had bothered with cloning. Gene opened the downloaded CV to check on Branma's history. High ranking officer in the enemies army. Highly successful track record until his government withdrew the funds. Highly decorated too. Convicted of looting and treason against the UGoAQ. Bloody hell, how did treason fitted into that bill. He knew that the man was a fugitive, he had escaped the deportation galaxy. How was not mentioned. He opened the court files to find out what had triggered the accusation for treason. Here they said the man was a deserter. That was even stranger. Gene would have understood that Branma was considered a PoW having fought for the wrong side during the Intergalactic War. But why was he then pronounced deserter? And by whom? 

> The IW had been fought between several members of the now formed UGoAQ. The surrendering galaxies had negotiated a peace treaty and shortly after the Alliance had been formed. At first only with the basic quadrants now forming the Core. Later others had been added. The history files showed that Branma's home galaxy had been one of the first to join the Alliance. Had he opposed to that? Stealing energy supplies was bad enough, thou. But this could be excused as they had been at war still and he had only taken the supplies of already defeated units. Unless he had turned against his own in the end, that was. Gene needed to check against the historic files of LEO-3370.

> If that was the case then the accusation of treason would have been raised by Branma's own government and if he had tried to escape from the court martial which would have been the punishment for such a delict, then the desertion was explained. The CV suggested that he managed to stay clear until the very end of the IW. Only then he had been captured and the secret documents of the UGoAQ showed that he had been betrayed by his own men in the end. The government of LEO-3370 had tried to pin cowardice onto his sleeve as well but had been denied. 

> “A coward? No, not this one. His men, yes, purely for giving him away to save their own necks. But not he.” Gene was intrigued. This would be a very interesting project. This fella grew more fascinating with each piece of information he was processing. 

> The last entry on his whereabouts had been on the day of his disappearance. According to the records he had not dashed on his own. Another hologram called  **Harrizane Blunk** * had been with him, but later recaptured. Harrizane Blunk, Gene wondered why this name rang so familiar. After a short scan he knew. Blunk was a fellow bounty hunter. Had been pardoned a millennium after his recapture and then joint the bounty hunters. By the looks of it via forced voluntarism. Blunk belonged to a sub-species of the Capitogriseus moros species also know as Back Grey. This species features tanned normally greyish skin and dark eyes. Blunk's sub-species however was mutated to a light brownish skin tone. Gene remembered having met Blunk during one of the regular briefings held in the Camps. 

> Gene wondered if it would be wise to pay this Blunk a visit and try to extricate information on Branma. The only difficulty would be not to raise Blunk's suspicion. Bounty hunters normally didn't share information on orders as their community was highly competitive. The last thing Gene wanted was to have to share the bounty with another hunter. No, he would keep Blunk as a last resort.

> A fugitive who managed to remain illusive despite a wanted poster and a tempting bounty on his head needed to be cunning. Even though the Wilderness was vast and only sparsely colonised, he needed to make contact for replenishing supplies. Unless he had found a galaxy which provide all necessities. Gene opened and projected his 3D map of the Wilderness. There were only a few places within the Wilderness which might provide for a hologram in hiding. Branma must have a carrier and to hide a vessel was difficult. Gene couldn't bring himself to believe that Branma would abandon his spacecraft as it proved to be the only way to escape when he was recognised. The price money provided enough temptation that he had to fear to be betrayed.

> Gene decided to make his enquiries in those places first. But first things first he had to return to his headquarters and get all the equipment needed for a longer termed voyage. He had set his mind to try to imitate Branma's tactic. If he would try to disappear he might stumble across his target.

> With his energy levels boosted to the fill and emergency spare solar panels in the bay he was ready to go. As usual he locked his quarters and set the alarm system. The iris scan would prevent intruders. Even holograms had unique irises and to be double sure Gene's home needed the scan of both left and right iris. To scare intruders of a sign at the entrance to the property announced that on intrusion a demolition sequence would be triggered to detonate within 60 seconds.

> So far Gene had never had problems with thieves as these measures scared even the boldest. So no matter how long he had to go, he always found his HQ undisturbed on his return. He only wondered how long it would take him this time until he could come back home.

> His flyer was on intercom mode and he only had to think of his destination. The coordinates would be calculated by the computer. He decided to search the furthest galaxies from his HQ first. He had segmented the hyperspace with his HQ as level “Zero” and from there five to the left and right. Five sectors in depth and five in hight. So his first destination was Left 5, Depth 5, Hight 5. To avoid causing to much stir Gene decided to zigzag his way through the sectors. This meant that after having searched in sector LDH5 he would move on to Right/Depth/Hight 5 and working his way back to his HQ on Hoag's Object.

> His flyer was using wormhole technology for outer space travel and the magnetic sails for travel within the galaxies. With his coordinates set he switched to the magnetic sail first until he reached the outskirts of Hoag's using the gravity of the planets with the galaxy to propel his flyer. As soon as he'd reached the rim of the galaxy he switched to wormhole. The flyer would induce the creation of a wormhole via electro-magnetic waves through which he would than travel to the given coordinates. 

> This technology also allowed travels into the fourth dimension – time. But for now Gene was willing to try his luck with a conventional search. If Branma couldn't be located in this fashion he could always travel back into time where the last recorded whereabouts had been and follow the suspect from there.

> However for now Gene had set his mind on searching the remotest galaxies on the outer rim of U1. In secret he scolded himself for being curious if he could see another Universe when reaching the rim. Anyway, Doc had pointed out that they expected Branma to try to escape into the second universe if he could find a way. Nevertheless Doc had stressed that this was of course an unofficial view. Especially as the UGoAQ denied the existence of a second universe. 

> His course would lead him to the edge of a three galaxies cluster called Cyclopes all three galaxies were potential hide outs. So he decided to deal with the largest of the three's first, Arges. However on arrival Arges turned out to be in a solar stage and the heat it extracted was to high for a hologram to land on any of it's planets as it would melt the hardware.

> The next was Brontes a medium sized galaxy. When Gene approached with his flyer he found that the galaxy was dominated by a gigantic black hole which was about to devour the galaxy. Gene cussed and brought his flyer to stop before the gravity of the black hole could get hold of it. “Fuck. That was close. A bit further and we would have been antimatter fodder.”

> This left the smallest of the three Steropes. The galaxy appeared to be tiny and didn't grew much in size on approach. It was obvious that it was just in it's birth stages. This meant no planets only asteroids and comets. Without planets it was without a sun and therefore dark and freezing cold. So Gene crossed the system of his list.

> > * Harrizan Blunk is another anagram of an LOTR cast member. 

> “Oh, Brilliant.” Gene crashed his fist on the table. He had been searching through all the sectors of the chartered Wilderness. He went out and looked over the fencing of his HQ there out in the blue on the other side lay the unclaimed, unknown part of the Wilderness. His unsuccessful search in the chartered parts of the outer universe proved just one thing. He had done what all other had done before him. They must have gone through all those chartered dimensions searching quadrant by quadrant. But he bet that after that they had just stopped and returned to report their failure.

> “But not me. Oh no. You've crawled out into the unknown. But boy you're toast. There's nothing to stop me from going there myself.” His mind was made.

> However with no maps to go with and not being sure what he would find out there he had to make proper preparations. Nothing could be left to chance. The odds where high enough. And it would take time.

> He contacted Doc reporting on what he had done so far and what he was planning to do as next steps.

> “Listen do you have any info on anything out there? Even the tiniest bit? Could be helpful. It's just … You know if I had a starting point. Don't want to go there and bump into something that kills me straight off. Would help you neither, would it Doc?” “Not that you damn buggers cared.” He added to himself.

> Doc had promised to see what he could do. Soon after a message popped up. The attachment a document filled with three sentences. “Holy crap. That's it. That is not much to run on.” Gene swore again. All that was were very vague reports on a possible galaxy in the sector Y-psilon Delta Charley.

> Gene had to admit that he had never heard of that sector before. So he asked the computer to run a search. 

> In the meantime he went to his 3D model of the Wilderness again. One half, the chartered one, was dotted with know and recorded galaxies, however sparse. The other half was black. Gene started to draw a straight line from his own galaxy the Hoag's Object across the void on the opposite dark side of the map. “OK. This is the imaginary starting point. Now copy our segmentation structure and paste it over by mirroring. “OK.” Now the sectors marked L were on the left and the R's on the right. 

> The next thing was to check were this YDC sector was located within this part of the Wilderness. 

> Suddenly he wished he had bought that telescope at the black market on Praxidike. If there was somebody who could organise such a gear in the shortest possible time it was Bob Filsh. 

> Bob was a funny looking hologram of the Amoebagigas deformis species. Bounty hunters used to make fun of these calling them Blobs. Gene wondered if perhaps the name Bob was derived from this prank. However, Bob was his man – eh – amoeba.

> Gene opened an intergalactic telecommunication and connected to Bob. “Hey, Bob ma man. Whatsup?” “Gene, hi. What do you want?” “Hey, is that a way to greet an old friend? Just dropped in to see how you are.” “Stop giving me that shit. What do you want?” “OK, got me. I need a telescope.” Bob spluttered his laughter. “Starting Stargazing, you? PHRRRT, PHRRT, PHRRT.” “Oh, comon, stop laughing at me. I'm serious. How fast can you get one?” “Depends what you need. I don't think we are talking about a standard telescope here, do we? If so, you wouldn't have contacted me. PHRRT, PHRRT.” 

> “OK.” Gene said ticking another box of his to-do-list. Bob would come back in two hours latest. As funny as he looked, but the guy was good at what he was doing – and trustworthy. A rare characteristic in black market dealers.

> Of course he couldn't have asked for a map for the unchartered part of the Wilderness. That would have given away to much.

> With that galaxy bearing a huge question mark he had not much to go with. Best would be to start calculating coordinates and to check them against his map, empty as it was on that part of the U1. That reminded him that he had completely forgotten to check on the U2, whilst out there at the rim. “Fuck.” He wasn't sure if he would have time to do so when in the unchartered areas. The chartered bore enough hidden dangers still. Especially on the rim, where the fluctuation of galaxies was at it's highest. With the destruction and recreation of galaxies there were lots of floating parts which couldn't be properly calculated due to their lack in gravity. The risk was that when he came out of the wormhole he might find himself in the middle of an asteroid field. 

> Bob was punctual as usual. Two hours later he called back with several different types on offer. Of course Gene would have liked to get it delivered like yesterday which increased the price. Room was no problem as it would be installed into his HQ. Price was rather a problem but then Bob was always good for haggling and if matters came worse even for a credit.

> Gene scavenged through his secret stashes and the deal was done.

> The same evening the telescope was delivered and Gene spent the night scanning the sky in the West there were stars out some clearly visible others far away. In the east the sky seemed dark, it was in that direction Gene pointed the telescope.

> However his small funds hadn't enabled him to buy one that would span far enough. Gene wondered if he could install it onto his flyer. He started measuring, it became clear that this would be a very difficult modification. He realised that he couldn't do that on his own. Gladly he knew exactly the guys to help him out. Lom Bond Aloro and Joel W. Odaih, both were like himself of the Homo sapiens kind and had settle in the Wilderness because they had had a little trouble with the authorities in the past. Lom had a history of joy riding and nicking other peoples carriers for that. Joel had been in trouble for handling a flyer under influence of a forbidden substance but that was long ago and he was more settled since he had met Lom. The boys ran a repair and maintain shop for all kinds of vehicles. As they ran their shop in the neighbourhood Gene jumped into his flyer, telescope in the bay. On his way he called in to see if the boys would have some time spare to look into his request. Usually they were quite busy being the only shop to deal with these things around in this quadrant. 

> As soon as he pulled in he noticed the other flyer the boys were working on. It belongs to two fellow bounty hunters. Gene immediately stumbled across them when he went into the office to speak to Lom. Olly and Donnie greeted him with broad grins on their faces. He did like the two, which was more he could say of most of his competition.

> These two were unusual in every respect, as they were the only bounty hunters who had formed a partnership. Nobody knew when Olly D. Biby had met Donnie M. Choaming but since they had they were a team. 

> Both were Homonanus denticulatus maybe that was the attraction. 

> At the moment however there was no time, he was in a hurry. Therefore Gene had only a nod for the two as he walked into the office. Closing the door behind him, he took the offered seat. “Lom, I am in quite a hurry. I was wondering if you could install a telescope onto my flyer.” Lom grinned, Gene was always straight forward right into business. “Where is that telescope you are speaking of?” “It's in the bay. Do you want me to get it?” “All in due time. Where do you want it mounted and how fast?” “Well, I am on a job and need it for that. As fast as you can manage. Best place would be in the cock. But not sure how that could be managed.” Lom grinned again. “I will have a look and speak to Joel. Wait here.”
> 
> Lom came back to the office this time with Joel in his wake. “We have an idea how to do it. But you have to leave the flyer overnight.” “Hm, that is not very convenient.” Gene muttered. This modification would come at a cost and so would a stay over. With his funds rapidly diminishing he would left with no reserves. There was just one way out. He needed a pay upfront. “I have to speak to someone first. Give me a minute.” He said and went back to his flyer.

> > The next morning Gene sported a nice headache. He remembered vaguely that he had been out on the town with Olly and Donnie. 

> The two had dragged him from nightclub to nightclub and he couldn't remember how many drinks he had. By the humming of his head it had to be at least one to many. He couldn't remember having booked a hotel room even though he definitely found himself in one just now. 

> Gene groaned and when getting out of the bed almost stumbled over Donnie. Gene bent down and lifted Donnie up and placed him onto the bed, the spot he just had vacated. 

> On the other side of the bed something shifted under the cover and Olly's shock of hair emerging from underneath. 

> It was pretty clear that he had spent the night in the boy’s hotel room. Even though he couldn't remember all events of the night before. 

> Gene sneaked out without waking his fellow bounty hunters and went back to the repair station to check on the progress of his flyer's upgrade. Joel just walked up to the office still yawning widely when he spotted Gene. “Hi. Early start, ey?” He greeted friendly. Gene tried to nod but found this a very bad idea. “Yeah.” He said lamely. “Oh ho, the boys had you in for one of their treats, I suppose. How's about a coffee?” Joel said grinning. “Could kill for one.” Gene said and tried a little smile.

> Two days later and Gene made his way to the unchartered end of the Universe.  With no proper information it was a bit of a shot in the dark. He decided to take the risk and head for the zero point he calculated. His exit from the wormhole would be a blind shot but if he could make it in one piece the now installed telescope would enable him to study the space before making his next move.

> Lom and Joel had done a great job and the telescope was built into the cockpit to be extended when needed and as soon as he come out of the wormhole this would come handy. The routine was the usual securing the HQ, setting the course and then bracing himself and hope for the best on arrival. This was the only risk he had to take, leaping out into the unknown. But that was something that couldn't be helped.

> Gene entered his flyer and spoke a little prayer. Not that he was religious. It was just as the saying went, old habits die hardest. When he came out of the wormhole he gasped. “Fuck, fuck.” He swore. He had come out in the middle of a galaxy and coming up towards him was a massive electromagnetic storm.

> Activating his sails he made a dash out of the galaxy just in time.

> He stopped short just outside the galaxy and the reach of those terrible storms. To be caught in one of them would have been devastating. This galaxy was a gigantic mousetrap. A flyer caught in one of those electromagnetic storms would immediately be discharged of all it’s possessive energy. A hologram would lose it's entire database. Nevertheless Gene started a routine scan. The storms came in a high frequency. He found crashed carriers strewn all over the planets. But these were historic. Suddenly he startled. “Computer return to the last position.” He ordered. “Holy Shit.” There it was. A flyer, the same model as described to be used by Branma. The flyer was parked and intact. Standing next to what looked like a shelter. 

> Gene held his breath for a second or two. The flyer was immobile due to loss of energy of course. But how long could a hologram survive the onslaught of those storms even if he had left the flyer and moved into the shelter. This shelter didn't look like to be sufficient protection against the electromagnetism.

> “Let's hope that he kept the link to the flyer, otherwise this will be awkward.” He said to himself. This hunt suddenly had turned into a rescue situation.

> Gene needed to reach Branma's flyer with a tracker beam and pull him out of the galaxy. The computer provided the coordinates but the storm caused a great interference. It took him three trials before he could hook the flyer up and pull it out. He linked his flyer with the rescued and uploaded the data. It was indeed Hank Branma's carrier. But not the slightest sign of the owner. 

> “Just my luck. Typical.” Gene complained. Branma obviously had used his mobile device to leave the flyer. There was no chance to locate him or rather the device from his flyer. To do so he had to use Branma's own flyer but with that running on support the system would not come up. He didn't know how long Branma had been on the surface and in which condition he would find him. But time was short. He had to go down and get Branma as fast as possible. 

> He was glad that he had kept the scan running on those storms for now he could calculate the intervals in which they were occurring. It gave him just a small window. One thing was clear he couldn't do that with the second flyer in tow. To stand a chance he had to leave Branma's flyer behind hoping that it would not be drifting or hit by an asteroid. 

> He broke the tracker beam and flew closer towards the galaxy. Just as one storm vanished he darted down on the planet. Landing as close to the shelter as possible he moved out and dashed into the shelter. “Fuck.” He couldn't see Branma anywhere. He switched on his hand scanner and at the end of the room there was a brief flicker. 

> Buried in the dust was the mobile holographic device. Gene pocketed it and ran back to his flyer. On the horizon the next storm was making fast progress. 

> Back in the flyer he hit the ignition but the flyer wouldn't response. “Holy, what's going on here?” He tried again but the sails wouldn't respond.

> To use wormhole within a galaxy was usually prohibited, but he had no other chance. Time ran out on him fast.

> He transferred the coordinates he had used for his first dash to make sure he would come out on the same spot and hopefully find Branma's flyer still there. But it was all a bit of a gamble. 

> With the storm approaching fast he couldn't double check but had to go with his first entry. He only hoped that he had got the coordinates right and that the wormhole would work.

> ****

> As soon as the coordinates were in he hit the accelerator button the flyer hummed and lifted of the ground the storm only a mile away came closer rapidly but the wormhole was steady and the flyer vanished before the storm hit.

> Gene blew his relief. “Gosh, that was close. Wonder why the sails wouldn't work.” He made a mental note to check on them as soon as he came out of that wormhole. What was left now was to hope that he had gotten the coordinates right and that Branma's flyer hadn’t moved, especially not into his exit point.

>  

> "Fuck! Branma!” He just remembered that he still had the mobile holographic device in his pocket. As he was still in the wormhole he could as well see to the fella. So he went into the quarter and placed the device into the socket in the alcove. The flyer's energy should do the rest. But it would take time until the guy would be fully recovered, if he hadn't been exposed to those storms too long.
> 
>  

> "For now there was nothing else to do, so he returned to the cockpit hoping for the best. He just came back in time to see the wormhole opening up again.

> And as soon as the flyer left the hole she came to an abrupt stop. Branma's flyer had drifted a little but not too far. So he linked her up with the tracker beam.

>  

>  

> "Best we leave here. And subito. No need to get caught up into something nasty with the extra load attached.” He said setting the computer for the voyage home. “OK.” This would give him time to check on Branma."
> 
>  

> He went back to check on his 'visitor'. As soon as he arrived in the quarters he checked on the alcove which he had reserved for Branma. His holographic projection was up again but still flickered as he was still very weak. It was clear that before twenty-four hours the energy wouldn't be fully replenished to enable him to leave the alcove. So he left him alone and went into his own alcove. Setting his timer to be woken when they would be back home.

>  

>  

> Five hours later the timer buzzed and Gene stepped out of his alcove recharged and ready. Before leaving the quarters he checked on Branma again. The holographic display was more steady now as he was almost fully recharged. “Swell. Looks like he can come out of there as soon as we are landed.” Gene was pleased with the progress so far.

>  

>  

> He went into the cockpit to prepare for the docking sequence. He decided to do it manually this time considering the second flyer he had still on the tracker beam. He lowered his flyer very slowly and just before hitting the ground turned so that Branma's flyer would sit in the visitors lot. Then he lowered further until the second flyer touched ground. That was when he released the tracker beam and lifted his own carrier to properly dock into his recharging station. As soon as the connection was made he switched the flyer on charging and went back to the quarters to fetch Branma.

> He found him still inside the alcove. “Very unusual”, the thought, as normally a hologram would come out as soon as fully charged. So he pushed the eject button to release his guest. “Hi, my name is Rovings, Gene Rovings.” He introduced himself. However he only received a blank stare back. Something was very wrong.

> The device now linked onto Branma's right sleeve was blinking. So it seemed to be working OK. However the hologram wasn't responding at all. Gene went to check the device on his opposite's sleeve. “Holy shite.” He muttered. All data had been erased and he was staring into the face of a prototype. The entire character database of Branma was gone. This hologram was just a basic shell to be filled with all data forming Branma's personality.

>  

> "OK. It's alright. Don't panic.” Gene told his guest. “We shall get that sorted as soon as your flyer is fully charged. For the time being you are reduced to basic functionality.” Gene suddenly laughed. “Fuck. Whom am I telling this? You don't get any of that at all. We need to find your data first.”

> Of course he could use the data he had been sent by Doc. But this data wasn't complete and it was subjective as it presented only the views of the UGoAQ. “I'm sure he isn't so stupid not to have a back-up somewhere. I have always a disc with the latest data on. Automatically produced each time I step into my alcove.” He murmured and loudly added “Maybe we should check the alcove in your flyer. Are you coming?”

> He had to take the hologram by the arm and after a few pulls it followed like a sheep to the butcher. On their way to the flyer Gene remembered what he had read about Branma and the conflicting information he had received from Doc. If there was something wrong with the conviction, what should he do? And how could he proof it? He decided to check the back-up data first before re-installing them into Branma's hologram.

>  

>  

> He took another sideways glance at the hologram he was dragging with him. Tall with blond wavy soft hair. Fine chiseled featured face and a well muscled body, broad hands with long fingers. But what got him most were those amazing green eyes. At the moment the hologram was limp and inanimate. He wondered how much this would change as soon as the character data were uploaded. How would this guy turn out to be in the end. Violent perhaps?

>  

>  

> They reached the Branma's flyer and went in. The flyer wasn't much different from Gene's own. So finding the quarters with the alcoves was easy. Gene checked the status of the re-charging first to make sure that the flyer had enough energy to activate the alcove. The panel wasn't on full expand but showed that the flyer had charged up to seventy-five percent. “That should suffice. We just want to switch your alcove on.” He said unnecessarily to the hologram next to him. Again he had to pull it after him as they went over to the alcoves. “Fuck. Which one is yours?” Gene cussed. Of course he wasn't expecting a reply. “OK. Let's see. Computer show alcove usage.” He commanded and the board computer pinged several times and then provided a chart. With the data of the latest use of each of the five alcoves.

>  

>  

> “As if I hadn't thought it.” Gene muttered as the data proved that the only alcove that had been in use was number three which was placed at the back end of the quarters and faced the exit door. It was the same with him. He used number three in his flyer. So that he could keep an eye on the door even when recharging. “So. Let's see what we got there. If the board computer still has this data, maybe he still has your last back up as well. Seems like you've managed to shut down the flyer in time at least.

> But it turned out not to be as easy as the data produced by the alcove was stored differently. “Man, you are trouble. Can't you do things the easy way.” Gene ranted. Branma's hologram was staring at him but remained silent. “Let’s see if you have a vault. Your flyer is of similar construct as mine.”

>  

>  

> He checked on the system and found something but no personal details were stored in there. Then he check the flyer hardware for hidden safes. He finally found one installed into a locker. Checking the safety device he noticed that it had an iris reader attached. So the pushed the hologram of Branma forward to get the eyes on the same level as the reader and pushed the enter button. The safe started to hum and Gene held his breath hoping that the blank hologram would suffice. But then he heard a click and the door sprang open.

> Inside there were several document folders and a small box which contained microchips. “Bingo.” Gene said smiling back at the hologram which stood behind him with a blank look on his face. “You know, you could at least show some appreciation.” Gene complained and chuckled over his own joke.

> The small box he took as well as the documents and then drew the door close. “We will put these back as soon as we are done with them. Promise.” He said and grabbed the sleeve of the hologram. But this time the shell seemed to get what was wanted and followed Gene without hesitation.

> > It took Gene a while to go through all the microchips to find the latest. Throughout that exercise it became clear to him that Hank had been turned into the scapegoat for his government. A thing that definitely needed to be remedied. He wasn't sure how to go ahead with that, but he was certain that it would come to him. 

> Half an hour later and Gene had absorbed all information on Hank's personal microchips. And he had a plan. However he wasn't to sure if it would be a good idea to let Hank have full control of his holographic body yet. He'd rather wanted to break his news down in a for him safe way. 

> As basic as a hologram that he was, he was capable of processing information confronted with. Gene was sure that he understood what Gene had told him so far. With the lack of knowledge due to the lack of gathered experiences the processing of the data took longer, but that was quite normal. Gene planned to build in a safety hatch to make sure that Branma wouldn't attack him as soon as he took over his body.

> So he went to his computer and extended the wireless contact to Branma's holographic body. As soon as his computer confirmed the connection he went over and tried to take the mobile device. However the hologram refused.

> “Hey, I mean you no harm. But I will need the mobile device to re-install your character profile. Listen I have linked you to my wireless. So you will not need the mobile device as long as you are staying in the house.” But the hologram shook his head. “Look.” Gene said and took his own mobile device off his sleeve and placed it into a desk charger. “See. I took mine off and I am still here. All I am going to do is to insert your profile chip and put the device into the charger. That one over there.” He pointed to a second desk charger which he was planning to use.

> He could literally see how the hologram was trying to make sense of the heard and seen. He stood waiting, smiling reassuringly. Finally the hologram nodded and he carefully took the mobile device off his sleeve whilst holding the hologram's arm. As soon as he held the device in his hand, he grabbed the hologram's hand and shook it. “See. You are still there. Nothing to worry. Let me get that microchip now.” He said and let the hologram watch as he inserted the microchip into the mobile device.

> He then walked over to the table. “Why don't you sit down again.” He said and watched the hologram sitting down in the reflection of his desktop monitor. “Good. It'll be a while until that is all downloaded.” He said and went back to sit down opposite.

> He could see the flickering behind the hologram's eyes and knew immediately that Hank had taken hold of the body again. However Gene had his safeguard working, which meant that Hank had full brain function but couldn't move the limbs. He would not be able to get up. All he was able to do for the time being was to blink with his eyelids. It was exactly what Gene had intended.

> Gene could see the anger building in the eyes of his vis-a-vis. “Hi. My name is Gene Rovings. I know you are very angry now with me. But I had to make sure that you are not bailing or attacking me. You can't move your body for the time being but you can blink. I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me by blinking twice for yes and once for no. Do you understand?” Branma blinked twice. “Good. I have a proposition to make and I want you to listen carefully. But first I need to check. Your name is Hank Branma?” Again the eyelids closed twice. The anger in the eyes had been replaced by curiosity. 

> “Ok. Great. I believe you know my profession?” Gene carried on and the answer was yes again. “Alright. Listen I am not planning to lie to you. I have been ordered by the UGoAQ to capture you. But from your profile I know that they have cheated you. But let us wait with that. Let me tell you first what has happened after your shutdown. So that we are on the same information level.” Hank blinked twice. “Fine. OK. From your data I know that the last thing you remember is you shutting down your flyer sealing it and then you went out and moved into that nearby shelter there on the planet to take cover from that storm which was coming towards you. Is that correct?” Blink, blink.

> “Alright. What you weren't aware of was that this storm was loaded with electromagnetic waves, which attacked and deleted all information within your mobile device. But not only that it also effected the databases on your flyer. Not the flyers programming thanks to your shut down but all other memory devices. Do you understand what I am saying?” Hank blinked twice again.

> “OK. This is getting awkward. I will enhance your access, so that you at least can nod.” Gene said and got up and typed several commands into his computer. “You should be able to move your head now.” He said and turned around, watched Hank stretching his neck. “Yeah. That's better.” 

> “Much better.” Hank answered and Gene looked confused. He hadn't extended the access to the speech centre and still Hank was able to answer. The guy was cleverer than he had estimated.

> “OK. Are you ready to hear me out?” “Sure. Go ahead.” “Fine. That galaxy, I don't have a name for it.” “It's called Oneioi.” Hank interrupted. “The planet I landed on is called Morpheus. The other ones are Epiales, that's the outmost. Then the two inner are called Phantasos and Phobetor. The latter is in a pre-solar stage.” Gene nodded, “That explains the electromagnetic storms. And Morpheus how fitting. Well, there is where I found you, or rather your flyer and I pulled her out hoping you hadn't used the mobile device.” “But I had.” “Yeah. Forced me to land and come to the rescue, that.” “Thank you, for saving my bum. Even though you are going to sell it.” “Ha ha, very funny.” Gene was pissed, but in a way Hank was right. His job was to hand Hank over, theoretically.

> “Listen. I have an idea. I'm not sure if you want to go with it, but I think those guys are after your database. If I were to tell them that when I found you all you personal data had been deleted, I think they will loose interest in you. It's a gamble, I know.” “How will you convince them? Do you have a plan?” Gene grinned and nodded. “Indeed I have.” He said. 

> “OK. Go on then, whilst you are at it.” Hank said, “Oh and by the way I would be much more comfortable if you would allow me to take hold of my entire body.” “No attacking and dashing off?” Gene wanted to know. “Well, cross my heart and hope to die. I would make the moves, if I could.” Hank replied and grinned back. 

> So Gene got up again and released the block within Hank's software.

> Hank stood up and stretched properly. “Ah. That's much better. Thank you. So you have a plan. And what is the estimated result?” “Your release and the cancellation of the bounty. The trick is to convince them that you are of no use to them anymore.” Gene replied.

> “Hm.” Hank stroke his hand from his upper lip to his chin. “That might work.” “Listen. I will get in touch with my contact at the Camp and tell him that all your software had been damaged and that I tried to fix you but it wouldn't work. I will tell him that you are reduced to a basic chassis. I then will ask him to get in touch with his superiors to discuss the situation.”

> “They might want proof of your statement.” Hank said. “I suppose they will. That is where you come in. I don't know how well you can act. But if you can't or they want to take your chassis with them. Would you be OK with the fact that I take you into my computer until we know what they are planning to do. It would of course mean that I have to reverse all installation on your hardware until we know what they are going to do.”

> “What if they take my chassis and destroy it?” Hank asked. “Yeah. That's possible of course. But I have a good friend who, well, let's say he's in Import/Export.” Gene grinned and Hank had to laugh. “Hey, that's new. A bounty hunter who's befriended a black market dealer.” 

> “Well, that's the Wilderness for you.” Gene said joining in the laughter.

> “So what do you say? Are we going ahead with my plan.” Gene finally asked. “I don't have much choice, have I?” Hank said. He was right, he had no choice at all. And Gene had cheated all together and had him installed on his computer anyway. The microchip he had entered into the mobile device had been a blank one. So he confessed to Hank that he had taken measures already even before Hank's agreement.

> “But how is it that I can move around in my chassis?” Hank wondered. Gene waved him to come to the desk. “It's the wireless. My computer is accessing your body via wireless control. Oh, I forgot to tell you that in a previous life I had been an astrophysicist.” “A previous life? Had you been dead?” “No. I just quit. That's all. But it feels like a previous life now.” Gene admitted.

> “So, I am contacting Doc but you have to sit and don't make a move. I have this house scan secured, that means they can't access anything under this roof. Oh, it might be that he asks me to bring you over to the Camp. That is your body of course. When I have to do that, the wireless connection will be interrupted. But you are still on the computer, so there is nothing to worry about.” Gene explained and then dialed Doc's number.

> Gene explained the situation but as anticipated Doc asked him to come in and bring what was 'left' of Hank Branma with him. So Gene informed Hank and disconnected the wireless which immediately turned the hologram into the blank basic model he had found. Gene promised Hank to return as soon as possible but also decided to leave Hank's flyer behind. Filling Hank in to his plan to cheat the UGoAG in regards of the flyer, he left Hank with contact details for Lom and Joel. He instructed Hank to give the two some detailed information which Hank could only have had from Gene personally and to enquire if they possibly had a similar flyer for sale. If that flyer was badly damaged was of no consequence. Hank grinned over Gene's cunning plan and promised to do his utmost to convince Lom and Joel. 

> “What if they don't have one?” He asked and Gene thought a minute or two. “I shall tell Doc that due to the damage I can't deliver myself but have the flyer towed to him. This should give us a margin of about three days. What do you reckon?” Hank went back to his signature move, the stroke of mouth and chin. “Might do. I shall tell them.” “Great. If Doc doesn't hold me up to long, I shall try and drop in with them. It's on the way anyway.” 

> Gene said his goodbye to Hank and stirred the blank hologram into the direction of his own flyer. He then lifted off and headed for the Camp. The hologram's mobile device still held the blank microchip. 

> Doc greeted him at the dock and Gene manoeuvred the hologram carefully into the office. When entering through the revolving door he and Doc had to support the helpless hologram by taking him into their middle. Doc was shocked. It was clearly written all over his body. 

> Gene had to explain where and how he had found Branma and his flyer again and to proof he showed Doc his log and the results of his scan which he had taken during the rescue. He also explained that the 'former' Branma was now in a learning stage again soaking up information. However Gene had made sure that all data in regards of Hank's whereabouts had been deleted. So when Doc inspected the hologram no trace of the original Hank Branma could be found. 

> So Doc excused himself and left Gene and the fake Hank behind. It took the agent a long while until he returned to the office. He asked Gene to leave 'Hank' behind and requested to be handed Branma's flyer as well.

> Gene could only hope that the real Hank had been successful in acquiring a flyer that they could hand in. So he bored Doc stiff with the difficulties he had experienced by rescuing the flyer in the first place and how badly damaged the damn thing was. “There is no way that the damn thing is flying again. Honestly, Doc. Gave me headaches to get it over to my place. If you ask me she's reduced to scrap. But I will see that the heap of rubbish will be delivered to your door.” He reassured the mantis. 

> After that Gene was dismissed. He pretended very successfully that he was glad to get rid of Hank and his flyer and promised to have the flyer delivered. Before he left he'd asked if the condition of hologram and flyer would have any effect on his bounty payment. But Doc confirmed that this was not the case.

> As Lom and Joel's place was on his route back, he dropped in with the guys to check and was pleasantly surprised. He asked the boys to make a few minor changes to the carrier they had to make it look like Hank's but not to make any repairs at all. He then paid them to deliver the flyer to the Camp addressed to Doc in three days from now.

> When he arrived home he was fairly pleased with himself. So he went straight back to Hank to report. However Hank was slightly pissed that Doc had kept his chassis. But Gene chuckled and grinned like a looney. “Have they, then?” He said mysteriously and pulled Hank's mobile device from his jacket pocket.

> “Fuck sake, how?” Was all Hank could say as Gene helped him to slip into his body.

> When that was done Gene had him settled down and explained what he had done and how he had cheated Doc. 

> “But you took the right one with you.” Hank wondered. “Correct. And on my way to the Camp I drew a like for like copy in the alcoves of my flyer.” Gene explained. When we marched into the office it was your chassis. But I expected Doc to leave us to get instructions on how to proceed. That was when I exchanged your chassis against the copy I had drawn.” 

> “No wonder that you were the only one to track me down. You're as sly as a fox.” Hank said admiringly. 

> “On the way back, I dropped in with Lom and Joel. They will tow 'your flyer' over to the Camp in three days. I had a good look at the model they sold to us and asked them to make some slight modifications so that it links up with your ship.” “Thought of everything, ey.” “Oh, you haven't heard the best. They are going to pay me the full bounty. How's that?” 

> “What if they find out that we tricked them?” Hank asked. “We have to get your flyer ready for service, Hank. And then I suggest we are breaking up camp. It was getting pretty boring here anyway. I suppose that you are heaving another base camp over there in the 'Unknown'?” 

> Hank confirmed and they agreed to get to work early next morning and leave as soon as possible.

> It had been a long and exciting day for Gene so he stifled a yawn and got up. “I think I call it a day.” He said. Hank got up as well and clumsily hugged Gene to thank him for the restored self and the rescue of body and flyer. He grinned when he noticed that only one certain part of Gene grew stiff. So he hugged closer. “Looks like you haven't in a while.” He said smiling at Gene when they disentangled themselves. “Me neither.” He said and blushed.

> Gene stood there still grinning like a looney and then he took Hank by the hand. 

> After the end of the Intergalactic War when it was found that all of the non-holographic life-forms had been extinct. The newly formed UGoAQ had started a massive resettlement program which included a vast production of holograms. The only trouble was that holograms had an eternal live span and therefore reproduction had to be governmentally controlled. To do that the UGoAQ decided to discourage mixed relationships and soon male female relationships were declared unlawful. The government promoted same sex relationships. However, soon after it emerged that a few of the female-all had led to offspring and therefore a stronger control had been applied to those partnerships. 

> As nothing the like had been reported of all-male partnerships, the government was not interested in regulating. Both all-male and all-female partnerships could apply for the cloning program but the selective process to be accepted into the program was rigorous and only few couples were allowed into. Nevertheless if the government decided that a hologram was possessing preferable traits the hologram could be ordered to one of the galactic cloning stations, the Breeders. 

> Both Hank and Gene had been called to one of these institutions before on governmental order. But neither of them were sure that a clone had been produced so far. But their data had been copied and saved. In Gene's case it had been only a partial copy. 

> Gene led Hank to the Alcove rooms. Gene had several rooms set-up which contained alcoves in his house. Some where for guests, one for his private use and then there was one special room. To this room he went still holding Hank by his hand. As soon as he opened the door Hank gasped. 

> The entire room was an alcove without the need for the hologram to dock in. Gene had wireless installed and the room had been transferred into a “play room”. 

> “Wow, I've never...” Hank stammered. His eyes were almost falling out of his head. The room's walls where insulated and covered with embroidered silk. A thick carpet swallowed each step. “This is my kinky chamber.” Gene said to Hank with a grin. “Want to try some of these?” Hank's eyes were sparkling. He nodded. “You are some kind of collector. Wow, look at these. They are ancient.” Hank exclaimed pointing at some plush-covered handcuffs in a vitrine. “Where did you get them from?” “I found them per chance. They are my prize. Twenties century but still in fairly good shape. But I keep them in there. To afraid they might fall apart.” Gene grinned. “I can't remember where I got them from, honestly. Too long ago.” 

> At the back end of the room was a door and Hank pointed “where does that lead to?” “Oh, I show you. It's the Selfclean room.” Gene said and opened the door. “Better take your mobile device off.” He added, “Safety first.” Hank took his device of and left it on one of the vitrines. He then followed Gene into the Selfclean room. “I called it Selfclean room because ceiling, walls and floor are covered with this plastic coat which has self-cleaning technology. In here one can play with dirtier stuff, that's why the devices have to stay out. We wouldn't want to induce a short circuit, would we.” 

> Hank walk from shelf to shelf wide eyed. There were jars for mud and incense gel, jelly fruits and soaps. Another shelf held dildos in all shapes and sizes, some with brushes or knobs. The end of the room was reserved for a large sunken tub. “In here we can play with water as well. That's why I can't allow any electric device in here. But with the wireless it is quite safe.” Gene explained. “Wow.” Hank was speechless. 
> 
> “The best part is that whilst we are in here. Having a bit of fun, if you like?” He looked at Hank questioningly, “Our database is automatically backed up and our system recharged. But I suggest we chuck our mobile devices into the loading docks first before we lose ourselves in here.” He winked. Hank followed him but suddenly changed his mind. “Would you take my device? I'd like to have another snoop around in here.” He said. Gene nodded, “sure. Be back in a minute.”

> > When Gene came back Hank stood bent over one of the vitrines. Gene stopped in the door savouring the view of Hank's bottom filling the tight uniform pants to perfection. 

> Gene wolf whistled at the delightful sight. He felt himself stirring in the pants department again and when Hank turned it showed that his pants weren't just tight at the bottom.

> Gene closed the door and move towards Hank. “How long, haven't you?” He asked suddenly shy. “I haven't for quite a while either. Didn't felt tempted and this new fashion of using a pleasure android doesn't doit for me at all.” He confessed.

> “I cant quite remember.” Hank said blushing even more but not breaking away.  Gene could have slapped himself. Of course the man had been on the run and in hiding for ages. However, he looked at Hank encouragingly and said “I don't quite understand. You are a stunner.” Hank smiled at the compliment.

> “You are not bad looking too, you know.” He replied but hadn't the courage to look into Gene's face. Gene stroke along Hank's arms very gently and then embraced him for a kiss. Hank shivered on the touch but leaned into the kiss.

> “How do you want me to proceed?” Gene suddenly asked. “The old-fashion traditional way or the modern 15th Millennium style?” Hank looked confused. “What is the old-fashion thingy?” He asked. “You don't know?” Gene grinned that was to good to be true. “Well, then I guess I have to show you.” So Gene grabbed Hank tighter and as he kissed them pushed his tongue forward and teased Hank's lips for so long until he opened his mouth. Gene then slid his tongue into Hank's mouth and at first touch tip to tip. Hank held his breath for a second. Gene's tongue circled his and then teased him until he stuck his tongue into Gene's mouth, copying the touches he had felt before. The broke free and gasped for air.

> Gene could feel Hank's knees going weak and he guided him over to the bed. “You are all tense.” Gene whispered, “Let me see to that first.” And he started to unbutton Hank's fly. Hank grit his teeth and his hands landed on Gene's head. He combed his fingers deep into Gene's hair. 

> Gene kissed Hank again and again whilst he stripped him off his clothes. He then pushed him down onto the bed and rushed to get rid of his own. Hank scanned Gene's body. Slimmer than his own more stocky build. The muscles not so defined but still there. Hank gasped at the sight revealed when Gene dropped his trousers. Gene rushed to join Hank on the bed and pulled him close for another deep kiss, before he began to work his way down on Hank's willing body. He soon noticed that Hank hardly could control his need.

> 'Good god, how long is it since you had sex?' he thought. Gene gave a good lick on the now exposed underside of Hank's member and Hank writhed and growled out loud. It was clear that he would not be able to control himself any longer. So Gene cupped the pulsating hot flesh with his lips and began to move it in and out of is mouth, sucking hard at the same time. 

> And in an instant Hank came strong almost like an explosion. 

> His entire body shivered hard in the release and then collapsed, breathing elaborately. Hank's skin was covered in sweat and goosebumps. “Heaven's pal, you clearly needed it.” Gene gasped and crawled up to meet Hank's face.

> “Come on confess, it must have been ages.” Hank was still gasping for air.

> “In prison …. last ….” “Gracious. That's impossible, and nothing in between? Not even masturbating?” Gene couldn't believe it. “Mastu – what?” Hank ask propping himself up on his elbow. “You are kidding me.” Gene said eyes wide in astonishment. “You are not going to tell me that you don't ever?” Hank looked back innocently. “What do you mean? What is that mastu-thingy?” Gene roared with laughter. “OK.” He said, “Watch!” 

> Gene got up from the bed and sat down in one of the plush chairs. Hank sat up on the bed to get a better view. Gene started of with wetting his fingertips and then brushed over his nipples, pinching them after a good rub. He then took his still hard cock into his hands and began to slide his hand up and down gripping sometimes firmer sometimes softer. He then rubbed the tip of his penis with his fingernail and he head fell back as his breath started to get uneven. Hank moved forward not to miss any of the action. Wetting his lips, Gene started to moan softly and closed his eyes. Imagining Hank's fingers clutched around his erection. Hank meanwhile stared wide eyed and gasped unison with Gene on the climax.

> “Oh. This mastu-thing means to touch oneself. Well, what you know. Of course I know that even though on LEO we were never encouraged to do it. It was rather taboo. Gene went back on the bed and they cuddled close whilst Hank told him about his childhood and youth on LEO-3370. 

> Gene learnt that all holograms on LEO-3370 had been artificially conceived. They had their own breeding station and the traits of each hologram had been selected carefully for the trade the hologram was going to take in future.

> So Hank had been selected for courage, strength and cunningness. At the age of eleven he had been released from the breeding tube and been sent off to his education at a military school / university. There he had remained during the so called 'childhood/youth' phase which was programmed to end with the reaching of a certain education level. He then had undergone a reprogramming and forthwith was considered 'adult'. Hank had climbed the ranks within the army of LEO3370 at a record speed. A fact that had him mentioned in the galaxy's records. 

> Gene was astonished he had never thought of Hank as being an In-vitro. But Hank's tale confirmed that he had been conceived in a glass tank. At least his chassis had. By the look of it all Pseudo-human holograms on LEO which made hundred percent of the population were created in that fashion. 

> As soon as Hank had finished his tale, Gene mounted him and lying on Hank's chest, kissed him and said “How's about taking some of these toys to the test,now?” Hank grinned. “Do you think we need them? I'm already hard as a rod again. Just because you are on top of me.” “Splendid.” Gene whispered, “And I know exactly what to do with your rod.” He took Hank's cock into his hand and carefully inserted into his rectum. Hank gasped at the tightness and heat. Gene sighed and pushed down on Hank to fully insert. With the very high pain tolerance of a hologram neither Hank nor Gene required any lubricant.

> Hank grabbed Gene's pelvis and pushed it forward, “move it more to there.” He directed. “Oh, yeah. That's it. That's the spot.” He confirmed as his penis rubbed against Gene's muscled gut. But Gene wasn't happy, “no it should be more over there.” He said and move his pelvis again until Hank hit his sweet spot. “Ah, there, there. Rub harder now. Harder.” 

> Hank moved his pelvis in rhythm with Gene's and his left hand folded around Gene's cock picking up the rhythm of the bodies. Gene arched his back and his head fell into his neck exposing a delicate throat. His hands rubbed over Hank's chest at first but with the increasingly faster rhythm he wrapped them around Hank's thighs not to lose hold. As their bodies started to be covered in little beads of sweat the compressed air trapped in Gene's rectum created little farty sounds as they both pushed harder and faster. They both came at the same time with a cry of satisfaction. 

> Gene collapsed down onto Hank again and both staid like this for a while until they regained their breath. Hank kissed Gene again and again and finally pushed him to the side, “Gosh, you're getting heavy. Can't breath.” But he grabbed Gene and pulled him into a close cuddle again as Gene was trying to roll away. “Let's have a rest. I am not used to such extensive action anymore.” Hank said and smiled. Gene nodded with a happy grin on his face. He could do with a little rest himself. 

> > Gene woke with Hank sprawled halfway over him. He rolled him over to free himself and then propped himself up to take a good look at the golden glimmering body and the ruffled dark blond hair. Some strains were still glued to the neck darker than the rest. 

> The muscled toned the body to perfection and in the dimmed light of the room the shadows enhanced them delightfully. Gene couldn't take his eyes of.

> Hank stirred, “what are you doing?” he murmured sleepily. “I am adoring my catch.” Gene answered and watched as a ripple of laughter animated the glorious naked flesh. 

> “Oh, I hate myself for it but we need to get up and get ready to leave.” “Hmm, and I had planned to do something completely different.” Hank mumbled into the pillow. “Oh shite, don't tell me. Otherwise I change me mind immediately.” Gene growled but got up and under Hank's observing eyes got dressed. 

> Hank stood up and stretched himself. “Put something on, man or I forget myself.” Gene growled. “Oh how I hate to be such a spoilsport but I don't think we have much time. By now they surely must have figured that we cheated them.” Hank peeled his pants over his body and threw the shirt over his shoulders shrugging into the sleeves.

> “It's such a shame to leave this glorious room behind. I guess you are taking your collection with you though.” He said letting his eyes feast on the room's features. “Oh, the HQ and it's interior is coming don't you worry. This is all holographic and can be easily installed into the next place.” Gene said smiling. “I love to travel with a certain amount of comfort around me.” He added chuckling at Hank's astonished face.

> The next couple of hours the two were busy to get their flyers charged and Gene stuffed everything mobile into his loading bay. “Hank,” He shouted as they were prepared to get the large solar panels into Hank's flyer, “does your flyer have wormhole?” Hank looked stupefied, “Wormhole?” He repeated. “Yeah, do you fly with wormhole technology?” Gene asked again and received the shaking of Hank's head as an answer. “Holy shit, how did you get to the Unknown then?” As soon as the solar panels were safely stored in Hank's flyer, Hank showed Gene how his flyer worked. “Chrissake, that must have taken you ages to get there.” Gene finally said, “What are you doing in the meantime?” “Oh, that's easy,” Hank replied, “I usually go on standby. Saves energy and I'm not getting bored.” “Well, that's no good, I be there in a nick and then have to wait for you millennia to come. No, that will not do. We need to get you on wormhole. Need to ask Lom if they have the equipment there. Give me a minute.” 

> Gene came back grinning, “It's all organised.” He said, “We are picking the stuff up on our way out. We can't wait until it's installed, I have to do that when we're at your place. Oh, I've done that before don't you worry. I know exactly what I'm doing.” He reassured Hank. “For now I have to hook you up on the tracker beam again and pull you through the wormhole with me. It worked once before. It will work again.” 

> Gene was just about to compact his HQ when a large carrier stopped by. Out came Olly and Donnie. Hank made a dash into his flyer to hide, recognising the two bounty hunters. “Hi Gene, you can tell him to come out of hiding. We've seen him anyway.” They said grinning like a Cheshire cat. So Gene whistled and motioned Hank to come and join them. “OK, guys. I am not introducing you. You know each other anyway. So boys, what do you want.” 

> “Good old Gene, always straight into business.” Donnie said poking Olly's ribs. “Looks like they are in a hurry. What you reckon, Ol?” Olly nodded. “And a good thing it is too.” He said grinning back at his friend. 

> “OK, guys. Can we be serious for a moment. I don't expect you to drop by just to say 'hello'.” Gene said, “So what's it?” “Clever too.” Donnie said still poking his mate. He got a slap on his hand for it and then Donnie turned toward Gene and Hank and said. “I don't suspect that what I have to tell you will be news to you. I can see that you are already make you preparations. So let it be brief.

> A new warrant document has been issued. They are offering a bounty 'Dead or Alive' for him.” And he pointed at Hank. “They raised the bounty by another one-thousand Silkron units. But that's not all. There is a new one and that's for you, Gene.” 

> “They didn't wasted any time. And now we shall have all hunters on our heels. What about you two. Do I have to kill you now.” “Wow wow, hold your horses. If we were after the bounty, would we be standing here telling you about? No, we always considered you a friend. And as friends we're here to give you a warning.” 

> “Shit.” Gene was angry with himself and the world. “We will never be able to get that equipment of Lom and Joel's now.” And turning back to Olly and Donnie he said, “How much are on my head? Do you know?”

> Olly replied this time, “ten-thousand for you, fifteen for him. But what equipment to you need. Don, do you think we could pick it up for them?” He turned around but Donnie was already halfway to their carrier. “I'll get it. Wait here.” He shouted over his shoulder.

> So Gene invited Olly and Hank back into the HQ. They had to wait for an hour and then Donnie was back, with the bay filled with all the equipment Gene had ordered from Lom earlier. “You will have no time to install that.” Was the first thing Donnie said entering the house. “By the way, Gene, I have teleported everything into your loading bay. Ol, come on don't keep them. The guys will have to be off as soon as.” He shook Gene's and Hank's hands and wished them good luck, so did his companion. On the way out Olly turned and said, “we shall lay a false track. Might give you some time. Good luck you.” 

> “For a second I thought we're done for.” Hank confessed as they left the house and Gene nodded. Pushing the perform action button on his computer the house immediately collapsed, folded up and vanished. “OK, ready to go, are you? Do you want to stay in mine or do you want to fly yours. Anyway, I do have to put you on tracker first.” “How did you do it when you brought me here?” Hank wanted to know. “Well. You were in one of my alcoves on board. And your flyer was on tracker beam.” Gene confirmed. “OK. Let's do it like this then. Only that this time I only go into the alcove when necessary. Is that OK with you?” He searched Gene's face and was rewarded with a smile. “Wouldn't want it otherwise. Would be to boring with you over there and me all alone here.” Gene said and the two boarded his flyer.

> Minutes later both flyers were gone and nothing reminded that Gene's HQ had once been on the planet.


	3. The Fugatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene and Hank have both been outcasted and the Universe Government of Allied Quadrants (UGoAQ) has issued a wanted poster for both. The bounty on Hank's head has been raised to fifteen-thousand Silkron units and ten-thousand have been placed on Gene's capture. 
> 
> Time – Beginning of the 15th Millennium
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this source. 
> 
> All character names are made of anagrams.  
> U1 - Chapter 1: The Man Hunt

 

>  
>
>>  
>> 
>> **[ ](https://sites.google.com/site/middleversearchives/middleverse-archives/home/u1---universe-1/gene-hank/u1---chapter-2-the-fugitives/U1%20banner%20The%20Fugitives%20copy.jpg?attredirects=0) **
>
>>  
>> 
>>   
>  __

>  
>
>> ****
>
>>  
>> 
>> **The Fugitives**
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> They entered the Unknown just outside the Oneioi galaxy and there they stopped to discussed their further strategy. “Best not to go straight to your hideout, Hank. We might be followed.” Gene suggested. He still had to come to terms that he now had been outcasted too. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> They had stopped short just before the Oneioi system and discussed the best way to progress from there. Gene still had his scans from the last visit on his computer. He suggested that they should ride between the storms to extinguish their traces. But Hank who had suffered from the effects of the storms wasn't convinced. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Look here.” Gene said trying to show Hank that he had everything under control. “These are the data streams I collected before I started your rescue. This line there is the frequency of the storms and that is their speed. All we need to do is to hit between two storms and travel at the same speed. This way we are crossing the galaxy and our trace is erased by the storm following behind us.” It was a risky undertaking but not impossible to achieve. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> They were still discussing the situation when an electrical interference announced the forming of a wormhole. “Shit.” Hank exclaimed making Gene aware who was still evaluating the data on his computer. “There is someone coming. We better make a dash.” With no other possibility Gene hammered the coordinates into the board computer and then activated the electro-magnetic sails. They managed to hit the galaxy exactly between to storms and followed the storm before them pushed by the building storm behind. As they had avoided the wormhole no trace was left. Hank checked if whoever would come out of that wormhole would follow them. But the storm trailing behind ereased not only their presence but also wiped the chaser's data.
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Gene meanwhile concentrated on keeping the flyers on course and at a levelled  speed. To fast and they would crash into the storm ahead of them, to slow and the storm behind them would catch them. However Gene had no idea what would awaited them on the other end of the Oneioi system and they were approaching the end of the galaxy fast. “Hank, Hank. What's behind there? Which coordinates shall I feed in next.” He shouted. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Hank stepped next to Gene and opened a second window downloading data from his flyer. As soon as all data was transferred a map opened showing a perfect chart of the part of the Universe that was called the 'Unknown'. “Do you think that this was a hunter?” Hank asked. “I'm not sure. It's too soon to be one, unless Olly and Donnie have changed their minds. But I didn't wanted to wait and find out. Did you?” Hank shook his head. “Listen,” he said, “I think you're right and we shouldn't go straight to my little place. Let's go zigzagging.  There is the system called the Algea it's just over there.” And he pointed on the position of a galaxy small with only three planets. “It's a bit tricky there but you just proved that you are a heck of a pilot. So it might work.” “Why? What's the rub?” Gene asked and after Hank's explanation wished he hadn't.
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “The Algea is a galaxy in forming.” Hank told him. So there is no sun. But a hell of asteroids especially in the outer rim of the galaxy. When we arrive there you need to stop the flyers on the spot. We need to make some arrangements first.” “What arrangements? I don't quite follow?” “Easy. What temperature regulation do you have on your flyer?” Hank asked and Gene had to admit that  he could install the solar panels which would keep the flyer above freezing but that was it more or less. “I never had been in a system that is without a sun. I usually try to avoid them.” “See, that's were we differ.” Hank said with a grin, “there is no better hiding place than a system that nobody else dares to enter. My flyer has a huge solar sail. Which provides warmth. So I think we should move to my flyer on arrival, after we have installed your solar panels of course to keep your flyer at least in working conditions.”
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Gene programmed the coordinates to the Algea system and as soon as they came out of the Oneioi the activated the wormhole and the two flyer entered just before the electromagnetic storm could reach them. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> At the same time at the other end of the Oneioi system a wormhole opened and spilled Olly and Donnie's carrier followed by a fleet of bulky spacecrafts. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Just before the wormhole closed again a sleek flyer rushed past at high speed. “Holy shit, Ol, did you see that idiot?” Donnie gasped as he watched the flyer pass. “Isn't that Harrizane Blunk's machine? If he's going on like that he getting himself killed in no time.” Ol confirmed. Donnie opened a communication channel and called on the speeding craft. Indeed Harrizane Blunk replied. “What do you want? I'm in a hurry.” He barked at the two. “Hey Harri, trying to get killed? This is unchartered zone.” Donnie reminded him but the Black Grey mutant only gave a short ironic laugh. “Leave him alone, Don. It's his funeral.” Olly said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Again Blunk just laughed and cut the communication.
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Olly and Donnie watched on as Blunk steered his flyer into the Oneioi system and vanished. “Do you think he's after ...” Donnie didn't finished his sentence not willing to give away the names. Olly shrugged, “Possible.” “Greedy bastard. I hope he get's hit by an asteroid.” Donnie said. “I only wished we could warn them.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Gene steered the flyer out of the wormhole and stopped short. He only hoped that Hank's carrier which was linked to his via tracker beam would not have to much impulse to push against his flyer now that he had stopped. This would be having a fatal reaction. Like a billiard ball hitting another Hank's flyer would propel his into space possibly breaking the tracker contact and damaging both crafts. 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> He held his breath but the tracker beam provided enough buffer to prevent a collision. “Well done. You are a cracking pilot. I knew it.” Hank complimented him.
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Don't cheer to early. We still have to make it through that astroid field, you mentioned.” “Yeah, true. But we're lucky.” Hank said, “they are stationary at the moment, come and look at that scan I made. The galaxy is still very unstable and under influence of that system over there. This means it has a wobbling motion. This wobble brings it regularly close to this planet cluster over there. They are called the Erotes. A system of five planets with Himeros a solar planet in the centre.” Hank pointed at his map again whilst explaining to Gene. “There are Anteros closest to us in the outer sphere. Then follow Eros the biggest planet and Hedyloges and Pothos closest to Himeros. These planets influence our galaxy over here and every time the Algea in pulled by the Erotes then the asteroid girdle becomes unstable and some of the asteroids will start to move and crash onto the planets here. So we have to stay in the shadow of the asteroids and keep the planets between us and them.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “Do you know how often these planets are getting pulled by the gravity of the Erotes system?” Gene asked. Every twenty years was the answer. By the way the asteroids were still slightly moving and the smallest still crashing the system had just come out of the influence and was moving back to it's own orbit. “This will give us time to make our upgrades to my flyer.” Hank said, “But it also means that it will grow colder the further the system moves back into it's own orbit.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> “You know, I was wondering at first why one would name this galaxy The Algea. But now that I see it. That lovely green glow. A lot of neon gas present.” Gene said, “Looks actually quite lovely.” “You should wait until we are further away from Erotes then the neon picks up it's own light and becomes much more intensive. You're right it is quite beautiful if it wasn't so frickin' cold.”
>
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Hank and Gene installed they solar panels on to Gene's flyer and then transported into Hank's. With the solar sail up they nose-dived the flyers through the asteroid girdle and passing one of the outer planets which Hank said was called Lupe took cover in the orbit of the planet Ania. Ania was smaller than Lupe but still big enough to provide some cover from crashing asteroids. The third planet Achos proved to be too small. As soon as the two flyers arrived in the orbit of Ania Hank asked Gene to re-adjust the tracker beam so that the two flyer would appear to be sitting on top of each other. “What do you want this be doing for?” Gene wondered. “Look here,” Hank said, “if there is somebody passing the system and scanning with the way we are sitting at the moment we are easily discovered. But when the two flyer would be on top of each other, the scanned picture would see them as one and we could be seen as a moon to this planet.” “Very clever, very clever.” Gene had to admit and went to work immediately. 
>
>> ****
>
>> With all the equipment needed to install the wormhole accelerator on Hank's flyer the two left Gene's flyer and settled into Hank's. The flyer was much smaller than Gene's and with all the stuff for the wormhole technology stored it felt rather cramped. They started straight away with the installation. First of all they would gain room as soon as all was installed and secondly Hank was pushing to leave the Algea as soon as possible. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Three days into the build Hank started to growl. “What's up?” Gene wanted to know. “I wished we could install you play room somewhere on the flyer.” Gene started to grin. “There is not enough space for it.” He replied. “Could you not make a smaller sized version of it?” Hank complained. The recreation facilities on Hank's flyer contained only single alcoves and so he and Gene had to spend the free time alone in their alcoves. But now that he had experienced Gene's play room and spacious alcoves which easily could take them both, his mood was deteriorating by the hour.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Ok, let get that baby going and that will give us some room. And I shall see what I can do. OK?” “OK. Then let's press on.” Hank said impatiently. And Gene giggled. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> They busied themselves again with the installation when suddenly the scan alarm started to bleep. They both dropped what they were carrying and ran back into the cockpit. The scan alarm tinted the darkened cockpit in an orangey light as the alarm blinked away. “What is it?” Hank gasped arriving in the cockpit slightly behind Gene as he had run the longer way. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “There is something coming. A wormhole has opened. Do you think?” Gene held his breath. “Possible. But we should be covered by the planet. Let's turn off all lights.” Hank suggested and switched. The flyer went dark. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Both stared at the scanner to see which information would be retrieved. Hank pressed his body against Gene but both only had eyes for the data on the monitor.
>
>>  
>> 
>> At very high speed a spaceship appeared and vanished again. “What was that?” Gene said and cursed “Hey that's obviously not all. Look there, the wormhole doesn't collapse.” Hank bent even closer. “Here,” he said pointing at the monitor, “here they come.” The two watched as at first a flyer and then at least twenty-four space carriers. “Hey, I know this flyer.” Gene exclaimed, “ That's Olly and Donnie's. What the f....” “Looks like they are bringing a complete army.” Hank gasped.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Wait, wait.” Gene grabbed Hank's sleeve. “Look. They are passing. They are going in a different direction as the first one.” “I knew that first one.” Hank said collapsing in a chair. “What? Who?” Gene sat down on the next chair. “Harri. This first was Harri.” “Harri? You mean Harrizane Blunk?” Hank nodded. “Shit. Do you think, he's after us?” “Looks like. Obviously Olly and Donnie having no part in it.” “What do you think they are doing out here?” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank shrugged. “To me it looks like they are guiding these carriers. I AM SO STUPID!” Gene exclaimed slapping his forehead. “There were these talks of scientists to set up a station out here to study the possibility of a second universe out here. This must be them and the boys are guiding them through the Unknown.” “This sound plausible. But that still leaves us with Harri scurrying around. Sooner or later he will bump into us. We need to make a proper plan.” Hank looked worried. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Do you think we should break up camp and move on?” Gene asked. He relied totally on Hank's ability of hiding away. He had no experience in hiding but rather in finding. “By the looks of it we are trapped between two evils. Let's finish our work here first. And then I suggest we leave in the same direction as Harri has dashed off.” “What? Why? Will we not run into him that way.” Hardly. He will go about like all you hunters and therefore he will cover one sector after the other. All we need to do is keep ourselves behind him. He will never turn and go back because he will tick of the sector as searched.”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene grinned. This was totally true. It was one of the usual systematic styles hunters used to adapted. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The two went to work again and as they made the finishing touches to the installation the alarm went up again. “Crap. What now?” Hank was the first at the monitor this time. “Now look at this, Gene. Holy shit. Never seen a wormhole so unstable.” Gene nodded. “Me neither. Hey, look there.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Out of the collapsing wormhole tumbled a vessel heavily damaged. “Damn. That's Harri's.” Hank shouted. “What are we going to do? We can't leave him here to rot.” Gene searched Hank's face for an answer. His friend was not best pleased. “Damnit. Damnit. No of course we can't. Damnit.” Gene took Hank in his arms and kissed him. “I know. I know. It's dangerous. Not at all ideal. But we need to help him.” Hank hugged Gene closer and nodded in agreement.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Good. I take care of him. You of the flyer. Could you hook her up and draw her in? As soon she's stabilised I am going to teleport over and fetch him.” Hank pulled Gene back by his arm and held him close. “You be careful. Don't forget he's a hunter and there is a price on your head now too.” He then kissed Gene with passion. Gene broke the kiss breathless. “How … how long will you take... to get her?” “Are you in such a hurry for us to get company?” Hank quizzed but Gene shook his head steadied his breathing and replied “I don't mean to bring him in as company. I'd rather plan to inactivate him over there and then retrieve him.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank grinned, “Good plan and I will have a look at the damage to his vessel. Maybe we can repair the worst and then we could sent him back on his way home.” “That depends how badly he is damaged too.” Gene replied. “Let's get him out of the way, shall we?” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank went over to the control board and typed several commands and soon he had Harri's flyer on the tracker and started to haul him in. As soon as she laid broadside, he fixed her with the docking clamps. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “OK. Now's my turn.” Gene said, but Hank held him back “Take care. Don't try to be heroic. She is extremely damaged, worse than I expected. Come back safe.” He kissed Gene before he let go. Gene promised and then stepped into the teleporter. Hank activated and watch on as Gene disappeared before his eyes.
>
>> But a second later the teleporter buzzed and Gene reappeared looking rather baffled. “Why did you pulled me back?” “I didn't. Honestly, Gene.” 
>
>> The two were staring at each other. “This can only mean ...” “… that Harri's teleport system is damaged.” Hank finished the sentence for Gene and added “What now?” With great amusement Hank
>
>> watched Gene first scratching his scalp, then his chest and finally his bum. “Hm...” he hummed all the while signalling the process of thinking. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The sight cracked Hank up and he started to cackle like a madman. “I'm sorry. Really, I am.” He gasped out of breath wiping the tears from his eyes with the heals of his hands. “But I still have to get used to the things you do.” Gene shook his head looking rather dumbfounded towards that unexpected outburst. “You are so sweet. SO lovely. Has anybody ever told you that?” Hank embraced him tight and kissed him. Gene couldn't explain what had brought this all on, but he was clearly enjoying it.
>
>>  
>> 
>> However Hank released him, too soon for Gene's liking, and went over to the scanner. “Let's see,” he said, “if we can locate Harri on board.” But the scan proved unsuccessful and no life-form was detected. “This is utterly strange.” Hank said stroking his chin again. “If he was on board even reduced to his mobile device or locked up in one of the alcoves, the scan should have found him.” He turned towards Gene, “It can only mean that Harri is not on board.” “Have you not missed anything?” Gene wondered but Hank shook his head. “No. I systematically scanned the entire vessel. I do it again.” He turned back to the keyboard, but the result remained the same. 'No Life-form detected' blinked the sign on the monitor. “How odd!” Gene moved close behind Hank to get a glimpse of the scan result himself. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “I shall scan the computer over there and see if anything of Harri is left on board. There should at least be his database. If I can download it, then we can retrace Harri's steps and see what happened to him.” Gene agreed to Hank's suggestion. He never had experienced something like it before. How could a hologram vanish? And how could the flyer return through a wormhole without the pilot on board? This all made no sense at all. The problem was with the teleporting system defect they could only access the flyer in the conventional way and Hank's flyer wasn't equipped for that.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “If you could dock the flyer to mine, then we could go over and check.” Gene suggested. “But you're flyer is on low temperature and the system will be very slow. It will not support us. Even if we manage to get on board, the chances that we can return are lower than twenty percent. That is to risky.” Hank dismissed the thought. “But if only one of us would go, the other could get him back if we would use the mobile device. I could modify the device that it can connect to the teleporter. We wouldn't need the teleport system over there at all.” Gene pushed the subject. “It will not take much time to make the modifications and it would be the safety pull-back.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Gene, it's to dangerous. We don't know what damage there is over there. What if the flyer is burning?” “Even more reason to make sure that Harri is either not on board. And if he is, we are obliged to come to his rescue. You must understand that, Hank.” “I do. I do, but not if you are risking your neck.” Hank fell silent for a moment and then concluded “OK. That means I go over and check the damn flyer out. You modify my device and pull me back. I shall stay in intercom contact with you all the time. And that is the end of it. I am not debating this.” His mind was firmly set. There was no argument Gene could bring forward to change his mind. Either he, Hank, would go over or no one.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Whilst Gene modified his mobile device to connect it to the teleporter, Hank docked the flyer and then went to his alcove and staid there until Gene came to inform him that he had completed the modifications. “Fine. I have loaded the taser, but will put it on stun only. I shall communicate with you non stop. If I stop talking to you, pull me back. OK? Good. Wish me luck, darling.” Hank gave Gene a kiss and squeezed his behind assuringly. Then he turned and stepped into the teleporter to get onto Gene's flyer. From there he would try to get through the manhole into Harri's vessel.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Gene, I am in your flyer now. Steer me into the direction of the manhole, please.” Hank's voice came crackling over the intercom. “Oh, by the way I have just decided to take one of your fire extinguishers with me. I guess, you won't mind.” Of course Gene didn't mind but told Hank that he considered this a rather thoughtful measure. He then instructed Hank how to get from the teleporter to the manhole and Hank true to his word repeated faithfully every command. “I am now at the manhole. I am opening it. SO, that's done. I am now looking at Harri's. There are slight damages to it, but nothing severe. I think I should be able to open it.” This communication was followed by a grunting noise made by Hank as he pulled his weight to open the entrance to Harri's flyer. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Be careful when you open the door, Hank. If the flyer is burning you might create a back draft and the bloody thing explodes.” “Yeah, I thought of that too. I shall use the door as a shield. OK. Wish me luck, love. I am about to pull  the door open now.” Gene heard several clanking noises and a crash and then Hank swearing like only a space pirate could. “You're OK?” Gene needed reassuring. “Yeah, I am fine. The entrance was blocked with debris and I had to push it out of the way. Hence the noise. Gene, the board electricity isn't working, there is no light. I have to use my torch. Listen I am switching the camera on, so you can see what I see. OK?!” Gene confirmed.
>
>>  
>> 
>> The beam of the torch flickered through the gangway and where ever Hank pointed the vast amount of damage to the vessel became clearer. “Gene, this thing is beyond repair. I will see that I can make it to the quarters. Maybe he's trapped in his alcove.” The beam of Hank's torch began to wander around again as he carefully climbed of the debris. “Hell, this is quite a mess. Looks like the hull is cracked as well.” Hank said letting the light of the torch wander to the ceiling. A loud bang made Gene jump and as Hank stopped speaking to him, he grew panicky. “Hank! Hank, darling, are you alright?” “I'm fine, love. Don't you worry. But there is someone on the vessel. I have been shot at, and it clearly was not a taser but a more primitive though effective weapon.”  -  “No, I am not hit. I'm fine.” Hank whispered. “Listen, can you lock your flyer's manhole remotely? If you can, do it. Now, love. No don't worry about me. You can teleport me back anytime. So please, Gene, close the manhole.” Gene did as told and confirmed the closure and locking of the manhole. “Good. I fear that there is something on board but it's not known to us that is why the scan didn't pick it up. Sure, I be careful. Wait... Wait...” “Hank, what is it?” “I found Harri's mobile device. It's damaged. There is something stuck in there.” “Where did you find it?” Gene asked. “Here on the floor underneath the debris. I pocket it now. We have to check on it later. But it looks like he's trapped inside. Gene, listen. I am trying to get to the cockpit. I shall switch the main of. You have to pull me out as soon as I tell you. Make ready.” “OK. I'm on standby.” Gene said. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Shielding his torch with his hand to let only a small strip of light lead him on, Hank stumbled forward. He commented on his progress until he reached the cockpit. Two times he had to duck down as he was fired at. Each time Gene got panicky and his voice became painfully shrill until Hank replied. Hank was feeling his way forward as he now had switched off his torch fearing that the light triggered the attacks. He had to search a bit in the dark cockpit until he found the main switch and shut the flyer down entirely. “Now.” He shouted and  Gene pushed the teleporter button. 
>
>> ****
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene watched as the teleporter sprang to live and the shape of Hank appeared grew stronger and finally the process was completed and Hank stepped out of the device. He appeared to be a little shaky but that was all apart from a nasty bump on his forehead. Gene rushed to his side. “What happened?” Hank gingerly touched the bump and hissed in pain. “Don't touch. Come over I shall see to that. You said you'd found Harri.” Gene took Hank by his arm and led him away to the quarters. To distract Hank he chatted away whilst scanning and tending the abrasion and the bump on Hank's head. “How did that happen?” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Whatever was or rather is on board over there, was alerted by the light of my torch. So I switched it off on my way to the cockpit. It was pitch dark and I must have bumped into something. I didn't really notice what happened. I had to be on my guard all the time, that was what distracted me. Speaking of the intruders, Gene, we can't stay here. I had to switch Harri's flyer down completely. Whoever is over there will freeze to his death. We have to move and find a warmer spot. I want to investigate who they are, you understand. They are no holograms. They are a different species. And there they tell us that no other species survived the Intergalactic Wars.” Hank was overly excited. “Hold still, if you don't keep still I will hurt you more than necessary.” Gene told him off.
>
>>  
>> 
>> After Hank had been treated and the swelling lost it's harsh blueish look, Gene asked him to produce Harri. Hank pulled the mobile device he had rescued from the vessel out of his pocket and placed it in Gene's hand. “Here he is the bloody bugger.” He said, “Giving me a headache, he.” Again his fingers moved up to his bump but Gene slapped them slightly and told Hank not to touch the spot. Hank grin and shrugged. “What are you making of him?” He asked instead pointing on what seemed to be the remains of Harri.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Looks like he's trapped inside.” Gene said after an inspection of the heavily damaged device. “There is this thing trapped in there as well. Looks like a projectile and it's blocking the device. Without proper tests I can't say how badly he has been damaged. And I don't want to remove that thing until I am sure I am not causing further damage to Harri.” “So much hussle for a guy who had not had a second thought to turn us both in.” Hank muttered and got a friendly nudge from Gene. “Hey, if that was you, you'd be thankful for the rescue as well.” “Didn't say I wouldn't have done it? Did I? Got myself injured on the way. Only hope the bugger shows some gratitude for what we've done.” Hank growled, kissed Gene and with the words, “need some rest” stepped into his alcove. Gene couldn't blame him really, for he was of course quite right. Harri wouldn't have had second thoughts to hand them both in and get the bounty. Even he started to wonder if they had done the right thing.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene went back into the cockpit and investigated the mobile device in his hands closer. The projectile had hit just next to the plugin and the plug had been severely deformed. That meant that there as no re-charging possible and the device couldn't be connected to an alcove either. As soon as the energy would be down the hologram inside would be deleted. “Fuck.” Gene whispered. “Let's hope made you were fully loaded before that accident happened. Put us under quite some pressure here, pal.” He needed to speak to Hank, urgently. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The minute he entered the quarters Hank opened his eyes. He had spent some time to reflect and recharge in his alcove. The middle one which faced the entrance as usual. He noticed the movement in the door and opened his eyes seeing Gene approaching. Hank stepped out of his alcove. “It's bad, isn't it?! I can see it in your face. What is it?” “You are right. It is bad. We need to discuss how to proceed.” “OK. What do you suggest?” Hank asked. Gene scratched his head, “he is so trapped and the device is damaged in a way that he can't be recharged. Harri is definitely in there.” Gene responded on Hank's inquisitive look. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene shook his head. “I have no idea, Hank, I have to admit defeat. I don't know this part of our universe at all. All I can say is that we have to find a laboratory or a place where I can set up my HQ. Then I can try to get Harri out of his trap and I can't say how much time we have for that. Also you said that you wanted to investigate the intruders in Harri's flyer and that they will perish if we stay here. So what do you suggest?”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank shrugged at first. “We could ...” He stopped rubbing his chin, “we could ...” He picked up again. “Yeah?!” Gene waited but obviously Hank was just thinking loud. Five minutes passed in this fashion until Hank had considered all the pros and cons. Gene had watched on with a grin on his face and finally Hank had stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. “What are you smirking at?” “You of course.” Hank looked at Gene and then grinned. “Have been alone too long, I'm afraid.” He said grinning sheepishly, “Talking to myself again, am I?” Gene nodded and went over to give him a hug. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The plan was made, they would leave immediately and set course for Hank's hideaway. There Gene would be able to set up his HQ and they could rescue Harri proper and investigate the intruders which were now trapped in Harri's flyer. It would be difficult of course due to now two flyer in tow but with the latest wormhole technology installed in Hank's flyer they would make it safe.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank set their course just outside the galaxy he had chosen for his hiding place and which had been his home for some time. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> When they arrived just outside the galaxy the whole place was squirming with vessels and they just had time to hide on one of the moons of the outmost ring planet. Hank swore like never before and in his anger kicked the captain's chair of his flyer several times. “That doesn't help and you are just hurting yourself. SO stop it.” Gene said, who clearly understood that Hank hadn't expected to find the place so crowded. “What now?” Gene asked. Hank had been bending over the scanner and Gene cuddled close to him. “If you cuddle closer, I will certainly stop thinking and shagging you instead.” Hank turned around grinning. “I have no the faintest. One thing for sure, these are not hunters.” Gene despite Hank's complained leaned in even closer to get a look onto the screen. “Looks like scientists to me. Hank, that is it? These are the scientists which want to find the second universe. What do you think if we just meddle amongst them. There are so many they can't possibly know each and everyone. Where did you say your place was?”
>
>>  
>> 
>> The plan seemed to be simple but effective. Which Gene's scientific knowledge they easily could get away with being scientists. They would dress as a sheep and hide inside the flock. “At least as long as we need to get Harri out of his mess and investigated on our 'guests'. What you think?” Hank wasn't to comfortable with the idea at first but had to admit that in a group of several hundred scientists they would surely not stick out as a sore thumb.
>
>>  
>> 
>> The only problem was that somebody might recognise them. As these scientists obviously were the party of spacecrafts which had been led on by Olly and Donnie, the two decided to find their friends and see if they could be of any help. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The two bounty hunters were astonished as they came face to face with Gene and Hank again. Before either Hank or Gene could say a word the two blurted out the encounter with Harri, who they thought to be on the trail to catch them. Their astonishment grew even more when the fugitives told them what had happened in the meantime. Gene produced Harri or rather what was left of him. “Goodness, how long is he trapped in there?” Olly asked. “We can't possibly say. We can't even say for how long he will still have energy. When it runs out he's done for.” Gene explained, “I need access to a laboratory to get him out there and that as soon as. Do you see a chance?”
>
>>  
>> 
>> As it turned out that Hank had housed in an abandoned space-lab which now was reclaimed for the ongoing studies on the second universe, it was impossible for them to use it. However hiding amongst the group was welcomed by Olly and Donnie who promised to support the two with whatever was needed. The two bounty hunters had set up their camp on one of the smaller planets within the system. As this planet was on the outer orbits of the galaxy it seemed fitting that Gene as an Astrophysicist would set up his lab here. Hank would be declared to be an astronomer and the installed telescope on Gene's flyer would serve as proof for the need to stay on the outer rims.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank was a bit nervous about all and not quite convinced that their masquerade would work. But in secret he looked forward to stay in Gene's headquarter which now counted as a laboratory, and especially a certain room which he promised himself to make proper use of.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Landing Harri's damaged flyer proved to be more difficult than anybody had estimated. Olly and Donnie tried their best to stead the flyer on the left, Gene on right and Hank directed the entire undertaking from behind. With three tracker beams in place the shut down flyer was steady but very awkward in steering. Damaged as it was it made no sense to power it up again and there were also the intruders to reckon with. Hank couldn't say how many they were but he certainly was sure that there were more than two on board.
>
>>  
>> 
>> In the general hubbub of scientists setting up camp all across the galaxy nobody took notice of the two extras setting up camp on the small planet far out. And as soon as the science outlet was established nobody cared anymore as the little lab fitted in nicely. The only two people in the know Olly and Donnie rather diffused questions by sticking to the agreed stories and after a few anxious moments during a first visit by the organisers of the expedition everything settled just fine. Gene's knowledge of astrophysics was still impeccable as he had managed to keep up with the latest developments and Hank's knowledge of this part of the Wilderness undermined him as an expert astronomer. Of course he was glad that Gene wouldn't allow the other scientists to dig to deep into his knowledge or rather the lack of it. If in danger Gene would raise a topic and distract all the other and bind them into a discussion, which gave Hank the necessary breather. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The telescope had been dismantled and installed inside an annex of the house. Gene had been busy with the rescue of Harri as soon as the HQ had been set-up and the laboratory was in working condition. All four had been holding their breaths as he gingerly managed to dislodge the strange projectile which held the hologram imprisoned in his own mobile device. Then Gene had carefully unbend the damaged plug and even though they still weren't able to get Harri out, they at least managed to get the device plugged into the loading station. And it had been high time as it had been on reserve already. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> With this development they had bought time and now at least Harri was out of life-threatening danger. However they all were quite sure that they soon needed to figure out how to get the trapped hologram out of his prison.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Quite another matter was the fact that there were strange life-forms inside Harri's flyer. It soon became clear that neither Hank nor Gene had the technology to study the creatures. After heated discussions with Olly and Donnie it was decided to involve the other scientists at hand. The four set up a strategic plan as to how to explain the encounter with Harri and his damaged flyer. Hank's slightly outdated vessel gave the perfect excuse for him and Gene falling behind due to the necessary installation of the technology upgrade. The rest of the story could remain as it was, for it had been pure chance that Hank and Gene had encountered the damaged flyer.
>
>>  
>> 
>> After a series of scans and control-scans it became clear that Hank's evaluation of the creatures was quite correct. They definitely weren't holograms otherwise the scans would have provided the necessary results. The question was what kind of life-forms were they? And even more important how had they come to get into Harri's flyer? They clearly couldn't be of this universe as reported and recorded all non-holographic life-forms had been extinguished after the last Intergalactic War. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> To Hank's great discomfort the news spread like a wildfire and the wildest theories started to emerge. Many of the scientists were quite convinced that the creatures must have migrated from the other universe, the one they were about to find and explore. So before Hank and Gene could do anything about it they found themselves drowned in scientific discussions. However neither Hank nor Gene could satisfy the curiosity of their fellow scientists. The only person to shed a light as to how, when and where was the trapped bounty hunter in his mobile device.
>
>>  
>> 
>> It had been one of those days where the entire colony of scientists seemed to have pestered Hank and Gene as to how to proceed with the creatures. And Hank had almost lost his temper. Gene had had to intervene several times and finally had pulled the plug and sent everyone home. The two had retreated to their playroom and lock the world out. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank had sighed in relief and thrown himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “We need to get rid of Harri and his goddamn flyer. I really can't bear this any longer.” He looked exhausted and Gene felt sorry for his friend. “I know, sweetie, you are not use to this. What do you think. Should we hand them the flyer and Harri? Let them try to solve the riddle? But you were so keen on investigating the creatures yourself. I didn't wanted to take that away from you.” Hank opened his arms and Gene gladly cradled himself into. “I know and I appreciate it, love. But let's face facts. Neither you nor I have the ability nor the equipment to help Harri or to get vaguely near those creatures. I can't even say if they are still alive.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Let's forget about all that for tonight.” Gene opted with a smile and a kiss. “I have quite some other things on my mind just now.” Hank smirked. He clearly had noticed what kind of things were playing on Gene's mind right now. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank was getting all excited. He had prepared a surprise for Gene's collection and hardly could contain himself not to spoil it. He had made hints of what was to come all day long, whenever Gene was close. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> That had been one reason as to why Gene joined into the scheme to get rid of all visitors as soon as possible. Now that they were on their twosome he couldn't wait any longer. “OK. What is it? You made hints all day. Now I want to know.” Hank started to giggle. “Oh, Hank, that's unfair. Give it to me.” Hank giggled even more. “Oh, you can be sure I will give it to you. I plan to give it to you in every possible way.” He said and made Gene blush for once.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Close your eye.” Hank said and produced a large parcel from underneath the bed. He placed it in front of Gene on the bed. “OK. You can open your eyes now.” He said. Gene opened his eyes and looked down at the parcel. It was large but flat, too flat to contain any gimmicks. So he ripped the paper and found framed pictures. He started to giggle and blushed at the sight of them. They were prints of Kama-sutra positions, showing man on man. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “I only picked the ones which I think we are capable to enact as well.” Hank said still displaying a grin splitting his entire face. “What you think? Want to try?”
>
>> > Hank gasped for breath but managed to stay upright on his knees for a little longer, whilst Gene collapsed onto the mattress. Hank looked down into Gene's face his upturned eyes, his fluttering eyelids. The mouth gaping open to get in air. The lungs pumping, shaking his exhausted body. But on the face the expression of utter satisfaction.  
>
>>  
>> 
>> Looking down on that golden body, Hank wondered where Gene had gained this delightful shape. He looked down on the collapsed and slackened penis which now rested pale and not bigger that a caterpillar on the scrotum. Just a minute ago he had stood proud and erect, slightly bent like a kilij. He had dubbed Gene's cock the 'Pinto' due to the reddish and white spots splayed all over his shaft. He still could feel what it had felt like to riding on the Pinto, which bocked like the wild mustang he envisioned. Looking down to the scrotum with its rusty red skin as delicate and soft as finest silk. Thinly layered over the balls of Gene's testicles. One smaller and lower the other fuller and higher up shaping the luxury pouch into and upside down heart, all covered in dark fluff. The spread legs still trembling. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Isn't it just amazing,” he thought, that a few weeks ago he would have avoided this golden god. Hated him. And now, he couldn't bear to not to touch and without Gene breaking into him and ride him raw, would not be able to find a wink of sleep. Needed his breath wavering first hot and rapidly cooling to brush over his skin. Needed the scent, the taste. In fact he had claimed and charted each inch, each tiny nook and cranny. Had staked his claim with licks and kisses and still it was not enough.
>
>>  
>> 
>> He gazed down on his man whose breathing was getting less elaborate. Watched the rise and fall of the tummy and chest. The still upright nipples in their darker moons. The little hollow just under the adams apple, which jumped up and down with each swallow. The quivering lips, wetted by an eager pink tip of tongue to avoid them drying and cracking, glittering red and moist. The eyes now closed yet rolling under their lids. And the hair in a soft golden brown sprawled all over the linen where not dark almost black glued to face and temples.
>
>>  
>> 
>> The eyelids now fluttering until they sprang open again, revealed the blue-grey eyes now dark and wide with satisfied desire. “What? What is it?” Gene's soft melodic voice hit his eardrums winding his way to the synapsis of his brain, triggering a smile. “You are so beautiful.” He heard himself saying in a voice rough and deep. He bent down between the opened legs and kissed the balls and then further up the cock still at rest now beginning to respond again. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Ooooh, oh. Haven't you enough yet?” Gene sighed. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank dropped himself next to Gene his hand running over Gene's belly, dipping into the dent of the navel. Then softly brushing upwards to roll and rub the nipple. Hank rested himself upon his elbow looking down on his lover and friend. He move further up and bent to met Gene's lip in a kiss. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> His smile broadened as Gene's moustache tickled his cheeks and nose. Recalling the brush of the hairs as Gene had kiss his body all over and during the blow-job. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Gene's opened mouth, teasing the man's tongue to come and play. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> He marvelled over the sharp contrast there where golden skin hit palish pink. He never had seen anything like this before. But then he never had met somebody like Gene. Gene, whose body had been remodelled from a once living and breathing human being. Wondered how at home, at ease he felt after such a short time. He recalled how earlier that day Gene had used every opportunity to press himself against his body. How openly he showed his need. When he had turned to go into their room he knew without turning that Gene had followed close behind. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene who had shed all his clothes as soon as the door had shut. Who had placed his balls into his palm which fitted so perfectly when he cupped his hand. Gene's hands all over his body as he peeled him out of his clothes. The small wailing noises at the back of his throat as he had taken him. The only thing he couldn't remember was the moment he had fallen in love. It seemed lifetimes away in the past. How could it be that they just had met? 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank started to compare his own body with Gene's. Of course he had been made after the prototype of a human shaped body. But in contrast to Gene he had been matured in a petri-dish. His body was of an evenly spread colour. He could decided which colour but it would always been even. He had chosen a hint of golden tinge, unlike Gene whose face and arms were of a deeper sated golden brown which lined up to a lighter gold on chest and back and legs to the pink zone in his groin. His body was without hair. The only hair were on his scalp, the eyebrows and the eyelashes which were of a rich golden blond. Unlike Gene who was covered in this soft brownish-black fluff all over his arms, chest down to a small strip of hair that ran down from his belly button to the soft canopy of curls that formed the nest out of which his cock sprung. Gene's legs were hairy too and his balls and buttocks. The soft brown matte of long soft locks fell down over his shoulder if he not tied it into a tail or lay spread out on the pillow just like now. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> This beautiful young god with his well build body strong muscled arms and his brilliant mind and whit. Who was not ashamed to get down on all fours and beg him, Hank, to mount him, be his stallion and fill him up. Who whispered naughty, juicy words into his ears until his speech would get all blurred until they both tumbled over the precipice into the abyss of their ecstatic climax.
>
>>  
>> 
>> It was to Hank as if the room was still filled with the noises and smells of their love making. And yet again his hunger to touch and feast on the beauty that was Gene was growing and gnawing again. He still could feel how their bodies had been ripped in spasms of their coitus. And all he could think of was the smell and taste of Gene, his Gene.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Professor Kain McNeell led the group of scientists that called two weeks later. He introduced himself and his two fellow scientists as Doctor Tara Di Monto and MEng. Haim van Wedd. Tara was an astral-biologist and Haim the technical engineer of the delegation. The professor produced the mobile device of Harri out of his pocket and admitted to defeat. They had tried everything but there was no chance to get Harri out of the transmitter device. He himself had to tend to other more pressing studies now but Tara and Haim would be available to assist Gene and Harri to find a way not only to retrieve Harri but also to check on the invaders in Harri's flyer. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The first thing they all did was going through the recordings Hank had made whilst on board and he had to retell in detail what he had experienced during the rescue. During these procedures Harri's device was always present, as the Professor had at least be able to make the announcement of one new development. During their research and the trials to get Harri out of his trap, they had found that Harri was conscious inside the device and could hear what was going on around him. However he was not able to communicate due to the damage done.
>
>>  
>> 
>> The Professor and his team had come to the result that the only way to save Harri was to access the database of the mobile device and draw a copy of the trapped hologram. Then the mobile devices would kept switched on until it would ran out of energy and the trapped hologram would decease. The copy could then take the place of the original and all could be done without violating the UGoAQ regulations of cloning. As Harri wasn't able to communicate his rescuers Hank and Gene should have the deciding vote. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank and Gene asked to get time to confer and they took the trapped Harri with them. They retreated into their private room and placing Harri onto one of the vitrines, sat down on the bed. “Gosh, Gene. That is cruel. So cruel.” Hank shook his head. “To think of that he could hear all this and can't even say a word. It's not right. I can't agree to that. Imagine it was you or me. No, it's simply not right.” Gene could only nod. “I am glad you agree with me on that.” Hank said. “There must be another way, truly. I only wished I could think of it.”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank got up and walked the room up and down as he usually did when thinking. “If only Harri could communicate. He might know a solution.” Hank suddenly stopped.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Gene, remember when you found me. I was trapped myself.” “Yes, but you were only out of power. All I needed to do was to recharge you.” “True, true. But after that, remember when you released me or rather not. Oh shit, I wished I could make myself clearer. Remember you trapped me, immobilised me.” Gene scratched his head still not quite clear what Hank was on about.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “I just thought, if we could make him speak.” He finally said. That was when Hank had his Eureka moment. “OF COURSE” he shouted slapping his thigh. Gene was baffled. “What? Do you found a solution?” “Not I,” Hank said grabbing Gene and twirled with him around the room. “You did. You are a genius.” Gene looked even more befuddled. “I don't get it! Why me?” “Do you remember the dock-in device you modified when you released me for the first time. The one which loaded me onto your tablet?” “Woa, hold it right here. NO. I didn't transfer you from ...” “Correct! You used a chip.” Gene slapped is forehead. “Let's have a look.” He said and picked the mobile device up. “Where is the slot for the chip.” “Do you think we should do that right here and now with those other guys waiting outside?” Hank suddenly said, grabbing Gene's hand to stop him. “You're right. Let's get rid of them first.” Gene agreed making his way to the door.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Suddenly Hank stopped short, turning to Gene his face bright red. He rushed over and whispered into Gene's ears. It suddenly had dawned on him that all those weeks or months rather, that he and Gene had spent on the flyer, his flyer – the cramped alcoves which would support only one at a time – they had kissing, teasing and flirted and even had sex and all that time Harri had been present, listening in. Gene blushed at the revelation and mouthed 'OH MY GOD'. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> They looked at each other and they knew instantaneously what the other thought just now. How painful it must have been for Harri to listen to all this and not able to help it or himself. They looked at each other and started to giggle and finally roared with laughter. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Get Harri.” Gene said and watched as Hank picked up the device from the vitrine. They both left their room and went back into the lab. Both scientists Tara and Haim were still waiting and just now looking expectantly. “OK. Guys listen, we can't make up our minds just yet. Hank and I need some more time to discuss this properly. We shall get in touch as soon as we have come to a decision. And Harri had been trapped now for such a long time that one or two more days really shall make no much difference to him, I guess.” Gene announced. And with those words the two were dismissed.
>
>>  
>> 
>> The disappointment was printed on their faces but there was nothing they could do so they left. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> As soon as they had left the grounds of Gene and Hank's HQ, Gene shut the site and set the alarm. “OK. Now let's go to work.” He said rubbing his hands excitedly. They took the device and investigated it closely under a magnifying glass. “Where is the opening for the chip slot?” Gene mused. “Mustn't have one necessarily. Maybe you have to open it up completely.” Hank opted. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “What if it has no chip installed?” Gene mused. “Bluetooth? Infrared?” Hank wondered. “Would your wireless be able to detect??” Hank went over to the computer whilst Gene still turned the device under the magnifier. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “I think I found something.” Hank and Gene shouted in unison. Turned around facing each other. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank and Gene as well as all the members of this scientific delegation were glad that the galaxy had a strong solar planet. Hyperion it had been named by the science delegation. There were six planets in the inner orbit and five in the outer. The scientific headquarter had been set up in the remnants of the abandoned laboratory on Rhea, which Hank had used for a while as his hiding place.  Rhea was a planet of the eco-category with an atmosphere of breathable gas compounds. On their first visit to the Science HQ Gene had been very astonished to find a planet out here in the Wilderness which bore so much similarities to his own home planet, Terra. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> On the arrival the scientists had named all planets in the system. Even though Hank was sure that they must have been named before, those names had been forgotten or never recorded anywhere. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Due to size and number of planets and moons the galaxy was named 'The Titans'. The six inner planets on orbits closest to the solar planet Hyperion were called Coeus, the smallest and hottest, Pheobe in the next orbit and Rhea was the third still close enough to be warmed sufficiently but far enough not to be scorched. The biggest planet Cronus followed after and the two outer planets Thethys and Oceanus were cold water-filled. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Then there was a gap in the galaxy and the outer ring was containing five more planets. The largest and innermost was Themis, the planet on which Donnie and Olly had set up their headquarter. Then followed Mnemosyne who was running in the shadow of Themis and therefore was dark barren and ice covered. The last three were smaller and faster running than Themis and Mnemosyne. Theia and Iapetus where too small even though they were closer to the centre of the galaxy. The last Crius was a medium sized planet who obviously had had a previous live as a large asteroid, who now was trapped into an orbit by the strength of Hyperion's gravity. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> On Crius with his three moons Helios, Pallas and Perses Gene and Hank had settled. Crius was a strange place which quite recently had formed an atmosphere. However it was still not fully formed and lacked an ozone-shield.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Of it's three moons Helios was a solar planet, a red dwarf, to small in size to be of consequence. However it meant that he provided a light source and some warmth on this outmost planet. Gene thought that Helios once might have been the central planet of the system until he had died away and Hyperion had taken over. This Gene assumed would also explain the gap between the two orbits. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> But even as a red dwarf Helios provided still enough energy for their headquarter's sources, thanks to the installed solar panels. The instability in the atmosphere on Crius caused very strong winds which where processed into energy with the help of Hank's sails. These factors made their headquarter self-sufficient. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank turned to the computer again and activated the large holographic interactive screen to show Gene what he had discovered. The screen wasn't used that often as it took up so much space in the cramped lab. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> With no room to move around it Hank was glad that he wore his mobile device today as the electronic waves would create great disturbances within his and the screen projection. But with his device mounted on his sleeve it was no problem at all and he walked straight through the projected screen.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene wore his mobile device too. Just to make sure that all energy could be used for the release of the trapped hologram. Hank opened the wireless connection. He showed Gene that the computer had found a way to connect to Harri's mobile device. In return Gene had found the slot for the chip which should contain Harri's data. However he made it clear that due to the fact that Harri could hear them, it seemed that something had gone wrong with the saving of the data. “I fear if I remove the chip I might damage Harri.” Gene said. “Let us try to explore your connection to the computer first.” He said to Hank. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> So Hank stepped forward to the screen again and tried to open the connection to Harri's device. However as soon as the file tried to open a pop-up window appeared asking for a password. With no knowledge of Harri and his personality they were stuck.
>
>>  
>> 
>> This left only one other option. Gene had to take the risk and remove the chip. His fingers shook as he gingerly opened the device. Hank stepped behind him placing his hands on his shoulders. “You can do it.” He said encouragingly. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “I have to remove the accumulator to get to the chip. I only hope that it will not lead to any damage to Harri's database.” “Do you have any other chance to get to the chip?” Hank asked. “No. There is no other way.” “So? Then go ahead. We went through all possibilities. That is the only thing left to do.” “What if I am killing him this way?” Gene looked up and into Hank's face. Hank bend down and kissed him. “You won't.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene unplugged the accu and with his pencil pushed the chip out. He then removed it from the device. “You got him. Hey, you've done it.” Hank cheered. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> They rushed over to the computer and placed the chip into the reader. The computer immediately went into work and accessed the chip to retrieve the data. Hank went back to the screen and gave the command to open the retrieved datafile. The computer started to hum and a buzzing and crackling noise filled the room. Gene still standing at the computer closed the holographic screen and the flickering grew first stronger and then the picture steadied. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank stepped to Gene's side as both watched on as the figure in the middle of the room took shape. The flickering stripes stabilised and suddenly the buzzing that just had filled the room stopped and the figure turned around.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Oh, shit.” Gene exclaimed as the hologram stopped facing them. The hologram looked down at himself with the expression of amazement. “What's the matter?” Hank whispered in Gene's ear. Gene had gone pale. “That's not Harri.” He whispered back. “WHAT?” Hank shouted and made not only Gene but also the hologram jump. “This is not Harri's holographic body.” Gene said now louder. “It must have been the damage done to the chip.” “What makes you say that this is not Harri's body?” Hank wanted to know. “Because I have met Harri before and he was a Black Grey. This is a humanoid body that looks more like you and me.”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene bent over the computer and opened the scripts behind the opening commands. “Shit. Shit.” He said. “What?” Hank and the hologram said at the same time. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Look.” Gene said and pointed at the monitor. “There is where the scrip stops after that the program breaks up. The computer has filled the missing data by searching his database for matching commands and he found your and my database. So he constructed the missing programming with mixing up our data to form a suitable substitute.” Gene turned around and said “I am sorry Harri. It looks like we are not able to get your holographic body restored until we get on board of your flyer. Now your flyer is invaded by creatures unbeknown to us. Do you have any recollection of where you went and what happened?”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Harri still stared down at his hands with a bedazzled look. “Do you have a mirror?” he asked.
>
>> > ****
>
>>  
>> 
>> The only body size mirror in Gene and Hank's HQ was mounted to the wall in their special room. Gene looked into Hank's face and could see that he was not happy to share their knowledge of their special private room with Harri. There were signs of jealousy too. Gene could well understand because the transformation Harri had gone through had turned him into a very attractive looking hologram. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> So Gene asked Hank to go into their room and fetch the mirror of the wall. He could see how Hank immediately relaxed and he winked at his friend.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank returned with a large mirror in his hands which he carefully leaned against a wall in the lab. He then made way for Harri to take a good look at himself. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The hair on head and face was thick and dark almost black and he had dark brown eyes. All in all he was taller than Hank and Gene. These features he obviously had kept from his original specification. However the face showed features like eyelids, a well protruding nose which was finely chiselled as was the rest of his face. A small mouth with exquisite pink lips. He ran his fingers, which were five instead of the four the mutation of his species had produced, through the thick hair on his head and then let them glide over the thin moustache and beard covering his upper lip and chin.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Harri turned to the left and the right several times before he dropped his clothes. Gene and Hank held their breath. Harri's body was of the same colour as Hank's, a light golden brown evenly covered from top to toe. But in contrast to Hank his body was covered in dark hair, chest, arms, legs, just like Gene only darker in colour. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Harri ran his hands over his chest and down. Between his legs he stopped. He spread his legs and looked down on himself. There between his legs dangled something he, Harri, had never seen before. The race of Greys of which Harri's species was a sub-specie had internal reproduction organs. So to see the sexual organs outside the body was unfamiliar to Harri. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> He turned towards Hank and Gene who were still bedazzled seeing such an amazing body before them. Harri cupped his privates into his hands and as if offering them to Hank and Gene stood there waiting. Hank and Gene exchanged gazes of bewilderment. “What? What's the matter?” Gene finally found his voice again. “What are these? Reproduction organs? If so, why are they hanging there?” Harri asked and made Hank laugh. But Gene gave his friend a little nudge with the elbow. “This is specific to the sapiens species.” Gene tried to explain. “Look, mate,” Hank fell in dropping his pants too, “I'm a pseudo-human and mine are outside as well. And so are Gene's for he is a sapiens. Looks like when your bodies data went missing the computer exchanged the specification to the ones he had in his datafiles. And as Gene and my data show the same feature on that end, well, now you have them too.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “That seems to be very unpractical.” Harri said turning back towards the mirror his balls and cock still in hand. His eyebrow however soon flew upwards as he felt the sensation as his cock sprang to live due to the touch. “Oh.” Harri said, “OH!” He turned again facing the two friends now sporting an enormous erection. “Yeah.” Hank said, “That's what it's for. You'll get used to it.” Hank turned towards Gene and grinning all over his face said: “Looks like we have to teach him what to do with it.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Hank! You are impossible. Of course not. We will get into his damn flyer and get his species specification right. And then he'll soon has his old body back.” Gene said slightly angry. “NO.” Harri could be heard, “No. I like that. Can't I stay like that?” “Ohoh, now we've got a problem.” Gene said. “Listen Harri, I am not sure if we are allowed to make those changes to your specification. This was – well, it's been an accident down to the damage of your device and your chip. This body change was not intended. Do you understand.” “Yes, I do. But still I rather want to keep this body instead of the old.” Harri said turning before the mirror again. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Let me see what the law says about this.” Gene opted and went to his computer to retrieve the laws on cloning. “The only place where something like this could be mentioned,” he reflected, “should be the cloning regulations. So let's see.” Hank motioned Harri to get dressed again before he would move closer towards them. He himself had his pants back up already. But Harri was to fond of his new body and therefore shook his head and remained in front of the mirror.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene dug deeper into the legislation checking on interspecies coupling. But he couldn't find anything specific. All that was mentioned was that species which are not compatible are not allowed to get into the same gene-pool. Now Harri, Hank and he were all hominoids and therefore they belonged to the same gene-pool. That was probably the reason why the computer had adapted the missing data in Harri's spec. The rest was on cloning or creating new holograms. Neither of that applied because Harri had been an existing hologram whose body just had been modified. Gene finally gave up. “Nope. Nothing there that would rely to our situation.” “So I can keep that body?” Harri said still adoring himself in the mirror. “Yep. Looks like. If you want to.” Gene replied. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> As this was closed to the satisfaction of all involved, Gene looked at their next topic. “So, that leaves the intruders in Harri's flyer, then.” Harri finally managed to tear himself from his image in the mirror and covered his shiny new body to a level of decency. Hank and Gene repeated their request to hear his recollection of the events. It turned out that Harri had indeed being tempted by the high bounties on both their heads and had set out to find them and turn them in. “Nice.” Hank snarled but Gene told him to shut up and listen. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Harri had decided to check on the outmost points along the rim of the universe first. He was prepared to do this systematically and therefore just like Gene before him had sectioned the area he was going to search. “You both might know that the outer rim is not quite circular. On the contrary it's rather oval-like.” Harri said. “Well, and we all know the compass rose, that was what I applied to the outer rim. Taking Gene's former HQ on Hoag's Object as the southernmost point. From there to the East and the West were the areas of the known Wilderness. I didn't thought you to be stupid enough to try to hide there somewhere. The East-North-East and the West-North-West seemed still to be to close to home, so I decided to try my luck in North-North-East first.  -  Sorry guys, do you have something to drink?” He asked looking at them expectantly. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank and Gene stared at each other. A hologram that wanted to drink they had never heard of before. Harri was still looking at them in a fashion as if to wait for them to bring something, but neither Hank nor Gene knew what to do.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “What do you mean 'something to drink'?” Gene asked, “Ever since do we holograms eat or drink? I've never heard of such a thing.” Harri scratched his bottom. “Strange. I feel thirst, don't you guys are ever be thirsty or hungry?”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene shook his head. “Something must have gone terribly wrong when we accessed his chip.” He said to Hank and the latter added “Do you think we should let this Master of Engineering Whatshisname have a look at him?” “Hm. Sounds like a good idea.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> So Harri was shoved into Hank's flyer with Gene in tow and the three set off to Rhea to meet with Haim van Wedd. Gene tried to make contact but couldn't reach the Technical Leader of the science team. Instead somebody else answered his call. “Hello, techno lab, this is Cyril. Who's there?” “Oh. Hi, my name is Gene. Gene Rovings. I want to speak to Haim please.” “Sorry, Haim is not on duty at the moment. Can I help somehow?” “Well, Cyril. Cyril was your name, wasn't it?” The guy on the screen nodded. “OK Cyril. Listen. I am afraid we have some kind of emergency here. I am not sure if you are in the know. But we are the guys who found that trapped hologram.” “Oh, yes, sure. I've not only heard of this but Haim or rather Professor Kain gave me that damaged device for some tests. What's about it? Do you need assistance with the cloning?” “No. No thanks. We actually managed to get the hologram out of the mobile device.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> There was a minute silence at the other end. “Hey, that's great. So what's the problem then?” “We experienced troubles with the reload, but listen we are just touching down at your place. Could you come to … Hank where are we?” The guy Cyril waited patiently until Hank had established in which bay he had docked his flyer. Gene gave Cyril the name and number and they were promised to be picked up from there. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> They were just leaving Hank's flyer when a nearby teleporting station started to spring to live and a sapiens hologram emerged from it. “Hi. I'm Cyril. We spoke just a minute ago. Right?” Gene nodded the affirmative and Cyril led the way to the Techno-bunk. “OK. This way gents.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> As soon as they reached the techno-laboratory Cyril introduced himself proper as Doctor Cyril Rainshar, Leader of the Techno-team. Gene introduced himself again stating that he was a Doctor of Astrophysics and he introduced Hank as a fellow scientist specialist in Astronomy. They then shoved Harri in focus and urged him to introduce himself. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Cyril took a good look at Harri. “So what's wrong with you then?” He asked after the first check-up led to no result. “He asked for something to drink.” Gene explained. “Well. That is strange.” Cyril confirmed. “You guys say that you experienced difficulties when you retrieved Harri here from his device. Correct?” Hank and Gene nodded. “OK. So you are saying that your computer took the data from Harri, Hank and yourself Gene and mixed it up to created Harri's holographic stature.” Again a nod followed the statement this time from all three.
>
>>  
>> 
>> “Harri, you are originally a Dark Grey, is that right?” Cyril inquired further and was confirmed again. “OK. That is not very unusual then.” Cyril explained. “The Grey are a very special species even as holograms. Harri here comes from a sub-specie but still had the main features of the race. Greys do have organs to deal with food and drink and therefore experience thirst and hunger.” “Even as holograms?” Gene was gobsmacked. “Yes, even as holograms. Obviously when you opened Harri's program the damages were repaired by your computer by replacing the missing strands by the ones the computer could find. Which of course means Hank and yours. The computer then fitted the best option into Harri's specification. But he left all the intact strands Harri's program still consisted of. This means that Harri is now a mixture of several different races. This is not a big problem as all are hominoids. The only thing is that the specification for his internal organs as they are common in the Greys was still complete and therefore was integrated into his new body.”
>
>>  
>> 
>> Gene's question if this could be reverted Cyril declined. Harri had to eat and drink like all of his original species. But this would have no negative effect on his holographic appearance. The only problem was that neither Hank nor Gene needed food and drink as they were replenishing their resources in the alcoves. They had nothing in their HQ to serve Harri's needs.
>
>>  
>> 
>> Cyril confirmed that within the scientific community there were several scientists which were of Grey origin or of one of the many sub-species. He contacted them and asked if they could provide the Techno-bunk with food and drink. However he made no mention of Harri. 
>
>>  
>> 
>> The supplies were teleported directly into the lab and Cyril picked it up and distributed a note to thank his fellow scientists for their donation. “I'm just wondering.” Cyril said when he returned with the parcels in his hands. “You must have food and drink supplies on your flyer, Harri.” “Yes, Doc. I had only the flyer is so damaged and there are still those intruders on board. We had not had a chance to investigate the situation. As soon as I do have full access of my flyer again I shall be able to get to my own supplies and I promise that I am going to return what I am using to you. If you could be so kind to return the stuff then to these generous guys. I really appreciate what everyone here has done for me so far.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> So the doc and the two friends watched whilst Harri was quenching his thirst and his hunger. “I only wonder, if he has to take in food and drink, how does he manage to do deep space travel.” Gene asked the doctor. Harri had his mouth stuffed with food and therefore was not able to answer. “As far as I know,” Cyril explained, “they are going into an induced hibernation. This slows their metabolism down and enables them to travel a long time without the need of food or drink. But as soon as they come out of that, they have to feed themselves. It is often a matter of urgency then as they are quite starved.” 
>
>>  
>> 
>> Hank and Gene still were exchanging glances of irritation. Cyril still holding the scanning device went all over Harri again, who was now sitting at one of the desks still stuffing his face. “What is he doing with it? I mean inside his body?” Cyril looked at Hank in utter astonishment. “He will digest of course and then dispose of the parts that can't be used.” The Doctor explained. “Yeak.” Was Hank's response. “Does that mean, he is in need of a special device that takes care of the disposal?” Gene asked. Cyril started to laugh, “You guys have not the faintest idea about anything, have you? Listen, as you are obviously not equipped to deal with the necessities of your friend here. May I suggest that he stays with me for a while, that will enable me to run some further tests to see what changes this 'accident' have caused inside his specifications.” Gene and Hank looked at each other and then shrugged. “If he's fine with it.” Gene finally said. “Great. I will bring him back in two days from now. OH, have you had a look into that flyer of his already?” Both negated. “I so much would love to join. Would that be possible as well?” “Sure. I can't see why not.” Gene said and Hank added “You even might be of some help.” So it was agreed after Cyril asked Harri if he'd like to stay over, that Harri and Cyril would come out to Crius in two days and the four of them would then board Harri's flyer.
>
>> 


	4. Intermission: Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission was written as a stand alone for a trick or treat challenge.
> 
> Gene and Hank celebrating their anniversary.

_**Anniversary** _

 

Hank cursed but paid the two tousand silkron units. “Gosh, one months wages. Gone.” thought he. However he smiled when the dealer came back with a nice and neat wrapped package. This would be the best surprise ever and he already imagined the look on Gene's face when he opened it.

*   *   *

 

“OK.” This is the last attempt if this failed he had to look elsewere. Bob Flish was the last resort, if anybody could get it, then Bob. Gene rushed to the meeting with the black market dealer. He had taken several turns to make sure he wasn't followed. And now here at the low end of the galaxy they met. “Hi Gene.” “Hi Bob, you're alright.” Gene decided to try some small talk first. Nobody treated Bob with respect, so if he did maybe Bob was tempted to haggle about the price. 

*   *   *

 

Hank woke this was the day, he turned but the other side of the bed was empty. He rushed to the wet room but apart from the tiles still being sprinkled with water droplets the room was empty. Hank pulled his little parcel out and felt suddenly very foolish. He dressed very slowly and putting the pesent into his pocket left their special room. 

  
He found Gene buried under his flyer's main system board. “Good morning.” “Morning Hank. Just making some adjustments to your wormhole propulsion.” Came the muffled explanation to what he was doing. What Hank couldn't see was the broad grin splitting Gene's face. “Hank? Still there? Listen, I'll be finished in a bit. Why not prepare some of those cocktails you do so well? I'll be with you in a minute.” 

  
Hank trotted off. Gene hadn't mentioned their anniversery at all, had he forgotten? The little parcel suddenly felt as if it was burning a hole into his pocket. “Don't be silly, Hank.” He scolded himself. “Go and make the cocktails.” The cocktails was an electrolyte concoction which Gene had declared to be very refreshing and stimulating. So Hank went to the lab and started to put the ingredients together. He then infused them with polarised light so that they sparkled in all colours of a rainbow.

He just finished when two arms hugged around his waist from behind. Only a few month ago this would have made his jump and get into full defense attack. Now he knew whose these arms were and leaned back into the embrace. 

  
Warm lips nibbled at his earlobe and then down his jawbone to his chin, he felt himself turned around and let it happen without resistance. The warm lips move from his chin upwards and met his own lips already parted in expectation. Suddenly they pulled away. “Hey, what is that in your pocket? No, don't tell  ~~my~~  me it's your … for even though he's quite hard, he sits much lower in your pants.” And as if to proof the words a hand moved down and cupped his stiffened member.

  
Awkwardly Hank fumbled the little box out of his pocket and set it on the lab table next to the glasses with the cocktails. “Oh, you've thought of it. How sweet of you, Hank. I don't know what to say, that's so sweet.” Gene almost summersalted with glee. He grabbed Hank and kissed him hard. Whilst pushing his tongue into Hank's mouth he grabbed Hank's hand and placed a little cardboard box into his hand. He broke free from the kiss and said “Happy anniversery, my darling.” Hank blushed, Gene had remembered.

  
Both looked at each other with their heads tilted as if shy and then started to laugh. “Let's open them. What do you think?” opted Gene and Hank agreed heartily. “You first.” he said and fished for the box on the counter. “Here.” 

  
Gene opened the wrapping carefully and lifted the lit. Inside sat four handmade chocolate truffles. “Gosh. Hank. Chocolate. That costs a fortune. OH, Hank. Thank you.” Hank blushed nicely. “I know what a sucker for chocolate you are.” He said grinning, glad he had gotten exactly the response he had anticipated. “NOW YOU!” shouted Gene.

  
Hank's fingers were shaking as he fuddled with the cardboard box. Gene had to help. Out came a small glass jar. “OH. Gene.” Hank made wide eyes. “I know how much you love them, darling.” 

“But they are impossible to get.” Hank turned the little glass jar in his hands admiring the few artificial strawberries it contained.


	5. The Explorers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene and Hank have both been outcasted and the Universe Government of  
>  Allied Quadrants (UGoAQ) has issued a bounty on their heads for their  
>  capture.  
>  Gene finds evidence that the UGoAQ has falsely accused Hank and plans to  
>  clear their names.
> 
> Time – Beginning of the 15th Millennium
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this source.   
>  All character names are made of anagrams.  
> U1 - Chapter 1: The Man Hunt  
> U1 - Chapter 2: The Fugitives

[ ](https://sites.google.com/site/middleversearchives/middleverse-archives/home/u1---universe-1/gene-hank/u1---chapter-3-the-explorers/U1%20Banner%20Explorers.jpg?attredirects=0)

****

**The Explorers**

As soon as Hank and Gene were back on Crius Hank asked Gene for a favour. “My maintenance is due, Gene. I didn't wanted to mention anything in front of that doctor. For if he had insisted he might have found out our little cover-up. Could you do it for me please?” 

Of course Gene was willing to help and so they decided not to wait any longer but get it over with and done. So Hank handed his mobile device and had to endure to be immobilised throughout the procedure.

Gene pulled up all the latest databases and ran a check for viruses, bugs or any other malware.

The check was a mere routine as each hologram was equipped with an extremely sufficient firewall to prevent malfunction. Also the creation and distribution of viruses, bugs and all sorts of malware was prohibited under the law. However each hologram was regularly to undergo maintenance and the Universe Government of Allied Quadrants [UAoAQ] was held liable for providing and upgrading of the general firewall software, which then was distributed to each hologram. The central computer which provided the basic holographic programming and firewall software was in a hidden place. It had been installed by a life-form which had perished in the first Galactic War and the knowledge of where the hardware had been placed had been lost. 

Access to the central computer was still possible but heavily restricted so that no changes in the original programming was possible. This fact, much to the irritation of many of the Core members, proved to be a safety factor for all holograms living at the boundaries of the holographic society. 

As expected Hank's program was malware free and Gene was just turning to clean up the database to create more room when he stumbled upon a strange command riddled with programming errors, so riddled in fact that it was ineffective. “That is strange Hank.” Gene said. “This command here, in your main program that looks just like a remote control command. It's just so full of mistakes that it never will work. But why in all the world do you have this command in your program after all. That is illegal.” Hank, who was not able to move but could hear and respond, was utterly astonished. “I have had no idea that such a command was hidden in my programme.” He said. “But if it's not working after all, best take it out. It's obsolete anyway.” “OK. I'll take it out, but I'd like to cut and paste it onto my computer into a different folder. I wonder who added that command to your program in the first place.” Gene said and went to work. As soon as that was done and the disc janitor had cleared away all the temp files and other rubbish, Hank was fully reactivated. 

But the fact that the remote control command had been installed into Hank's main program was nagging on Gene. He checked on his computer when that command had been added to the programming and made an astonishing find. 

“Holy shit, Hank, come quick.” He shouted. “Take a look at this.”

The computer revealed that Hank had been created in the sixth millennium. “Jeez Hank, I never had thought that you are that old.” Gene exclaimed. “There must be a mistake.” Hank said. “I was told I was created for servicing in the Intergalactic War and that wasn't before the tenth millennium.” Gene shook his head. “No, darling, these data don't lie. You were created in the sixth and activated for the first time in the eighth and that is when they added the remote control command.” 

Hank shook his head. All he had been told seemed to be based on a lie. “Wait a minute.” He said and dug out all his back-up chips. “These back-up are going back to my first activation on LEO-3370.” He said shoving a bundle of microchips into Gene's hands. 

It took them several hours to go through all those chip and in the end the picture was clear. Hank had been created indeed in the sixth millennium but his first activation for a test run had been in the eighth. At that time someone had tried to install the remote control command illegally. Hank then had been switched off again and stored until his final activation in the tenth millennium. Before being re-activated someone had tried to fix the faulty command, which still was an illegal attachment. In the millennia to follow during regular maintenance work the command had been modified, partially deleted and re-modified. However it never seemed to have worked. In the year 10, 950 after the Intergalactic War when Hank had been admitted to the repairing station on Wileman 62 the command had been accessed again and all the previous changes to it had been removed and it had been defaulted to the original programming errors and all. 

Still the mere existence of the command was a clear violation to the Liberty Act of 10,820 and the fact that the UGoAQ hadn't ordered an immediate removal after that year meant that they had broken their own law. That they must have had knowledge of the command was clear as each access to the command was made during standard maintenance or repair works which all were controlled by the government. 

“Now I know why they are so keen to get their hands on you.” Gene said.

The next day Gene spent with writing a large dossier which he planned to present the government representatives with. He asked Hank to contact Olly and Donnie as he planned to present his findings to them first to test the effect. 

Hank knew that he better kept out of Gene's way when the friend had his mind fixed on a subject. So he just did as told, on his own account added that Harri and this doctor they had recently met. 

As Olly and Donnie were at the other end of the galaxy on inspection they promised to join up with Gene and Hank the next day. This all suited quite well as Harri and the doctor were expected that same day. In the mean time Hank busied himself with drawing copies of his back-up chips as Gene had suggested him to do. “In case they are confiscating them when we present your cause. Then we still have the originals and they can't play dirty.” Gene had said. 

The following day Olly, Donnie, Harri, Dr. Cyril and Hank waited in the lab. They weren't quite sure yet how Gene wanted to proceed. Would he present his finds on Hank first or were they all examine the Harri's flyer first. Everybody was waiting for Gene. 

Harri was introducing the doctor to Olly and Donnie and then updated Hank on what he had been up to the last two days. His encounter made Olly and Donnie grin all over their faces and the doctor blushed a little.

Then finally Gene made his appearance and they decided to have a go at Harri's flyer first. One of them had to stay behind to create an electric field to make sure that non of the intruders escaped onto the planet. 

Olly volunteered but as soon as he did Donnie announced that he would stay behind with his friend. He was not to be persuaded. So only Hank, Gene, Harri and Cyril approached the flyer. As soon as they reached the door Ol and Don activated the electric curtain around the ship. The four checked their tasers. As the doctor was the only one of them not used to using a taser, his weapon was set on stunning only, incase he hit one of the friends. Harri, Hank and Gene's tasers were set on kill. This precaution was taken in account to Harri and Hank's previous encounter. 

They carefully cranked the door open, when a horrid stench of rotten flesh and fish drove them backwards. Hank contacted Olly and Donnie to lower the electric curtain again. It was quite clear that whoever had been in the flyer was dead and rotting away. 

The doctor had been the first one to identify the smell to it's origin as he had been involved with test on manifested body tissue for holograms. Those tests however had been abandoned after it became clear that the flesh applied to the holograms would not be sustainable. 

The guys went back into Gene's lab to equip themselves with masks to enable them to filter out the stink. They then returned to Harri's flyer and boarded. Harri went first as he know his flyer best. The other followed torches blazing into the darkness. Climbing over debris they finally reached the cockpit and Harri activated the lights. Some of them were broken and hissed as the electricity returned. Now the overall damage became clear, Harri's flyer was beyond repair. They gingerly made their way to Harri's quarters and there encountered the first bodies. On closer inspection it turned out that there were two different species on board. Cyril collected several samples of both species.

One of them was clearly a human homo sapiens like creature whilst the other was a strange translucent slimy creature with reminded the friends of holograms of the Octiartus proselytus sub-species. These were the ones which smelled like rotting fish. They had purple coloured eyes which seemed to protrude and some kind of small limbs directly underneath their eyes. The rest of the body was one big clear see-through ballon. 

However nobody could quite explain how these two species which clearly were no holograms had entered the vessel. 

Hank and Harri made their way back to the cockpit to try to extract data from the ship's board computer whilst Cyril and Gene tried to access Harri's food storage and the alcove. It turned out that the food storage was still full of food all in immaculate condition. The doctor checked the disposal device and found it unused. The device proved to be transportable and so Cyril dislodged it and took it with him. Gene was busying himself with the hibernator but the device was to large and heavy to be removed. However on closer inspection Gene noticed that the hibernator was connected to a back-up writer and he disconnected the device and took it outside.

The entire operation lasted only an hour and after that Harri's flyer was sealed again. 

On their way out Hank stumbled across the creatures which had attacked him and he asked the doctor to take those two out for a closer inspection as well. Hank himself picked up the two weapons of them. They were very heavy metal things, which he had never seen before. He was sure that Gene would be keen to research them in the historic data files. 

Olly and Donnie were waiting in the lab for the four to return and having received a communication from Gene had cleared several tables for the creatures to be laid out on. But the two bounty hunters made a dash for the door as soon as doctor Cyril opened the first body bag. 

Out came a small human-shaped body which had all gone slack as if he had been carved out from the inside. When Cyril turned the body with help of Harri and Hank the back of the head was completely gone. The second human body was in the same condition. They were the bodies they had found in Harri's quarters. Next to these bodies they had found the octopus-shaped creatures. And when the doctor matched the size of the two strange looking animals it turned out that they were of the same size and they matched the hole in the humans heads. 

“Creepy.” Harri said. But fell quiet when Cyril opened the bag of the first of the two of Hank's attackers. The body was strangely bloated in the abdominal area the head intact there was no attack wound but a clear sign that the creature had been died of exposure. Interested in the structure of the body Cyril took the scalpel and opened the body up. When he cut into the abdominal area a small octopus was found in place where there should have been the intestines. Parts of liver, stomach and spleen were missing and looked like as if they had been eaten. 

“Yeak. That is even more creepy.” Harri said peering over Cyril's shoulder. Then Cyril turned to the last human-shaped creature. His body felt as flat as the first two victims. However his head was still intact apart for a series of crack lines on the back of the skull. The way this crack lines were applied upon the skull showed that there had been pressure on the bones from the inside.

So Cyril grabbed a saw and started to open up the skull. That was when Hank asked to be excused and left. Harri and Cyril grinned at each other. And Harri took hold of the head to keep it steady whilst Cyril sawed the bones. 

An hour later all six met at the dinner table for lunch and Gene who had spent the time with Olly and Donnie had presented his finds to them and also had drawn up a paper to present to the government. However Olly and Donnie had told Gene to rather involve a proper lawyer, especially taking into account that there was price-money on his head as well. They boys proposed to take Gene's findings and present them to lawyers they happened to know. “It's always a good thing to know a lawyer or two when working as a bounty hunter.” Olly said and winked at his friends. The lawyers they were planning to contact were three hominoids which had formed one office. They were known as Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg. Senior partner of this conglomerate was Phil Reese Croth who had teamed up with a friend of old called Lon Bejohn. The latest addition was their junior partner Darrell Tubeg. The three of them had made quite a name for taking on and winning difficult cases. 

Hank, Harri and Cyril agreed that it was much safer if Olly and Donnie would hand in the case file instead of Gene. It needn't to be said that Gene was very disappointed of course. 

Then it was Cyril's turn to fill the four members of their new found team into what he had discovered when dissecting the intruders. 

Cyril explained that to his opinion the octopods were a parasitic life-form which fed on their hosts. The last humanoid dissected had shown that the octopus had been found in the skull obviously replacing the brain after he had eaten it away. He had been just in the stages to break the shell of the skull to start his life as an adult creature. 

The smaller octopus in the other creature’s bowl had been to small still but eventually would have wound his way up into the head. It wasn't quite clear how the octopods managed to enter their hosts and how they had ended up in Harri's flyer, host and parasite. Only one thing seemed to be clear that as soon as the parasite reached a certain size the behaviour of his host would change. 

Unfortunately Harri could not add much to the puzzle as he had been knocked out very early on. All he remembered was where he went and that he came out of the wormhole into an astroid storm and that his flyer was heavily damaged that way. He could only suspect that the life-forms must have been on one of the asteroids and on impact ended up on his ship. 

Cyril was very keen on learning more and would take the bodies found in Harri's flyer to his laboratory on Rhea. 

In the meantime Hank had taken a good look at the weapons he had found with his two attackers. They were very old fashioned and the database had shown them to be from the first Millennium. In the data file they had been called Revolver due to the revolving drum which held the bullets. It had in fact been one of the bullets that had hit Harri's mobile device and got stuck. History of the weapon showed that it had been built and developed by humans and was used to cause injuries minor up to severe or even kill. The weapon was handed around and all gathered at the table agreed that it was a very clumsy and heavy device. Hank added that compared to their tasers it was also a very imprecise way. He had tested the weapon and found that as soon as the bullet left the gun there was no way to correct the path of the bullet unlike their tasers which could be adjusted to the target even after firing. 

Harri was the last to take the word, announcing that he had agreed to let Cyril take his flyer to Rhea. He himself would accompany the doctor and try to dismantle and reuse as much of his flyer's still working or reusable devices as possible. Cyril had offered him to stay in his accommodation throughout the duration of the tests and works. Olly, Donnie and Hank had to hide their grins as they all knew to well that Harri had taken to the doctor and vice versa.

Gene had listened in half-heartedly with his thoughts drifting in and out of the conversations at the table. His thoughts returned to the case file again and again. He instructed Olly and Donnie over and over as to how to portrait their case and what to say when speaking to the lawyers. He pestered the two so hard that they finally agreed to let him be present when they would make the first contact. To make sure that nothing of the whereabouts would be betrayed Olly suggested that the communication should be made from their spacecraft.

As soon as the contact had been made Gene then would teleport back to his HQ and they, Donnie and himself, would make their way to meet the lawyers in person and hand over the evidence.

Gene insisted that Hank should be present as well. However he wondered why Hank seemed to show so little interest into their case. But then Gene reminded himself, Hank had been betrayed so often especially by people whom he had believed he could trust. It was obvious that he was trying to avoid to set his hopes to high. Gene promised to himself to do everything in his might to protect Hank from getting hurt again. 

Cyril and Harri expressed their wishes to assist with the case as best as they could and asked if they too could attend when the communication to the lawyers would be established. Cyril stated very clearly that he could be a character witness and so could Harri. Taking into consideration that Hank had rescued Harri from a live threatening situation despite Harri's intention to catch and hand him in. And in the course of doing so, Harri was quick to add, risking his own safety. 

Hank had sat quite throughout the conversation and had stared at his hands when the last remarks had been made. Gene had gleamed with pride and silently had wondered how they both, Hank and he deserved such supporting friends. But in the end he was glad of it. With Gene pressing the matter further stressing the urgency, for neither Hank nor he would be safe unless that stupid bounty had been taken off their backs, they all agreed to contact the law firm early next day. 

Gene had been fidgety all evening and only after a long shag finally fell asleep in Hank's arms. Hank couldn't help but smile at his lovely face as he rested with his head on Hank's shoulder. However sleep wouldn't come for Hank who was worried how Gene would response if his undertaking turned out to be a failure. Hank had seen it to often himself. He had reached a certain state of apathy when it came to law and juries. Somehow he could not bring himself to see them winning against the UGoAQ. The senators in the government were exactly the people who had condemned him and had allowed that injustice to carry on. They would never admit to their failures but rather get him and Gene killed. He could not let this happen.

Hank blamed himself for having dragged Gene into his mess. All the millennia before it had just effected him and nobody else. That was the reason why he never had worried, but this time was different. Now he had Gene to take into consideration as well. Gene who loved him and whom he love so much. No, he could not allow Gene to get hurt.

He contemplated to leave and vanish into hiding as he had done all those many years before. But this meant leaving Gene behind and he couldn't do that. The mere thought hurt so much and then Gene would be unprotected. No, Gene and he needed to be together. If only he could find a place for the two of them where they were safe. Hank made a mental note that from the next day on, he would throw his entire energy in the search of a safe haven for Gene and himself. He would start with his search as soon as this darn lawyer business had been completed and he and Gene would be back at the HQ. 

With this last thought he fell asleep. 

The next morning saw Gene striding up and down the cockpit of Olly and Donnie's spaceship, hands folded behind his back. Every two minutes he asked for the time. The wait for the lawyers to be contactable seemed to go at a snails pace. Not stopping even though Olly managed to get a nice looking lady onto the screen. “Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg, Lawyers. My name is Tilly Arov. I am the assistant to Mr. Croth. How can I help?” she said. “Hello. My name is Olly Biby and I need to speak to the Messrs. Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg in a matter of great urgency. No sorry I can't say much more at the moment as this is all highly confidential.” Olly replied. “Oh. That is quite difficult. But please wait I shall see what I can do.” With these words the screen went into 'on hold' showing some lovely old fashioned landscapes with water and greeneries like they were no longer in existence. At the same time the cockpit was filled with Vivaldi's “Four Seasons”. Every now and again the words 'please hold we will be with you as soon as possible' crossed over the screen. 

It took about ten minutes and then the friendly lady Tilly re-appeared telling them that the three gents were gathered in one of the private conference rooms and that she would make the connection. Then Tilly's face disappeared and was replaced by the three faces of the lawyers reflecting the curiosity on their features. The three lawyers introduced themselves and Olly gathered Donnie, Cyril and Harri and introduced his side of the party. 

Gene and Hank kept themselves in the background invisible but within earshot. 

Hank woke up screaming sitting on the bed shaking. Gene immediately took him into his arms. “It's just a dream. Just a dream.” He soothed the friend. Hank looked at his face still shivering and panting, grabbing Gene and pulled him closer. “Hush, darling, hush. It was just a nightmare. All is well. Don't worry, I am here. Hush.” It took quite some time for Gene to calm Hank down. As soon as his shakes subsided Gene asked if he still remembered what he had dreamt and what had upset him so much. 

Hank recalled that he had dreamt that where ever he went, he was surrounded by gravestones. He told Gene that he had seemed to be the only hologram alive whilst all others had turned into gravestones. He shuddered at the thought. At first Gene didn't quite understand until Hank described one of the situations in his dream, the one which had made him wake up screaming in the end. In the dream he had been in a large room made up as a restaurant or conference room and on all the tables sat these holographic gravestones, the waiters were gravestones. He had seen Gene's gravestone and had tried to keep it but it had been taken away from him and the inscription had been erased and the stone reused. He had felt that he had lost everything that was left of Gene. 

Gene hugged Hank and said, “But that is not all you have left. There are all the memories of us together and I promise there will be a lot more of them.” Hank tried a smile and received a kiss for it. “I am not planning to leave and don't you dare to think of leaving me.” Gene jested and Hank settled down in his arms. The two spent the morning together cuddling and kissing until the dreadful nightmare was all forgotten. 

The day before had been very satisfactory as the three lawyers had agreed to take up their case and Olly and Donnie had been on their way immediately afterwards to deliver the evidence collected by Gene. They would get back in contact after a good reviewing and estimation of the changes to win this case. On the results of their findings they would make their decision to take the case or not. 

Olly and Donnie had been away for about a week until they returned to The Titan galaxy. Knowing that Gene could hardly wait to hear what news they brought, both stopped at Crius and updated Hank and Gene. The news were good ones, Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg would take the case and had confirmed to the two bounty hunters that the chances for a win were looking quite good. However the lawyers suggested that Hank and Gene would stay out of sight until the case was solved and a jurisdiction in place. As soon as the court had ruled on this matter they would be in touch to report and gather their fees.

Weeks rolled by and Hank staid true to his word searching for a place they, Gene and he could hide away. However with more or less all of the universe well explored there were not many places left. The galaxies in the Unknown Wilderness were shrinking in a sense that with scientists moving out onto the rim to proof the existence of the second universe many of the habitable galaxies were settled on and science outposts founded. This reduced the number of uninhabited galaxies steadily. So Hank retreated to the telescope in hope to find a place for them to lead a quiet, secluded life.

Far out on the horizon he spotted a faint light, however his telescope was not strong enough to give him a clearer view. “Gene? Gene, where are you?” He went on search for his friend. “Over here”, came the shout out of Gene's flyer. Hank went in finding his friend chucked under the control board. “Maintenance?” Hank asked. The affirmative reply was somewhat muffled. 

They both were interrupted by an incoming communication from Olly and Donnie. “The lawyers contacted us.” The friends told them. “Your case is going to court next week. It's the third hearing and it will be the final decision.” Gene and Hank learnt that the lawyers thought it best if they would be present at that last hearing. They had won the two previous hearings but the lawyers working for the government had vetoed the result twice. Now this was the last and final hearing and according to the Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg it looked very promising that the court would rule in their favour again. This meant that both wanted posters would have to be withdrawn and their names cleared. 

The lawyers had reached a guarantee that they were quite save and had not to fear any hidden traps. The responsible senators were under great threat to be imprisoned for their treachery. The evidence presented had been to overwhelming. 

Gene and Hank retreated to the HQ to discuss their options when an emergency call reached them.

Cyril was on the other end begging them to come to Rhea as fast as possible. Harri was running havoc and he had locked himself into Cyril's lab and taken all the laboratory personnel hostage. He was threatening to terminate them and himself. Gene and Hank were stunned, what had brought on this reaction, they requested to know.

Unfortunately Cyril wasn't quite sure, he had been absent and when he returned this morning he found the situation already gone into deepfreeze. Professor McNeell had given Harri an ultimatum and Harri had responded with the threats. Cyril's hope was that Gene and Hank could calm Harri down as he refused to let Cyril come near him or even communicate with him. 

Two of the trapped scientists where Tara Di Monto and Haim van Wedd, which Gene and Hank had met earlier. So they both took off in Hank's flyer as Gene's was still out of order due to the maintenance work Gene had started earlier.

On their arrival on Rhea a delegation with Cyril and Professor McNeell at the head rushed to greet them and usher them to the lab which was under siege. Olly and Donnie had been called in as well to arrest Harri if need be. 

Hank and Gene asked the gathered scientists which almost acted like a mob to back of and leave the premises. Cyril was asked to leave as well and Olly and Donnie were asked to watch over him. Hank could sense the distress in Cyril who feared not only for his colleagues but also for Harri. 

“Look after Cyril, boys, will you. We will see how far we get and keep you in the loop.” He assured Olly and Donnie. Gene meanwhile shove the rest of the scientists off, asking the Professor to make sure that he would keep them away from the lab until Hank and he would give the thumbs up. 

Gene then made contact to Harri inside and told him that he and Hank were going to come in. Harri was at first against but then Gene convinced him that if he and Hank weren't allowed to speak to him face to face they would walk away and refuse to help him at all. So Harri finally gave in and allowed the two to come inside the lab, but only they and nobody else. Gene confirmed and the two slowly approached the main entrance to the lab.

“Holy Shit!” Hank exclaimed as they met with Harri. “What the fuck happened?” Gene was standing by wide eyed. Harri looked at them and would have cried if only his huge black eyes would have had some to shed. He extended his four fingered hands and gazed down at them in disgust. “LOOK! Look what happened to me.” He yelled at them. “How can anyone care for such an abomination.” “Wait, Harri, wait a minute. This is your original shape. You never had made such a fuss about it before.” Gene tried to calm him down. “GREAT. That coming from you with your perfect chassis. You don't know what it is like to be given a new body and enjoy it and then everything is taken away from you again.” Harri hollered wounded.

“OK, guys. Calm down. This will get us nowhere.” Hank took over the command. “Let's evaluate the situation first. Harri when did that change happen? Gene, I want you to think what could have caused it. OK.” Hank stirred Harri and Gene over to the table with the chairs and made them all sit down.

“Harri listen, we, Gene and I, will try to help you to our best abilities. You know that, don't you?” Harri nodded after a moments hesitation. “Fine. Please Harri you will make it impossible if you keep the people in here. Let them go.” In Harri's current shape reading his expressions was pointless as the Greys' facial muscles were underdeveloped. So Hank could only guess how his request had been received. But with Gene and Hank present Harri had calmed down sufficiently and so he agreed and Hank got up and released the hostages.

He walked them to the door and before letting them go shouted “Olly, Donnie?! Harri has agreed to let the scientists go. They are coming out now.” Then he opened the door and one after the other of the lab personnel stepped out into freedom.

They were welcomed with great hurray and ushered away to be checked for injuries and needed treatments. Cyril sighed his relief as did Donnie and Olly. However, the Professor was still not best pleased, he wanted his laboratory back. “Give them some time, Professor.” Donnie plead, “They just went in and already the staff is out and safe. I am sure they will make Harri see sense. And you will have the lab back.” Murmuring into his beard the Professor left not giving his consent. But Cyril patted Donnie's shoulder “It's alright. He will not make any trouble. He's just glad that the people are out save and sound.”

Inside the lab Harri just finished explaining how he had woken up in the morning and when he had walked past a mirror had received the greatest shock in his entire life. He'd expected Cyril to be back and despaired. How could Cyril find him attractive and continue to love him if he looked like this. Harri plead with Gene, that he and Hank would giving him the body back that had emerged when he had come out of his damaged mobile device.

Gene had listened carefully but shook his head. “I have no idea, how this could  have happened.” He confessed. 

“But I do.” Hank said and the two heads flew into his direction as he re-entered the room. Gene and Harri stared at him expectantly. “So.” Gene finally said.

“Yep.” Hank grinned and sat down opposite of them. “What do you know about your basic database?” He started. “Well, it's there.” Harri said and caused Hank and Gene to burst into laughter. “All I know,” Gene started, “is that we all have a basic shape program which is stored on an external database. Where this database is located nobody knows.” Hank nodded and Harri rested his long chin on his four fingered hands.

“Correct so far, but that is not all. We are all undergoing a cycle of check-up for each species this cycle is different. During this cycle the database is checking against modifications and installs upgrades. If a modification clashes with the original setting of the species, it is removed.” Hank continued and Gene stared at him in awe. “How comes that you know all these things?” He wondered.

“Well, you said it yourself that you were astonished how old I really was. I have gathered quite some information over the years.” Hank grinned knowing all to well that this wasn't of course the reason for his knowing.

“OK. That is not quite the truth.” Hank finally confessed. “But you know I have been hiding quite successfully for several millennia. That was of course before you came to hunt me.” He looked at Gene smiling still. “So I tried to change my appearance myself several times.” Harri and Gene both looked astonished. “Well, with that poster showing my face all over the place. I thought best would be if I'd looked like nothing like it.”

Silence filled the room for a moment and then Hank picked up the thread of his tale. “It never lasted that long because the central computer re-set my appearance after a short while. However, it lasted long enough for me to make my get away. Or how else do you think I got out of prison and all the other traps they laid for me.” Hank's grin split his entire face.

Looking at the face of Harri who now stared at the table surface, the grin vanished soon. “I only had made minor changes, not enough to establish the change. I believe that the problem with your change was or rather is that it is a compound of three different species. Your main specification the one that is in the central database is that of Capitogriseus moros. To this were added Gene's Homosapiens and my Pseudohomo concinnus. None of the three had a dominance in the appearance after your accident. That is why it was so easy for the central computer to erase the artificial changes and replace them with your original spec. There is only one thing, I think you can change back, but after a while this will happen again. As long as your basic specification hasn't changed on the central database, you will not be able to keep the artificial changes.”

“Nobody has ever made changes to the original programming. These data files are protected and can't be accessed.” Gene said driving Harri into even deeper despair. “That is not quite correct.” Hank said. “Nobody ever has proper tried to hack into the central computer and change data filed there. But I think that is against the law as well.” 

Harri buried his face into his hands. “I will be stuck like this forever.” He sobbed. “But this is who you are.” Gene said softly. “Yes, and I hate it. I always hated my appearance. You don't know how wonderful it felt to stand in front of the mirror and seeing this new body. Experiencing all these feelings and sensations. This all is gone now. Forever gone.”

“This is serious, Gene. He suffers so much. This is not pretending. He really is at the brink of madness. There is only one solution. We need to change his specification. I can't see any other way.” Hank whispered to Gene, who shook his head. “We can't do that, Hank. As you said, it's a crime to hack into the central system.” “Yes, but what if somebody important would suggest the change due to Harri's sanity and for the safety of this community. If Professor McNeell supported the adjustments to Harri's spec?” Hank was interrupted by Harri placing his huge hand on his arm. “Would you try to convince the Professor, Hank? Please, please do it. Do it for me, please.” Instinctively Hank had patted the hand on his arm. “I will see what I can do, mate. I'll go and speak to the Professor. But he might want to speak to you afterwards. So I might have to bring him in, and Harri, I can't promise that I can keep Cyril at bay. He is pacing the floor outside. If the Professor comes in he might want too. Are you prepared for that?” Harri winced. It had been exactly what he had tried to avoid, Cyril seeing him like this. But a look through the blinds at Cyril running the pavement up and down like a caged tiger spoke volumes. 

Hank waved Cyril to come over. “I need to see the Professor. Need to speak to both of you. Matter of urgency.” He said and saw the lines of worry form on Cyril's forehead. He hugged the doctor. “Don't worry. He is fine. A bit upset, but fine. Gene is now with him. We, Gene and I will do anything to help him. You have to be a bit patient. All will be revealed as soon as the Professor joins us.” Cyril nodded still tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Nodding again he said “I shall go and fetch the Professor. And he is well, you say. I am glad to hear it.” “I wait here for you and the Professor.” Hank answered.

Reluctantly the Professor followed Cyril back to the Laboratory. Hank true to his word was waiting for them at the entrance. “What is it now?” the Professor asked impatiently. “I want to show you what caused the problem and we might need your assistance to solve the problem once and for all. But I have to admit it is all a bit tricky.” The Professor shot an eyebrow up but remained quiet. 

“Please, just let me announce you. I will be back in a minute.” Hank vanished inside only to re-appear soon after and waving the two to enter the building.

On their way to the main laboratory Hank explained in a few words what the two had to expect. 

“He hates his original shape so much, that he was trying to hide it from you.” Hank addressed Cyril. “He still is very insecure and rather preferred if you wouldn't see him like this.” “Nonsense.” The Professor exploded, “Such a nonsense. Never heard of. A hologram unhappy with his original appearance. You expect us to give in to such a whimsical nonsense.” “If it only were easy as this, Professor.” Hank replied, “The problem lies much deeper, I am afraid. It might have been triggered by the fact that his countenance changed after we managed to extract him from his mobile device. But that was just the peak of a long smouldering volcano, I am afraid.” 

Hank then continued to retell how Harri had expressed his wrath against his body spec and how he had hoped that the changes in his appearance that emerged from the merger of the three specifications would have become a constant. Unfortunately his programming would lead to a regular resetting of the changes and Harri was not able to cope with that fact. The Professor yet was not convinced as to why he should help in anyway, for Harri had been nothing but a trouble maker. 

Cyril looked even more worried at Hank but Hank made a hand signal to keep calm. They entered the room and just got a glimpse of Harri as he rushed behind a paravent. “He still doesn't want to be seen by you, Cyril.” Gene explained. “Please, I need to see him. Only after I have seen him, I'm convinced that he's alright.” Cyril almost lost his calm and the Professor looked at him sharply. 

Harri whimpered behind the screen and slowly approached. The Professor inhaled air in astonishment of seeing Harri. But Cyril dashed forward and embraced Harri. “You're OK? Have you been hurt?” He looked Harri all over to find a wound and Harri pressed his hands before his head, shaking it in negation. “OH GOD! I'm so glad.” Cyril shouted hugging Harri even closer. 

“Do you understand now why you should help us solving the problem?” Hank said to the Professor who simply nodded still to astonished to reply.

Gene took the Professor by the elbow and steered him towards one of the chairs. “Sit down, Professor.” He said. “Let me explain to you our finding and what needs doing to solve this to everyones satisfaction.” The Professor sat, heaved a sight and said “OK. Go ahead. I'm listening.” He grew pale and paler as Gene explained that they need to access the Central computer to change Harri's programming. “You want me to address the UGoAQ and ask for permission to change the specification of a hologram.” He summarized the heard. “And how do you think they will react. First of all they will say that nobody ever has tried to access that computer for nobody knows where that bloody thing is in the first place. Second they will argue that then all other holograms might want to change their appearances too.” 

Hank and Gene exchanged looks. They had expected an answer like that. Harri wailed in pain at the remark and Cyril flung around grabbed the Professor by his collar and started to shake him violently. “You owe me that.” He growled. “You bloody owe me that.” The Professor grew pale. 

“OK. Enough. Cyril let go. Sit down. What is this all about?” Gene took over command. 

Cyril shot looks of pure hatred at the Professor. “Go on then,” he snarled, “tell them. Tell them what you did to me.” 

Hank woke up screaming sitting on the bed shaking. Gene immediately took him into his arms. “It's just a dream. Just a dream.” He soothed the friend. Hank looked at his face still shivering and panting, grabbing Gene and pulled him closer. “Hush, darling, hush. It was just a nightmare. All is well. Don't worry, I am here. Hush.” It took quite some time for Gene to calm Hank down. As soon as his shakes subsided Gene asked if he still remembered what he had dreamt and what had upset him so much. 

Hank recalled that he had dreamt that where ever he went, he was surrounded by gravestones. He told Gene that he had seemed to be the only hologram alive whilst all others had turned into gravestones. He shuddered at the thought. At first Gene didn't quite understand until Hank described one of the situations in his dream, the one which had made him wake up screaming in the end. In the dream he had been in a large room made up as a restaurant or conference room and on all the tables sat these holographic gravestones, the waiters were gravestones. He had seen Gene's gravestone and had tried to keep it but it had been taken away from him and the inscription had been erased and the stone reused. He had felt that he had lost everything that was left of Gene. 

Gene hugged Hank and said, “But that is not all you have left. There are all the memories of us together and I promise there will be a lot more of them.” Hank tried a smile and received a kiss for it. “I am not planning to leave and don't you dare to think of leaving me.” Gene jested and Hank settled down in his arms. The two spent the morning together cuddling and kissing until the dreadful nightmare was all forgotten. 

The day before had been very satisfactory as the three lawyers had agreed to take up their case and Olly and Donnie had been on their way immediately afterwards to deliver the evidence collected by Gene. They would get back in contact after a good reviewing and estimation of the changes to win this case. On the results of their findings they would make their decision to take the case or not. 

Olly and Donnie had been away for about a week until they returned to The Titan galaxy. Knowing that Gene could hardly wait to hear what news they brought, both stopped at Crius and updated Hank and Gene. The news were good ones, Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg would take the case and had confirmed to the two bounty hunters that the chances for a win were looking quite good. However the lawyers suggested that Hank and Gene would stay out of sight until the case was solved and a jurisdiction in place. As soon as the court had ruled on this matter they would be in touch to report and gather their fees.

Weeks rolled by and Hank staid true to his word searching for a place they, Gene and he could hide away. However with more or less all of the universe well explored there were not many places left. The galaxies in the Unknown Wilderness were shrinking in a sense that with scientists moving out onto the rim to proof the existence of the second universe many of the habitable galaxies were settled on and science outposts founded. This reduced the number of uninhabited galaxies steadily. So Hank retreated to the telescope in hope to find a place for them to lead a quiet, secluded life.

Far out on the horizon he spotted a faint light, however his telescope was not strong enough to give him a clearer view. “Gene? Gene, where are you?” He went on search for his friend. “Over here”, came the shout out of Gene's flyer. Hank went in finding his friend chucked under the control board. “Maintenance?” Hank asked. The affirmative reply was somewhat muffled. 

They both were interrupted by an incoming communication from Olly and Donnie. “The lawyers contacted us.” The friends told them. “Your case is going to court next week. It's the third hearing and it will be the final decision.” Gene and Hank learnt that the lawyers thought it best if they would be present at that last hearing. They had won the two previous hearings but the lawyers working for the government had vetoed the result twice. Now this was the last and final hearing and according to the Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg it looked very promising that the court would rule in their favour again. This meant that both wanted posters would have to be withdrawn and their names cleared. 

The lawyers had reached a guarantee that they were quite save and had not to fear any hidden traps. The responsible senators were under great threat to be imprisoned for their treachery. The evidence presented had been to overwhelming. 

Gene and Hank retreated to the HQ to discuss their options when an emergency call reached them.

Cyril was on the other end begging them to come to Rhea as fast as possible. Harri was running havoc and he had locked himself into Cyril's lab and taken all the laboratory personnel hostage. He was threatening to terminate them and himself. Gene and Hank were stunned, what had brought on this reaction, they requested to know.

Unfortunately Cyril wasn't quite sure, he had been absent and when he returned this morning he found the situation already gone into deepfreeze. Professor McNeell had given Harri an ultimatum and Harri had responded with the threats. Cyril's hope was that Gene and Hank could calm Harri down as he refused to let Cyril come near him or even communicate with him. 

Two of the trapped scientists where Tara Di Monto and Haim van Wedd, which Gene and Hank had met earlier. So they both took off in Hank's flyer as Gene's was still out of order due to the maintenance work Gene had started earlier.

On their arrival on Rhea a delegation with Cyril and Professor McNeell at the head rushed to greet them and usher them to the lab which was under siege. Olly and Donnie had been called in as well to arrest Harri if need be. 

Hank and Gene asked the gathered scientists which almost acted like a mob to back of and leave the premises. Cyril was asked to leave as well and Olly and Donnie were asked to watch over him. Hank could sense the distress in Cyril who feared not only for his colleagues but also for Harri. 

“Look after Cyril, boys, will you. We will see how far we get and keep you in the loop.” He assured Olly and Donnie. Gene meanwhile shove the rest of the scientists off, asking the Professor to make sure that he would keep them away from the lab until Hank and he would give the thumbs up. 

Gene then made contact to Harri inside and told him that he and Hank were going to come in. Harri was at first against but then Gene convinced him that if he and Hank weren't allowed to speak to him face to face they would walk away and refuse to help him at all. So Harri finally gave in and allowed the two to come inside the lab, but only they and nobody else. Gene confirmed and the two slowly approached the main entrance to the lab.

“Holy Shit!” Hank exclaimed as they met with Harri. “What the fuck happened?” Gene was standing by wide eyed. Harri looked at them and would have cried if only his huge black eyes would have had some to shed. He extended his four fingered hands and gazed down at them in disgust. “LOOK! Look what happened to me.” He yelled at them. “How can anyone care for such an abomination.” “Wait, Harri, wait a minute. This is your original shape. You never had made such a fuss about it before.” Gene tried to calm him down. “GREAT. That coming from you with your perfect chassis. You don't know what it is like to be given a new body and enjoy it and then everything is taken away from you again.” Harri hollered wounded.

“OK, guys. Calm down. This will get us nowhere.” Hank took over the command. “Let's evaluate the situation first. Harri when did that change happen? Gene, I want you to think what could have caused it. OK.” Hank stirred Harri and Gene over to the table with the chairs and made them all sit down.

“Harri listen, we, Gene and I, will try to help you to our best abilities. You know that, don't you?” Harri nodded after a moments hesitation. “Fine. Please Harri you will make it impossible if you keep the people in here. Let them go.” In Harri's current shape reading his expressions was pointless as the Greys' facial muscles were underdeveloped. So Hank could only guess how his request had been received. But with Gene and Hank present Harri had calmed down sufficiently and so he agreed and Hank got up and released the hostages.

He walked them to the door and before letting them go shouted “Olly, Donnie?! Harri has agreed to let the scientists go. They are coming out now.” Then he opened the door and one after the other of the lab personnel stepped out into freedom.

They were welcomed with great hurray and ushered away to be checked for injuries and needed treatments. Cyril sighed his relief as did Donnie and Olly. However, the Professor was still not best pleased, he wanted his laboratory back. “Give them some time, Professor.” Donnie plead, “They just went in and already the staff is out and safe. I am sure they will make Harri see sense. And you will have the lab back.” Murmuring into his beard the Professor left not giving his consent. But Cyril patted Donnie's shoulder “It's alright. He will not make any trouble. He's just glad that the people are out save and sound.”

Inside the lab Harri just finished explaining how he had woken up in the morning and when he had walked past a mirror had received the greatest shock in his entire life. He'd expected Cyril to be back and despaired. How could Cyril find him attractive and continue to love him if he looked like this. Harri plead with Gene, that he and Hank would giving him the body back that had emerged when he had come out of his damaged mobile device.

Gene had listened carefully but shook his head. “I have no idea, how this could  have happened.” He confessed. 

“But I do.” Hank said and the two heads flew into his direction as he re-entered the room. Gene and Harri stared at him expectantly. “So.” Gene finally said.

“Yep.” Hank grinned and sat down opposite of them. “What do you know about your basic database?” He started. “Well, it's there.” Harri said and caused Hank and Gene to burst into laughter. “All I know,” Gene started, “is that we all have a basic shape program which is stored on an external database. Where this database is located nobody knows.” Hank nodded and Harri rested his long chin on his four fingered hands.

“Correct so far, but that is not all. We are all undergoing a cycle of check-up for each species this cycle is different. During this cycle the database is checking against modifications and installs upgrades. If a modification clashes with the original setting of the species, it is removed.” Hank continued and Gene stared at him in awe. “How comes that you know all these things?” He wondered.

“Well, you said it yourself that you were astonished how old I really was. I have gathered quite some information over the years.” Hank grinned knowing all to well that this wasn't of course the reason for his knowing.

“OK. That is not quite the truth.” Hank finally confessed. “But you know I have been hiding quite successfully for several millennia. That was of course before you came to hunt me.” He looked at Gene smiling still. “So I tried to change my appearance myself several times.” Harri and Gene both looked astonished. “Well, with that poster showing my face all over the place. I thought best would be if I'd looked like nothing like it.”

Silence filled the room for a moment and then Hank picked up the thread of his tale. “It never lasted that long because the central computer re-set my appearance after a short while. However, it lasted long enough for me to make my get away. Or how else do you think I got out of prison and all the other traps they laid for me.” Hank's grin split his entire face.

Looking at the face of Harri who now stared at the table surface, the grin vanished soon. “I only had made minor changes, not enough to establish the change. I believe that the problem with your change was or rather is that it is a compound of three different species. Your main specification the one that is in the central database is that of Capitogriseus moros. To this were added Gene's Homosapiens and my Pseudohomo concinnus. None of the three had a dominance in the appearance after your accident. That is why it was so easy for the central computer to erase the artificial changes and replace them with your original spec. There is only one thing, I think you can change back, but after a while this will happen again. As long as your basic specification hasn't changed on the central database, you will not be able to keep the artificial changes.”

“Nobody has ever made changes to the original programming. These data files are protected and can't be accessed.” Gene said driving Harri into even deeper despair. “That is not quite correct.” Hank said. “Nobody ever has proper tried to hack into the central computer and change data filed there. But I think that is against the law as well.” 

Harri buried his face into his hands. “I will be stuck like this forever.” He sobbed. “But this is who you are.” Gene said softly. “Yes, and I hate it. I always hated my appearance. You don't know how wonderful it felt to stand in front of the mirror and seeing this new body. Experiencing all these feelings and sensations. This all is gone now. Forever gone.”

“This is serious, Gene. He suffers so much. This is not pretending. He really is at the brink of madness. There is only one solution. We need to change his specification. I can't see any other way.” Hank whispered to Gene, who shook his head. “We can't do that, Hank. As you said, it's a crime to hack into the central system.” “Yes, but what if somebody important would suggest the change due to Harri's sanity and for the safety of this community. If Professor McNeell supported the adjustments to Harri's spec?” Hank was interrupted by Harri placing his huge hand on his arm. “Would you try to convince the Professor, Hank? Please, please do it. Do it for me, please.” Instinctively Hank had patted the hand on his arm. “I will see what I can do, mate. I'll go and speak to the Professor. But he might want to speak to you afterwards. So I might have to bring him in, and Harri, I can't promise that I can keep Cyril at bay. He is pacing the floor outside. If the Professor comes in he might want too. Are you prepared for that?” Harri winced. It had been exactly what he had tried to avoid, Cyril seeing him like this. But a look through the blinds at Cyril running the pavement up and down like a caged tiger spoke volumes. 

Hank waved Cyril to come over. “I need to see the Professor. Need to speak to both of you. Matter of urgency.” He said and saw the lines of worry form on Cyril's forehead. He hugged the doctor. “Don't worry. He is fine. A bit upset, but fine. Gene is now with him. We, Gene and I will do anything to help him. You have to be a bit patient. All will be revealed as soon as the Professor joins us.” Cyril nodded still tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Nodding again he said “I shall go and fetch the Professor. And he is well, you say. I am glad to hear it.” “I wait here for you and the Professor.” Hank answered.

Reluctantly the Professor followed Cyril back to the Laboratory. Hank true to his word was waiting for them at the entrance. “What is it now?” the Professor asked impatiently. “I want to show you what caused the problem and we might need your assistance to solve the problem once and for all. But I have to admit it is all a bit tricky.” The Professor shot an eyebrow up but remained quiet. 

“Please, just let me announce you. I will be back in a minute.” Hank vanished inside only to re-appear soon after and waving the two to enter the building.

On their way to the main laboratory Hank explained in a few words what the two had to expect. 

“He hates his original shape so much, that he was trying to hide it from you.” Hank addressed Cyril. “He still is very insecure and rather preferred if you wouldn't see him like this.” “Nonsense.” The Professor exploded, “Such a nonsense. Never heard of. A hologram unhappy with his original appearance. You expect us to give in to such a whimsical nonsense.” “If it only were easy as this, Professor.” Hank replied, “The problem lies much deeper, I am afraid. It might have been triggered by the fact that his countenance changed after we managed to extract him from his mobile device. But that was just the peak of a long smouldering volcano, I am afraid.” 

Hank then continued to retell how Harri had expressed his wrath against his body spec and how he had hoped that the changes in his appearance that emerged from the merger of the three specifications would have become a constant. Unfortunately his programming would lead to a regular resetting of the changes and Harri was not able to cope with that fact. The Professor yet was not convinced as to why he should help in anyway, for Harri had been nothing but a trouble maker. 

Cyril looked even more worried at Hank but Hank made a hand signal to keep calm. They entered the room and just got a glimpse of Harri as he rushed behind a paravent. “He still doesn't want to be seen by you, Cyril.” Gene explained. “Please, I need to see him. Only after I have seen him, I'm convinced that he's alright.” Cyril almost lost his calm and the Professor looked at him sharply. 

Harri whimpered behind the screen and slowly approached. The Professor inhaled air in astonishment of seeing Harri. But Cyril dashed forward and embraced Harri. “You're OK? Have you been hurt?” He looked Harri all over to find a wound and Harri pressed his hands before his head, shaking it in negation. “OH GOD! I'm so glad.” Cyril shouted hugging Harri even closer. 

“Do you understand now why you should help us solving the problem?” Hank said to the Professor who simply nodded still to astonished to reply.

Gene took the Professor by the elbow and steered him towards one of the chairs. “Sit down, Professor.” He said. “Let me explain to you our finding and what needs doing to solve this to everyones satisfaction.” The Professor sat, heaved a sight and said “OK. Go ahead. I'm listening.” He grew pale and paler as Gene explained that they need to access the Central computer to change Harri's programming. “You want me to address the UGoAQ and ask for permission to change the specification of a hologram.” He summarized the heard. “And how do you think they will react. First of all they will say that nobody ever has tried to access that computer for nobody knows where that bloody thing is in the first place. Second they will argue that then all other holograms might want to change their appearances too.” 

Hank and Gene exchanged looks. They had expected an answer like that. Harri wailed in pain at the remark and Cyril flung around grabbed the Professor by his collar and started to shake him violently. “You owe me that.” He growled. “You bloody owe me that.” The Professor grew pale. 

“OK. Enough. Cyril let go. Sit down. What is this all about?” Gene took over command. 

Cyril shot looks of pure hatred at the Professor. “Go on then,” he snarled, “tell them. Tell them what you did to me.” 

“Holy Shit!” Hank exclaimed as they met with Harri. “What the fuck happened?” Gene was standing by wide eyed. Harri looked at them and would have cried if only his huge black eyes would have had some to shed. He extended his four fingered hands and gazed down at them in disgust. “LOOK! Look what happened to me.” He yelled at them. “How can anyone care for such an abomination.” “Wait, Harri, wait a minute. This is your original shape. You never had made such a fuss about it before.” Gene tried to calm him down. “GREAT. That coming from you with your perfect chassis. You don't know what it is like to be given a new body and enjoy it and then everything is taken away from you again.” Harri hollered wounded.

“OK, guys. Calm down. This will get us nowhere.” Hank took over the command. “Let's evaluate the situation first. Harri when did that change happen? Gene, I want you to think what could have caused it. OK.” Hank stirred Harri and Gene over to the table with the chairs and made them all sit down.

“Harri listen, we, Gene and I, will try to help you to our best abilities. You know that, don't you?” Harri nodded after a moments hesitation. “Fine. Please Harri you will make it impossible if you keep the people in here. Let them go.” In Harri's current shape reading his expressions was pointless as the Greys' facial muscles were underdeveloped. So Hank could only guess how his request had been received. But with Gene and Hank present Harri had calmed down sufficiently and so he agreed and Hank got up and released the hostages.

He walked them to the door and before letting them go shouted “Olly, Donnie?! Harri has agreed to let the scientists go. They are coming out now.” Then he opened the door and one after the other of the lab personnel stepped out into freedom.

They were welcomed with great hurray and ushered away to be checked for injuries and needed treatments. Cyril sighed his relief as did Donnie and Olly. However, the Professor was still not best pleased, he wanted his laboratory back. “Give them some time, Professor.” Donnie plead, “They just went in and already the staff is out and safe. I am sure they will make Harri see sense. And you will have the lab back.” Murmuring into his beard the Professor left not giving his consent. But Cyril patted Donnie's shoulder “It's alright. He will not make any trouble. He's just glad that the people are out save and sound.”

Inside the lab Harri just finished explaining how he had woken up in the morning and when he had walked past a mirror had received the greatest shock in his entire life. He'd expected Cyril to be back and despaired. How could Cyril find him attractive and continue to love him if he looked like this. Harri plead with Gene, that he and Hank would giving him the body back that had emerged when he had come out of his damaged mobile device.

Gene had listened carefully but shook his head. “I have no idea, how this could  have happened.” He confessed. 

“But I do.” Hank said and the two heads flew into his direction as he re-entered the room. Gene and Harri stared at him expectantly. “So.” Gene finally said.

“Yep.” Hank grinned and sat down opposite of them. “What do you know about your basic database?” He started. “Well, it's there.” Harri said and caused Hank and Gene to burst into laughter. “All I know,” Gene started, “is that we all have a basic shape program which is stored on an external database. Where this database is located nobody knows.” Hank nodded and Harri rested his long chin on his four fingered hands.

“Correct so far, but that is not all. We are all undergoing a cycle of check-up for each species this cycle is different. During this cycle the database is checking against modifications and installs upgrades. If a modification clashes with the original setting of the species, it is removed.” Hank continued and Gene stared at him in awe. “How comes that you know all these things?” He wondered.

“Well, you said it yourself that you were astonished how old I really was. I have gathered quite some information over the years.” Hank grinned knowing all to well that this wasn't of course the reason for his knowing.

“OK. That is not quite the truth.” Hank finally confessed. “But you know I have been hiding quite successfully for several millennia. That was of course before you came to hunt me.” He looked at Gene smiling still. “So I tried to change my appearance myself several times.” Harri and Gene both looked astonished. “Well, with that poster showing my face all over the place. I thought best would be if I'd looked like nothing like it.”

Silence filled the room for a moment and then Hank picked up the thread of his tale. “It never lasted that long because the central computer re-set my appearance after a short while. However, it lasted long enough for me to make my get away. Or how else do you think I got out of prison and all the other traps they laid for me.” Hank's grin split his entire face.

Looking at the face of Harri who now stared at the table surface, the grin vanished soon. “I only had made minor changes, not enough to establish the change. I believe that the problem with your change was or rather is that it is a compound of three different species. Your main specification the one that is in the central database is that of Capitogriseus moros. To this were added Gene's Homosapiens and my Pseudohomo concinnus. None of the three had a dominance in the appearance after your accident. That is why it was so easy for the central computer to erase the artificial changes and replace them with your original spec. There is only one thing, I think you can change back, but after a while this will happen again. As long as your basic specification hasn't changed on the central database, you will not be able to keep the artificial changes.”

“Nobody has ever made changes to the original programming. These data files are protected and can't be accessed.” Gene said driving Harri into even deeper despair. “That is not quite correct.” Hank said. “Nobody ever has proper tried to hack into the central computer and change data filed there. But I think that is against the law as well.” 

Harri buried his face into his hands. “I will be stuck like this forever.” He sobbed. “But this is who you are.” Gene said softly. “Yes, and I hate it. I always hated my appearance. You don't know how wonderful it felt to stand in front of the mirror and seeing this new body. Experiencing all these feelings and sensations. This all is gone now. Forever gone.”

“This is serious, Gene. He suffers so much. This is not pretending. He really is at the brink of madness. There is only one solution. We need to change his specification. I can't see any other way.” Hank whispered to Gene, who shook his head. “We can't do that, Hank. As you said, it's a crime to hack into the central system.” “Yes, but what if somebody important would suggest the change due to Harri's sanity and for the safety of this community. If Professor McNeell supported the adjustments to Harri's spec?” Hank was interrupted by Harri placing his huge hand on his arm. “Would you try to convince the Professor, Hank? Please, please do it. Do it for me, please.” Instinctively Hank had patted the hand on his arm. “I will see what I can do, mate. I'll go and speak to the Professor. But he might want to speak to you afterwards. So I might have to bring him in, and Harri, I can't promise that I can keep Cyril at bay. He is pacing the floor outside. If the Professor comes in he might want too. Are you prepared for that?” Harri winced. It had been exactly what he had tried to avoid, Cyril seeing him like this. But a look through the blinds at Cyril running the pavement up and down like a caged tiger spoke volumes. 

Hank waved Cyril to come over. “I need to see the Professor. Need to speak to both of you. Matter of urgency.” He said and saw the lines of worry form on Cyril's forehead. He hugged the doctor. “Don't worry. He is fine. A bit upset, but fine. Gene is now with him. We, Gene and I will do anything to help him. You have to be a bit patient. All will be revealed as soon as the Professor joins us.” Cyril nodded still tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Nodding again he said “I shall go and fetch the Professor. And he is well, you say. I am glad to hear it.” “I wait here for you and the Professor.” Hank answered.

Reluctantly the Professor followed Cyril back to the Laboratory. Hank true to his word was waiting for them at the entrance. “What is it now?” the Professor asked impatiently. “I want to show you what caused the problem and we might need your assistance to solve the problem once and for all. But I have to admit it is all a bit tricky.” The Professor shot an eyebrow up but remained quiet. 

 

“Please, just let me announce you. I will be back in a minute.” Hank vanished inside only to re-appear soon after and waving the two to enter the building.

On their way to the main laboratory Hank explained in a few words what the two had to expect. 

 

 

“He hates his original shape so much, that he was trying to hide it from you.” Hank addressed Cyril. “He still is very insecure and rather preferred if you wouldn't see him like this.” “Nonsense.” The Professor exploded, “Such a nonsense. Never heard of. A hologram unhappy with his original appearance. You expect us to give in to such a whimsical nonsense.” “If it only were easy as this, Professor.” Hank replied, “The problem lies much deeper, I am afraid. It might have been triggered by the fact that his countenance changed after we managed to extract him from his mobile device. But that was just the peak of a long smouldering volcano, I am afraid.” 

 

 

Hank then continued to retell how Harri had expressed his wrath against his body spec and how he had hoped that the changes in his appearance that emerged from the merger of the three specifications would have become a constant. Unfortunately his programming would lead to a regular resetting of the changes and Harri was not able to cope with that fact. The Professor yet was not convinced as to why he should help in anyway, for Harri had been nothing but a trouble maker. 

 

 

Cyril looked even more worried at Hank but Hank made a hand signal to keep calm. They entered the room and just got a glimpse of Harri as he rushed behind a paravent. “He still doesn't want to be seen by you, Cyril.” Gene explained. “Please, I need to see him. Only after I have seen him, I'm convinced that he's alright.” Cyril almost lost his calm and the Professor looked at him sharply. 

 

 

Harri whimpered behind the screen and slowly approached. The Professor inhaled air in astonishment of seeing Harri. But Cyril dashed forward and embraced Harri. “You're OK? Have you been hurt?” He looked Harri all over to find a wound and Harri pressed his hands before his head, shaking it in negation. “OH GOD! I'm so glad.” Cyril shouted hugging Harri even closer. 

 

 

“Do you understand now why you should help us solving the problem?” Hank said to the Professor who simply nodded still to astonished to reply.

Gene took the Professor by the elbow and steered him towards one of the chairs. “Sit down, Professor.” He said. “Let me explain to you our finding and what needs doing to solve this to everyones satisfaction.” The Professor sat, heaved a sight and said “OK. Go ahead. I'm listening.” He grew pale and paler as Gene explained that they need to access the Central computer to change Harri's programming. “You want me to address the UGoAQ and ask for permission to change the specification of a hologram.” He summarized the heard. “And how do you think they will react. First of all they will say that nobody ever has tried to access that computer for nobody knows where that bloody thing is in the first place. Second they will argue that then all other holograms might want to change their appearances too.” 

 

 

Hank and Gene exchanged looks. They had expected an answer like that. Harri wailed in pain at the remark and Cyril flung around grabbed the Professor by his collar and started to shake him violently. “You owe me that.” He growled. “You bloody owe me that.” The Professor grew pale. 

“OK. Enough. Cyril let go. Sit down. What is this all about?” Gene took over command. 

 

Cyril shot looks of pure hatred at the Professor. “Go on then,” he snarled, “tell them. Tell them what you did to me.” 

“Holy Shit!” Hank exclaimed as they met with Harri. “What the fuck happened?” Gene was standing by wide eyed. Harri looked at them and would have cried if only his huge black eyes would have had some to shed. He extended his four fingered hands and gazed down at them in disgust. “LOOK! Look what happened to me.” He yelled at them. “How can anyone care for such an abomination.” “Wait, Harri, wait a minute. This is your original shape. You never had made such a fuss about it before.” Gene tried to calm him down. “GREAT. That coming from you with your perfect chassis. You don't know what it is like to be given a new body and enjoy it and then everything is taken away from you again.” Harri hollered wounded.

“OK, guys. Calm down. This will get us nowhere.” Hank took over the command. “Let's evaluate the situation first. Harri when did that change happen? Gene, I want you to think what could have caused it. OK.” Hank stirred Harri and Gene over to the table with the chairs and made them all sit down.

 

 

“Harri listen, we, Gene and I, will try to help you to our best abilities. You know that, don't you?” Harri nodded after a moments hesitation. “Fine. Please Harri you will make it impossible if you keep the people in here. Let them go.” In Harri's current shape reading his expressions was pointless as the Greys' facial muscles were underdeveloped. So Hank could only guess how his request had been received. But with Gene and Hank present Harri had calmed down sufficiently and so he agreed and Hank got up and released the hostages.

He walked them to the door and before letting them go shouted “Olly, Donnie?! Harri has agreed to let the scientists go. They are coming out now.” Then he opened the door and one after the other of the lab personnel stepped out into freedom.

 

 

They were welcomed with great hurray and ushered away to be checked for injuries and needed treatments. Cyril sighed his relief as did Donnie and Olly. However, the Professor was still not best pleased, he wanted his laboratory back. “Give them some time, Professor.” Donnie plead, “They just went in and already the staff is out and safe. I am sure they will make Harri see sense. And you will have the lab back.” Murmuring into his beard the Professor left not giving his consent. But Cyril patted Donnie's shoulder “It's alright. He will not make any trouble. He's just glad that the people are out save and sound.”

 

 

Inside the lab Harri just finished explaining how he had woken up in the morning and when he had walked past a mirror had received the greatest shock in his entire life. He'd expected Cyril to be back and despaired. How could Cyril find him attractive and continue to love him if he looked like this. Harri plead with Gene, that he and Hank would giving him the body back that had emerged when he had come out of his damaged mobile device.

Gene had listened carefully but shook his head. “I have no idea, how this could  have happened.” He confessed. 

 

 

“But I do.” Hank said and the two heads flew into his direction as he re-entered the room. Gene and Harri stared at him expectantly. “So.” Gene finally said.

“Yep.” Hank grinned and sat down opposite of them. “What do you know about your basic database?” He started. “Well, it's there.” Harri said and caused Hank and Gene to burst into laughter. “All I know,” Gene started, “is that we all have a basic shape program which is stored on an external database. Where this database is located nobody knows.” Hank nodded and Harri rested his long chin on his four fingered hands.

“Correct so far, but that is not all. We are all undergoing a cycle of check-up for each species this cycle is different. During this cycle the database is checking against modifications and installs upgrades. If a modification clashes with the original setting of the species, it is removed.” Hank continued and Gene stared at him in awe. “How comes that you know all these things?” He wondered.

 

 

“Well, you said it yourself that you were astonished how old I really was. I have gathered quite some information over the years.” Hank grinned knowing all to well that this wasn't of course the reason for his knowing.

“OK. That is not quite the truth.” Hank finally confessed. “But you know I have been hiding quite successfully for several millennia. That was of course before you came to hunt me.” He looked at Gene smiling still. “So I tried to change my appearance myself several times.” Harri and Gene both looked astonished. “Well, with that poster showing my face all over the place. I thought best would be if I'd looked like nothing like it.”

Silence filled the room for a moment and then Hank picked up the thread of his tale. “It never lasted that long because the central computer re-set my appearance after a short while. However, it lasted long enough for me to make my get away. Or how else do you think I got out of prison and all the other traps they laid for me.” Hank's grin split his entire face.

 

 

Looking at the face of Harri who now stared at the table surface, the grin vanished soon. “I only had made minor changes, not enough to establish the change. I believe that the problem with your change was or rather is that it is a compound of three different species. Your main specification the one that is in the central database is that of Capitogriseus moros. To this were added Gene's Homosapiens and my Pseudohomo concinnus. None of the three had a dominance in the appearance after your accident. That is why it was so easy for the central computer to erase the artificial changes and replace them with your original spec. There is only one thing, I think you can change back, but after a while this will happen again. As long as your basic specification hasn't changed on the central database, you will not be able to keep the artificial changes.”

“Nobody has ever made changes to the original programming. These data files are protected and can't be accessed.” Gene said driving Harri into even deeper despair. “That is not quite correct.” Hank said. “Nobody ever has proper tried to hack into the central computer and change data filed there. But I think that is against the law as well.” 

 

 

Harri buried his face into his hands. “I will be stuck like this forever.” He sobbed. “But this is who you are.” Gene said softly. “Yes, and I hate it. I always hated my appearance. You don't know how wonderful it felt to stand in front of the mirror and seeing this new body. Experiencing all these feelings and sensations. This all is gone now. Forever gone.”

 

 

“This is serious, Gene. He suffers so much. This is not pretending. He really is at the brink of madness. There is only one solution. We need to change his specification. I can't see any other way.” Hank whispered to Gene, who shook his head. “We can't do that, Hank. As you said, it's a crime to hack into the central system.” “Yes, but what if somebody important would suggest the change due to Harri's sanity and for the safety of this community. If Professor McNeell supported the adjustments to Harri's spec?” Hank was interrupted by Harri placing his huge hand on his arm. “Would you try to convince the Professor, Hank? Please, please do it. Do it for me, please.” Instinctively Hank had patted the hand on his arm. “I will see what I can do, mate. I'll go and speak to the Professor. But he might want to speak to you afterwards. So I might have to bring him in, and Harri, I can't promise that I can keep Cyril at bay. He is pacing the floor outside. If the Professor comes in he might want too. Are you prepared for that?” Harri winced. It had been exactly what he had tried to avoid, Cyril seeing him like this. But a look through the blinds at Cyril running the pavement up and down like a caged tiger spoke volumes. 

Hank waved Cyril to come over. “I need to see the Professor. Need to speak to both of you. Matter of urgency.” He said and saw the lines of worry form on Cyril's forehead. He hugged the doctor. “Don't worry. He is fine. A bit upset, but fine. Gene is now with him. We, Gene and I will do anything to help him. You have to be a bit patient. All will be revealed as soon as the Professor joins us.” Cyril nodded still tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Nodding again he said “I shall go and fetch the Professor. And he is well, you say. I am glad to hear it.” “I wait here for you and the Professor.” Hank answered.

 

 

Reluctantly the Professor followed Cyril back to the Laboratory. Hank true to his word was waiting for them at the entrance. “What is it now?” the Professor asked impatiently. “I want to show you what caused the problem and we might need your assistance to solve the problem once and for all. But I have to admit it is all a bit tricky.” The Professor shot an eyebrow up but remained quiet. 

“Please, just let me announce you. I will be back in a minute.” Hank vanished inside only to re-appear soon after and waving the two to enter the building.

On their way to the main laboratory Hank explained in a few words what the two had to expect. 

 

 

“He hates his original shape so much, that he was trying to hide it from you.” Hank addressed Cyril. “He still is very insecure and rather preferred if you wouldn't see him like this.” “Nonsense.” The Professor exploded, “Such a nonsense. Never heard of. A hologram unhappy with his original appearance. You expect us to give in to such a whimsical nonsense.” “If it only were easy as this, Professor.” Hank replied, “The problem lies much deeper, I am afraid. It might have been triggered by the fact that his countenance changed after we managed to extract him from his mobile device. But that was just the peak of a long smouldering volcano, I am afraid.” 

 

 

Hank then continued to retell how Harri had expressed his wrath against his body spec and how he had hoped that the changes in his appearance that emerged from the merger of the three specifications would have become a constant. Unfortunately his programming would lead to a regular resetting of the changes and Harri was not able to cope with that fact. The Professor yet was not convinced as to why he should help in anyway, for Harri had been nothing but a trouble maker. 

 

 

Cyril looked even more worried at Hank but Hank made a hand signal to keep calm. They entered the room and just got a glimpse of Harri as he rushed behind a paravent. “He still doesn't want to be seen by you, Cyril.” Gene explained. “Please, I need to see him. Only after I have seen him, I'm convinced that he's alright.” Cyril almost lost his calm and the Professor looked at him sharply. 

 

 

Harri whimpered behind the screen and slowly approached. The Professor inhaled air in astonishment of seeing Harri. But Cyril dashed forward and embraced Harri. “You're OK? Have you been hurt?” He looked Harri all over to find a wound and Harri pressed his hands before his head, shaking it in negation. “OH GOD! I'm so glad.” Cyril shouted hugging Harri even closer. 

 

 

“Do you understand now why you should help us solving the problem?” Hank said to the Professor who simply nodded still to astonished to reply.

Gene took the Professor by the elbow and steered him towards one of the chairs. “Sit down, Professor.” He said. “Let me explain to you our finding and what needs doing to solve this to everyones satisfaction.” The Professor sat, heaved a sight and said “OK. Go ahead. I'm listening.” He grew pale and paler as Gene explained that they need to access the Central computer to change Harri's programming. “You want me to address the UGoAQ and ask for permission to change the specification of a hologram.” He summarized the heard. “And how do you think they will react. First of all they will say that nobody ever has tried to access that computer for nobody knows where that bloody thing is in the first place. Second they will argue that then all other holograms might want to change their appearances too.” 

 

 

Hank and Gene exchanged looks. They had expected an answer like that. Harri wailed in pain at the remark and Cyril flung around grabbed the Professor by his collar and started to shake him violently. “You owe me that.” He growled. “You bloody owe me that.” The Professor grew pale. 

“OK. Enough. Cyril let go. Sit down. What is this all about?” Gene took over command. 

 

Cyril shot looks of pure hatred at the Professor. “Go on then,” he snarled, “tell them. Tell them what you did to me.” 

“Holy Shit!” Hank exclaimed as they met with Harri. “What the fuck happened?” Gene was standing by wide eyed. Harri looked at them and would have cried if only his huge black eyes would have had some to shed. He extended his four fingered hands and gazed down at them in disgust. “LOOK! Look what happened to me.” He yelled at them. “How can anyone care for such an abomination.” “Wait, Harri, wait a minute. This is your original shape. You never had made such a fuss about it before.” Gene tried to calm him down. “GREAT. That coming from you with your perfect chassis. You don't know what it is like to be given a new body and enjoy it and then everything is taken away from you again.” Harri hollered wounded.

“OK, guys. Calm down. This will get us nowhere.” Hank took over the command. “Let's evaluate the situation first. Harri when did that change happen? Gene, I want you to think what could have caused it. OK.” Hank stirred Harri and Gene over to the table with the chairs and made them all sit down.

 

 

“Harri listen, we, Gene and I, will try to help you to our best abilities. You know that, don't you?” Harri nodded after a moments hesitation. “Fine. Please Harri you will make it impossible if you keep the people in here. Let them go.” In Harri's current shape reading his expressions was pointless as the Greys' facial muscles were underdeveloped. So Hank could only guess how his request had been received. But with Gene and Hank present Harri had calmed down sufficiently and so he agreed and Hank got up and released the hostages.

He walked them to the door and before letting them go shouted “Olly, Donnie?! Harri has agreed to let the scientists go. They are coming out now.” Then he opened the door and one after the other of the lab personnel stepped out into freedom.

 

 

They were welcomed with great hurray and ushered away to be checked for injuries and needed treatments. Cyril sighed his relief as did Donnie and Olly. However, the Professor was still not best pleased, he wanted his laboratory back. “Give them some time, Professor.” Donnie plead, “They just went in and already the staff is out and safe. I am sure they will make Harri see sense. And you will have the lab back.” Murmuring into his beard the Professor left not giving his consent. But Cyril patted Donnie's shoulder “It's alright. He will not make any trouble. He's just glad that the people are out save and sound.”

 

 

Inside the lab Harri just finished explaining how he had woken up in the morning and when he had walked past a mirror had received the greatest shock in his entire life. He'd expected Cyril to be back and despaired. How could Cyril find him attractive and continue to love him if he looked like this. Harri plead with Gene, that he and Hank would giving him the body back that had emerged when he had come out of his damaged mobile device.

Gene had listened carefully but shook his head. “I have no idea, how this could  have happened.” He confessed. 

 

 

“But I do.” Hank said and the two heads flew into his direction as he re-entered the room. Gene and Harri stared at him expectantly. “So.” Gene finally said.

“Yep.” Hank grinned and sat down opposite of them. “What do you know about your basic database?” He started. “Well, it's there.” Harri said and caused Hank and Gene to burst into laughter. “All I know,” Gene started, “is that we all have a basic shape program which is stored on an external database. Where this database is located nobody knows.” Hank nodded and Harri rested his long chin on his four fingered hands.

“Correct so far, but that is not all. We are all undergoing a cycle of check-up for each species this cycle is different. During this cycle the database is checking against modifications and installs upgrades. If a modification clashes with the original setting of the species, it is removed.” Hank continued and Gene stared at him in awe. “How comes that you know all these things?” He wondered.

 

 

“Well, you said it yourself that you were astonished how old I really was. I have gathered quite some information over the years.” Hank grinned knowing all to well that this wasn't of course the reason for his knowing.

“OK. That is not quite the truth.” Hank finally confessed. “But you know I have been hiding quite successfully for several millennia. That was of course before you came to hunt me.” He looked at Gene smiling still. “So I tried to change my appearance myself several times.” Harri and Gene both looked astonished. “Well, with that poster showing my face all over the place. I thought best would be if I'd looked like nothing like it.”

Silence filled the room for a moment and then Hank picked up the thread of his tale. “It never lasted that long because the central computer re-set my appearance after a short while. However, it lasted long enough for me to make my get away. Or how else do you think I got out of prison and all the other traps they laid for me.” Hank's grin split his entire face.

 

 

Looking at the face of Harri who now stared at the table surface, the grin vanished soon. “I only had made minor changes, not enough to establish the change. I believe that the problem with your change was or rather is that it is a compound of three different species. Your main specification the one that is in the central database is that of Capitogriseus moros. To this were added Gene's Homosapiens and my Pseudohomo concinnus. None of the three had a dominance in the appearance after your accident. That is why it was so easy for the central computer to erase the artificial changes and replace them with your original spec. There is only one thing, I think you can change back, but after a while this will happen again. As long as your basic specification hasn't changed on the central database, you will not be able to keep the artificial changes.”

“Nobody has ever made changes to the original programming. These data files are protected and can't be accessed.” Gene said driving Harri into even deeper despair. “That is not quite correct.” Hank said. “Nobody ever has proper tried to hack into the central computer and change data filed there. But I think that is against the law as well.” 

 

 

Harri buried his face into his hands. “I will be stuck like this forever.” He sobbed. “But this is who you are.” Gene said softly. “Yes, and I hate it. I always hated my appearance. You don't know how wonderful it felt to stand in front of the mirror and seeing this new body. Experiencing all these feelings and sensations. This all is gone now. Forever gone.”

 

 

“This is serious, Gene. He suffers so much. This is not pretending. He really is at the brink of madness. There is only one solution. We need to change his specification. I can't see any other way.” Hank whispered to Gene, who shook his head. “We can't do that, Hank. As you said, it's a crime to hack into the central system.” “Yes, but what if somebody important would suggest the change due to Harri's sanity and for the safety of this community. If Professor McNeell supported the adjustments to Harri's spec?” Hank was interrupted by Harri placing his huge hand on his arm. “Would you try to convince the Professor, Hank? Please, please do it. Do it for me, please.” Instinctively Hank had patted the hand on his arm. “I will see what I can do, mate. I'll go and speak to the Professor. But he might want to speak to you afterwards. So I might have to bring him in, and Harri, I can't promise that I can keep Cyril at bay. He is pacing the floor outside. If the Professor comes in he might want too. Are you prepared for that?” Harri winced. It had been exactly what he had tried to avoid, Cyril seeing him like this. But a look through the blinds at Cyril running the pavement up and down like a caged tiger spoke volumes. 

Hank waved Cyril to come over. “I need to see the Professor. Need to speak to both of you. Matter of urgency.” He said and saw the lines of worry form on Cyril's forehead. He hugged the doctor. “Don't worry. He is fine. A bit upset, but fine. Gene is now with him. We, Gene and I will do anything to help him. You have to be a bit patient. All will be revealed as soon as the Professor joins us.” Cyril nodded still tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Nodding again he said “I shall go and fetch the Professor. And he is well, you say. I am glad to hear it.” “I wait here for you and the Professor.” Hank answered.

 

 

Reluctantly the Professor followed Cyril back to the Laboratory. Hank true to his word was waiting for them at the entrance. “What is it now?” the Professor asked impatiently. “I want to show you what caused the problem and we might need your assistance to solve the problem once and for all. But I have to admit it is all a bit tricky.” The Professor shot an eyebrow up but remained quiet. 

“Please, just let me announce you. I will be back in a minute.” Hank vanished inside only to re-appear soon after and waving the two to enter the building.

On their way to the main laboratory Hank explained in a few words what the two had to expect. 

 

 

“He hates his original shape so much, that he was trying to hide it from you.” Hank addressed Cyril. “He still is very insecure and rather preferred if you wouldn't see him like this.” “Nonsense.” The Professor exploded, “Such a nonsense. Never heard of. A hologram unhappy with his original appearance. You expect us to give in to such a whimsical nonsense.” “If it only were easy as this, Professor.” Hank replied, “The problem lies much deeper, I am afraid. It might have been triggered by the fact that his countenance changed after we managed to extract him from his mobile device. But that was just the peak of a long smouldering volcano, I am afraid.” 

 

 

Hank then continued to retell how Harri had expressed his wrath against his body spec and how he had hoped that the changes in his appearance that emerged from the merger of the three specifications would have become a constant. Unfortunately his programming would lead to a regular resetting of the changes and Harri was not able to cope with that fact. The Professor yet was not convinced as to why he should help in anyway, for Harri had been nothing but a trouble maker. 

 

 

Cyril looked even more worried at Hank but Hank made a hand signal to keep calm. They entered the room and just got a glimpse of Harri as he rushed behind a paravent. “He still doesn't want to be seen by you, Cyril.” Gene explained. “Please, I need to see him. Only after I have seen him, I'm convinced that he's alright.” Cyril almost lost his calm and the Professor looked at him sharply. 

 

 

Harri whimpered behind the screen and slowly approached. The Professor inhaled air in astonishment of seeing Harri. But Cyril dashed forward and embraced Harri. “You're OK? Have you been hurt?” He looked Harri all over to find a wound and Harri pressed his hands before his head, shaking it in negation. “OH GOD! I'm so glad.” Cyril shouted hugging Harri even closer. 

 

 

“Do you understand now why you should help us solving the problem?” Hank said to the Professor who simply nodded still to astonished to reply.

Gene took the Professor by the elbow and steered him towards one of the chairs. “Sit down, Professor.” He said. “Let me explain to you our finding and what needs doing to solve this to everyones satisfaction.” The Professor sat, heaved a sight and said “OK. Go ahead. I'm listening.” He grew pale and paler as Gene explained that they need to access the Central computer to change Harri's programming. “You want me to address the UGoAQ and ask for permission to change the specification of a hologram.” He summarized the heard. “And how do you think they will react. First of all they will say that nobody ever has tried to access that computer for nobody knows where that bloody thing is in the first place. Second they will argue that then all other holograms might want to change their appearances too.” 

 

 

Hank and Gene exchanged looks. They had expected an answer like that. Harri wailed in pain at the remark and Cyril flung around grabbed the Professor by his collar and started to shake him violently. “You owe me that.” He growled. “You bloody owe me that.” The Professor grew pale. 

“OK. Enough. Cyril let go. Sit down. What is this all about?” Gene took over command. 

 

Cyril shot looks of pure hatred at the Professor. “Go on then,” he snarled, “tell them. Tell them what you did to me.” 

The Professor's anger redden face blanched as the words rang in his ears. 'Tell them. Tell them what you did to me.' He had tried so hart to forget and yet here the were again those words to haunt him to eternity. 

 

 

A five fingered hand reached out and fell down on Cyril's shoulder pulling him away and around. He came face to face with a face framed in dark straight hair and two dark brown eyes seamed by long, delicate black lashes searched his face. “Leave him, love. He's not worth the chip his program is written upon.” A warm melodious voice drung to his ears. His vision blurred with the unshed tears he searched the face until the drops left their places on his eyelids and started to race down his cheeks. His vision became clearer again and he fellt himself embraced and kiss by Harri. Harri who now looked again like they had first met. 

 

 

Cyril pushed himself back to take a look at his lover. “You are back into...” Harri   drowned his question in a deep kiss. “Forget about it. I can manage.” He said encouragingly. “Gene has shown me what to do. All I need is to keep a spare chip with my current spec on. So whenever I change back I replace the chip. Even if he will not help us. I am willing to exchanging chips forever if need be.” “But he owes me.” Cyril said in a childishly small stubborn fashion.

 

 

“He surely does.” Came a voice to turn all their heads. The Professor squealed in pain trying to get up but his shaking limbs refused to follow the order. 

In the door frame leaned Haim van Wedd, shaking his head as he entered the room. “I never thought you to be so shallow, Kain. Get into gear and settle that account once and for all.” Professor McNeell was as white as the table surface. “You … knew?” he stammered. Cyril turned towards Haim, eyebrows raised. “You knew?” he echoed. “You knew and still you staid with him?” Haim shrugged, “You and I, there was no future in it. To much competition between the two of us. I needed someone to look up to. Someone who could support me in my aim to become a reknown scientist.” “Look who's calling the kettle black then.” Harri proclaimed. “You two clearly deserve each other. One as shallow as the other.” 

 

 

“OK. Stop it. You are all behaving like spoilt brats.” Hank snarled at the bunch. “This is not helping. Professor, are you going to address the UGoAQ, or not?” Haim nudged the Professor, “Come on Kain, if there is someone who can convice those buggers it's you. Do it. I'll going with you.” “OK. I'll do it. You are really coming with me?” He asked Haim reassuringly. Haim nodded and took him in his arms. “OK. Then lets get everything sorted before we leave, shall we?” The Professor said and with aid of Haim rised up from the chair.

 

 

As soon as the two had left Gene turned to Harri and Cyril, “what the hell was this all about?” Harri who had not left Cyril's side throughout this entire encounter, hugged him encouragingly. Cyril look at him and smiled, taking Harri's hand and pressing it before linking their fingers. Cyril cleared his throat. “I met Haim just after I had begun to work in the Professor's team. We befriended and fell for each other.” He looked at Harri who nodded to urge him to continue. “We had little time for each other, so I suggested to the Professor to take Haim into our team. As soon as Haim was accepted the Professor started to make attempts towards him trying to split us up. However Haim refused in the beginning and when the Professor saw that he couldn't split us up, he came down with another idea.” Cyril swallowed and received another hug from Harri. “The Professor accused me of having stolen an expensive piece of equipment and had me arrested for it. I was taken away to one of the assessment facilities where they checked my programming for mutations.” 

 

 

“Nasty procedures those.” Hank and Harri said in unison. Cyril nodded. “Did you steal the gear?” Gene asked and Cyril shook his head in negation. “No. And it was never proven, but it was enough for Haim to leave me and turn towards the Professor. I never thought he'd known and I believe the Professor thought so too.” After a short moment of thinking he added “Strangely after this revelation today, it feels like I was only a pawn in the game of those two.”

 

 

Harri cuddled Cyril closer to him. “As long as they are really helping us, I don't care. Even if they don't, with Gene's idea of keeping a safety copy of the changes for reloading, I am fine. We don't need them really.” “Well, let's wait and see.” Gene said. “Hank and I have to travel down to the Core anyway for that last hearing. With the Professor and Haim going as well, we could travel together. You could come with us as well if you like.”

 

 

Harri looked worried at the two friends. “Are you sure that is such a good idea?” He wondered, “Could be a trap, you know.” Hank and Gene nodded. “Yes, we are aware of that.” Hank said. “We are coming too. Safety in numbers.” Donnie's voice broke the silence that had followed Hank's words.

Donnie and Olly were greeted with great halloo. They confirmed again that they would accompany the party. They had met with Haim and the Professor who both had announced their travel to the seat of the Government. Olly and Donnie had agreed to take the Professor and Haim on board of their flyer. They suggested Harri, Cyril to join up with Gene and Hank. “With this arrangement we are avoiding tensions.” They said and the four were readily agreeing to this arrangement. 

 

 

The two groups left with their flyers towards the Core a few days later. As the UGoAQ parliament building was placed in the galaxy that was in the middle of the Core and therefore easy to reach for all members. The galaxy which housed the planet the parliament was established on was Milky Way. The galaxy had undergone a change in it's late history. The sun wasn't anylonger the central solar planet as hit had turned into a white giant. The sun's core had been extremely densed and shrunk however the size of the planet had very much enhanced due to a huge gasfilled atmosphere troubled with increasingly violent sunstorms. The planet Jupiter had turned into a basic solar planet and the galaxy had split with parts of the planets had kept their orbits around the sun but others had changed their orbits to circle Jupiter. From afar the galaxy looked like a giant figure eight. 

 

 

The planet Terra which housed the paliament had begun a very strange eight shaped orbit cycle sailing around sun and Jupiter. Before entering the orbit Hank and Gene discussed the possibility of being caught in a trap when attending the hearing in the parliament building. After lengthy discussions with Harri and Cyril they decided on a back-up plan. 

 

The four arrived at the parliament building and immediately saw that there was a large police presence. Each entrance was more than heavily guarded and policemen in uniform went along the queues of visitors and checking each one against a couple of papers in their hands. “So much for the guarantee.” Gene whispered. 

 

 

Earlier on arrival they had met with Olly, Donnie, Haim and the Professor. The latter two seemed to be in a rush to get away and after winking assuringly at their four friends the two bounty hunters had gone to track those two down.

The friends then had turned in the other direction to meet with the lawyers at the arranged place within the parliament building. 

 

 

Hank, Gene and Cyril grew a little nervous seeing the policemen coming towards them, but Harri whispered “Everything will be just fine. Keep your mouths shut, let me do the talking.” The policemen arrived and passed without  a further notice. On his way past them Harri got the chance to throw a glimpse on the papers. “Their's are wanted papers and they are for us. All of us.” He whispered. Cyril muttered a curse “This damn Professor. I knew he would betray us.” 

 

 

At the entrance they weren't controlled much but just waved through. They decided not to wait for the lawyers but rather mingle with the visitor masses. So far their masquerade had worked. At the other end of the entrance hall a commotion began and stretching his neck Harri could see Olly and Donnie storming into the building. They looked around and ran up towards the three lawyers which stood on the arranged meeting place. The five conversed for a short while and then Harri saw the two friends rushing out again.

“OK. I think we better go.” Harri said after he told the others what he just had witnessed. “It might be that the Professor has even given away our base in the Titans. Best we make a dash and see what we can retreive from there without getting caught.” They all agreed and made their way to the exit. There they were stopped. 

 

 

“Hey, you guys. Weren't you just going in?” The guard asked and Harri stepped forward and replied. “We just found out that our hearing has been postponed. We have to come back in two days.” “Oh.” The guard said and waved them through. Postponing of hearing was a standard occurance and Harri knew that as well as the personnel working at the parliament. 

Harri had to hold Cyril back who had gotten so nervous that he wanted to make a dash as soon as they left the building. “No. Go slowly. Rushing away will make them aware of us. Don't worry, love, we are quite save.” Hank and Gene agreed and slowly they made their way back into the maze of streets and finally to their flyer. 

 

 

As soon as they were inside the flyer they removed the chip they had copied from Harri's original chip. Harri too replaced his with the one which contained his modifications. He grinned all over the face. “I never thought that being a Black Grey would ever come to something good. I was wrong.” He giggled and the others fell in. Of course nobody was looking out for a group of four Black Greys and that was just the appearance they had given themselves as soon as Donnie and Olly had left to follow the Professor and Haim.

 

 

“Harri, that was a brilliant idea. We would never have made it safely without your cunning plan.” Hank said clapping Harri's shoulders. “For shame that we couldn't speak to the lawyers though.” Cyril said, “and I think we can forget the business with the access to the central computer.” He shook his head. “I really thought for a split moment they could be trusted. How wrong was I?!”

Gene rubbed Cyril's arm. “It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. We knew that it was tricky.” “And I wouldn't write off that plan just now.” Hank said winking. “But for the moment I have to admit that I am more worried as to what we have to expect when getting back.” Gene added. This reminded all that they had to rush and they went onto their stations and the flyer lifted off.

 

 

And just in time on their way out they saw the policeforce gathering in on their flyers landing base, however they had a head start and were gone.

Harri swore he had seen the Professor very animatedly pointing in the midst of all the policemen. “Wonder what he's pinning on us now?” Cyril hissed in disgust. “How bad a judge of character am I? Come to think of it, I don't think that Haim was ever interested in me. Maybe I only became interesting when I managed to get a job in the Professor's team.  …  OH, never mind! It's all yesterday's news.” He went over and gave Harri a hug. “Now I have you. I shall be lucky to have made such a good catch.” 

 

 

On arrival at the Titans they soon found that the place was swarming with police as well. Olly and Donnie were amoungst them pointing in all kinds of directions. With Rhea under complete police control the possibility of getting Harri and Cyril's things were out of question. Hank was about to loose his good humor thinking that possibly he and Gene might loose their HQ and Gene's flyer as well. But Gene seemed to remain confident and whistled and grinned a lot. 

 

 

He called for a meeting and all four met in front of his computer. There on the monitor he had the model of Crius and his three moons on display. 

“OK. Guys, listen up. Here is my plan. But I need your input in regards of all the knowledge you have of our little homestead.” Three pairs of eyes were closely fixed on Gene's face which caused him to smile. “Good. I see I have your attention.” He said. “As you all know Hank and my headquarter is on Crius about there.” He pointed on a place on the planet displayed. “I assume that the place will be swamped as well, for our good Professor had been sufficient enough to give them all the details.” Gene paused expecting exclamations of anger but the three remained silent. “Well. Perses is the Moon closest to Crius if I remember it right.” Hank confirmed the information with a nod of his head. “Great. If we could keep the flyer in the shadow of Perses, the shadow he casts on Pallas that is, then we could land there and check the situation on Crius.”

 

 

“Do you think that Pallas is close enough for us to make a scan and also far enough to remain undetected?” Harri asked. “If we are timing it right, it might work.” Hank replied to that. “Helios is very active when he is closest to Hyperion and sends out radio waves which are similar to our scanning waves.”

Cyril clapped his hands in excitement. “According to the timeline he runs within the orbit Helios should be at his activest around tomorrow. If we can lay low for so long, we stand a good chance. But what then, Gene? You can't possibly be thinking of landing on Crius?” 

Gene shook his head. “No. Actually there is no need for us to land.” “But your flyer and the HQ?” Hank cut in and Gene looked at him smiling reassuringly.

 

 

“That is the beauty of it.” He said still grinning. “Hank, remember that I did some maintenance work on my flyer?” Hank nodded. “Well, guys, I have a surprise for you and for those buggers down there.” The three were staring at him wide eyed. “I have installed a device into the HQ and my flyer, inspired by the illigal program I discovered in Hank's spec. So HQ and flyer are now having an active remote controlling system running.” “But I thought you weren't finished with the work?” Hank wondered. “I just finished it before we left for the Core. Didn't trust that invitation in the first place. So I thought best we take your flyer. Because …” He made a dramatic pause. “I am going to get my HQ and my flyer by remote control. All we need to make sure is that none of those buggers are inside either HQ and flyer.” 

 

 

“Will the radio waves of Helios not cause an interfearance?” Cyril wondered. “I thought of that.” Gene replied. “That is why I programmed them on a different wave length. But we will be vunerable in so far as they will be able to detect and retrace it. Therefore we have to make a dash as soon as I have the control over the flyer.” 

“But what about your HQ?” Harri asked. “The HQ is so programmed that as soon as the remote is activated it folds up and stores itself inside the flyer.” Gene explained. “What we need is a safe place to go.” Harri added.

 

 

“That is where I barge in.” Hank announced proudly. “I have just found the place for us but Harri I will need your help, because our way there leads us close to that asteroid girdle your flyer was damaged in.” Harri shook hands with Hank and they agreed to work closely together. “Before we can go there, I'd rather like us to split between to two flyers.” Gene remarked. “I can't run my flyer all the way only on remote control. Therefore I suggest that Hank and I use my flyer whilst Cyril and you Harri stay here on board Hank's. Can we all agree to that.” They each placed a hand over the others and agreed.

The next day caused commotion on the Crius' surface. The men guarding the HQ and Gene's flyer ran around like a flock of upset ants. Wild gestures and shaken equipment proved to the four friends that indeed the time had come to start the scan. Hank kept an eye on the men on the planet and at first was about to raise the alarm when he saw them constantly pointing up in their directions. Not to raise a panic he only waved Gene to come and have a look.

“Do you think they have seen us or is it just the unusual formation of our moons?” He whispered his question. “If they had noticed us, don't you think they would make a dash to their ships?” Hank nodded and checked his surface scan again. “They don't. It's the moons.” He confirmed. 

 

 

Gene grinned. “It must be quite a spectacle.” He agreed, “The three moons forming a triangle and all are in full sight of those men on Crius. With Pallas and Perses next to him Helios is doing his utmost damage. Looks like none of their equipment works properly.” “But will that not effect our equipment as well?” Hank asked worried. “Will you ever listen to what I say?” Gene said and poked Hank in jest. “I have changed the wave length of our signal to HQ and flyer. They will respond as good little children do.” Hank smiled back and nodded but behind his back he crossed his fingers. 

 

 

Not that he doubted Gene's experience and knowledge but he had seen to many plans go bust not to worry at least a bit. Gene decided to scan HQ and flyer immediately as long as the ground crew wasn't able to use their equipment. “If we could get the flyer and the HQ out just now that would be perfect. With their system in malfunction they will not be able to follow up on the flyer. This would give us a head start.” Cyril prepared for the scan and soon confirmed that the HQ was clear. The flyer however was a different story with a group of five policemen searching the flyer from top to bottom. “What are we going to do?” Cyril said, “we can't wait to long. They will soon have readjusted their equipment and then we are bust.” Gene agreed, they had to act now but what was to do with those men on board his flyer.

 

 

Harri scratched his head and then grinned. “If we make the HQ disappear, don't you think that will raise an alarm and possibly all men are called to search what has happened? It might give us just seconds, but don't you think we should risk it?” The three other looked at him astonished. “Brilliant idea.” Gene said clapping his hands. “OK. On battle stations. Ready? GO!”

 

 

The confusion on Crius was perfect before the eyes of the astonished policemen the Headquarter's building folded up and vanished. They panicked and called all men to search and scan the area around. To give each squad it's commands they were all called out to rapport. This was the moment the friends had waited for and whilst the Police-Captain bellowed orders, the flyer took off and flew away. 

Hank took Gene's flyer on tracker beam, opened a wormhole and both flyers vanished. When the report reached the authorities and Professor Kain McNeell, the latter lost his calm. With strong accusations he stormed out of the Police Headquarter. Haim van Wedd followed after silent, not to turn the Professor's wrath against him. He began to wonder if he hadn't signed up with the wrong side. All over sudden the Professor didn't seemed to be so powerful at all. Despite all the Professor's connections, Harri and his friends had managed to get away.

 

 

On Terra the lawyers Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg met with members of the opposition parties. They provided a paper of protestation stating that the government had betrayed them and their clients. They presented the evidence they had received to the three leaders of the oppostion Mr. Nat Sainse of the UULP (United Universe Liberals Party), Ms. Bette Ch. Taclan of the UUSP (United Universe Socialists Party) and Mr. Jock Steapren of the UUE (United Universe Environmentalists). The documents and data evidence created quite a stir. This was the weapon the Opposition leaders needed to proof the government's system of fraud, blackmailing and oppression. 

The two flyers made a short stop within the system where they had found Harri after his damage and Gene and Hank teleported to Gene's flyer. Then with Harri leading on they vanished into the far end of the Wilderness.

 

 

Meanwhile on Rhea the police force had turned Harri's and Cyril's quarters upside down and left no piece of equipment untouched in the laboratory and Harri's heavily damaged flyer. However there was no clue as to where the four friends might have vanished to. The damaged flyer's database was no longer accessable due to the damaged caused by the asteroids and the invaders. Both foreign species had been confiscated very much to the annoyance of the Professor and Haim. 

In the meantime the lawyers went to work as well. With the help of the leaders of the opposition parties they handed in a request for an internal hearing. This hearing was to proof that the government had not only failed to prosecute illigal activities of members of the governing party but also actively suppressed and tempered with information and programming of active holograms. These were serious accusations as they were in breach with the current laws.

 

 

Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg managed to get hold of the current wanted posters for all four accused and these showed clearly that there had been made changes to them during the hearing on the subject was still in progress. This too was illigal as any activities should have been rested until the final decision of the governmental bodies had been made. 

All this showed that the acting court was disregarded, a fact that was not well received with the members of the jurisdiction. 

 

 

The three opposition parties handed a formal grievance motion in providing proof and naming of heavy accusations against five members of the two ruling coalitions. The MPs named were of the CPUU (Conservative Party of the United Universe) a Kai Dryssen, Sidney H Javrosh and Clara F. Swensh, as well as Rick Pagarer and Poppy Labi-Hines of the NPAQ (National Pary of the Alllied Quadrants). With all members of the three opposition parties in favour of the motion and some of the back benchers of the ruling coalition supporting the scheme, there was no other option but to lay the subject on the table. 

The lawyers were present as the five members of parliament were impeached and finally handed over to a jury for trial. The scandal was picked up by the news and led to calls for re-election. The next step the lawyers took was to follow-up on the false accusations made by Professor Kain McNeell.

The boys made it safely to the opposite end of the unknown Wildernesses outer rim. They came out of the wormhold at the same coordinates as Harri's flyer before. All four men were highly concentrating anticipating another asteroid onslaught. But the two flyers came face to face with the birth of a new galaxy instead. The asteroid girdle htat Harri had experienced and that had caused so much damage to his flyer had shifted.

 

The same storm that Harri had witnessed had caused the asteroids to crash into eachother. By this way stars had formed. As more asteroids bumped into the now larger structures and had added to their sizes. Now the first two planets had formed. The asteroids which before had been without a general direction just bumping helter skelter into eachother, were banned into orbits around the new planets now. The danger of a collusion with the asteroids was no longer to be feared.

 

However the new galaxy was still to unstable to risk the set-up their headquarter there. But Hank pointed further out to lights at the horizon over the rim of the universe. “There,” he said “is our new home.” To all others amazement Hank could not say much about the galaxy apart from that due to the light it provided, it must have at least one light source. The coordinates were very vague and needed proper recalculation. 

 

Of course this would mean that they had to reinstall the telescope and make further observations. With Cyril being an M.Eng and all the experience the rest of them had gathered so far, Hank was confident that they would be able to get to this far away galaxy and explore it.

 

The calculations he had made so far, as inacturate they might be due to the lack of reach of the telescope during his research, showed that the galaxy ought to be large enough to provide at least some planets which could be considered as new “Home planets”. 

 

The next days followed with Gene and Cyril working on the telescope whilst Hank and Harri made excursions to the outter rim with Hank's flyer. Each time the two returned to the place Gene had chosen as an achor point, they brought more knowledge and the map of this part of the universe filled more and more. 

 

Harri and Hank's observations fitted perfectly with the studies Cyril and Gene had made with the telescope. The only fact that worried all four was that they had to jump over a vast precipice. If this was similar to what they were knowing as the void wasn't quite clear. 

At the same time Harri and Hank had used their excursions to check if there were other invaders in this part of the universe but all their trips to the rim came to no conclusion. 

 

Cyril tried a theory that due to the forming of the galaxy their might have been a rift in the space-time-continuum and that this had sucked the invaders into their universe. From all their data it was quite clear that the galaxy Hank had discovered was outside their own universe and inside another neighbouring universe. The only difference was that the theory the scientists on the Titans proved to be wrong and that there was no universe on top of theirs but rather parallel to it. 

 

The next step would be to try to scan the precipice and establish of which components it consisted. If it proved to be of the same structure and build as the void their flyers could easily cross over with the wormholes. However if densitity and structure differed it might mean that they had to develop a different propulsion technology. 

 

Cyril and Gene stumbled across another phenomenon whilst modifying the telescope. They noticed that all around them new galaxies, stars or even just asteroids and comets were forming. It seemed that the ingredients for these structures were provided by the void and the gap between the two universes. 

However the universe didn't seemed to expand in size still there was a constant movement. They had turned their observations to the smaller funnel end and to their great astonishment the data showed that there galaxies, stars, asteroids and comets were destroyed at the same speed as up here they were created. 

 

Some force at the small end of the funnel was splitting all structures back up into their components which then drifted within the void and the gap and were picked up from their like building blocks to create new galaxies at the rim. Gene's explanation was that at the end of the universe's funnel there must be a large amount of anti matter with broke up all matter into it's components. He admitted however to a lack of understanding how these components came to drift up towards the rim to be reused. 

 

On the other hand Gene was absolutely sure with the measures they had taken and from all the data Hank and Harri had provided with their scans, that the second universe was of the same shape as their own. The measurements showed that the second universe's outer rim was just as wide as their own. Taking this into consideration Gene started to build a model with both funnel shaped universes sitting parallel to each other and from there he carried on adding more until they formed a perfect circle. 

 

“What if that is not the only way, but they are filling up the structure three dimensional?” Hank opted, “What shape would that be?” “A Ball.” Gene said. “Hank! OH, you genius. What if this here is only one superstructure? We have the anti matter in the centre as some kind of core and the universes are all gathered around this centre and whilste this centre demolishes the matter within reach the components float up to be reused and form new matter up here at the rim. This would mean that the galaxy you've seen over there in the second universe can't be that old.”

 

“To proof that we need to go there and see for ourselves.” Hank said but was as excited as Gene. 


	6. Intermission:Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This intermission falls in between the chapters "The Explorers" and "Discoveries"

**Happy Halloween**

 

 

Gene was grinning like an idiot. Couldn't help from smiling all day. He couldn't wait for the daily chores to be done with. He had his preparations made for the evening. It would be a lovely surprise for Hank.

  
Gene counted the hours. ARRRH! Finally the last duty of the day. He gathered his boxes and bags from the hiding place and left them at the door to their playroom. Now there was only one thing missing. He looked around. Where was Hank?

He hadn't seen his friend and lover all day. When had been the last time? He wondered. Breakfast? Lunch? No not lunch, he remembered to having had just a sandwich whilst working through. “Flaming hell, Hank, where are you?' He walked through all the rooms, the lab, check, the alcoves, check, the storage, check. “Maybe the flyer?” He checked the cockpit, the quarters, the bay – no Hank.

  
On his way back to the HQ he kicked a pebble in frustration. The pepple skipped over the surface of the planet like one skipped over water only the ripples missing. “OK.” He took a deep breath, “change of plans.” He went to fetch the boxes and parcels he had left at the door to the playroom earlier. He opened the door …

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000bt8bz/)   


“Happy Halloween, love.” Hank purred patting the mattress with his free hand invitingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inserted picture is a manipulation. This has not been made by me, unfortunately I do not know who made it but the picture is marked by the authors sign.


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene and Hank falsely accused by the Universe Government of Allied Quadrants (UGoAQ) gone into hiding in the rim area of the unknown Wilderness. Hank thinks he's discovered the second Universe and the boys set out to prove it's existence. 
> 
> Time – Beginning of the 15th Millennium
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this source.   
>  All character names are made of anagrams.  
> U1 - Chapter 1: The Man Hunt  
> U1 - Chapter 2: The Fugitives  
> U1 - Chapter 3: The Explorers

> > ** [ ](https://sites.google.com/site/middleversearchives/middleverse-archives/home/u1---universe-1/gene-hank/u1---chapter-4-discoveries/U1%20Banner%20Discoveries_1.jpg?attredirects=0) **
>
>>   
>  **** __ __   
> 

> > **Discoveries**
>
>> Hank's scan's and other data collections went all into Gene's computer for evaluation. The frequency of the scans combined with the findings of Gene and Cyril and the data brought back by Harri and Hank soon filled the picture. 
>
>> The oldest parts of the galaxy were at the small end of the funnel the newest at the outer rim. But they couldn’t yet proof that the universe they inhabited was indeed only one of many clustered into a superstructure forming a perfect sphere. Hank even wanted to go a step further and explore what lies outside the sphere.
>
>> “Do you think, Gene, that our sphere would be the only one. I rather think there out there beyond are more of these superstructures all shaped in the same way holding many universes in them.” Gene grinned, he'd never seen Hank so enthusiastic before. “What would that be like, Hank? All these spheres?” Hank thought for a moment and then smiled. “Do you remember what they told you about the structure of your body, Gene. Your's is different from all of us. Do you remember what they told you was forming the structure containing all the information?” Gene nodded, “sure I know. This body of mine is made like a human body, they said. Like the body of the inhabitants of my home planet many millennia ago. Their bodies' structures where stored and build within the genoms. And those where bound in the form of a … Oh, Hank, you sly fox. You think that all these spheres would form something like a double helix too.” Gene needed to think this idea over. 
>
>> “It is a natural shape, though. It could be possible.” said Cyril after pondering the idea. “But to proof it,” Harri cut through their thoughts, “we either needed to jump from one universe to the other until we find the location of the next sphere.” “Or,” Hank added, “have to leave our sphere to be able to fathom the complexity of the superstructure beyond.” Hank got all excited and strode the cockpit of Gene's flyer up and down it's full length. “Oh, only to imagine. To leave this sphere and jump from one to the other.” He muttered dreamily.
>
>> The three others looked at him smiling. “Hold your horses, Hank. For at first we have to proof that there is a sphere containing many universes. One step after the other my friend.” They all looked back at Gene who had spoken those words of caution. The friends turned back to their work. They had to establish the coordinates of the galaxy way ahead which possibly could be in another universe. 
>
>> Gene and Cyril insisted on their careful approach. “There is no proof yet, that what you've seen, Hank is outside our universe. It could as well be inside or a projected image of a galaxy opposite that point.” 
>
>> “You think it could be something like a fata morgana?” The idea astonished Hank, he had never once contemplated the possibility of a mirrored image, projected against a nebula. 
>
>> This evening Hank was very unsettled. Gene tried to distract him but wasn't able to. The projection of a mirrored image had shaken Hank. “What do you think, is this a galaxy or is it just a projection?” He asked Gene as they both went to the quarters. “I can't say, Hank, honnestly, we need more data or possibly have to go there to find out.” Chewing his lower lip Hank looked at Gene very long. He finally said, “you know I am not scared to go. But if ...” He broke up and looked down at his hands.
>
>> Gene placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and tilted his head to look into Hank's eyes. “But if?” Hank lifted his head and smiled a very brief smile and then leaned forward and met his lips with the ones of Gene. His arms automatically move around Gene's body to find their natural resting places on neck and the small of Gene's back. 
>
>> They kissed each other long and hard until Gene pushed Hank back. He looked into Hank's eyes searching, “Hank, what is this 'But if...' business?” Hank blushed. “I so much like to explore that galaxy, jump the void into a new universe. But not with Harri at my side, but with you. Gene, will you promise me something?” Gene waited and Hank swallowed hard until he found the words. “If we are going to explore the new universe, will you be with me at my side? I would hate to know that you are here...  Here with Cyril and I am … Not knowing if I can return or what to expect over there. I'd rather have you with me … not Harri.” 
>
>> “Are you fearing that you would not come back? Is that what you are saying? I will not allow you to speak such ...” Hank's fingers closed Gene's lips. “Hush. All I am saying is that I want to be with you. I want to be with you always.”
>
>> Now it was Gene's turn to blush and he did nicely. “What are you insinuating? What has brought this on? I thought you knew how I feel about you? You do know, do you?” Hank nodded. “It would be nice to hear it from you once in a while though.” He added. “Listen, Gene. … I … well ... wanted to know a bit more about your kind of … people … you know … the homosapiens guys ...” Gene shook his head in astonishment. “Hank, what are you on about? I, really, I don't understand. What's got into to you?” 
>
>> Hank was pacing up and down. “OK, call me stupid, but I am afraid that we get separated. For what reason ever … and I don't want that to happen.” He paused for a moment and rummaged in the drawer which contained his personal things. “Ah, here it is. See Gene,” Hank said turning towards his friend again, “I did a little research and there were these traditonsl those guys had which intrigued me. So I dug a little deeper and I found this.” He waved Gene over to the computer and after typing some commands, turned the monitor so that Gene could read. 
>
>> Gene shook his head, “I don't quite understand.” He said but grew big eyes as Hank pulled out a tiny box. “I understand, to do it properly, one had to kneel.” He said and knelt down in front of Gene who at the same time grew distictive panicky. 
>
>> Harri and Cyril had teleported over to Gene's flyer and Harri was just about to enter the room when he stopped short. Cyril bumped into him but before he could ask Harri's finger sealed his lips and the other hands index finger indicated the action he should observe. 
>
>> Gene stuttered, “this is nothing ... but … but old sentimental rubbish. This doesn't mean anything at all not nowadays anyway.” His face was flushed bright red and he started to sweat profoundly. “True, true,” Hank's voice sounded almost like the voice of a dove on a roof in a mild summer evening. “But I like the sentiment behind it and what it represents.” And with that he opened the little box so that Gene's eyes fell on it's contains. The headlight in the room caught in the little object and reflected from it in an intensly bright sparkle. 
>
>> > Gene felt slightly intimidated after he found out that they had been watched. However Hank was his usual lighthearted self and Gene wondered as so often how a delightful personality as Hank's could be a successful warrior and highly decorated war hero at the same time. 
>
>> Cyril and Harri made the little awkward silence vanish by expressing their delight and Harri couldn't help but make several remarks address to his lover as to how he wished to be surprised in a similar fashion. So the four friends sat down at a table, remembering that Harri was one of the rare hologram's to be reliable on food and drink intake. Whilst Harri ate properly the other three helped themselves to some of Hank's delicious cocktails. 
>
>> The conversation automatically turned towards the galaxy Hank had discovered and how they should carry on. Hank owned up to him wanting Gene to accompany him when they were to investigate on the galaxy. Harri looked slightly disappointed at first but Cyril clutched his hand and squeezed. “I am glad Hank. I don't think I would wanted Harri to jump Universes without me. So I understand your feelings which only reflect my own. So yes, I understand that you want to take Gene with you rather than Harri.” Harri took a look at Cyril and then suddenly smiled, squeezing back Cyril's hand.
>
>> Before Harri and Cyril left Gene had agreed to provided them with a copy of the HQ. The basic form only as Gene found that Cyril and Harri needed to make their own improvements and extensions to suit their own needs. Hank confirmed that the two could keep his flyer. Gene would teleport the HQ clone to the bay of their flyer and then they he and Hank would leave for that galaxy. As long as communication would be possible Gene and Hank would regularly call in.
>
>> Harri and Cyril would remain behind and rather look out for a place where they could put up their HQ. They all knew that the place needed to be uninhabited and way off the usual frequented commuting routes. 
>
>> “Will you not miss your flyer, Hank?” asked Gene after they had retired into their alcove. “You had it for so many millennia. It must be hard to give it up.” But Hank shook his head. “You wouldn't recognise my flyer, Gene. There had to be made so many modifications to accommodate Harri on board.” “Oh.” Gene remembered that Harri required food storage and a disposal facility. “Yeah.” Hank grinned reading from Gene's expression what he was thinking of. “But that's not all. I have come to like your spacious flyer. The double alcoves that we can share together.” He looked at Gene's smiling face and he too smiled. “You spoilt me, you know.” He giggled.
>
>> They cuddled up in the alcove but Gene wouldn't let the topic drop so easily. “But with your flyer you give up your freedom. You will be bound to me and my vessel.” “I don't mind, love.” said Hank kissing Gene, “And to be honest, they have chosen the harder part. They stay here and have to find a place to hide. The small flyer is better for this. I am the one to know. Having been on the run for so long.”
>
>> Hank paused, his fingers curling around Gene's chest hair. “No, I am the lucky one in this exchange. Being with you and with the adventures ahead us. Who can say, maybe one day we will not be hunted anymore and then they will recognise what we have achieved.” He closed his eyes and chuckling added “I can see them naming the new universe after you.” “Don't be silly.” Gene responded but felt quite flattered. “I am glad,” he added, “that we will go on this adventure together. I would have died with worry. I never liked it when you went out with Harri for longer than two days.” “I know and the truth is not only Harri got quite figgety after two day but me too. A strange thing, that we are getting so attached. I guess I will miss them, Cyril and Harri. Isn't it strange?” Hank looked down at Gene who had rolled up and resting his head on Hank's chest was already sleeping. 
>
>> The next days kept the four friend busy in preparing their leave, Gene and Hank would travel over the void to what they thought would be a new universe. Cyril and Harri would search along the rim for a safe haven to build a headquarter and keep out of the way of bounty hunters, considering that there was still a bounty on the heads of all four. 
>
>> The day before they parted a communication came in on Gene's computer. A message from Donnie and Olly. The message was hard decipherable due to many electronic interferences. Gene tried to enhance the signal as best as possible and called Harri, Cyril and Hank to join him to listen into it. 
>
>> The message Olly and Donnie left was a possitive one. The lawyers had finally managed to clear their names, all of them and the bounties had been lifted. The two bounty hunters and friends urged the four to come back to the scientifice outpost. They confirmed that in the meantime a huge scandal had emerged around the government and pre-elections had been called for. The government parties had called for an inquest and had failed to collect enough votes to remain in session.
>
>> The Professor had been charged with slander, false accusations, blackmailing and obscuring the police work. He had been cautioned and heavily fined. At the same time he had lost his position as leader of the outpost and the new man in charge was Professor Doctor Viggo Ewan Hu. Gene confessed to never having heard of the man and Cyril wasn't to sure if he got the right guy. But if than this fellow was one of the leading scientists in his field. 
>
>> Olly also added that Haim van Wedd had disappeared. The new leader of the Technical team was a Larry Moshe Ben Kennet. They had filled Gene and Hank's vacancies with two scientists. A Dr. Lenard Brihl and a Dr. Rudi F. Broad. However the two had turned out to be trouble makers and did not get along well with the team. The scientists had voted and asked Olly and Donnie to convince Hank and Gene to come back. Cyril was offered his former position and even Harri was invited to join the team as assistant to Cyril. 
>
>> The four friend regarded that as really good news. They discussed their opportunities and decided that Harri and Cyril would return to the outpost and stay there. Gene and Hank however were absolutely convinced to try the jump to the new universe. They gave instructions towards Olly and Donnie and said their farewells. Harri and Cyril agreed that on each fifteenth day of a months they would come out here and try to contact the two.
>
>> They stopped short just at the outter rim and Gene was going for another scan. There ahead were lights blinking in the distance. “You were correct, Hank. It's definitely over the rim and further yonder.” He said as he adjusted his instruments. “Do you think it's a reflection?” wondered Hank as he typed the coordinates. “Doesn't look like one from where I stand.” Gene confirmed, and checking the datastream again added, “there is nothing like a nebula near. No, this must be lights from a galaxy.” “I've finished the final coordinate reading, Gene. There are only minimal adjustments to be made and we are good to go. OH, Gene, that reminds me. Harri and I were trying to build up a wormhole when we were here last. Wouldn't grow in to a stable structure, thou. But that might as well been that the small flyer wasn't creating enough energy to get it right. Nevertheless, there is some element in this part of the void which was causing strong interferences within the wormhole. 
>
>> “You tried the wormhole?” Gene was more shocked than angry. “What if it had sucked you in?” “Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Just Harri would give rest until we had tested it.” “So you gave in.” “You know what he's like when he first starts his nagging. Also I think that the information we gathered will be very helpful. Have a look.” 
>
>> The results showed that Hank and Harri had tried to establish a wormhole five times and Gene shot him a dirty look. But then concentrated on analysing the data and compare the differences between the trials. 
>
>> “Do you think we will be able to get one stable enough to get us through? Gene?” “That's hard to say. We certainly have to try. It is like you said, your flyer was to small to create enough energy to create a strong enough force field. If we concentrate our entire spare energy on the wormhole it might work.” 
>
>> “Gene? What if … if the energy isn't enough … what if the wormhole collapses with us still travelling in it?” “Let's focus on getting through, shall we? Don't think of failure, Hank. We are going to make it.” Hank wasn't quite convinced even though he tried to hide his dark thoughts from Gene from then on.
>
>> Gene was streaming his entire knowhow and energy into the problem of crossing this part of the void. He sat up until late over charts and calculations. Hank had long before given up and returned to the alcove. He almost jumped when Gene suddenly shouted “Hey! Hooray, I've got it!” Hank crawled out of the bunk and stumbled sleep drunking to meet Gene. “What'sup?” “Hank, Hank! I have my EUREKA moment.” Gene grabbed him and tried not very successfully to dance him around the room. Instead Hank stumbled over his own feet and both fell.
>
>> “OK. Splendid. But now off to bed.” Hank said and shoved Gene in direction of their quarters. “We celebrate tomorrow and then you can explain everything to me.” Gene protest ed at first but Hank kept firm and told him off. “You will need all your energy when we do the jump. So go to the alcove and recharge. With half full batteries you are no good. You know that pretty well. Off you go. NO! No more word! Sleep!” Very drowsy Gene murmered “I love it when you are stern with me.” And then was knocked out.
>
>> The next morning Hank got up, looking down at Gene who was still fast asleep. He smiled, “sweet dreams, love.” He whispered brushing his lips against Gene's forehead. On tiptoes and as silent as possible he left their quarters and busied himself in the cockpit. He had a glimpse at Gene's findings and calculations of the night before and grinned. The bugger managed to find a way. He grinned even more and then suddenly jumped startled at the shape their scan projected onto the monitor screen.
>
>> “Holy crapshit!” He exclaimed forgetting to be silent not to wake Gene. He stormed off into the quarters and shook Gene by the shoulder. “GENE! GENE, WAKE UP! HOLY SHIT! GENE!” 
>
>> So uncaringly woken Gene stretched, rubbed his already firy red eyes and blinked. “What the f... …. Hank, what's the matter? Goodness, you are as pale as the walls. What is it?” Hank only grabbed Gene by the arm and dragged him out into the cockpit. There on the monitor was not only one but about twenty ghostly squids, translucent floating towards their vessel. The same squids they had found inside the invaders bodies. “They are drifting towards us, if they are not propelling themselves. Looks like they come from deep down the void.” Gene said and stared at the ghostly shapes like floating transparent skulls with produding eyes.
>
>> “Looks like they are after us, Gene. Best we leave this place. Soon.” Hank was getting very nervous. 
>
>> When Gene looked at the monitor again the number of squids had doubled again and the first ones were getting very close to their flyer, to close for comfort. “OK. I will initiate the wormhole and you set the coordinates for your galaxy over in Universe 2. Let's go, Hank. Let's not wait for them to reach us.”
>
>> “Gene, it looks like they are communicating with each other. It's getting more and more.” Indeed whilst both friends worked feaverishly the number of the squids had trippled. Gene's hands started to sweat as he hit the keys on his keyboard. “OK. OK. Now this and initiate. OK. Good. That works.” Gene was muttering all the time whilst Hank shot looks between his monitor and the large monitor that provided the outside scan. “GENE!” He suddenly screamed, “They're here!” “And we are gone!” Gene yelled back hitting the control button and the flyer vanished into the wormhole.
>
>> > > > It took them some time to travel the length of the wormhole and they travel was accompanied by scraping noises at the back of the flyer. Gene and Hank were both worried as those noises hadn't occurred before. At the same time the wormhole proved to be quite instable and so the skidded over the rim of their universe and skipped into the second universe bouncing of the rim as if on a trampoline. 
>
>> “Holy crapshit.” Hank muttered, “this rim feels different. You haven't pulled the brakes or anything, Gene?” The answer was to the negative, but a head shake only. Gene was to busy to avoid the flyer to crash into a huge asteroid who seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere.
>
>> Only a sharp manuevre bringing the flyer alongside the asteroid and fly in the same direction avoided the collision. Gene sighed. “Wow, that was a close call. And yes, Hank you're right the density of the void is different here. It feels like traveling underwater. Could you run a scan and find out what makes the difference? I will have a look and see if I can find out what those noises were.”
>
>> The scraping had seized but Gene wanted to make sure that the hull wasn't damaged. So he scanned the flyer's hull and checked damaged reports on the computer. There was no damage reported but the scans showed that some of the translucent squids had managed to suck themselves onto the flyer's propulsion engines. Now that they had entered the new universe the change in the desity of the outter environment saw the squids squished and falling off. 
>
>> “I am afraid we had stow aways on our trip through the wormhole.” Gene said to Hank who was still bent over his monitor to check the data of his scans.
>
>> “Stow aways?” said Hank looking up and at Gene. “What do you mean? Stow aways?” “Those squids. Some of them had lock themselves on the engines. I'm afraid we pulled them through into this universe. But by the looks of it they don't like the surrounding. Looks like they are all dead now. Come and see for yourself.” 
>
>> “Oh man, you know what that means we poluted this universe with those creatures.” “Yep, but we don't seem to be the only one's they are hitching a ride with. Look at the surface of this asteroid. Over there?” Hank whistled. “Can see them. But they are looking dead as well. Unless they can survive being squished like that.” 
>
>> “Well, let's see where we are and where this galaxy of yours is, shall we?” “By the way, the reading says that this type of void is filled with an extremely dense gas. We will need much more energy to get to our target. Best be if we add the energy of the solarpanels to our usual source.” 
>
>> “Hank, come here, quick. Look!” Gene shouted and Hank stormed to his side. “What?” “Look over there, I think that is that galaxy you'd seen. Let's fall back a bit to get rid of our asteroid friend here, and then we can head for it.” 
>
>> Hank smiled and nodded and got to work to add the power sources as proposed.
>
>> Gene concentrated on the readings Hank had given to him. “I know now what this is.” He said and Hank raised an eyebrow indicating that he had not the faintest idea what Gene was referring to. “Your readings. This is quark–gluon plasma  or quark soup.” Hank still looked befuddled. “This void is made out of a very high dense interstelar ionized gas also called plasma. That is why it feels as if our flyer swims in soup. Quark soup actually.” Gene laughed. “Do you know what that means?” Hank shook his head. “No.” “This means that this universe is very young. At least at this end. Quark soup contains all the building blocks for a universe and as soon as the soup solidifies at some point, like building asteroids, stars and planets, the gas in the void will loose it's density and become more like ...” Gene thought for a word that fitted the bill. “... like ours?” Hank tried to help. “Yeah, yeah. Exactly.” 
>
>> “Well, then put out your spoon and shovel us over to that galaxy. Or … wait, that doesn't really look like a galaxy, actually.” Gene to a glance over Hank's shoulder at the monitor. “It will be one, soon.” He said. 
>
>> “Do you think it will be safe there? If that galaxy is still in it's forming stages?” Hank suddenly doubted that coming to this place had been such a good idea afterall. 
>
>> “We shall see. Let's get there first and then we know more.” 
>
>> They managed to get close to the galaxy to be and found that it was highly radioactive. The entire cluster was made of two giant pyroclastic nebulas which constantly clashed and preduced nuclear-explosions. There was no way that they could get closer without damaging their flyer severely. 
>
>> Gene tried to estabilsh a wormhole to a location deeper in the universe but the quark soup didn't allow a stable wormhole to build. With the loss of this form of propulsion they only could rely on the solar panels. But the only light source so far came from the pyroclastic nebulas. 
>
>> “Looks like were are stranded.” said Gene shaking his head. “The only thing we can do is using the energy of the nebulas to propell us back to the rim and from there back to our own universe. We have to create a way to allow us to move inside the soupe first.” “Do you think the panels will provide us with enough energy to push us back to the rim?” Hank wanted to know and checking his instruments he shook his head. “My reading rather assume that we have to move the panels. We don't pick up enough energy from the nebulas where they are placed at the moment. I shall go and fix that.”
>
>> So Hank clipped his mobile device onto the his sleeve, activated the protecting shield against radioactivity polution and stepped outside onto the hull of the flyer. “Be careful. I shall monitor the activity of the nebulas. You have to come inside before the next pyroclastic explosion.” Hank nodded and gave the OK sign. “Stay in communication mode, will you?” Again Hank nodded.
>
>> Cyril and Harri had set up their headquarter in the same spot on Crius as Gene and Hank had before. They were entertaining Olly and Donnie that evening in a kind of belated house warming party. The two bounty hunters had been out and about for most of the time running errants still for Gene and Hank remaining the point of contact for the lawyers on Terra. 
>
>> They had had a meal or rather Harri had whilst the other had tried the cocktails Cyril had made after a recipe of Hank. Laughter filled the room when the door was pushed open and in stumbled a pale and distraught looking Gene.
>
>> The four jumped out of their chairs and dashed toward the friend who looked as white as a ghost. “GENE!” shouted Olly whilst Harri and Donnie caught the spoken to by his arms to prevent him from falling. Gene was near to faint. All stared at him with worried frowns. “Where is Hank?” Cyril said turning towards the door to see if Hank was following and possibly be in a similar stage as Gene. But there was nobody outside only Gene's flyer door still open.
>
>> “He's gone.” sobbed Gene still closer to fainting that anything else. “I lost Hank. Hank's gone. I lost ...” He finally broke down. 
>
>> Eight pairs of eyes stared in disbelieve. HOW? How could that have happened. “I need your help. Need to go back. Find him. Need to find him.” Gene muttered over and over. Donnie and Harri forced him to sit down on one of the chairs. And Olly went fetching the first aid kit to treat Gene's wounds. Nothing major, he found, only abbrasions and one or two deeper scratches. The mental state Gene was in was much more worrying. 
>
>> Harri went over to the communicator and made contact to the hospital staff on Rhea. “Could somebody come over, please. It's Dr. Gene Rovings. He's in quite a state. Best send a phychiastrist. No we haven't found out what has happened apart from that Hank Branma is gone missing. No we don't know if Hank is still alive. OK. We wait. Thanks.” 
>
>> By kind force Olly and Cyril managed to get Gene to rest in one of the alcoves until the doctors would arrive. 
>
>> When the doctors finally arrived Gene was fast asleep. Professor Viggo Ewan Hu and his second in command Larry Moshe Ben Kennet had come as well. The GPs Doctores Bibo E. Winsten and Raye Hive Winsten ran a brief scan on Gene but decided that he shouldn't be woken. The Psychiastrist Doctor Boris Barnemore couldn't agree more. “He is on the brink of fatique. The sleep will do wonders. We all will come back tomorrow morning and then we shall see how badly influenced he is physically and mentally.” In the meantime Larry had a quick look at Gene's flyer. “The flyer had been severely damaged. However it looks like Gene made some repairs. I can't say now without having had a look in better light. But possibly the repairs were the reason why he managed to get here. We shall know more by tomorrow.”
>
>> The delegation from Rhea took their leave not without confirming again that they all would return the next morning. The doctors gave instruction for Gene not to be disturbed at all costs but also for at least one of the friends to sit wake with him. The four friends agreed to take turns of the watch. 
>
>> This event however had stirred the emotions to highly that none of the friends could think of sleep. So they sat together keeping a close eye on Gene whilst discussing the situation as far as the information would take them. Furthermore there were lots of theories and speculations. Cyril was the one who interruped and said “It makes no sense to discuss that any further. All this is nothing but guesswork. Take it or leave it. We have to wait until Gene is awake and strong enough to recount the facts. Everything else is just like stabbing in the dark.” 
>
>> With these words he dismissed the round and ordered them to take to their alcove's or in Harri's case bed. He would take the first watch and expected to be released after two hours. Harri agreed to come for him.
>
>> Early next morning the doctors from Rhea arrived having brought with them the two  Astral-biologists of the team Dr. Tara di Monto and Dr. Harris Wopee West. Whilst Larry had asked his technical engineer Norm Stack-Roas to accompany him for the investigation on Gene's flyer. 
>
>> Master Engineer Larry and his colleague Norm boarded Gene's flyer and checked all the electronics and the datastreams providing the functionality of the flyer. They made a list of which works needed to be doing and which spare parts would be required to make the repairs. 
>
>> At the same time Gene was checked by the two Doctores Winsten. But they couldn't find any major injury and the ones which had been treated by Olly the night before were checked upon and freshly patched. There wasn't much the doctors could do they proclaimed but described first and foremost REST.
>
>> The two doctors took their leave, apologising with the necessity of their presence at the hospital. 
>
>> Larry and Norm just came inside when Professor Hu asked Gene to tell them all as exactly as possible what they, he and Hank, had done and what had happened to Hank. So Gene started to retell from the moment he and Hank had left Cyril and Harri and turned towards the outmost rim of their universe. 
>
>> Asking Larry to transfer the database on his flyer to the computer in Cyril and Harri's HQ he showed them all the data he and Hank had gathered. 
>
>> He showed them the video he had made of the squid invasion and told how they had escaped by establishing a wormhole into the next universe. Next Gene provided the information Hank had gathered on the quark soup which he explained to his listeners was the main source of the new universe and confirmed the findings he and Hank had made in regards of the new forming nebula galaxy. 
>
>> He explained that they had found that their propulsion engines weren't functioning in the high-density ionized gasses in Universe Two and that Hank and he had come to the conclusion that this was an Universe in it's infancy. 
>
>> On Professor Hu's request he agreed to transfer the collected data to the main computer of the science lab for them to check the findings. In return Professor Viggo promised Gene that they would try to run scans on the new Universe, which would give them the opportunity to test the strength of their equipment. Gene was promised that the science team under Professor Viggo Ewan Hu would share all the results with Gene immediately. 
>
>> Gene then began to recollect the last moments he and Hank had spent together. With Hank stepping out onto the flyer's hull to repositioning the solar panels for their return to their own universe. He remembered calling out to Hank that he had to come back inside as a new nuclear storm was building in the nebula cluster. 
>
>> His voice broke as he told that he had not received a reply from Hank but only static interference noises through the communicator. How he had scanned flyer and outer space without finding a trace of Hank. And how he had searched the flyer without result. 
>
>> He then explained that he had set his hope on returning to Universe Two with help from his friends to search for Hank. The flyer had been heavily damaged when the wormhole collapsed on the way back. He had just so managed to reach their universe. It had taken him two days to make repairs and to manage to build a wormhole stable enough to carry him to the Titans. 
>
>> After he'd finished Gene collapsed sobbing. Donnie took him against his shoulder and slowly walked him back to the alcove. “This was all very painful.” said he shoving Gene back to get more rest. “You've heard the doctors. You need rest. Try to sleep some more. We will find a way to find Hank. Don't you worry we all will put all our strength into it. We will find Hank. We will try our hardest. That's a promise.”
>
>> Gene had slept a little but it wasn't a comfortable sleep. His mind was racing and he saw pictures coming up of Hank shouting his name reaching out for him. He must have screemed in his dreams for the entire camp rushed to his alcove. Harri was the first to reach him. He hugged him and tried to console. “'Twas just a dream, Gene. Just a dream.” Harri tried to make him rest a bit more, but Gene refused. How much time had he lost? There was no time for resting. Hank needed to be found. 
>
>> He shoved Harri aside and searched the faces staring at him for Cyril's. When he found the face he said “Cyril, what's the status on my flyer? How long to repair? Have you come up with an idea for the propulsion in the quark soup? What does the lasts scan say? The people present admitted defeat. There was no way to keep Gene out of their preparations. 
>
>> He immediately brought himself on the same level of knowledge as the rest of the team and concentrated on the development of the new engine. Donnie and Olly felt a bit out of the picture but desperate to help they decided to start a search of Gene's flyer. They hoped to find traces of what had happened before Hank's disappearance. 
>
>> Equipped with the log entry of Hank's last entry and Gene's scans of the flyer they started at the exit chamber. The door was unlocked at the inside still but locked from the outside. Which made it clear that Hank had been the last person to use the trap door to the hull. 
>
>> The communication log between Hank and Gene showed that Hank had moved out onto the hull and made his way to the front of the flyer. There he dismantled the first solar panel and took it back to the stern to fix-it into his positions on the back wing. He then had crossed over to starboard and again picked up the second solar panel and placed it on the starboard wing at the stern. 
>
>> The report and the evidence showed that he had properly fixed both solar panel in their places when Gene's warning call out came.
>
>> So Donnie and Olly started to scrutinizingly search the area around the solar panels. “Gene, come quick! We found something.” shouted they unisono. Gene reacted immediately with Harri and Cyril close on his heels. 
>
>> Out of the starboard airfilters Olly pulled Hank's mobile device smashed up almost unidenifyable. Gene went to get it and seached the crushed up metal. It was clear that the divice was utterly destroyed beyond repair. Gene's hands were shaking and Cyril took the device and carefully pulled it apart. It turned out that the chip containing Hank's data was gone.
>
>> Cyril handed the crumpled device to Larry the Tech Team Leader on Rhea for a check-up. The report came a few minutes later. The device was slighly radioactive and had been crushed by a nuclear wave. Obviously the wave of the nuclear explosion on the nebula had travelled faster through the quark soup than anticipated. Therefore Gene's warning had come to late. But that was of course not Gene's fault but rather the fact that the flyer's computer was not adapted to the different environment confronted with in Universe Two.
>
>> From the damage on the device Larry and his colleague Norm managed to calculate the force of the blast and the position of Hank on impact. Hank had stood up and turned to make his way back to the trap door when the wave hit. The mobile device had ejected as it would in an emergency situation and pulled Hank inside. As the device was still fully functioning the possibility that Hank's data had been fully saved where quite high. 
>
>> The wave then had thrown the device against the starboard engine case from where it had bounced off and ended in the airfilter cavety on the hull. With this information confirmed Professor Hu transferred the detail onto his tabloid to run a model on how the device had reacted on impact with the engine's casing. 
>
>> There were two possibilities. The first was that the chip had dislocated itself on impact with the engine and then according to Viggo's computer model must have drifted out in the quark soup. However Gene's scans of the outter environment had shown no data and the chip would certainly have been picked up. Unless Viggo stressed “the chip had been picked up by that wave and transported so far that it had left the radius of the scan already when Gene initiated it.” 
>
>> The second option was that the chip had dislocated when hitting the filter cavety and fallen inside the hull. This would mean that Gene's flyer had to be taken apart bit by bit.
>
>> Gene was devestated. In both cases it meant that it would take a long, long time to recover Hank's chip. And how could he go back to Universe Two with his flyer being dismantled and put back together. It would take too long to wait for that to happen.
>
>> In a quiet corner Harri and Cyril were arguing. Gene noticed the wild gestures of Harri out of the corner of his eye. This was not the time for them to fall out, so he decided to go and met them. When he approached the two they immediately stopped and stepped towards him. Cyril was fighting to cut his anger back and Harri was looking almost beaten. “What is this? This is not the time for fighting. We all have to pull on one string.” Gene addressed the two friends. “He wants to take you to the Universe Two.” Cyril said anger still noticable in his voice. “And he says he forbids it.” Harri added. 
>
>> “It's too dangerous. I can't loose you, Harri.” Cyril looked down his voice quivvering with unshed tears. 
>
>> “He's right, Harri. It is too dangerous and you two have everything to loose. I on the contrary have nothing to loose and everything to gain. If you two allow me to use your flyer...” Gene stopped. The three heads were turning towards Gene's flyer where shouts and cheers could be heard.
>
>> > > > Donnie came over and chosing his words very carefully not to raise to much hopes, he explained. “Viggo, the professor, has lowered a camera into the vent and they think they have found something that could be Hank's chip. But we are not sure yet. They have started to take the hull of that wing. The thing they saw was mighty deep and stuck fast. They tried to get it out with some kind of tweezers but it wouldn't work. Now they are dismantling at least that part of the hull.”
>
>> Gene listened and got numb, shaking and growing as white as a whitewashed wall. Harri placed his arm around his shoulder and led him back inside the headquarter urging him to sit down. Turning towards Donnie Harri replied, “could you please keep us informed, Don, how they are getting on? - OH, Don, if they need Gene, you know where to find us.” He added and looked down at Gene who was still white and a little shaky. “It's alright. Gene, think of … if this is Hank's chip … you don't need to return to that dangerous Universe.” In silence he added 'let's hope it is the bloody chip.'
>
>> The men on the wing of Gene's flyer worked almost in silence. The only words spoken were commands, requests for gear or a hand to take some of the parts away. They all knew that they couldn't fish for the chip with a magnet as it would delete all of Hank's data. 
>
>> So off came the outer hull, the grate that covered the airvent and the tubes that sat behind the grate. The Professor swore several times, declaring the whole construct a failure as one had to dismantle almost the entire outer filter to gain access to the small particle filter at the backend. 
>
>> They had to take out several throttle vales including stem rings and now they were stuck in front of a fire damper including washer. The damper hadn't been fixed by screws but bolted on. “We need a bolt cutter. Bring a bolt cutter.” One of the men shouted. The yell for the bolt cutter hit Gene like a lightning bolt. “What the …. are they doing? They are ruining my flyer.” He got up and with long and fast strides reached his vessel in no time. “Stop. All stop. What do you think you're doing? I won't let you ruin my flyer.” He climbed up onto the wing to have a look what the men had done so far. He shook his head. “Get away!” He pushed Larry aside angry as hell. “You couldn't have asked me first, could you? There is a much simpler way to get to there. Bloody hell, look at the mess you've made. Will take me ages to get that sorted again. Go away, all of you, down … leave my flyer. YOU HEARD LEAVE!”
>
>> The men shook their heads and slowly and under protestation climbed down the wing. “Rotten bastard, first yelling for help and now making such a fuss.” Norm murmered but was overheard by Larry who punched him. “Stop it! The guy has gone through enough. Can't think of when you had to deal with something like it in your life.” Norm grit his teeth but remained silent.
>
>> Gene turned to the Professor, “Viggo, I am sorry I lost my temper.” He said. “Listen guys, I am sorry.” He added louder addressing all the men present. “I know you want to help and I appreciate that. Don't get me wrong, I really do.” And turning to the Professor again “It's just, nobody knows this flyer better than I. If you only had asked, I would have told you what to do and where to look.” He hieved a sigh. “Well, anyway! Viggo, Norm, Larry could you please join me, I shall need your help.” And he led the three inside the flyer. In the bunk he took out an electronic screwdriver and dismantled a wall panel which revealed a maintenance shaft.
>
>> “Holy!” Larry exclaimed and Norm looking a bit stupid bit his lips. 
>
>> Next Gene asked for a wrench and again he went to work to remove a cover which led them higher up closer to the airvents particle filter. Now the access tube grew quite small and Gene had to lay on his back and shove himself upwards with his heels to reach the lid that covered the filter in question. 
>
>> He opened the lid with the screwdriver and removed the filter. There amoungst all the dust and dirt was a small plastic card. Gene blew over his face as some of the dust came off whilst he was trying to grab the little card. By the size of it, it easily could be Hank's chip, but at the moment it was hard to say for it was all soiled.
>
>> His fingers were sweaty and clumsily he fished out the little plastic and shoved it into his pocket. Then he placed the filter back into his slot and closed the lid.
>
>> “Can you guys pull me out.” He shouted back down and two pairs of hands appeared in the opening and grabbed him by his boots.
>
>> When he came out of the small tube he dusted himself off and left the closing of the lid and the wall panel to Larry and Norm.
>
>> Viggo and Gene emerged from the flyer with all others gathered around the entrance looking at them expectantly. The Professor nodded encouragingly and said “Gene got it. He found it. It needs to be cleaned first before we can be sure.”
>
>> Just then Norm and Larry appeared in the doorway and Viggo turned and ordered them to get the airvent and the hull fixed again. He then took Gene by his arm, who staggered with exhaustion and helped him down to the ground. 
>
>> Six they were to walk over to the headquarter to get the chip, if it was the chip, cleaned and identified, Professor Viggo, Gene, Harri and Cyril and the two bounty hunter friends Olly and Donnie. Cyril produced a damp cloth and carefully Gene wiped the oil, dust and dirt of the little plastic card. Turning it over and started with the same procedure. A smile crossed his face and he turned around facing the friends all with high expectancy on their faces.
>
>> Gene was getting unsteady again and when checked upon was found to run on his energy reserves again. As he strictly refused to retire to his alcove before the question of the chip was not resolved, Harri simply asked him to sit down.
>
>> Professor Hu was inspecting the plastic card they had found in Gene's flyer's airvent and the first dirt had been wiped off. 
>
>> “OK, listen up. I can clearly announce now that we do have a chip here.” Professor Viggo called out and then he waved for Larry and Norm to bring their cleaning equipment as the chip was still to soiled to be used. 
>
>> Gene sat and when the announcement came that by the looks of it the chip might be Hank's his head sank onto his arms on the table. Olly and Donnie stood next to him patting his back and speaking soft consoling words. Harri stood next to the Professor and now turned his attention to the two technical engineers in charge of the deep clean. Harri walked over and asked questions about the solution they were going to use and he waved Cyril over to reconfirm that the solutions were infact the standard procedures for cleaning chips. 
>
>> The two engineers exchanged glances as Cyril explained that indeed the procedure would not jepardise the integrity of the chip and therefore non on the data could be lost or the chip even further damaged. “Go ahead, then.” Harri said and everyone turned towards him. “I only want to make sure that there is no further damage to the chip. It hasn't been tested yet and we don't want the data to become corrupted. Do we?” He challenged all present. Cyril smiled and patted Harri's arm. He was very proud of Harr just now. 
>
>> Greys were usually not made for emotions and Harri's concern for Gene and Hank was proof to Cyril that Harri's personality had changed with the modifications in his body spec. This didn't went unnoticed with Professor Hu as well. “Didn't they say his original spec is that of a Black Grey?” He asked his Chief Astral-biologist Dr. Tara di Monto, pulling her slightly to the side not to be overheard. “Yes. It is amazing.” confirmed she, “Black Grey are a subspecies to Grey and they don't have emotions, there is not even and emotional centre installed. I can only assume that the homo-specifications which were implemented when the modifications were made must have created a centre for emotions within the body spec. Very unusual indeed. I never experienced such a dramatic sub-program change before.” 
>
>> “It might be worthwile to study him.” The Professor suggested and Tara nodded in agreement. “You are aware, though, Viggo, that this Harri has petitioned to have a permanent change to his new specification. So far, the government has made no decision on that matter yet. They are arguing that the central computer is not accessible.” The Professor shook his head, “ stupid, backward thinking idiots.” He muttered. 
>
>> Meanwhile the chip had been rinsed in a special isotopic solution several times and Norm had tested the percentage of soiling. The technical team now declared the chip clean enough to be tested for it's contens.
>
>> Cyril produced a spare mobile device and placed the chip carefully inside. “Have you checked that there is enough energy?” Harri asked anxiously and Cyril smiled encouragingly and nodded. He then switched the mobile device on.
>
>> The device started to hum strangely at first and steam came out of the slot which held the chip. But the technicians all confirmed that this was quite normal after the cleaning procedure the chip had undergone. Still minutes went and apart from the humming nothing happened. The Professor shook his head. “Switch it of please. We don't want to damage a working mobile device.” He said and turning to Gene he  added, “I am sorry Gene, but we can always make a clone of Hank's last datastream.” Gene stared onto the table surface not moving. Silence was building in the room.
>
>> It was Harri's voice cutting sharp through the silence. “This is unacceptable. No a clone will not do, at all. We will get Hank back. I will do anything to get Hank back.” With this he grabbed mobile device and then started to push the people out of the headquarter. “Professor, would you please kindly ask your staff to leave.” Harri said still anger in his voice, “I appreciate your help but we go alone from here. Donnie, Olly make yourselves useful and set up Gene and Hank's headquarter close to ours, will you. Cyril, I need your advice. OH, Professor thank you very much for the quick response to the emergency and your support. That goes for everyone in your team as well.” Harri turned and pulled Cyril by his sleeve into another room.
>
>> Everybody was utterly dumbfounded over Harri's sudden outburst but did as they were told. The team from Rhea began to evacuate and return to their vessels setting off to fly back to their base camp. The Professor held Tara back for a monent and flicking his head into the direction of Harri said, “did you notice the anger in his voice. Impressive. I think I shall have a look at his old and new specification. Will see if there isn't anything I can do for that chap. Start to like him.”
>
>> Tara di Monto grinned, forgotten were the anxious hours she had spent as Harri's hostage during his break down. “I shall post the data file as soon as I am back at the office, Viggo.” 
>
>> Gene was left alone, with Donnie and Olly busy to get his HQ set up and Harri and Cyril in the next doors lab. He got up very slowly and with unsteady slurring steps walked back to the alcove, where he locked himself in.
>
>> Harri and Cyril were speaking in an overly aggitated fashion when Olly popped his head through the door. “Gene's HQ is set up, right next to yours.” “OK. Thanks, Ol. Thank so much.” Harri said. He had been arguing with Cyril for the first time. Cyril had been very unhappy about the way Harri had dismissed the rescuing party but Harri had stood his ground announcing that he would not go with a cloning of Hank. And that he disapprove of it in Gene's best interest.
>
>> Still arguing the two emerged from the lab and stopped short. “Where is Gene?” Harri asked. Olly and Donnie only shrugged and suddenly Harri went into panic mode. Cyril had to grab him by his shoulders and shake him. Olly meanwhile had a look at the quarters and came back with a smile. “He's in the alcove. Resting. Bless him, the poor fella. What a torment.” Olly and Donnie said their good-byes and left as well.
>
>> “OK. Harri, out with it. What brings this overreaction on?” Cyril said and shoved Harri into a chair. Harri looked very distraught and saddened all over sudden. “This reminds me of when I was trapped.” He confessed. “Hank and Gene were the only ones not to give up on me. That I am what I am, I have to thank them for.” Cyril went pale, oh my, how could have he forgotten. He took Harri into his arms and cuddled and kissed him. “I will help you. We will get Hank back. If it's the last thing I am doing, I promise I will help you to get Hank back. For Gene's and your sake.”
>
>> > Harri and Cyril agreed to check on Gene before going for another trial to read the defective chip. 
>
>> The minute the two entered the sleeping quarters Gene eyes sprang open and he looked at them “What is it? It something the matter?” The two friends shook their heads. “No,” Harri answered, “we were just checking on you. Are you OK?” Gene came out of the alcove. “Can't proper rest. My mind is running in circles.” He admitted. 
>
>> Cyril cleared his throat and the other two were looking at him. “I have an idea.” announced Cyril, “Now that Gene's HQ is up and with the majority of Hank's data stored over there … maybe if we would put the chip into his alcove?”
>
>> “I think it's worth trying, Gene. Remember it worked for me. Not in the usual sense, but it worked.” Harri's eyes shone with that glimmer of hope and he took Cyril's hand squeezed it and then lifted it to his lips. It was worth a try, Gene agreed and so the three friends collected chip and mobile device and walked the short distance to Gene's headquarter. 
>
>> Donnie and Olly had done a good job. The headquarter was close enough by for them to walk the distance but also far enough so that they would not disturb each other. Gene smiled looking at his old place but also grew very sad when the memories of him and Hank sprang to his mind. He so hoped that the chip would work when placed into the alcove. 
>
>> Of course Hank and he weren't really using the alcoves in their HQ but all their data were automatically stored there. All datastreams ended up in their main alcoves, the ones gathered in the flyer as well as the ones of the playroom. The double alcove in the centre of the quarters, facing the entrance was the place they were heading for. 
>
>> In secret Cyril had been extremely worried about the fact that Gene would not fully recharge when staying in the alcove over at their HQ. But he assumed that it might be because his data was kept in his own HQ. He made a mental note to ask Gene to step into the alcove as well. However Gene surpassed Cyril and as soon as they arrived he said, “I think I am going to retire here as well. Let us see how that chip works out and then I shall get into the alcove.” Seeing Harri's worried face, he patted the friends shoulder “Don't you worry, Harri, I will be safe enough over here.” 
>
>> So they took the chip and placed him back into the mobile device which then was put into the dock-in station inside the alcove. Again there were these strange noised as the system tried to access the chip. Harri shot anxious glaces at Cyril, but seeing Cyril and Gene remaining calm bit his tongue and kept quiet. 
>
>> Suddenly the noise began to stutter and out of the alcove came a shrill hiss. Then again a dull roaring and the two noise returned following each other in a steady rhythm. Harri bit his lips keeping a close eye on the two standing next to him and the alcove, expecting the bloody thing to explose any minute now. But then the noises stopped and a dim greenish light appeared inside the alcove.
>
>> The light grew stronger and inside it almost ghostlike appeared the body of Hank. Very translucent and weak but clearly Hank. The three held their breath as the shape started to flicker but then it steadied again. However the green light remained and Hank's shape didn't fully build.
>
>> “Do you think we should shut him down again and rather transfer the data onto the alcove and try to have him reinstalled from there?” wondered Harri, but Gene shook his head. “Leave him like that for tonight. I shall retire next to him. I'll see you guys in the morning.” Cyril nodded and took Harri by the hand to pull him away. 
>
>> “Cyril, Harri. Thank you. Thanks for all.” said Gene waved and wished them a good night. Cyril nodded and Harri replied “Good night, Gene. I check on you two first thing. Good night to you.” He stopped short and turned fully and added “Good night, to you too, Hank.”
>
>> Gene nodded and had to hide his tears shooting into his eyes upon the last words of Harri's. He stepped into the alcove next to the shade of Hank and closed the door to the alcove.
>
>> Cyril held Harri's hand all the way back but was very silent. Harri himself walked close rubbing his body constantly with Cyril. As soon as they reached their own headquarter Cyril heaved a sigh and Harri stepped close embracing his friend and lover and hugged him close. Nobody spoke a word.
>
>> Gene had spent a restless night waking every two hours checking on the ghostlike shape next to him in the alcove. He had not dared to touch Hank being afraid that the shape hadn't materialised properly and therefore his touch would go straight through the figure. Everytime he opened his eyes he had hoped for the green light to disappear and Hank being fully restored. But when he finally woke in the morning and looked over there was no change. He got out of the alcove and stared for a while at the shadow of Hank when the voices of Cyril and Harri tore him out of his musing. 
>
>> The two weren't alone Donnie and Olly had come over again to check on the developments. Just now all four walked in through the door to meet with Gene. In a way Gene was glad for the company it would prevent him from burying himself into these dark thoughts that filled his head ever since Hank had had the accident.
>
>> “Oh my, holy shite.” Olly exclaimed when he first laid eyes on Hank. “He's not going to stay that way, is he?” whispered he into Donnie's ear. Donnie's yaw had dropped at the sight. “NO, he is not.” hissed Harri, “For we are going to fix it, don't we Cyril?”
>
>> Cyril smiled and nodded. “I think it's time now, Gene, to take that chip out and try to reboot. What do you think?” Gene swallowed and looked at Cyril. He could neither speak nor move. His brain was racing. What if we can't restart? What if the chip has damaged the alcove? What if this is the best we can get?
>
>> Cyril didn't waited for an answer but moved forward to retreive the chip. “Wait! Cyril, wait for a moment.” Gene shouted and stepped to the side of the engineer. 
>
>> Cyril had opened the door to Hank's part of the alcove and stopped short.
>
>> Gene reached out and tried to touch Hank's shape.
>
>> Hank lay next to Gene on the bed in their playroom sighing softly whilst running his fingers through Gene's hair and followed his profile with his fingers. Gene opened his eyes “What's the matter? Can't sleep?” “I never want to sleep. I just like to be here with you like this and look at you.” Gene grinned.
>
>> “You are a hopeless romantic.” Leaning over kissing Hank gently. “It should be me, you know, watching over you.” Gene's voice went and he had to swallow the knot of tears that built in his throat. Hank nodded. 
>
>> A shiver ran through Gene's body as he remembered. His hand outstretched at the greenish glimmering shadow in the alcove. He had tried to touch but Cyril had pulled his hand back “Don't.” He had said.
>
>> Cyril had shut the entire alcove down, removed the chip and then had the alcove reboot. To Gene it had felt as if somebody had shot a silver bullet through his heart. What if the alcove would not reboot? What if the chip had damaged or corrupted Hank's entire database? How could he go on without Hank? Gene had not dare to look at the alcove but had stared at the small band on his finger. A token of Hank's love. Was this the only thing that would remain of Hank?
>
>> The alcove had started to hum not loud and strangely noise but it's usual soft humming when booting. A minute later and there had been the flickering and suddenly Hank had reappeared. Hank wholesome and strong, stepped out of the alcove stretched and yawned. Then smiled which grow into a grin and finally a roaring laughter into which all others had joined in. All others except Gene.
>
>> Gene remembered how he had stared pale, unable to move. Tears had been running freely over his face but he didn't sob. Just those silent tears. Tears of joy, of relief. Hank had shaken hands with all the others first and then had whispered to them and they all had excused themselves and left.
>
>> Gene had so wanted to rush to Hank and hug and kiss him. However he couldn't move a limp. He stood and stared, silent with just those tears running over his face never ending. Hank had come and taken his hand. He had squeezed it gently and then had brushed his lips over the tearstained cheeks.
>
>> Gene remembered the arm around his shoulders and how he had been forced to make the first step. He could only react, he felt drained and suffocated.
>
>> Hank had very gently led him to their room, their bed. He had helped him to sit down first, then lying, pillow plummet up before shoved behind his neck. Hank's hands had taken off his boots and shirt and pants. Had tucked him into the duvet. Had wrapped himself around him until he had drifted off into sleep.
>
>> The slight stirring of the air in front of his face and the feeling of a soft kind touch in his hair had woken him. He had the feeling of being watched and opened his eyes only to lock them into the gaze of two brilliant green eyes looking down at him, gleaming with warmth and love. He had pinched his thigh with his left, just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. It had hurt. He was indeed awake. And there was Hank looking at him, smiling, loving him. Paradise.
>
>> “What's the matter?” had been his first words. Not “I love you” or “I'm glad to have you back.” No, “What's the matter?” he bit his lips. Hank had smiled and kissed him and announced that he never wanted to sleep anymore, but just watching him, Gene. He had called him a 'hopeless romantic', look who's calling the kettle back, he thought. Hank had grinned and grabbed him and kissed him hard. They had made love, wild, desperate, hungry at first, then soft and gentle again and again.
>
>> Nobody had spoken about the incident and the friends didn't ask. They felt it wasn't the time and that Hank would speak about it as soon as he felt like it.
>
>> Professor Viggo Ewan Hu had come and his deputy Larry in his wake. Had congratulated Cyril and welcomed Hank back. Even they sensed that it wasn't the time for questions.
>
>> Instead the Professor had started to explain that he had contacted the government about Harri. That he had argued in Harri's favour and expressed that he felt it imminent to change Harri's spec. They had finally agreed to allow Harri's spec to be amended if he could provide someone who could access the central computer.
>
>> Viggo had laughed and had called them “cheeky bastards” as they had calculated that he wouldn't be able to name someone who could. So many had tried and failed.
>
>> Viggo had then turned towards Hank and asked him to his face if he felt he could hack into the computer to make the necessary changes. Hank had grinned and nodded. “At least I can try.” He had said.
>
>> Viggo had invited them all to come to Rhea and use the main computer there to access the central database. The team had gathered around them and to Gene's great astonishment he spied a familiar face. He gave Harri a nudge with the elbow and flicked his head into the direction. “Isn't that Haim van Wedd?” He had whispered into Harri's ear. Harri had looked around and then nodded. Yes, the fellow there in midst the crowd was indeed Haim. Cyril had followed Harri's gaze and frowned but Harri took his hand and squeezed and beamed his smile at Cyril. Cyril had watch Haim, had seen him blush, lower his head and turn to leave.
>
>> For now they all returned their focus back at Hank who sat in front of the computer. There was time to inquire about Haim and the whereabouts of Professor Kain McNeell later. 
>
>> It took Hank three trials and then he was in. Everybody was shaking their heads in amazement. They never had experienced such a talented hacker as Hank. “Whilst you are at it, Hank. Can you locate the central computer? You know that nobody seems to know where it is actually located.” Viggo asked and Hank nodded. “One step after the other.” said He and started with amending Harri's spec first. As soon as he had finished, he turned and smiled at Harri “That's you done.” He then turned back to the computer and checked to find it's location.
>
>> The result came as a shock. The central computer was based on a planet which was under threat to be devoured by a black whole and therefore needed urgently retrieving. Professor Viggo immediately sent out an emergency call to the government and requested a rescue team to secure the central computer. In the meantime Hank closed the system by setting up a new access passcode and noted everything down.
>
>> A few weeks later a courier was arriving at Rhea and Gene, Hank and the others were summoned into the science headquarter to meet with Professor Viggo. The courier had been sent by the UGoAQ and contained a honorary medal for Hank for allowing the last minute rescue of the central databank which saved billions of holographic lives. The medal came with a title but Hank refused both. 
>
>> Instead the Professor informed the UGoAQ about Hank's refusal and asked what was to do with the metal and the certificate. The senators however insisted on the metal and the certificates to be kept on Rhea. 
>
>> Gene and Hank had been busy to develop and construct different types of propulsion engines, with Hank being keen on trying to get them all build into one and trying to think of all kinds of matter to penetrate. The development and construction as well as the tests took a fair amount of time and whenever Cyril had time spare he would give them a helping hand. Nevertheless Hank grew restless with each year passing by and Gene could sense that his mind was set to leave the universe and go back to the new found to investigate.

> >   
  



	8. Intermission: Get Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gene Rovings / Hank Branma  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: g  
> Word count: 827  
> Written for [info]caras_galadhon*, happy birthday, cher mademoiselle. Beta'ed by [info]ingrid44*. Thank you dear. All mistakes are mine.  
> Summary: Hank knows how much Gene loves everything latin and plans a surprise.

> > **Get moving**
>
>> Hank was glad that Cyril and Harri had been called over to Rhea to join a major research programme and wouldn't return for a while. So he could use their headquarters whilst they were away.
>
>> It had all started with Gene running his old mp3 files whilst working on the propulsion engine. Work had gone much easier while listening to Gene's favourite latin tunes. Even Hank had to admit that his spirits were raised by the upbeat tunes. But the best part of it was to watch Gene wiggling his hips and bum to the rhythm. With small dance steps interwoven in his moves when fetching tools or walking from one part of the flyer to the other.
>
>> Hank had watched fascinated at the flexibility and smoothness of the moves. Slowly but surely a plan had formed in his brain.
>
>> Many of the moves Gene made look so easy he found hard to duplicate. And his lack of patience wasn't helping much, neither was kicking the headboard when things wouldn't work out.
>
>> He had to stop kicking the bloody thing, Gene was already wondering where all the dents came from. 
>
>> Professor Viggo had just called Gene away. This was perfect. Still he would rather use Cyril and Harri's headquarters so as not to be caught in mid action. He had searched the central database for programmes to train and soon had discovered the perfect programme. Yes it was easy enough that even he could excel in it.
>
>> Olly and Donnie had to be included as his spies into the plan. And good old Bob Filsh provided all other necessary equipment. It would cost a fortune but all this was worth it just to see Gene's face.
>
>> Weeks went by with days split between work and workout. He learnt how to count and get the steps right. Bob had dropped by and delivered the goods. Now he had to fit in another slot into his daily routine. To install all the equipment required to get the atmosphere right on Gene's return.
>
>> The boys had called in giving him the green light; Gene was on his way back. Hank activated all the amendments he had made to their HQ and when Gene landed his flyer he hardly recognised his home. There was a separate entrance with a red carpet and curiousity demanded he have a look.
>
>> At the entrance an android, one of the temporary lifespan variety, waited for him in a waiters livree. Of course temporary androids had to wear their batch for everyone to see, so that the creator was not getting into trouble with the law. 
>
>> The android led him to a large room which Gene hadn't known existed before. At one end there was a dance floor with a glittering ball hanging from the ceiling, and “GOSH” more temporary androids as an orchestra. 
>
>> But the android-waiter led him to a table set for two.  There on the table was a lovely arrangement, a bouquet of artificial roses of the Black Velvet type, as clearly indicated on the stems. Then Hank appeared in a tux with another rose in his hands. He bowed and handed the rose over to Gene. Meanwhile the waiter waited politely for Gene to sit down. However Gene preferred to have a sniff at the rose first and he blushed. “Good god, Hank. This is a real one?! Where? And the costs!” But Hank waved it all away with a shake of his hand. 
>
>> The waiter excused himself and soon  returned with drinks and a menu card. Hank had carefully chosen a menu for alcove bound holograms. And for  the first dish a holographic butternut pumpkin soup with croutons and pumpkin seeds, which went down a treat. For the fish course Hank had chosen a holographic poached wild salmon filet with basmati and wild rice with a sweet mustard sauce. This was followed by a holographic wild boar stew with dumplings, butter chanterelles and parsley. To crown their dinner together for dessert there was holographic black forest gateau. All dishes were so constructed that holograms, which weren't made to deal with the intake of real food, still had the full sensations of smell and taste. 
>
>> “Oh, this was fabulous.” said Gene leaning back in the chair, “Why haven't we tried something like that before?” Hank grinned and waved his napkin in direction of the orchestra.
>
>> The musicians started to play “Un pocito de tu amor” and Hank got up held his hand out and asked Gene to dance. Gene's eyes grew wide but he placed his hand in Hank's and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.
>
>> Hank's face was slightly flushed and he looked down to his feet at first and Gene could hear him count. But then the rhythm took over and he looked up into Gene's face and beamed with pride as he led Gene over the dance floor.  It was picture perfect.  His Cha-cha-cha.


	9. New Frontiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene and Hank cleared of the accusations by the Universe Government of Allied Quadrants (UGoAQ). Hank discovered the U2 – Universe 2 but their first attempt to learn more about it proved to be a failure which almost cost the live of Hank.   
> The plan is to construct new forms of propulsion engines to deal with different environments. Hank is keen to go back to U2 to complete their expedition.  
>  Comments will be very much appreciated.  
>  Beta’ed by the lovely [info]ingrid44*. All mistakes are mine.  
> Time – Second decade of the 15th Millennium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History  
> A/N: So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this source.   
>  All character names are made of anagrams.

>   
> __****[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137379.html)
> 
> Since Hank's rescue Gene had delved into the work of determining the various elements of Quark Soup. He was completely consumed in the task of analysing the main components which were U2 and then developing an engine able to convert energy from that source. Gene worked longer and longer hours on the project with single-minded doggedness. Hank however felt somewhat excluded as his expertise lay in a completely different field.
> 
> Gene would spend hours discussing with Cyril the possibilities of using the Quark Soup as an energy source for the new propulsion system they were creating. Harri would sit with them listening starry eyed. Many an evening had been spent in that fashion and in the beginning Hank had, like Harri, stayed and listened. But of late he had excused himself and went into his study to search the horizon for any new stellar constellations, always hoping to find more evidence of the U2.
> 
> Every time Gene announced that they were planning to put the engine through trials he had hoped that this would mean they would be able to return to U2, but Gene would run the trials in simulations and Hank's hope sank.
> 
> Frustrated and temporarily grounded due to Gene working on their flyer and his now given away, Hank grew grumpier by the day. He finally decided to contact Joel and Lom who were not only running a spacecraft repair shop but also sold new and used vessels.
> 
> “Hey, hi you two. How are you? How are things at your end of the Universe?” Hank tried to sound as relaxed and cheerful as possible. He needed to avoid the two getting suspicious and possibly contacting Gene. This little ploy of his needed to remain secret for a while longer. He was also not in the right mood to discuss possible difficulties in his relationship with Gene. He knew that Lom would jump at this at the first hint.
> 
> “Hey, I was wondering, with Gene still remodelling our flyer if you have something smaller in stock. We are stuck here at the moment without transport and it's a bit awkward asking Cyril and Harri all the time to lend theirs. What do you say?”
> 
> The two familiar faces on the screen went from smiles to grins. Here was business lurking and they had just the right thing for Hank. Before Hank knew it he had a 3-D hologram of three new models projected in the middle of his study. With the interactive facilities he could not only inspect the outside but also the inside of the vessels and on button-click upload the flyers specifications.
> 
> Joel and Lom knew him well; the three vessels were right up his alley. Similar to his old flyer now in the possession of Cyril and Harri but absolutely up-to-date in terms of the latest modifications and software. They had even thought of upgrade possibilities and provided a list of accessories to be purchased and installed.
> 
> “Gosh, they are great. But how much will they cost? Not sure if I ah, umh, if we could afford them at all.” Hank said biting his lip as he almost gave away his little secret. However Lom had gone to deal with another customer and Joel was normally so absentminded that he never picked up such little hints. Hank was especially glad as Joel confirmed that he had checked against Hank's account and they had only offered the ones he could afford.
> 
> Joel and Lom indeed were quite familiar with Hank for they knew he would never buy on credit but only buy what he could afford. So the only thing left to do was for him to decide which one to take and to wait for the new craft to be delivered.
> 
> The only problem left was how to get the flyer delivered without Gene knowing. He spent the next couple of days wondering how to arrange either to get away or to loose Gene. But no ideas occurred to him.  
> In the end he decided to spill the beans but only after Joel and Lom confirmed the drop-off date. So the evening before his new flyer was to be delivered Hank went to see Gene who was still working long hours on the propulsion engine.
> 
> “Gene, do you have a moment? I need to tell you something.” Gene crawled out from under the engine. Standing up in the manhole he looked at Hank, clearly irritated. “What is it?” He sub-vocalised his thoughts. For several weeks, almost months they hadn't spoken a word to each other. For when he turned in from his daily work Hank was already asleep and he didn't dare wake him. In the morning Hank was up before him and already gone to whatever he was busying himself with lately.
> 
> “Gene, come out of there.” Hank said, hand outstretched to help him out of the manhole. “Let's go over to headquarters and talk.” Gene dusted off his clothes and followed Hank.
> 
> As soon as Gene sat down Hank came to the point. “I ordered myself a new flyer,” he said, “Going to be delivered tomorrow.” Gene's jaw dropped but he didn't say a word. “SO?” challenged Hank, hoping to provoke a response. Gene shrugged. “It's your money. It's your decision.” Then he got up and walked out to return to his work.
> 
> Hank was disappointed. He had expected a discussion or Gene shouting, making a scene. But not this. This silence. Shaking his head he decided to go to bed. However he tossed and turned for a long while before he finally found sleep.
> 
> Gene went back to the flyer but instead of carrying on with his work on the engine just sat down. He suddenly felt sad and empty. He couldn't understand why. When the process of drifting apart had begun, he couldn't say. But he felt that suddenly there was an unbridgeable gap between him and Hank. He only wished he knew what to do to return to that comfortable closeness they had once shared
> 
>  
> 
>  

> As soon as the new flyer was delivered Hank would regularly go out on excursions, often for many weeks at a time.
> 
> Gene who had seen him only very rarely before now saw almost nothing of him. 
> 
> Hank spent most of his time searching along the rim for other signs of galaxies outside their own universe. The one he had found earlier which he and Gene had explored had increased it's light intensity since their visit.  He knew this meant that the explosions within the nebulas had intensified. As long as the strength and frequency of the explosions remained at this constant or even increased, another visit to the universe was unthinkable. 
> 
> Being deprived of the option to return to Universe 2 Hank was desperate to discover a third universe to explore. Logically he knew if there was a second universe out there then there must be more. It was only a matter of time and methodical research before he stumbled across one. 
> 
>  
> 
> The work on the propulsion engine suddenly had lost its appeal. Gene couldn't say why. Didn't know what made him slow down the process more and more. Somehow he couldn't find the reason why he had even started this work in the first place. Something had changed. Was it Hank's absence?
> 
>  
> 
> Hank had changed; so much was clear. Changed into somebody else; someone different from what he had been. Gene was wondering when that change had happened. Was is when he had had the accident or possibly before? Gene seemed to remember that they had had an argument. He, Gene had wanted to return, Hank had wanted to stay, find out more, dig deeper.
> 
> Yes, the rift had happened before the accident. Even before the argument. If Gene was completely honest, he would admit that he never had wanted to jump universes. Had tried to put it off. Had hoped Hank would forget about it. The pardon from the UGoAQ had seemed like a godsend. Only it hadn't worked. Hank had not wanted to return like Harri and Cyril. No, not Hank though he Gene, he had wanted to return. He would have loved to go back with Harri and Cyril. Why then had he made the jump with Hank? Gene didn't know.
> 
> And now …
> 
>   
> Gene knew that the work on the engine was just an alibi. As long as he worked on the engine he had the excuse why they could not return to that blasted new universe. He feared Hank would accuse him of delaying their departure. That was why he had worked so feverishly on the engine. Worked and yet hoped that he wouldn't achieve success. 
> 
> But now …
> 
> Now this had all become moot. Hank had a flyer of his own. Hank would do the jump without him. He had lost Hank. There at the rim he had lost Hank to the other universe. Gene slide down the wall of the engine bay and sat, slumped down on the floor. Gene stared into the nothingness with blank eyes. He saw without seeing. His mind circled around only one thing. 
> 
>  Had Hank crossed over to the other universe again? How long had he been away? Would he ever come back?
> 
>  
> 
> Harri and Cyril arrived back at their headquarters. They had both been working on a project on Rhea for a week. It was good to be back home. When they landed the flyer they saw that Gene's hangar was still blazing; the work lights at full strength and Gene's headquarters also bathed in light. They exchanged looks of worry.  As soon as they landed both walked the short distance to Hank and Gene's place. They checked the HQ first but found it empty. 
> 
> “Gene's probably working late on the engine again.” Cyril opined and Harri nodded, “Maybe Hank is with him.” The two left the HQ and entered the hangar. “Hey, anybody home?” Cyril shouted and out of the flyer came Gene.
> 
> Harri was shocked at the sight. Gene was pale almost grey and had huge dark circles under his eyes. He looked even worse than during the time they had attempted Hank's rescue. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again Cyril and Harri exchanged glances. Cyril took Gene in his arms and hugged him close. “You look like you could do with some proper sleep, mate.” Gene nodded and allowed the two to walk him back to his home. “Is Hank already gone to bed?” Harri enquired but Gene just shook his head.
> 
> “OK! Harri, the Spanish Inquisition can wait until tomorrow. Gene you, off to bed, straight away. NO, you 're not going back to work on that engine.” Cyril was quite strict and as none of his protestations worked Gene gave in and went into his alcove.
> 
>  
> 
> “That's strange, why is he going into the alcove?” Harri wondered, “He normally goes into that room over there. Why not tonight?” Cyril shrugged, “I don't know, sugar. But I am sure that we'll shed some light on it all in the morning.” He gently shoved Harri out of the HQ and switched off all the lights including the ones in the hangar.
> 
> “It's late, Harri. Leave it for now. Tomorrow we will be all the wiser.” He said hooking his arm under Harri's and the two walked home and went to bed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> At the other end of the universe Hank had retired to his alcove as well but rest would not come. Something was missing. NO, not something, someone. He decided to turn back to Crius. He missed Gene. He couldn't explain what had separated them. Actually, he knew. That blasted engine. Why was Gene so fixated on that damn propulsion engine. Ever since he had started that work, they had hardly spoken or seen each other. 
> 
> Gene had isolated himself. Shut Hank out. Maybe he wanted to get rid of Hank. But then why not simply say so? Why push that bloody engine between them? It made no sense. No sense at all.
> 
>  
> 
> When Hank arrived at Crius he found only Harri and Cyril there. Gene and his HQ was gone. Hank couldn't believe his eyes. 
> 
> He knocked at the door to C&H's HQ and after a few minutes a very rough looking Harri opened the door.
> 
> “Fuck! Hank, fuck! Come in, come in.” Harri shouted and opened the door further to usher him in, completely forgetting that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. 
> 
> Hank held his breath for a moment. He had forgotten how amazing Harri's new body looked. But then averted his eyes when entering the place. That was when Harri realised he was stark naked.
> 
> “OH! OH!” He clasped his hands over his loins and made his hasty retreat shouting at Hank “I'll be back. Don't go anywhere. We need to talk.” 
> 
> “Yeah. Guess so.” Murmured Hank and sat down at the table.
> 
>   
> Some minutes later Harri was back dressed in a pair of washout blue jeans, rolling a white vest over his well muscled chest. “I'm sorry.” said he grinning, “when Cyril's away it's so quiet here. Sometimes I forget that I look different now.” Harri's grin deepened as Hank blushed crimson red. “Grey's don't need clothes you know. They don't have any dangling bits.” 
> 
> “Will you stop; it's embarrassing!” Hank said still red to the face and Harri laughed out loud.
> 
>   
> “I could do with breakfast. Do you want some?” Harri turned around and grinned again, “I am so, so stupid. You guys don't eat. Or rather not the same stuff I do. Let's see what do I have to offer.” He rummaged through a little notebook left on the counter. “Cyril doesn't either, you know. Eat my stuff. He joted down for me what he can have though. AH, that's it. Bet you'll like it, he does.” 
> 
> When Harri returned to the table he was carrying a tray. 
> 
> Hank was on his way to Rhea. Harri had explained to him that Gene had been called away by the Professor. It would be some time before their project would be completed and so he had taken the HQ. Cyril was there as well but would return the next day. Gene had been worried as he hadn't been able to contact Hank and didn't even know when Hank would return.
> 
> As Cyril and Gene had been called away to Rhea, Harri had opted to stay behind to wait for Hank to come back from wherever he had gone.
> 
>   
> Hank had offered to take Harri to Rhea but Harri had declined. NO, Cyril would come and he, Harri would wait here on Crius.
> 
> So Hank had thanked his friend and said his farewells. He was nervous and it didn't get any better the closer he came to Rhea. What would he find there? Was Gene still so, so...? What would Gene say and do? Was this the end of their relationship? At least he had left a message with Harri. But what if Harri hadn't volunteered to wait and pass the message on?
> 
>   
> Approaching Rhea he had to check-in so he opened a communication channel and called. “Hello Rhea, this is Hank Branma. Do you read? Over!”
> 
> He had to repeat his call twice before he got a reply. “This is Rhea Science Facility, we read you loud and clear Hank Branma. Over.”
> 
> “Hello Rhea, I am looking for a place to land, possibly close to Dr. Gene Rovings headquarters. Can you advice? Over.”
> 
> Hank was glad that he had opened just a voice channel as mentioning Gene's full name including the title made him blush again. 'Fuck, I need to stop blushing like a little girl whenever Gene's name comes up.' He berated himself.
> 
>   
> During his musing he had missed the location. Consequently he was forced to ask for a repeat, which was gladly given. He swung his flyer around and following the instructions made his way to the other side of the planet. 
> 
>   
> Hank stood in the doorway to what had once been his home. In the lab before him there were three people. All three bent over a tabloid checking on data. To the left there was Cyril and Gene was to the right. The man in the middle however he didn't immediately recognise. That man had his arm loosely flung over Gene's back with the hand resting on Gene's right shoulder.
> 
> 'Damn.' He was to late. Gene didn't needed him anymore. Gene had found a new companion.
> 
> Hank turned on his heel. The motion caught Cyril's eye who turned and shouted “Hank.” But Hank had already left.
> 
>   
> “What? Hank? Where?” Gene shouted and Cyril pointed at the door. “He stood there just a minute ago.” Gene made a dash to the door, ran outside looking in all directions but Hank was nowhere to be seen.
> 
>   
> Professor Viggo had turned around at Cyril's shout. His arm had slipped off Gene's back as he had dashed off after Hank. The Professor bit his lip. 'Damn. Why had this Hank turned up just now?' Just now after he had managed to break through the wall of shyness in Gene. He knew that Hank had prior rights. But one thing for sure, he wouldn't back away. If the man could stay away for so long, then he didn't deserve to keep a treasure such as Gene.
> 
> No, he, Viggo Ewan Hu, would give him a good fight over Gene.
> 
>   
> Gene had run to the docks but when he reached the bays all he could do was watch helplessly as Hank's flyer vanished into the vastness of space. “Hank. Hank, come back. OH, Hank. Where are you going?” Of course he knew Hank couldn't hear him shouting.  But it was a release for his anger and disappointment. He turned and walked back to his headquarters in a state of numbness.
> 
>   
> Hank's eyes swam in tears; he could hardly see the control board in front of him. This was it. It was over. Gene had turned towards another man. Now it was clear why he had shut him out over the last several months. 
> 
>   
> Hank needed to set a course but he had nowhere to go. He might as well return to the U2 and finish his explorations. Yes, he would jump universes again. Coldly, resolutely he turned his mind away from Gene and set course, face blank, eyes dead, forcing himself into forgetfulness.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hank fled. He wanted to get away. As far away as possible. So he decided against his better judgement to go back to his newly found universe. His flyer was the newest model. It came with enhanced wormhole technology, solar panels on the front and rear wings, solar wind sails and other technical extravaganzas.
> 
> This new flyer was better than even Gene's.  The thought of Gene released a flood of pain which he tried to push aside immediately.
> 
> No, this was a chapter which he needed to close and needed to do so as fast as possible. 
> 
> The new flyer was certainly able to deal with the quark soup and so Hank made up his mind to return to U2.
> 
> As soon as he reached the vantage point on the rim from where he would launch into his wormhole he double checked the instruments. All was normal, the energy resources full loaded. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cyril had returned to Crius with the bad news for Harri. They had discussed the situation the whole night through but neither of them had arrived at a decision on what action they could take in restoring the relationship between Hank and Gene.
> 
> The recollection of how the Professor had been standing, his arm draped over Gene when Hank had appeared in the doorway created a dull feeling of hopelessness in Cyril. And Harri's reaction to that information had been one of utter astonishment and disgust.
> 
> Cyril had desperately tried to explain that the gesture was quite probably harmless and didn't meant a thing. But he also had to admit that it looked suspicious and with the troubles Gene and Hank were experiencing in their relationship it had been oil on the fire.
> 
> “Maybe he'll come around after he's had some time to think it over.” Cyril suggested but even to himself it sounded rather lame. Harri's raised eyebrow had indicated the same impression. Poor excuse.
> 
> The two were saddened. They had always considered Gene and Hank as the authors off their own happiness and now to see the two suffer so unnecessarily; well it hurt.
> 
> Harri and Cyril sat on the couch huddled close together, holding hands. The last few minutes they had spent in silence watching the flames of their artificial fireplace. Both had been consumed by their own thoughts. 
> 
> Harri stood up first and stretching out his hand to help Cyril up, said “Let's get some sleep, darling. We are not going to solve this problem tonight. It's late, let's get to bed.” Cyrillooked up, smiled and reached for the offered hand.
> 
> Arm in arm the two walked to the back of the headquarters where their bedroom was located.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gene had stood at the dock unable to move a limp. He had watched as Hank's flyer disappeared from view. When he finally turned around to return home he bumped into the Professor who had followed him.
> 
> Gene didn't notice the look on the Professor's face nor did he notice that Viggo had his arm draped over his shoulder once again. 
> 
> The Professor was talking to him but he didn't hear a single word. It felt as if he was wrapped in soundproof styrofoam. He might have even lost his way, had not the Professor steered him with gentle force back to his headquarters. 
> 
> Without telling Gene Cyril and Harri asked Olly and Donnie to make inquiries as to where Hank had disappeared to. The two bounty hunters agreed and started their search immediately. But after a few weeks it became clear there was no trace of Hank anywhere. They reported back to Cyril and Harri who in the end were glad they hadn't mentioned it to Gene.
> 
> This news would have been a further blow to him. 
> 
> Professor Viggo stayed with Gene day and night; he brought out all his principal findings, binding Gene to the project.  He kept Gene busy working all the while hanging about keeping him company. Over the next few months Viggo would comfort Gene as they worked together on the science project. Viggo became more and more dependent on Gene's help and presence.
> 
> After one year Viggo began suggesting that Gene should close down his headquarters and join him in his home. 
> 
> But Gene didn't warm to the idea, even though he had begun to spend his free time with Viggo.
> 
> However the contact remained friendly and work orientated much to Professor Viggo's disappointment.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hank's wormhole collapsed before he reached U2. The hull of his flyer began to vibrate dangerously. The wormhole disintegrated and Hank's flyer started to skip. Bouncing off the rim, skipping several times in such violent motions that Hank was incapable of controling the movement of his craft. He skipped over the rim of U1, U2 and further.
> 
> Having lost control of his flyer Hank could only try to limit the damage as best possible. And when the flyer finally came to a halt he couldn't say where it had ended up.
> 
> The first thing he had to do was to check on the flyer herself and make the necessary repairs as fast as he could. Thanks to the fact that she was a new model the hull was still intact. In the end he had only to deal with minor damages which he found quite astonishing considering the severe battering she had gone through. 
> 
> The next step was to analyse his surroundings and the first scan confirmed his fears. There were not even traces of quark soup to be found. This read more like the universe he had come from. Could it be that he had just bounced back? A closer look on the data revealed this was not the case. He was in the outer rim of an unknown, undiscovered universe. This was unchartered territory. The scans showed that there were no galaxies, stars, planets or navigational beacons in the nearby vicinity. Not even an asteroid. Nothing.
> 
> With no reference to fix upon Hank wasn't able to set coordinates. He could only hope there was enough electro-magnetic power in his surroundings to power his engines. Releasing his electro-magnetic sails he stood staring at the instruments waiting for the lever to move. If it didn't he would be trapped here.  Forever.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Gene distracted himself with work. However whenever Viggo was out of sight and earshot he would start a long range search for flyers of the model Hank had purchased. He had carefully inquired with Joel at the garage if the model Hank bought was a popular one. 
> 
>   
> The information Gene had gathered so far showed that Hank's last point of record was the exact same coordinates they had used when they previously made the jump into U2. Gene had secretly contacted Harri and Cyril and told them of his findings. The two friends had admitted that they too had done a search. They confessed to their first sending out of Olly and Donnie to trace Hank's whereabouts and how that trace had run cold. 
> 
>   
> “Do you think he's jumped to the U2 again?” Harri wondered. The three considered that idea. Cyril was about to dismiss it when Gene reminded him of Hank's state of mind at the time. “But would he really be so foolish, Gene?” Cyril asked, “After all the troubles you experienced when you first went there. Would he really have risked it again, maybe this time being trapped?” 
> 
> “Hmm,” Gene had to think about that. He was the one who clearly knew Hank best. “Maybe he was trying to prove a point?” Harri suggested. “Didn't you tell me that you had the feeling that Hank thought you were deliberately holding him back from returning there?” Gene nodded and confessed “I was holding him back, deliberately. I was hoping he would settle down. Find work amongst the team that would fill that vacuum he fell into since there was no more reason for us to hide. I'm afraid he has been in hiding for so long that he finds it difficult to return to a more normal lifestyle. He is fine with the small group of us. But as soon as we had to deal with this large group of scientists he struggled.”
> 
>   
> Cyril and Harri exchanged glances. “I know. He had been alone for such a long time. And even earlier he was imprisoned, again for quite some time.” Cyril looked astonished. He had never heard of Hank's imprisonment. He knew however that Harri had been in prison for Harri had told him. But he had always believed that Harri knew Hank through his work as a bounty hunter. Learning that the two had met in prison came almost as a shock. 
> 
> Harri smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. “I will tell you Hank's life story tonight.” 
> 
>   
> Harri then turned back to Gene. “So you haven't yet given up on Hank eh? I have to admit I am glad. You make such a wonderful team and are lovely as a couple. I was always proud of calling you two my friends. I admit to being utterly romantic. I had hoped that you two would stay together forever.”
> 
> Gene blushed and looked down at his hands resting on the table. This announcement saddened him. “I am so sorry Harri. Sorry that we didn't live up to your ideal.” But Harri grabbed his hands “NO. Don't be. In the end I have no right to ask either of you to make such a tremendous commitment.”
> 
>   
> “What are you going to do about the Professor?” Cyril cut in. “I suppose you know he is deeply in love with you?” Gene looked up now utterly confused. “The Professor? You mean Viggo? In love with me? When? How?”
> 
> Cyril looked back at Harri and shook his head. “Didn't I tell you he was utterly oblivious? I was right.” 
> 
> Gene looked from one friend to the other. “You mean?” Harri nodded. “Haven't you wondered why he spent so much time with you? He took charge as soon as you returned from U2. I even believe that he secretly hoped that you and Hank would break up or that Hank wouldn't be able to be revived.” “Oh, Harri, don't say that. This sounds so cruel and Viggo isn't cruel at all.” “But he is desperately in love with Gene, Cy. Think of this. He will not remain unobtrusive much longer.” 
> 
>   
> Gene still very much befuddled in regards to that revelation scratched his head. “Do you think that Hank sensed or even knew that Viggo was – um – is in love with me? It would explain why he dashed out like that.” 
> 
> Harri and Cyril instinctively reached out and took hold of Gene's hands. “Yes.” Harri finally said after exchanging looks with Cyril. “I think Hank saw it. And you might be right that it triggered his running off. Come to think of it, it may even have triggered his jumping into the U2 knowing full well that he might not be able to return, if that's where he is.”
> 
>   
> Cyril and Harri invited Gene to stay over as they had talked late into the evening. Retiring to the guest alcove Gene reflected on all he had learnt throughout the conversation. Before he closed his eyes he made up his mind.
> 
> Hank was staring at the energy charging signal. The sails had been unfurled for several hours in an attempt to collect as much energy possible and still the signal showed that there was not enough to start his engines.
> 
> He slumped into the cockpit chair. “Damn. Damn.” He was such a fool heading out into unchartered territory without a backup plan. And now he was stuck. Served him right.
> 
>   
> He was still hopping mad, seeing red when suddenly he was hailed.
> 
>   
> “Hallo! Hallo! Kann mich jemand hören? Bitte antworten Sie.” The hail paused and Hank tried to make sense of it. It clearly was a humanoid voice on the radio. However his translation device didn't seem to work. He couldn't understand what the caller was saying. 
> 
> “Hello. This is Hank Branma speaking. Can you hear me? I read you loud and clear.” He answered.
> 
>   
> “OH. Gut. Eh, Hallo, you Hank Branma OK? Me – um – me Peter, Peter T. Verrute. You  - eh – um – Probleme?” 
> 
> The guy on the other end was definitely trying to communicate to the best of his abilities. But Hank wasn't so sure he would understand the problems he was facing.
> 
>   
> “Yes, hi Peter. Yes I do have problems. I ran out of energy. My engine is not working. I am …” Hank was searching for a word to make it easy for Peter to understand his situation. “I am stranded.” He finally opted for.
> 
>   
> “Gestrandet? Oh, Ich verstehe. I understand. Ich hänge Sie an meinen Trackerstrahl. Ich schleppe Sie ab, OK?” All Hank grasped was that the guy was planning to hook him up onto his tractor beam. “OK. FINE.” He responded.
> 
> Hank sighed. He would have to play a waiting game, hoping that his rescuer had no other motives for helping him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Olly and Donnie's search results were added to the whole picture he had constructed and Gene then contacted Lom and Joel asking for the specifications of Hank's flyer.
> 
> Lom was immediately alarmed and badgered Gene until he was finally told Hank had gone missing. Gene and all of Hank's friends were afraid he might have had an accident and not be able to communicate with them. Lom and Joel promised to listen for any report of accidents involving a vessel of Hank's type and also if Hank's flyer had been sighted anywhere.
> 
> Olly and Donnie were busy with a case but promised to resume the search as soon as they were free. Meanwhile Cyril, Harri and Gene discussed the probability of Hank trying to jump universes with his new vessel.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gene had booked several hours on the computers to run wide range scans to search the U2 for any trace of Hank and his flyer. 
> 
> The Professor was not happy to see Gene so distracted by the search for Hank but after they had a long talk he promised to back off, for now.
> 
> Gene on the other hand had to promise if Hank wasn't found or was found but in no way willing to return, then Gene should consider his, Viggo's proposal. 
> 
> At the same time Viggo released Gene from his contract to the project which allowed him to concentrate single-mindedly on the search.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peter brought his vessel alongside Hank's and initiated the tracter beam. Conversations were still difficult and halting as Peter could only speak a little of the common tongue. Hank's translating device was still unable to identify Peter's language.  He had tried various manual adjustments to the translator but eventually had to admit defeat. With his flyer completely immobilized and all systems inoperable, Peter had offered to beam him over to his own vessel. Hank had been confused about the term but decided to accept rather than remain in his freezing flyer.
> 
>  
> 
> The beaming turned out to be nothing more than a simple teleportation which Hank was accustomed to using. He landed in Peter's teleport-station in one piece. A tall slim dark haired man came towards him smiling. “Hallo, ich bin Peter. Me Peter. Willkommen. Welcome.” They shook hands and Hank introduced himself.
> 
> Peter's huge vessel turned out to be a freighter with a load of containers stacked between the stern and the bow.  Almost it looked like one of the oldfashioned rockets Hank had seen in pictures in the online archives in his own universe.
> 
> Strangely enough the containers were marked in diverse signs, some of which were very familiar to Hank.  He recalled having seen containers labeled with similiar inscriptions on Rhea and on the planet Terra in the Core.
> 
> How was it possible that this Peter was transporting the same type containers? Hank asked but struggled to make Peter understand what he wanted to know. For the time being he gave up and just smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter waved him to follow and the two made their way to the vessel's cockpit.
> 
> The whole thing was not much different from what Hank had seen before. However it all looked a bit oldfashioned to him. Peter went over to a station board and tapped his finger on one of the signs. A digit inside the sign was vibrating and finally fell into place. Peter grinned.
> 
> “Noch genug Diesel.” He said. “Diesel?” Hank's eyebrow shot up, “Are you using Diesel fuel?” Peter nodded “Diesel engine.” He confirmed. Holy shit, the guy flew a vessel on fossil fuel. This meant the vessel had a burner; they were sitting on a frickin' time bomb. “Bio Diesel um ganz genau zu sein.” Peter explained. Hank shook his head indicating he didn't understand.  Peter wrote the word down and it became clear that he had meant bio-diesel. Only his pronunciation had been completely different. Not the word 'diesel' but the word 'bio'; he was pronouncing it with a totally different cadence. It sounded rather like 'bee-oh’.
> 
>  
> 
> This was something Hank could use in his attempt to adapt the translator and he asked for a connection to the internet. Peter seemed to understand what he was after which came as a relief. “Da. Der Internet Anschluss ist dieser da.” Peter pointed at a plug-in. Hank nodded and checked the interface but the plug looked different from what he was used to. However one of the positive side effects of being a hologram was that each device could easily be adapted and so after having a good look at the plug Hank was able to manipulate his piece to fit perfectly.
> 
> A week went past before Gene heard from Lom again. The old friend was very excited. “Listen, Gene. Good news. Hank's flyer was sighted. It was a while ago however and the trail has run cold but I have forwarded you the coordinates at which he was last seen. It's a beginning isn't it?” Gene could only smile at his friend's enthusiasm. He nodded. Against his better judgement he hoped it would lead him to Hank.
> 
> In the evening he shared the new information with Cyril and Harri both of whom had now moved to Rhea.
> 
> “Looks like he went to the point where I found myself on my return from U2.” Gene explained and projected the 3-D map of the section of space in which Hank had been last seen. “I have marked both positions on the map. The red dot is where I ended up on my return and the green dot is Hank's last known position. If this report is right, and I have a strong hunch it is, then I suspect that he has made the jump.”
> 
> Cyril and Harri stared mouths gapping open. “But according to the specifications of his flyer, his engine will not work in the quark soup. Has he gone utterly bonkers?” Cyril stammered. Harri shook his head, “Even worse. The way the flyer is build he would skid.”
> 
>  
> 
> Gene and Cyril looked at Harri dumbfounded. Harri shrugged. “I ran a simulation made from all the data we gathered.” He admitted and proceeded to  project the findings of his simulation on the interactive screen in the centre of the room. Harri moved the visualisation so that it sat right next to Gene's projection of the universe. “Gene could you link-in via bluetooth, please? I am going to show you what happens when one tries to jump universes in a vessel like Hank's and from there we can possibly determine where he ended up.”
> 
> Gene gave a thumbs up as the link was set and Harri selected a yellow arrow to project the moves of his simulated vessel on the 3-D map. 
> 
> “OK. Now look what happens. I have used all data we have from our rim, added the data you collected from U2 and also worked in the build and specifications we've received from Lom and Joel. So assuming that Hank tried to use his wormhole.....” Harri gave several commands in his native tongue and the projection reacted. The yellow arrow performed an increasing spiral and then deteriorated into a few dots.
> 
>  
> 
> “Now,” said Harri pointing at the dots, “this is where his vessel starts to skip as the wormhole collapses around him. He would make two hops on our side of the rim.” Again followed a few spoken commands and this time the 3-D map changed showing a strange sphere-like shape. “He bounces off the rim in U2 several times and is thrown either there, there or there.”
> 
> Gene stared. This was astonishing. Cyril moved close beside him obviously thinking the same. Harri had done a wonderful job.
> 
> “OK. Calling this Option 1, that Option 2 and the last Option 3, I ran it through my simulation and now look at the results.”
> 
>  
> 
> The 3-d map changed again.  This time only slightly to give a better angle of the view. “If he bounced off to Option 1 he landed there and is stranded as he can't move. I've asked Viggo to make a scan of the entire area in U2 but so far found no trace of Hank.  Viggo promised to re-adjust the scanner to give us a clearer picture. It should be completed by tomorrow he said.”
> 
> Tears were welling up in Gene's eyes; Harri had thought of everything. He walked over and overcome with emotion gave Harri a tight hug. 
> 
> “Wait, I haven't finished yet.” Harri said but his voice was slightly unsteady.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Plugging into the system in Peter's vessel allowed Hank the opportunity to recharge himself while at the same time downloading stuff from the internet.  Fortunately he could do both with Peter unaware of his actions.
> 
> While the data was still downloading Hank looked out of the vessel's windows. He stared into a black emptiness. There were no galaxies to be seen in the near or far. He wondered if there were any planets at all in this universe. Just at that moment the signal pinged announcing the completion of the download. He opened the file and the installation of the additional language recognition programmes started. 
> 
> With some luck he would be able to understand Peter in the near future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter seemed to have been on his own for most of the time, for he never stopped talking to himself. And even now with Hank as his new companion he still continued with his mumbling. 
> 
> Peter invited Hank to join him at the dining table having prepared two nice plates of food. Somehow he hadn't seemed to comprehend the fact that Hank was not of his kind, not a human being.  Hank thought it best not to reveal the true nature of his existence to Peter.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The second option Harri presented was one of the worst scenarios Gene had ever seen. He could only hope that this wasn't what had happened to Hank. Cyril was still shellshocked over the revelations he had just heard. 
> 
> The second option was one Harri had long thought about. Whether to present it at all since the scenario ended with Hank's flyer being crushed to smithereens with no chance of survival for the pilot.
> 
>  
> 
> Harri had fought with himself a long time but then decided to tell Gene the truth and not hide behind false hopes. As it happened the scans of the landing area had shown no debris of a flyer, so the chance was high that Hank had never ended up there.
> 
> So Harri continued on. He was just about to start to discuss option 3 when the door to the laboratory was pushed open violently and in rushed Viggo.
> 
> “I have fantastic news!” He shouted, “I have found Hank!”  The three friends dropped into their chairs completely thunderstruck. 
> 
> “It's option three, Harri.” Viggo verified, “and the scan I ran proves it.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Harri who had just been about to start his presentation of the simulation results on option 3, paused. It was only a short pause during which Viggo added his scan results to Harri's presentation. Moments later Harri started his presentation afresh.
> 
> The simulation showed the skidding of Hank's flyer over U2 and three more unknown universes. His flyer had landed in U6, as Harri and Viggo refered to it. 
> 
>  
> 
> The scan Viggo had run confirmed the skid marks Hank's flyer had made by showing the emissions from his engine. The scan also showed where Hank's flyer had been stranded in U6 and furthermore showed the residue of a large tanker vessel which had taken on Hank's ship by tractor beam. The fuel induced engine of the tanker was easy to follow into the depths of the universe.
> 
> “This is a very old universe and most of its galaxies have disappeared.” Viggo explained. “There are a few left close to the part of the universe which is similar in form and shape to our Core. The tanker is making its way to these galaxies.”
> 
> “That's the reason for the oldfashioned engine, isn't it?” Cyril wondered aloud. “No other energy source available.” Viggo nodded. “How can we get there then?”
> 
> “I have found an atomic generated engine in the archives.” Viggo said. “We could install the engine in Gene's flyer quite easily. I already checked it out and made a plan.” 
> 
> Gene came to life. “How long will it take?” 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hank was watching his host, now singing as he fired his engine up once more to adjust the course and make a turn.  In the distance Hank saw lights forming. Getting bigger.
> 
> Even though Hank was now able to understand what Peter was saying, he still didn't want to give himself away. He therefore continued to speak in his own language, even signing and pointing if Peter didn't understand him.  Anything rather than using Peter's own language.
> 
>  
> 
> He pulled at Peter's sleeve and pointed towards the lights. “What is that?  Planet? City? Your home?” Peter shook his head. “Nein. Nein, nein. Das ist nicht mein Zuhause. Hab eine Lieferung dort. Bin weit weg von Zuhause. Sehr weit weg.” Hank understood. This was the place where Peter had to make a delivery. He was far away from his own home, very far, he'd said. 
> 
> “That out there, what is it?” Hank asked but Peter shrugged. “Planet? Galaxy?” Hank asked and pointed at the lights. “Solar System.” Peter answered. “Solar system?  Which?  Name?” 
> 
> “Name? Oh, hab ich vergessen.” Peter said. He forgot; never knew it. Something was wrong. Why didn't Peter wanted to tell him the name of the place they were going to?
> 
>  
> 
> Peter fired his engine once more and turned the ship into a direct course towards the solar system. The vessel picked up speed. Soon they would be there.
> 
> “Ich muss den Tank auffuellen, wenn wir da sind.” muttered Peter. He had to refuel, Hank got it. Was this his chance to leave? He wasn't sure. It depended on what that solar system looked like. But once there he could use the solar panels on his flyer, recharge and leave. At least find a place there somewhere in the system until he had figured out how to go back. Back home. Home to Gene.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Gene. For the first time he willing to let the memories flow into his brain. Didn't push them back as he had done all those weeks before. Was Gene well? Was he missing him? Or had he forgotten about him and was now with Professor Viggo?
> 
> The thought of Gene together with Viggo hurt. But his brain was functioning better now and he saw that if Gene had become involved with Viggo, he had his part in it. Had pushed Gene in that direction. He shouldn't have run but stayed and fought for his love. He knew that now. Now that he had no chance to return. Return home, wherever home might be from here. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As promised Viggo installed the atomic reactor into Gene's flyer as the energy source once the flyer left their universe. However he insisted on coming along as well. He left instructions with his right-hand man Larry and packed.
> 
> Against Gene's wishes Harri and Cyril weren't backing off either. As Harri and Cyril were using Hank's old flyer the connection between the two vessels was easy. The flyers had been connected before and so they just needed to be plugged in again.
> 
> As nobody could say what they would find Gene and Harri both decided to bring their headquarters. Harri and Viggo had run several simulations to find the exact conditions needed to reproduce the same bounce Hank's flyer had performed. It hadn't proved that easy. They had to run several until they found the precise parameters. But finally the simulation showed the same bouncing pattern as the scan with the residue of Hank's flyer. 
> 
> There was one major difference. Before they started off into the adventure they informed Larry and the rest of the science team what they were planning to do and the co-ordinates they would be using. 
> 
> The team represented a control panel which would closely monitor their progress. Viggo wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be left stranded somewhere in an unknown universe. In his opinion it was bad enough that they had to follow that stupid hot-head Hank. He had no intention of taking unnecessary risks. 
> 
> The monitoring team would also assist if they strayed from the parameters needed to conduct the experiment. These precautions would help to make sure that they were safe and on course. Also the expedition was funded by the government and they had the latest equipment on board along with a large tractor beam in case they needed to be hauled back. Should they find Hank he could be hooked up to the tractor beam as well.
> 
> So after a week of preparations they were ready and set out on their journey. First destination was the rim of their own universe. From there they would need to duplicate the bouncing ride Hank had experienced. With luck they would end up in the same place where Hank had been rescued by the freighter vessel. 
> 
> Hopefully Viggo would be able to trace the discharge trail of the freighter's diesel engine which they then could follow.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hank's preparations didn't go unnoticed by Peter and he also observed that Hank wasn't really eating any of his meals. He thought at first that Hank was not accustomed to the food he prepared and therefore went back to his flyer on a regular basis to eat his own food. What irritated Peter though was the length of time in which Hank often spent in his flyer.  So he dismissed the food idea. 
> 
> Hank made his arrangements, positioned his solar panels so that once they entered the solar system they would automatically adjust themselves. 
> 
> He was so busy he hadn't noticed Peter watching him closely throughout the day. 
> 
> Several hours before they were due to enter the solar system Peter took Hank to the side. “Ich weiss nicht was Du planst, mein Freund. Aber lass dir einen guten Rat geben. An deiner Stelle würde ich hier keine längere Rast einplanen. Der Platz hier ist nicht gut. Ich würde normalerweise hier nicht stoppen, aber ich habe hier was abzuliefern. Sobald ich das erledigt und getank habe, werde ich zusehen, dass ich meinen Arsch hier heil herauskatapuliere.”
> 
> Hank stared at Peter. Peter had said “I don't know just what you are planing. But let me give you a piece of advice. If I were you I wouldn't plan on a long stay here. This place is no good. Normally I wouldn't stop, but I have a delivery here. Once that is done and I have refuelled I will be getting my arse out of here as fast as possible.” Hank was dumbfounded. Peter hadn't even bothered to translate what he had to say. Peter knew he understood him.  Understood him very well quite obviously. Hank wondered when Peter had figured it all out. So there was no reason for Hank not to answer in Peter's language. One thing was for sure, Peter had no translation device.
> 
> “OK. Und warum? Was macht dieses System so unfreundlich? [OK. And why? What is it that makes this system so unfriendly?]” Hank was scanning Peter's reactions, the contraction of his pupils, the amount of sweat produced.  But nothing in Peter's reactions showed that he was hiding anything.
> 
> “Das Solar System ist die einzige in diesem Universum. Deshalb hat man sie zu einer Strafvollzugsanstalt umgewandelt. Abgesehen von Medizin sind sie autonom. Die Sträflinge sind Selbstversorger. Es gibt auf den Planeten keine Sternenflotte. Das einzige Schiff, das dort stoppt ist meines. Deshalb gibt es dort auch keine Wärter. Ich selbst stoppe nur am äussersten Posten.”
> 
> The message was clear. The solar system was the only one in this universe. It had been turned into a prison. Apart from medicines the planets were completely autonomous. The prisoners were self providing. There were no star fleet vessels on the planets. Therefore no guards were needed. Peter's ship was the only one to stop there and only on the outermost planet. 
> 
> Hank was glad of Peter's warning. If he had really tried to land somewhere in the system he might have been overpowered by the prisoners being alone on his ship. He looked down at his feet a little ashamed but then looked back up into Peter's face and thanked him. Peter patted his shoulder. He understood. 
> 
> Hank was devastated. This was bad news for it meant he had to stay with Peter. He knew he was slowing Peter down with his flyer on the tractor beam. But by the looks of it there was nothing to be done at the moment. All that remained for him to do was to stay with Peter. He only hoped that Peter's next stop would be in more friendly regions. It also meant that they would be leaving this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter refuelled while Hank checked the instruments in the freighter vessel. He then teleported over to his own flyer checking on the state of his batteries. The solar panels were working and the batteries refuelling as well. Hank was glad. However he had decided to stay with Peter and leave this universe with him as soon as Peter had finished his delivery and filled his tanks.
> 
> Hank had learnt that only a small portion of the fuel they were taking on was actually for Peter's use. The rest was pumped into large storage tanks and Peter would transport it to a refinery in the next universe. It was a kind of barter system in which goods paid for the medicines he delivered. Hank also learnt that Peter stopped only twice a decade in this solar system. The outpost where they had docked had a long-wave radio frequency station. This was normally used to call Peter to come and make a delivery. Hank had written a message and asked Peter if he could ask the guys at the radio station to send it. He had given Peter instructions for the frequency to use to send the message. He could only hope that Gene hadn't switched channels and would be listening to it.
> 
> The message stated that he was indeed alive and well and that he would leave with Peter. Hank had asked Peter to add the coordinates for his next destination as well. Hank and Peter had exhaustively discussed this plan and they agreed that as soon as Peter reached his next stop, Hank would stay behind waiting for his friends to pick him up. Peter had agreed but only on the premise that he would stay with Hank until his friends indeed came to collect him.  At first Hank had worried that this might disrupt Peter's delivery schedule but Peter admitted that this delivery was the last on his route and that now he was actually heading home.
> 
> Hank was invited to stay at Peter's until his friends arrived. Shortly before they left Hank shut down all electronics on his flyer except for the emergency software.  It ensured that all basic needs for Hank were covered and his back-up would run on a regular set time. Hank then returned to Peter's freighter only to find the captain already on board. 
> 
> “Hast du alles erledigt?” Peter asked if he was finished with his preparations and Hank just nodded. “Sehr gut. Dann geht's jetzt nach Hause.[Fine. We're ready to go home then.]” 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter locked his pump-gun away as well as the revolver he had carried in his belt throughout their stay at the outpost of the prison solar system. The freighter broke free from the dock and turned. Peter and Hank kept a close eye on Hank's flyer but no incident occurred and the two vessels left the solar system without any stowaways. As soon as they had traveled far enough Hank turned to Peter who no longer didn't need to concentrate on their safe departure. Hank asked if the message had been sent and Peter smiling handed him a piece of paper which he fished out of his breast pocket. 
> 
> The paper was very crumpled and Hank had to smooth it out before he was able to decipher what had been written. Unaware of Peter watching him Hank read the message and tears welled up in his eyes.  On the paper in Peter's unruly hand was written a message from Gene.
> 
> The radio transmission had been successful and Gene had not only picked up the message but also replied. He was heading for Peter's home and would meet him there.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gene's initial anger over their delay in departing had dissolved as soon as he picked up Peter's message. Now he was glad they hadn't been able to leave their universe as originally planned. The science personnel stationed on Rhea had blocked their flight once they announced a decisive change in the position of the rim. This would affect the bounce trajectory and they would have ended up in an universe they were definitely not heading for. The route they needed to take had to be recalculated and this took some time. But then the message from Hank had been received and Gene's mood lifted. Hank was well and had been able to provide coordinates for a rendezvous. 
> 
> The guy who had transmitted the message had introduced himself as Peter T. Verrute.  He was the freighter captain who had rescued Hank out of the Nowhere-land he had catapulted himself into. This guy seemed quite nice and Gene was glad that Hank was in good and decent company. 
> 
> As soon as he had finished the reply he bolted to inform Cyril and Hank. Viggo stood by and the tightening of his jaw made it clear that he didn't consider this 'good news'. However the three friends were jumping with joy and didn't notice Viggo's distress.
> 
> Seeing Gene bursting with joy and the obvious fact that Hank had made contact made Viggo realise he was out of the race. Gene and Hank would settle their problems and he would end up where he had begun. Unfortunately Viggo couldn't imagine himself with anybody else but Gene. Gene who was taken. Who was clearly in love with Hank not him! 
> 
> Viggo turned on his heel and left. He couldn't bear to see the three friends rejoicing in the fact that they soon would be reunited with Hank. Chewing on his cheeks Viggo walked to the guest quarters where Gene had housed him. After all this time his efforts had lead to nothing. He hadn't managed to get any closer to Gene. Gene had continually held him at arms-length. Now that they were to meet with Hank his chances had dwindled back to zero.
> 
> Viggo toed his shoes off and kicked them through the room in anger. He let himself fall into a chair. Suddenly an idea popped up into his mind. He remembered that he had overheard somewhere, he couldn't remember where, that the UGoAG had cloned Gene's database. Had they ever gone a step further and produced a clone of Gene? If there was a clone of Gene out there somewhere, surely he could be found. Viggo got up and rushed over to his private computer. None of the others needed to know what kind of research he was now about to start.
> 
>  
> 
> On this last leg of their journey Peter and Hank got along better. Now that Hank no longer pretended not to understand Peter they had proper conversations. Hank had apologised for not being open and honest. He had explained that due to him not knowing Peter's intentions he had been cautious. Peter understood perfectly. One couldn't be careful enough and he admitted that he had taken a stranded fellow man on for the first time. 
> 
> It turned out that Peter was a regular “Universe Hopper” with business dealings in almost all existing universes in this mega structure and sometimes even beyond. Hank was very interested to learn all about the different universes Peter had visited. During the course of the conversation Hank also learnt that Peter was a regular visitor to his own universe having dealings with some of the galaxies in the Core.
> 
> The rest of their voyage to Peter's home planet went so fast that Hank didn't even noticed when the freighter left the universe he had been stranded in and went over to the one Peter was living in. 
> 
> Peter however was curious to learn more about the holograms in Hank's world. Having noticed how Hank started to glow when he came to speak about Gene and how he then look down on the ring on his finger, Peter assumed that these two had a history.
> 
> Encouraged by Peter Hank told his and Gene's story and the history of the holograms in his Universe. About his participation in the Intergalactic Wars and the betrayal of his country. Learning how Hank had to hide himself for many millennia made Peter understand better why Hank had been suspicious in the beginning. However the topic that interested Peter most was the fact that the holograms were immortal and how they regulated procreation.
> 
> Before they knew it they had reached Peter's home planet in a solar system which reminded Hank very much of the Milky Way system in his own universe. When telling Peter so the man burst out in laughter. “Wie witzig! Wir nennen es auch die Milchstrasse. [How funny! We too call it the Milky Way.]” 
> 
> As soon as they approached and entered the galaxy Hank was amazed of the similarities between the Milky Way he knew from the Core and this Milky Way which was Peter's home. He mentioned it to Peter and was told that the scientists in this universe were explaining the similarities as Hank's and Peter's universes where parallel-universes but in different time dimensions and therefore had experienced different histories. In this universe there were hardly any holograms at all and the ones existing weren't as developed as Hank and his fellow holograms. The inhabitants of this universe had specialised on robotic androids but the general fear was that the robots might take over control one day and therefore had been limited in their analytic semantics. They also had a shortened life span to make sure that they never reached full adulthood. By these measures the populations in this universe tried to prevent the androids to increase their knowledge over the peoples levels.
> 
> It also stopped the androids from wanting to procreate as they never reached puberty but remained in a child-like state.
> 
> To Hank's great astonishment Peter told him that the megastructure that contained their universes had more parallel-universes on offer. In fact it seemed to Peter that all the universes in this megastructure were parallel-universes. Each of them in a different stage of development. When Hank told him about the U2 he and Gene had visited Peter nodded. Not that he was going there, he declared apart from once to check out if there were galaxies to get into business with. It turned out, he explained, that this universe was just in the stage of creation so no galaxies were there to be found. Peter assumed that it would take some more millennia until the first galaxies would be formed there. As this universe offered no conditions for business it had been discarded and Peter had never gone there again. 
> 
> The universe they just had left behind on the other hand was the oldest in the megastructure. A universe that was about to dissolve before getting back into the creation stage. According to Peter the last galaxy they had visited, which held the inter-universe prison was the last existing galaxy and soon would be devoured by the black hole she was drifting towards. As soon as that happens all matter will be split up into particles which then causes an explosion and the black hole will spill them all out in form of quark soup. Which will start the new cycle. It happens to all universes, Peter declared. Ours, yours, all of them as soon as they reach a certain age they can't expand any further and so they collapse into the black hole bit by bit until the last galaxy, planet or asteroid is split up into it's components. From there all starts afresh.
> 
> Peter showed Hank photographs he had taken from the different universes he was visiting on his tours around the megastructure. All photographs were dated and showed the development in the different universes. Of course those were only copies, the originals he, Peter, had to hand to the scientists of his universe. Hank was fascinated. He asked Peter if he was able to share all this information with Gene and the delegation to come from his own universe. Peter looked dumbfounded. “Aber ihr habt diese Informationen doch bereits. [But you have this information already.]” He said. Hank couldn't believe his own ears. Who had the information he demanded to know and Peter told him that the governments of Hank's and his universes were in touch and sharing all findings for many centuries.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As soon as Gene had received the coordinates of Peter's home planet he pressed on the progress of their departure. Luckily he had managed to finish his own energy source for the propulsion engine. As it seemed like Viggo withdrawing from the project and not providing the atomic energy processor as promised. Gene's had a few test runs which gave Harri and Cyril who still insisted on accompanying him, the time to fetch all their things.
> 
> Gene's new energy source was founded on dark matter. Gene had learnt from all the scans and analytics they had made that dark matter was a constant entity within all forms and stages of the void. His energy reservoir would be be able to replenish itself by extracting dark matter from the surrounding void.
> 
> A factor extremely important as it meant that even if Gene's flyer would end up in a electro-magnetic and solar energy poor environment, the dark matter source still could be replenished as it was a component of all universes.
> 
> With five successful test runs in a row Gene felt assured enough to call on Cyril and Harri and set a date for their departure.
> 
> Professor Viggo had contacted almost every department within the UGoAQ to find out if their was a clone copy existent somewhere in their universe. However the answer had always been the same. Yes, some basic data of Doctor Roving had been distracted, but no there never had been a clone produced as it had been proved to be not a substantial amount enough to create a one-to-one copy. They were willing to distribute the link to the cloned material which was software basis only. He, Professor Viggo, would have to build a chassis on his own.
> 
> This all was of no use to Viggo. He didn't wanted Gene's knowledge, he wanted Gene. And even if he would be able to create a look-a-like, it wouldn't be Gene. So when Viggo learnt that Gene had given a departure date he quickly made his move and joint Cyril and Harri to board Gene's flyer.
> 
> To make sure that Gene wouldn't reject him on provision basis, he had brought his own supplies like extra mobile devices and rechargeable batteries and spare back-up chips. 
> 
> However Gene made it quite clear that the Professor due to his earlier abandonment of the project was considered a passenger only and no longer a member of the team. The announcement hit Viggo hard but he bit his tongue and accepted the fact that Gene declared the cockpit a off-limit zone for him.
> 
> Gene did not trust Viggo anymore and feared that the Professor might manipulate the course if he had access to the navigation system. Therefore he told everybody that the cockpit was taboo for the Professor and Cyril as well as Harri had to swear to make sure that Viggo at no time would be allowed onto the bridge.
> 
> Throughout the voyage Professor Viggo felt snubbed and shunned. He heard the three on the bridge making jokes or telling stories. He however was excluded. As soon as Gene made the jump from their universe into Peter's home universe he admitted that coming had been a mistake. It also became quite clear that Gene would never abandon Hank. His feelings for Branma ran to deep. No matter what Viggo would try he would never be able to drive a wedge between the two. Never mind that they managed that very well for themselves.
> 
> With Gene's new engine they made incredible speed and even though they had the longer leg they arrived only about an hour after Peter and Hank. Peter's freighter had been almost empty apart from the bio-diesel in the spare tanks and some few containers full of stuff he would trade in his own universe. So they had made proper speed. With Peter's home planet being placed inside a solar system Hank's flyer was taken off the traktor beam as soon as they hit the outer orbit. With the solar panel in place Hank was able to follow the huge frighter. Peter had to land in a special docking zone and Hank teleported him onto his flyer for the last leg of the journey. 
> 
> This was well for somehow nobody seemed to expect Peter home and therefore nobody was there at the dock-yard to pick him up. On their way to Peter's house Hank got the explanation. Peter had not radioed home not to spoil the surprise. Hank kept his mouth shut but from what his experience told him he wished Peter had communicated his earlier arrival.
> 
> However these worries proved futile for as soon as they arrived at Peter's home there was a great hubbub as the three house robots came out to greet Peter and Hank. The scene was repeated when about an hour later Gene's flyer landed neatly next to Hank's.
> 
> Somehow just as expected it was Gene who flew down the gangway and straight into Hank's arms, who came dashing out of the house. The two twirled around in the momentum and finally came to a halt breathlessly from the twirls and the kissing and the shouting. Then it was Cyril and Harri's turn to hug and pat Hank and shout their excitement and relief.
> 
> When finally Professor Viggo popped his head out of the flyer's door the friends had gone and he was greeted by Peter and his robots only. It took a bit of explaining as to why had had been of the party as he obviously was an outsider. But Peter, whose language transmitting programme had been installed into Gene's flyer for all the rescue team members to download and in this instance the Professor was included, was an outsider too. So he took care of the Professor whilst the other four delved into the tales of their adventures since their split up.
> 
> They all spent a couple of day with celebrations and Peter showing them around, explaining how his universe was rolling. Somehow it seemed that the only one in the team really eager to listen seemed oddly enough the Professor. When finally the time came for Hank and his friends to say good-bye to Peter, Professor Viggo made an astonishing announcement.
> 
> “Guys, listen! I am not coming with you. No, no listen up. I shall return to our universe as soon as Peter starts his next round. Peter and I have come to this agreement as it will give me more time to study how things work out here in his universe. I shall find enough time to fill my databank with all kinds of information. Especially as Peter tells me that he will not start his next tour before at least three months.” Viggo explained his decision and held firm even though Cyril and Harri protested sharply against him staying behind.
> 
> Professor Viggo's hopes that Gene would have to add something to the discussion were crushed as Gene didn't join into the debate at all. So in the end it all was fixed. Cyril and Harri would inform the science team and the government that the Professor was to return with the next scheduled arrival of Peter's freighter at his port of destination in the Core.
> 
> Cyril and Harri embraced Viggo at the farewell whilst Gene and Hank refrained to a handshake only. Viggo swallowed his disappointment rather gracefully and found himself soon rewarded as Peter's arm fell around his shoulders as they stood at the garden port and waved the departing friends 'good-bye.'
> 
> Hank's flyer neatly hook on a tractor beam to Gene's flyer the journey back as all return journeys from great adventures was felt to be much shorter as the four friends arrived at Rhea, eagerly awaited by Olly and Donnie who were overjoyed to close Hank into their arms at the welcome.


	10. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U1 – Universe 1
> 
> Pairing: Gene Tom Rovings - an Astrophysicist, Ex- Spy and Bounty hunter
> 
> Hank Sue Branma - an Ex Lieutenant General and Astronomer and Ex Convict.
> 
> Others: Harrizane Blunk – a Bounty Hunter and Ex Convict.
> 
> Doctor Cyril Rainshar, Astral-biologist and Master of Engineering.
> 
> Genre: Slash
> 
> Rating: PG-13 to NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 12,794
> 
> Summary: New AU. Pure Fiction.
> 
> After Hank's escapade in the neighbouring universes Gene and he are reunited and on their way back to U1. However Hank sees no prospects for his future and the two need to find a way to keep them both happy.
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated.
> 
> Beta’ed by the lovely [info]ingrid44*. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Time – Second decade of the 15th Millennium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History
> 
> A/N: So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from this source (see Introduction page).
> 
> All character names are made from anagrams.

__**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0026g847/)  
  
**

 

**A fresh start**

The flyer took off and Gene, Hank, Harri and Cyril watched as the figures of Peter and Professor Viggo grew smaller and smaller. As soon as they were out of the atmosphere Gene keyed in the coordinates for their home in Universe 1 and the wormhole formed to take them there.

A quick check on the attached two flyers on the cargo deck confirmed that all was in order. So Gene could take his eyes off the controls and leave the rest to the autopilot. The computer would tell them when they approached their destination.

This gave Gene time to pull Hank aside. “We need to talk.” He simply said and Hank nodded. They left Harri and Cyril on the bridge. Harri saw them leaving, winked at Gene and then turned to his lover Cyril with a big grin. “We're in charge.” He said. Cyril chuckled and gave Harri a little shove. Then the two turned back towards their computers continuing with their research. Harri was helping Cyril with technical scans of the areas they passed through on their way back. All this data would be fed into the main computer back on Rhea to provide the science team with information for their future researches.

Gene led Hank away to the small canteen and generating two holographic coffees urged Hank to sit down. As both Gene and Hank were themselves holograms who relied on recharging in an alcove, the drinks were only pretence. These were only images of drinks and when consumed would become pure energy to be stored in their accumulators.

This form of food and drink had been developed to make meetings between the different forms of holographic life less awkward. There were still existing holograms which depended on such replenishing of their metabolism. Harri for instance was such a hologram due to his origin as a subspecies of the Grey.

The invention of holographic food and beverages made it possible for his three friends, alcove-based holograms, to join him at meal times. He never felt awkward as the only hologram on board to have to rely on such nourisment. Even after his accident which changed his subspecies structure Harri had kept the Grey's metabolism. However, his specification had been changed to a Pseudo-homo-sapiens grey synthesis.

So Gene and Hank sat down with their mugs of holographic coffees before them. There was a short moment of silence between the two which they ignored by pretending to take sips. Then they both made an attempt to speak at the same time. Gene reached out and ever so slightly touched Hank's hand. “Let me speak first, please.” He pleaded. Hank who had looked up until their gaze locked looked down at the mug in front of him again. A slight nod of his head gave Gene the signal that he was listening.

There had been so many misunderstandings between the two that Gene hardly knew where to start. So he began with an apology. Hank's eyebrow raised listening to the explanation his friend and lover gave.

“Hank, please let me begin by first apologizing to you. I admit that I wasn't an attentive friend to you over the last period. I regret that now. There was so much happening which we should have discussed but I was shying away from it. Yes. I was shying away.” Gene confirmed seeing the disbelief on Hank's face. “It is my fault entirely. At first I was to blind to see that you were hurt. That I hurt your feelings. Then I wouldn't listen or speak to you. Not taking the time to clarify the situation between us.” Hank remained silent but shook his head violently as if to negate what he heard. Gene squeezed his hand. “Please, Hank.” He said.

Gene continued. “I threw myself into that engine project. But to tell you the truth Hank, my heart was never been in it. And yes I was deceiving you, pretending I wanted us to go back and explore the U2. I lied to you, Hank. I never wanted to go back there. Never. I deliberately delayed that expedition.” Hank look up searching Gene's face. His friend's face was animated with shame and fear yet hopeful. Tears lurked in his grey eyes. He was speaking the truth now.

Gene couldn't bear to return the look. His head sank down, his chin touching his chest. He had always known that admitting the truth would be hard but he hadn't expected it to be so painful. He feared Hank's outburst of anger and disgust which would follow in any minute. Would this be the end of their friendship?

Gene made to withdrew his hand which now felt somewhat cold and lifeless. However Hank reached out and held him back before he could withdraw entirely. Hank held his hand in both of his, stroking him soothingly. Gene couldn't suppress a little smile. How well Hank knew him. Knew that he needed this. A sign of encouragment he needed to be able to continue.

Gene took a deep breath. “You know, for the first time after all these millennia … for the first time I felt at home with you and the team on the Titans. For the first time I thought I could be a scientist again. I should have spoken to you about it. I should have asked your opinion but I was afraid that you wouldn't like it. Wouldn't want to settle. Would want us to move on again. I should have trusted you, Hank.” Hank raised Gene's hand to his lips and gently kissed each fingertip. The sensation of Hank's warm, soft and slightly moist lips made Gene shudder with delight.

“I was very insensitive Hank.” Gene resumed after a brief break. “I saw that you weren't happy, but I was afraid to ask why. I hoped that it would pass and that you would settle, just like I had. That you would find your place within the community. I am ashamed to say that I didn't gave you the slightest support. I was so selfish. Please forgive me, Hank.” Hank started another round of kisses but remained silent. “I know you have every right to be very angry with me and I would understand …” That was the point when Hank's lips closed Gene's.

When Hank broke their kiss, he looked at Gene holding his face firmly between his hands so that they would lock eyes. “I only need to know one thing, Gene. One thing only. Do you still love me or have you moved on to the Professor?”

Gene's brain raced as fast as his heartbeat. Was that all? Was it just that? Didn't anything else matter? “I love you, Hank. I always have and always will. I didn't even realise the Professor had taken a liking to me until Harri pointed it out to me.” Hank's lips found and sealed Gene's once again. The world vanished and everything else could wait.

 

Gene and Hank had resolved their differences and had entirely cleared away all misunderstandings. Their relationship had been tested and seemed to be more intense than it had been before. The journey back continued harmoniously with the friends sharing time and company.

The journey was uneventful and soon the friends found themselves back on Rhea. On their first evening they were greeted with a great celebration to welcome Hank home. Of course the absence of Professor Viggo Ewan Hu did not go unnoticed and the four friends had quite some explaining to do to all the other members of the science outlet. Especially to Doctor Larry Kennet who was not very happy to hear it. Larry Kennet had gotten himself into some trouble with the UGoAQ on Terra. Larry had secretly married his colleague Doctor Tara Di Monte the astral-biologist within the team. The marriage had been discovered and obviously somebody within the scientific community had reported them.

The UGoAQ had accused the two of breaking the very strict procreation laws and they were facing severe punishment.

The fact that both were of different species and therefore couldn't interbreed seemed to have gone utterly unnoticed. Larry and Tara had hoped that Professor Viggo would support them, pull some strings and help to solve that delicate matter before it could get out of hand. So his disappointment was understandably great to find that Viggo had remained behind. As Larry was directly involved he could not argue the case himself, despite being Viggo's right hand man. But now that Gene and Cyril, two senior scientists, had returned Larry lost no time pulling these two aside to brief them.

Larry made it quite clear that not only did he expected them to resolve the case in his favour but also to find the informer who had betrayed he and his wife to the government. Gene and Cyril promised to give it their best shot but did not make any promises towards the outcome of the hearings.

More difficult all agreed would be uncovering the informer. However Larry was confident he could dig up the betrayer himself.

Of course the two friends weren't best pleased to be confronted with such a difficult task after having just returned from their voyage. The next morning the four friends met at the breakfast table. Gene and Cyril informed their better halves about the challenge they were facing. Harri and Hank rolled their eyes. “Why is it always us who have to clean-up other peoples shit?” Hank muttered but Harri laughed. “Maybe because we are really good at it.” Harri said still laughing and even more when he heard Hank growling at his remark.

Cyril and Gene exchanged glances and smirked.

Negotiations with the government proved to be slow. Not quite sure about the legal situation the two couples decided it was best to consult with Donnie and Olly. Upon their advice they contacted the lawyers again and Croth, Bejohn and Tubeg as before agreed to take on the case, very much to the relief of Gene and Cyril.

However that still left the nasty business of finding who had betrayed the couple. Who ever it had been, had had enough inside knowledge to relate the habits of the couple. Which left only one conclusion: that the informant must have been an insider.

Larry and Tara had been extra careful not to display their affections openly. Tara had kept her maiden name not to raise suspicions. Both had arrived and left work separately and at different times. Larry always left later and waited till it was very late before he sneaked into his wife's quarters. Somebody must have watched them all the time and reported every observation in detail to the UGoAQ.

At least this seemed to be the only logical conclusion. Larry, Cyril and Gene had discussed the situation and all the probabilities at great length. Of course Larry had his idea who the snitch might be, however he lacked proof.

Gene and Cyril held firm and made it quite clear that they insisted on indisputable evidence before any accusations could be made.

The lawyers soon came back with what looked an improvement on the stalemate situation. Larry and his wife Tara had to appear at one of the government breeding stations where the allegation of their inability to interbreed would be tested. Upon those test results rested the entire outcome of the case. Larry and Tara immediately declared themselves willing to undergo the tests and made contact with the Breeder closest to the Titans. The Willman 88 galaxy was the latest addition to the hospital/rehabilitation and breeding centres. Soon an appointment was agreed and accompanied by the two senior scientists Gene and Cyril and their partners, the delegation arrived on Willman 88 Gamma to get the tests administered.

Gene and Hank had been contacted by the government requesting their presence on Willman 88. They were asked to verify that the tests had not been manipulated and also because the government wanted a second attempt at getting a copy of the data of Hank and Gene for possible cloning purposes. Harri had received a similar letter. Because of the major changes his chassis had undergone Harri was the first specimen of this new subspecies and the government wanted a copy.

On arrival on Willman 88 Gamma the three couples therefore were separated. Each of them underwent not only tests but also the cloning copy procedures. Larry and Tara's test results would be ready in three days time. Not only the couple, but the lawyers and the government would receive copies of the results.

A fortnight later Mr. Darrel Tubeg called to share the results of the hearing. Larry and Tara invited their fellow scientist couples to the conference. Darrel Tubeg had nothing to report but good news. The test had indeed proven that the homo-sapiens specie Larry was not compatible to Tara's speciosahomo flavus. Which meant that if the two wanted off-spring they would be forced to contact the Breeders which then would follow all the legal procedures. On that basis the UGoAQ had provided a certificate which confirmed the legality of their marriage.

Larry and Tara were so happy of the positive results that they invited the two other couples to a celebratory night out. Of course this didn't solve the question of who had betrayed them in the first place. Nevertheless their win must definitely be considered a defeat of the informer.

Larry and Tara were now able to display their bond openly and immediately started doing so by putting on their wedding rings. In addition Tara decided to take Larry's last name as hers. The newlyweds were also able to stop their furtive behaviour and the very next day after their wedding had been legalised appeared together at work holding hands and kissing before they separated to walk to their offices. At the end of the working day Dr. MEng Larry Moshe Ben Kennet, holding his wife in his arms, gathered all the scientists present and announced their marriage. His wife Doctor Tara Di Monte Ben Kennet was congratulated and had to show of her wedding band on the ring finger.

Harri and Cyril were present at the small celebration in the laboratory. With a nudge to Harri's ribs Cyril made his lover aware of the presence of his ex-boyfriend MEng Haim van Wedd who had been standing opposite them. As Harri's and Haim's glances locked Haim blushed and darted to the nearest exit. Cyril had his arm very possessively around Harri's waist and just to prove his rightful claim placed a firm kiss on Harri's lips. Haim looked back from the door just in time to observe how Harri leaned into Cyril's embrace.

With the Larry/Tara problem solved the daily routine soon absorbed our friends and it wasn't to long before Hank grew restless again.

This time he and Gene almost stumbled over each other with talking. Would he want them to move to another system? No, but he needed to do something more than just watch Gene working. He knew he was no good with the scientific research and so on.

Every free moment the two hooked up to evaluate the possibilities. However a solution wouldn't come. “I don't know what to do, Gene. I am bored stiff.” Gene, face supported by his hands, elbows firmly on the desk, sighed. “I know. I only wished ...” Gene suddenly sat upright. “I am SO STUPID.” He yelled in an Eureka like fashion. His outburst made Hank jump.

“Harri!” Gene shouted and Hank looked at him blank faced not comprehending. “Harri, Hank. Harri.” Hank shook his head. “I don't get it.” He admitted. “Harri. He's in the same situation as you are. Cyril like me is involved in the science program. Harri however isn't since he lacks the expertise. We ought to talk to Cyril and Harri. I am sure that we will find a solution.” Hank scratched his head and managed a smirk at Gene. Not that he was any the wiser by what he had just heard.

They invited Harri and Cyril over the next evening. Throughout the meal they had stuck to small talk about nothing in particular. Now that the meal was over and they were sitting in the comfort of the drawing room Gene started.

“May I ask you something, you Harri foremost?” Harri and Cyril exchanged glances and linked their hands. “Sure.” Harri said but sounded a little bit worried. “What is it?” Gene reached out for Hank's hand. “Hank is feeling a bit... well.” Hank cut in. “I'm bloody bored to be honest. I can't help Gene with his experiments. Don't know where to lay my egg. How do you manage? I mean, you are not that involved with Cyril's work, are you?” Hank looked straight at Harri. Cyril started to chuckle. “Nothing but trouble this one.” He said squeezing Harri's hand sympathetically. “He has nothing but mischief on his mind and the complaints are flowing in, in bucket loads.” Cyril laughed and leaned over to kiss his Harri. Harri blushed but smirked looking very mischievous.

Harri knew that he had been naughty lately. At first he had tried to help Cyril with his work but soon had reached his limits as he was lacking the necessary learning. He had turned to stealing chemicals from the lab and mixing them into smelly concoctions. Then he would set them off in unexpected places very much to the annoyance of the lab staff. Cyril had been drowned in complaints ever since.

The two had agreed that something must be done. Harri had rejected joining Olly and Donnie in their business of protecting the science colony. He had told Cyril that playing security guard for a bunch of scientists wasn't adventurous enough. So they had discussed other options and it had become clear that Harri was missing his job as a bounty hunter and would like to pick up that trade again.

At this time bounty hunters were mainly limited to the known Wilderness. With the ever increasing number of scientific outposts piracy had increased in this part of the U1 and the government was now under pressure to solve the problem. However none of the members of Camps within the known Wilderness once contacted, had come forward to take on the task. When Cyril and Harri inquired about the possibility of forming a Camp outlet in the unknown Wilderness it had come as a relief to the UGoAQ. Harri had not much work to do convincing the government and was swiftly appointed to form the Camps. He had the responsibility of creating and commanding a system of bounty hunters to take control of the sector.

Harri had begun to check out possible galaxies where to establish the Camps. The next step was to recruit bounty hunters.

The idea of getting Hank on board pleased Harri very much. Knowing that Hank would want to stay close to Gene, Harri decided that he should take over the responsibility for the Camp within the Titans to look after this sector of the unknown Wilderness.

Cyril soon found himself to be at loose ends; his contribution to the project on Rhea had reached its limit. He contacted the other science outposts in the unknown Wilderness and had finally come to an agreement with an outpost at the other end of these wild parts of the U1. So Harri and Cyril would soon pack their belongings to move. Cyril to start his new job and Harri to build a Camp in the same galaxy. This were sad news for Gene and Hank who had become close friends with the two.

So Hank was signed up for bounty hunting, setting up a Camp and recruiting others to do the policing in the sector around the Titans. This kept him busy even though it involved some travelling. At first Hank was not so sure he could really manage as he feared not getting enough bounty hunters enlisted. However Gene suggested he get in touch with Bob Filsh. Bob as a black market trader always had his resources.

Soon a line of applicants were streaming in and out of their headquarters. To Hank's great surprise amongst them were Olly and Donnie. The two voiced their opinion that if Hank was creating a bounty hunter force their safe guarding of the science colony would no longer be required. The area would soon become part of responsibility of the bounty hunters. The truth was the two were like Harri, they too missed the action of bounty hunters.

With Gene's approval he copied the data of the headquarters, naturally making several amendments to fit the new function. To make sure that the captured pirates would not interfere with the running of the scientific outpost he decided to use their former location on Crius for the Camp. Olly and Donnie broke up their home on Themis. They were to move to the next larger galaxy and put up a station there. However they as well as all other bounty hunters under Hank's command would have to appear on Crius regularly to report back.

Bob Filsh was providing all the extras needed for a properly run Camp.

Hank was very busy in the beginning and had to travel often, staying away for two to three days each week. But after the Camp was set-up and the bounty hunters employed and trained his busy schedule slowed down and his life became more regular. Being busy had improved his mood. The evenings he spent on Rhea with Gene were filled with stories and laughter.

 

Their lives became structured and more regular and Gene started contemplating if they should approach the government and ask for permission to raise a clone.

They started to talk about it more often now and began to consider the option in all earnestness. However when the letter from the Breeder on Willman 88 arrived they both were dumbfounded. They hadn't contacted the UGoAQ in regards to the breeding, yet here was the letter stating that two clones had been made, ready for them, if they choose to consider parenthood. As they were the data providers to both clones they had the option of first refusal.

They were invited to the breeding facility on Willman 88 to have a look at the two clones. Their minds were made up quickly and they boarded Hank's flyer and left.

According to the regulations they wouldn't be allowed to take them home immediately but had to wait until the clones reached the age of ten.

Since there was a high demand for new clones they had to make up their minds fast and stake their claim on the little one of their choice. So they flew over to have a look at the clones not knowing what to expect.

They were greeted by the chief scientist of the cloning facility, Professor Cleo S. Dharma and Doctor Mal Inoh, who was responsible for the development of the clones.

The two led Gene and Hank to the hall that contained the breeding tanks and pointed out the vats which held their clones. Gene and Hank walk to the tanks which were side by side and stood there, mouth open in amazement of the two perfect little copies of themselves. One blond, the other dark haired. Gene moved closer to Hank wrapping his arms around his waist. “I want them both.” He whispered. “Hank, can't we take them both?” Hank pulled him closer, kissed him and whispered back, “I will ask them.” He broke the embrace and walked across the room towards the doctor and the professor who were waiting for their response. Gene watch his progress, anxiously observing the three figures.

Hank cleared his throat. “Erm … I … erm … What if we would like to take them both?” The professor and the doctor exchanged glances. “I have to check with the authorities.” The professor replied. “But I shall make a note that you want both clones.” Hank was clearly disappointed but nodded. “Mr. Branma, we will contact you as soon as we know. I will try my best to secure the boys for you and Doctor Rovings.” She said.

Gene and Hank thanked them and walked back to their flyer. Gene was extremely sad and Hank had his arm around him all the way back. Gene's head was snuggled in the hollow between Hank's chin and shoulder. The doctor stood still in the entrance to the facility, watching them leave. The two were just about to board their flyer when shouting from the building made them stop in their tracks. From the house came the professor running towards them waving a set of papers. “Doctor Rovings! Mr. Branma!” Professor Dharma shouted, “Wait! Wait!” Gene and Hank turned around and walked back towards her.

The two were ushered back into the professor's office and asked to take a seat. Professor Dharma seemed very animated and immediately blurted out, “ I have spoken to the responsible sources. I will not keep you waiting. They agreed that you can have both boys. Let me just complete the paperwork and you can sign them.” She said. “I also need you to give me names for the boys. First names. Their last names are of course your own, Rovings and Branma.”

  
 

Gene and Hank looked at each other. They were totally unprepared for naming the two boys.

“Oh. Please give us a minute to think about names, Professor. We hadn't expected …” The Professor nodded “Of course.” She smiled at them. “I shall get the certificates and you can discuss the names.” Said she getting up and leaving the room.

Gene was totally excited. So excited that he couldn't say a word at all. “Gene. Gene. We need to think of names. Please, do you have … Have you any idea?” Hank held Gene's hands in his. “Gene, my mind has gone totally blank. Brain freeze.” Gene squeezed his hands, and smiled. Just that minute Professor Dharma re-entered the room and took her seat again. “So?” She said expectantly flicking open her pen and looked from Hank to Gene and back again.

Hank blushed, not able to face the professor's inquisitive gaze. But Gene smiled back at her and in a clear voice said: “Ash Kenu Branma and Peer Tom Tenge Rovings.” Hank stared at him astonished but then smiled.

Professor Cleo smiled. “These are beautiful names.” She said and pushed the documents across the table for Gene and Hank to sign.

“You are aware that you have to wait until the boys are ten before you can take them home with you.” She reminded the two proud fathers. Both nodded. Ten years. “Will we … I mean can we visit them in the meantime?” Hank asked. Professor Dharma smiled, “We do encourage parents to visit regularly. To experience the development of the clones. You will also have your say in the direction of their education.” “Good. Very good.” Gene said.

Before the two said their goodbyes they asked if they could see 'their twins' again and the professor pushed the intercom button. A few minutes later Doctor Inoh entered the room and shaking hands with the professor the two followed Inoh back into the breeding hall. When they approached the tanks with their boys Gene noticed that the two tanks now had name tags. The blond boy was labelled 'Ash Kenu Branma', the label on the tank containing the dark haired clone read 'Peer Tom Tenge Rovings'. Hank turned to the doctor standing next to him. “Can they hear us?” he asked. Mal Inoh smiled, “Yes, they can.” He said and turned away to leave the two alone with their off-spring.

Despite his busy schedule with the science lab on Rhea Gene formed a regular habit of visiting the boys twice a week. Hank accompanied him whenever he found time but not as often as he wished.

Piracy had picked up with the growing number of settlements in the unknown Wilderness which now contradicted its name as most of the sectors were now explored. Hank being responsible for the security of his sector did not rely on his bounty hunters alone but ever so often went out himself if a case seemed to difficult or the pirate to cunning. As was the case this time.

So he kissed Gene 'goodbye' and asked him to give his love to the boys. They parted with the promise of a romantic night as soon as Hank returned. Hank had estimated his absence to be almost a week this time.

Meanwhile Gene kept up with the visits to Willman 88 and he arrived just in time for the start of the official visiting hours at the Breeder. Doctor Inoh expected him and provided an update on the boys progress. The boys had visibly grown and were about to start their curriculum. The primary subjects would be covering the basic education demanded by the government. On top of that they were free to select other subjects and this was the topic of the agenda of this meeting with Doctor Inoh.

As the boys were now allowed out of their breeding tubes for two hours each day, Gene was keen to spend time with them. It gave him the opportunity to study the boys, their behaviour and interactions with others and each other.

Both seemed to be highly competitive as well as intelligent. The older they became the more grew the resemblance to Hank and himself.

As Gene wanted to find out where the interests of each of them lay, he brought a list of courses to choose from for the voluntary part of their education. Ash, Hank's clone showed much interest in science but couldn't make his mind up if he wanted to go the medical or the physics route. Gene suggested that he should have a look at both strands and decide later. After gathering more information on each he could then possibly see and say where his interests really were.

Gene's own clone, Peer was a very headstrong young fellow and the first thing he said was “I don't like to be called Peer. Could we please agree to me being TOM!” Gene smiled at such a strong character. But he was well aware that this meant that things could turn out difficult for the boy.

It turned out that Tom hadn't made up his mind at all as to where his education should lead him. He loved adventures and most of the subjects on the curriculum didn't look tempting to him at all. “Hm,” Gene mused, “then it might be best if we stick with just the standard basics for you until you know which way you want to go. Isn't there anything at all on this list which appeals to you?” Tom shook his head. After a short while he said he'd liked to be an explorer. “Well,” Gene replied, “even an explorer needs to have a specialty subject on which he bases his explorations. If it is new life-forms, new galaxies or even new universes you want to explore then you best look into astral-biology or astrophysics. If you want to explore what the universe is made of you have to concentrate on chemistry and physics. No matter which you decide it's the science route to take rather then anything else.” The boy's forehead crinkled up as he concentrated and finally decided, “I shall do as Ash. Look into the subjects and see where it takes me. Is that OK?” Gene gave the boy a hug and agreed.

Both boys were eager to know about Hank and his adventures and soon the afternoon was over and Gene had to leave. On his way to his flyer he turned and waved. “See you in three days. Be good! Bye! I love you.” The boys watched as the flyer lifted off the ground and waved until Gene had vanished from sight.

On their way back to their tubes the boys discussed the visit and their options. Both knew that they were of the blessed few that not only had regular visits from their parents but also had very understanding and supportive parents.

Other clones in their generation weren't quite so lucky.

They climbed into their tubes winking at each other. The boys had established a telecommunication which allowed them to converse even when separated. For now it was still their secret as none of their teachers had found them out yet. So even isolated in their tubes Ash and Tom managed to discuss the day's events and Gene's reactions. Ash expressed the hope that Tom would find the same subjects interesting as he. He was looking forward to studying together. Tom wasn't so sure yet, Ash's subjects seemed to be very dull and dreary to him. “What if you suck at Maths? Then my dear boy you're busted.” Tom said. “All your favourite subjects are mainly based on mathematics and logic. If you fail, you're out and then what? Do you have any thoughts as to an alternative?” Ash bit his lower lip, no he did not, he had to admit. This was food for thought.

The next two days the boys dived into their studies and every now and again Ash would ask if Tom had made up his mind. “Wouldn't it be grand if you could say when Dad comes next time?” He pushed.

Tom had thought that himself but was still indecisive. But then again he had one more day to go before Gene's next visit.

The day of Gene's visit approached and the visiting hour went by with no sign of Gene. “That is highly unusual.” Doctor Inoh said to Professor Dharma out of earshot of the boys. Ash and Tom stood at the entrance looking out at the sky, huddled close together and very pale. They suddenly looked the small boys they actually were. Hand in hand they turned towards the Doctor and the Professor. “Excuse me, sir, madam,” Tom said. “It seems highly unlikely that Dad is coming. However, this is so not him. Could you please check if there has been an accident? For if Dad wasn't able to come, he surely would have left a message.”

“That is very thoughtful of you Tom. Of course I shall make some calls and see what information I can get. The two of you are free for now and can do whatever you like, but please do not leave the facility. I shall call on you as soon as I know more. Off you go.” The Professor said with a smile on her face to hide her worry.

“The boy is right,” she whispered to Doctor Inoh, “it is highly unusual. What do you know of Doctor Rovings habits? Is there someone he tends to visit apart from the boys?” Doctor Inoh scratched his head and then nodded, “I remember him mentioning that he sometimes visits two friends who are stationed nearby. A pair of bounty hunters, former colleagues I'd assume. They are called Donnie and Olly. But that is all I know.” “It's a start.” The Professor said, “I am sure I can find them. Keep an eye on the boys please.” She turned and went back to her office.

It didn't take her long to find Donnie and Olly. But there was no news on Gene. Yes he had visited them the last time he had seen the boys. Had spent the night with the friends and then had set off. The two bounty hunters had assumed that he had returned to Rhea. But when the Professor called the science lab nobody seemed to know anything at all.

“Isn't he missing from his duties?” She inquired speaking to Larry. “Well, not according to our records. But it all sounds quite suspicious and I shall ask around. Maybe someone will confirm if he has been seen. I haven't for a while I have to admit.”

An hour later Larry called back to the Breeder. Nobody had seen Gene. The entries in the records had been faked. The handwriting pointed to a certain MEng Haim van Wedd, who had clearingly left the Titans as he wasn't anywhere to be found. Hank had been contacted as all the other known friends and acquaintances of Doctor Rovings. All had been dead ends. Hank had interrupted his mission and was on his way back. Olly and Donnie had set out to fly the route Gene normally took to see if he'd been stranded somewhere.

When Professor Dharma's phone rang again the news was devastating.

Remnants of Gene's flyer had been found on an asteroid. The flyer totally destroyed. Search parties led by Hank, Donnie and Olly were out to find Gene. So far Doctor Rovings was still missing.

 

The asteroid was one of the larger ones and that made it unlikely that the crash of the flyer was an accident. Donnie and Olly were the first to find the remnants of Gene's flyer. Donnie began to investigate what might have caused the crash when Hank called in.

The message was that Hank had found Gene. He needed help. Olly agreed he would go whilst Donnie would remain behind carrying on the investigation into what had happened.

Donnie briefed Hank on his findings, while Olly rushed to the location where Gene had been found. When Olly arrived he couldn't believe his eyes. Gene's body, now lying in Hank's lap, was heavily burned. Unquestionably Gene had been wearing his holographic transmitter but the accident must have been sudden. His hologram had not been dissolved and stored in the device which was the standard operating procedure in case of catastrophe. It only confirmed the speed of the the accident, to outperform the nanoseconds in which computers functioned. And Gene had been severely damaged. Uncertain also was the extent of the damage done to his data chip.

It turned out that the burns, as severe as they were, weren't the worst. The injuries to the spine and skull were so bad that Olly immediately thought the damage was beyond repair. Especially as Gene's body was already unique. Gene's chassis was made from a real human's. With so much damage to the body he wondered if there was still anything which could be done. One thing was obvious, there was no direct copy of Gene's body available.

Hank asked Olly to take Gene's legs whilst he lifted him from under his arms to heave the body onto a ready hovering stretcher. As soon as Gene was placed and secured, Hank pushed the lift button and the stretcher slowly rose from the ground up to almost chest height. With a slight push the stretcher moved forward while Hank and Olly followed.

In a straight line the stretcher floated into Hank's flyer and continued straight to sick bay just as the programming directed. As Hank and Olly couldn't walk the same straight route due to rubble and crevices they fell behind. Instead they decided to join Donnie to hear what else he had found.

Just as they met with Donnie another flyer approached. As soon as the flyer touched down Harri rushed out to meet with his friends. Seeing Harri arrive Hank said his goodbyes, announcing that he would rush Gene to the hospital in the Willman 88 system.

The three friends promised to follow soon though Donnie and Olly planned a detour to Willman 88 Gamma to collect the boys. “We'll see each other on Willman 88 Alpha in two hours.” Hank shouted before taking off. Donnie discussed his findings with Harri and Olly. From what he had determined about the wreckage the flyer hadn't collided with the asteroid at all but merely its parts had dropped upon it.

According to Donnie's discoveries a missile had hit Gene's flyer leading to an explosion which had torn apart the flyer. Olly reported the burns on Gene's body. They had to have happened when the missile hit and Gene must have been close to the impact. But with the explosion it seemed he had been flung out of the flyer and the damage to skull and spine must have happened on impact with the asteroid.

Harri listened with an ever increasing frown. Who would attack Gene's flyer? Perhaps somebody from Gene's old bounty hunting days? But that was easy enough to check. Harri made a call and the trail went cold immediately. That left only acquaintances of the more recent past. There again only one person sprang to Harri's mind, Professor Kain McNeell. But the Professor hadn't been seen in this Universe for some time. However that didn't mean that he might not have returned from one of the neighbouring universes to which he must have escaped.

Harri had already formed a plan in his mind as it dawned on him how to locate the Professor. The key was his ex-boyfriend Haim van Wedd. Haim was never far from his benefactor. Find the protege find the Professor was the saying. But first he had to secure all the remaining evidence of the attack. So he decided to teleport the entire asteroid onto his flyer. He told Olly and Donnie of his plan and the two promised to keep an eye out before returning to their flyers. Waiting for Olly and Donnie to leave, Harri prepared for the compacting and teleporting of the asteroid to be stored in the loading bay. Once done he scanned the entire sector before heading off to Willman 88. On his way he contacted Cyril who had remained behind at the science lab on Algalon. The planet was Harri and Cyril's new home and belonged to the Hekatonkheires galaxy.

The Hekatonkheires Nebulae was one of the four galaxies located in a galactic cluster. There was the Aloadea & Lampades system, a double-helix galaxy with strong solar planets. The Moirae and the Hekatonkheires Nebulae, which had no solar planets, were lighted and warmed thanks to their close proximity to the double-helix galaxy. The solar planets were Orphne in the Lampades and Otos in Aloadea. These planets were the source of such heat that they made the other planets within the double-helix galaxy uninhabitable. The Hekatonkheires was a small system with only three planets. The science station was spread out on all three, Cottus, Briareus and Algalon.

Harri himself had build his Camp in the nearby galaxy called the Moirae which only had one planet with two large moons. Anthropos was the planet, the moons were Clotho and Lachesis.

As soon as Cyril heard from Harri, he immediately cancelled all his test scheduled for the rest of his working week and promised to meet with Harri on Willman 88 to check on Gene. With horror he heard of the severity of Gene's injuries and the conclusion that it had been a deliberate vicious attack and not an accident. “Oh my, how is Hank holding up?” Harri assumed that Hank would probably throw himself into the investigation, but that was still in the future. For now he had taken Gene to the hospital. “Ol and Don are picking the boys up.” The thought of the two boys made them both swallow and stare at each other on the monitor. They were lost for words.

Olly and Donnie and the two boys arrived on Willman 88 Alpha at the same time as Harri. With Ash and Tom eager to see Gene or at least Hank, Olly decided to accompany the boys. Donnie remained behind with Harri waiting for Cyril to arrive. They killed the time examining the data they had collected from the scene of the crash.

Normally not going by hearsay information Harri questioned Donnie about Olly's assessment of Gene's injuries, knowing that the two had discussed the matter during their flight to fetch the boys. He also knew that Olly had been totally frank with Donnie and not had held back. The news he heard was far from good.

As soon as Cyril joined them the three rushed into the hospital. When they went down the corridor Olly and the boys were sitting on a sofa in the waiting room. Due to the boys young age they hadn't been allowed further. Ash was drumming his fingers on his thighs, rocking backwards and forwards. In contrast Tom sat stock still only chewing on the string of his hoody. Olly looked up, standing to greet the newcomers. He looked very pale.

Hank meanwhile had been allowed to wait just outside the door of the OR and like a caged tiger he paced the long corridor.

He could not say how long he had been waiting. People were constantly crossing his path but he took no notice. The numbers on the digital clock seemed to be stuck. He wrung his hands anxiously waiting to hear any news. The afternoon wore on, the sun setting in the west.

He was offered a cup of holographic coffee which he accepted. Looking around he wondered where to dispose of the cup. Somewhere a door opened and footsteps came closer and closer. “He will live!” The doctor coming from the theatre declared. “But we can't save his body.” With these words he handed Hank a chip with Gene's last saved data on it. For a second it was as if all the breath had left Hank's body. “Can I ...” his voice broke. The doctor patted his arm. “Sure. Sure.” He said leading Hank into the OR where on the table covered by a white blanket laid Gene's outstretched body.

Before the surgeon knew what happened he was pushed out of the OR. Hank turned the lock. He ignored the hammering of the medical staff against the door and pulled the cover from off Gene's body. Stroking Gene's cheek, sobs welled up in his chest. He fought the tears back. He had to stay focussed.

The ruckus coming from the door to the OR alarmed Harri, who despite the nurses objections, marched through the double doors and rushed down the corridor. Harri shoved the doctors and nurses away flashing his official badge. “Give him some time alone to grieve." He told the medical staff.

Despite Harri's entreaties to Olly and Donnie to take Ash and Tom back to the Breeder on Gamma the boys point blank refused. They would leave with Hank and nobody else they firmly declared.

So they were told to stay in the waiting room. Cyril was asked to follow Harri back to the OR. On the way Harri explained that Hank had locked himself into the OR with Gene's corpse. “Do you think, he just wants some time alone to grieve?” Harri asked. “Why should he grieve?” Cyril wondered. “All Gene needs is a new chassis and he's back. Good as new.” Harri shook his head. “No, no. You're not getting the point. It will not be the same. Just think, it could be me. Or if it was you, I would grieve too. I also have grown quite fond of and attached to your chassis, not only to your software base.” Cyril swallowed and blushed. He knew all this of course and he himself would miss Harri's quirky chassis if it had happened to him. “I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. You are right. A new chassis will not be the same. Especially not in Gene's case.” He agreed.

They reached the door to the OR. It was still locked. Looking through the window in the door Harri gasped. Hank and Gene's body were gone. “Did you know he had a mobile teleporter on him?” Cyril asked and Harri shook his head. No, he had not known this. Damn he even forgot to check. All they could do now was to wait and hope that Hank would come back.

Twenty minutes later the first reports started coming in. Hank was obviously making rounds to all Willman facilities, hoping that they could revive Gene's body. However the answer was always the same where ever he went. If any facility was able to do it, then this would be the one. Willman 88 had the latest technology.

After the report from Willman 1 had been received Cyril and Harri hoped that Hank would come back to Willman 88 but he didn't and for over and hour there was no more news.

Olly, Donnie and the boys grew very impatient and finally it couldn't be helped. Harri had to inform them that Hank had vanished with Gene's body. He had a lot of explaining to do and wasn't quite sure if he drove the point home. At the height of the confusion Lom and Joel, the two friends of Gene who ran a spacecraft garage, called having heard rumours about Hank showing Gene's lifeless body around the system.

Whilst Harri was trying to gain control over all this chaos, Cyril made contact with the government to get permission to create a cloned body for Gene. Gene's body it turned out had once been scanned, shortly before he had left the breeding facility. At that time DNA samples had been taken from his chassis as well. However the body cloned from this sample would be decisively different from the one now damaged as he would remain at the same age and not age any further. This meant that the body would remain at the state when Gene had been thirty-five.

How quickly could the body be delivered, Cyril asked and finally made the arrangements to have this new chassis delivered to Willman 88 Alpha as fast as possible. And this one, unlike Gene's former body, would be a true holographic body. Cyril was just about to inform Harri of his negotiations when a call from Professor Viggo Ewan Hu came in.

Hank had teleported himself and Gene's damaged body onto Peter T. Verrute's freighter. He had asked them if they knew of any other universe where repairs to Gene's broken chassis was possible. But unfortunately neither Professor Viggo nor Peter could help him. Viggo reported that Hank had broken down on receiving the bad news. It had been his last option. He had cried and confessed that he feared Gene's damaged body would be destroyed at the facility on Willman 88. Professor Viggo had calmed him down. After contacting friends within the UGoAQ the Professor had managed to get a written confirmation that the body would not be disposed of. However Hank had to promise to allow the chassis to be mummified to which he had agreed. With these promises guaranteed in a written contract Hank had agreed to return to Willman 88 Alpha to oversee the mummifying process.

It was by chance that the ordered new chassis for Gene as requested by Cyril arrived at the teleporting station on Willman 88 Alpha at the same time as Hank with Gene's old body.

At first Hank adamantly refused even to look at the new chassis. But after a heated debate with arguments from Ash and Tom, Hank gave in. The boys had pointed out that Gene's chip was undamaged. Also that it didn't seem fair to force Gene to live without a working chassis while Hank searched for a way to make the old one functioning again.

So after steamed discussions they managed to make Hank insert the chip and see if Gene liked his new chassis or not. The boys had shown considerable expertise in convincing their dad to at least have a look at the new body first. Ash and Tom were of the opinion that the last word in this affair should be Gene's.

To Hank it seemed very strange to look at this younger version of Gene and he couldn't quite reconcile himself with the look of the new body. But at the boys insistence and Gene very gratified to be mobile again, he succumbed.

However he excused himself and took the damaged chassis to be mummified. When he didn't return after fifteen minutes Harri went to check on him. He found Hank with Gene's old body in a tight embrace, shaking with violent sobs over the loss.

Harri stood in front of the door staring through the window at the hunched figure sitting on the bed clutching the lifeless body. He wasn't sure if he should enter and try to comfort his grief stricken friend or not. Would he find the right words? Undecided he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. He was facing Tom, whom he hadn't heard approaching. “I'm sorry, I didn't meant to startle you.” The boy said. “It seems I can't help sneaking up on people. I'm told off for it all the time.” Harri patted the boy's shoulder. “It's all right.” He replied, “seems we are all a bit sensitive and edgy at the moment.”

Then an idea formed in Harri's mind. “Why don't you go inside and try to console your dad?” He suggested looking at Tom encouragingly and the youngster nodded.

Not to make the same mistake again, Tom opened the door and addressed Hank directly. “Dad!” There was no response. “Dad, can I come in?” The boy repeated his question and finally Hank turned to face him.

Hank nodded and waved Tom to come closer. Tom shut the door behind him leaving Harri standing outside. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Hank who still held Gene's lifeless shell in his arms.

“I'm sorry, Dad.” The boy started looking down at his feet. “I'm so sorry. I promise not to be to long.” Hank shook his head. “No. Not a problem at all. What is bothering you? You know that you and Ash can always ask me anything at any time. I am always there for you two. You know that, don't you?” Tom nodded.

“It's about that name business, Dad.” He halted for a second searching Hank's face for a reaction but Hank's expression remained open and rather curious. “When Dad visited us last … I fear I was quite offensive. I told him that I don't like the name Peer and wanted to be called Tom.” Hank nodded. Gene had told him but he waited for the boy to continue.

“I regret it now Dad and would rather like to stick with the name Dad had given me originally. I'm sorry to be such a pest.” The boy looked grief stricken and Hank placed his hand on top of the boy's squeezing them slightly. “It's OK. You know it is your name and you have the right to choose.” Hank said and continued before Tom or rather now Peer once more, could cut in. “I'm afraid neither Gene nor I had time to make the change of your name official.” Hank stared down at the lifeless body in his lap. “Was a bit preoccupied, I'm afraid.” Peer flung his arms around his father's neck and hugged him. “I understand and I am glad. Just leave everything as it is. I shall be proud to wear the name Dad had chosen for me. I shall go now and leave you alone.”

Hank shook his head and replied, “I will come with you. You've been to long out of your tubes and must be fatigued. Time to get you two into an alcove.” He got up and with tender care placed Gene's former shell on the bed. Then without looking back he walked out of the room behind his son.

At the door he was greeted by a worried looking Harri. “Harri, could you please tell the medical staff that Gene's old body is ready for mummification? Thank you my friend.” A clap on the shoulder accompanied Hank's words.

He then followed Peer into the waiting area where the others were gathered. “OK. Time to get you guys into an alcove. You must be exhausted. Longest time you've ever spent outside of one so far. Hush, no complaints. Go on now.” Hank ushered the boys out towards his flyer. He then turned to Cyril, “Do you have a minute, Cyril? I need to ask another favour.” The newly cloned Gene stopped short wondering what the delay was about but Hank directed him out to follow the boys. He still couldn't get his head around Gene's new appearance. When Olly and Donnie closed in as well he bellowed, “What are you still doing here? Don't you have some assassins to catch or do I have to do that all by myself?” The two blushed and rushed out towards their spacecraft. Hank grinned mischievously at Cyril who smiled back. These were good signs; Hank seemed to have found his former self.

Hank took Cyril by his elbow and moved him aside to have a bit more privacy. “Cyril, I know it might be a bit much to ask.” He started. “But do you think you could get special permission for Gene and myself to cut the time the boys have to spend at the Breeder short?” Cyril looked worried. “I know it is a lot to ask, but you see with Gene in this new body and … OH BLOODY HELL, Cyril. I don't know what to make of this new form. It would help me to have the boys around. Not to be alone with Gene until I get accustomed to his new … you know what I mean, don't you?”

Of course Cyril understood but nevertheless reminded Hank as to why the ten year period had been mandated by the government. “You've been informed at the Breeder about these ten years, haven't you? You know that this is the control period for the government to check on you and the boys behaviours. It is also during this period they implant all the tracking and controlling devices into the new clones.” Hank nodded, all this was not new to him. “Oh buggers Cyril. You know as well as I that they can cut the time short. Damn it. It's all done in a matter of days. The same with the downloading of their knowledge database. This is all just to keep control over the parents not the clones. You know that, I know that. I think Gene and I have asked for so many favours, that we owe them big time anyway. With all they have done for us, we are obligated to them for at least the next twenty millennia. One more favour can't make that much of a difference, can it?”

Harri had joined them and overheard the last few sentences. He looked expectantly at Cyril, who now shrugged and agreed to at least give it a try.

When Hank entered his flyer the boys were docked into their alcoves and Gene too had retreated. Hearing Hank he stepped out of the double alcove they shared. Hank had slumped down into the pilot seat, his face buried in his hands when Gene entered the bridge. “Are you alright?” Gene asked and the familiar voice made Hank almost jump. He turned and faced Gene. His face fell. Gene looked sad. “It must be hard for you,” the familiar voice, Gene's voice said, “to hear me speak and then to look at me and see me appear so different. Not what you are used to. But Hank it is me. Even this body is me. A younger me. A me you don't recognise because when I looked like this we hadn't yet met.”

Gene sat down in the co-pilot's chair facing Hank. He stretched out his hand to touch Hank but then changed his mind and withdrew it.

He sighed deeply. “I have always been honest with you, haven't I?” Hank nodded at the question. “I have told you that the body I had was special. Vulnerable. It was the body of a human man. Just like you are conserving my body, that man had done the same. After his death he had his body frozen, hoping that one day he could be revived. Hoping that a cure for the cancer the body was riddled with could be found. When they decided to give me that body they cleansed it. They slowed the ageing process to a minimum but still that body was going to decline one day and I would have had to face the same changes as have happened now.” Both sat quiet for a moment.

Gene could see Hank's mind racing. Trying hard to come to terms with the situation. There was nothing else Gene could do or say. So he got up. On his way out he placed his hand on Hank's shoulder briefly before returning to their alcove.

Gene knew that Hank would need some time to get accustomed to his new look. It soon became very clear that Hank was relaxed whenever he heard his voice but became tense as soon as he looked at Gene.

Gene glanced over at Hank, who was checking the details of the crashed flyer and the scan he had received from Harri. So far this wasn't making much sense at all. Gene had removed all the bounty hunter markers on his flyer once he had started working for the science team. So there was no reason to mistake Gene's flyer for a bounty hunter's vessel. Also the make of the flyer clearly suggested that this was no commercial spacecraft but a private transport. Plus Gene's flight route had been outside the usual cargo lanes. To Hank it all looked very much like a staged ambush. But who?

Hank called Harri and shared his findings and thoughts. Harri had a piece of new information. The scan had shown a slight trace of residue from an engine. Harri had run the findings against all known engine specs and none seemed to fit. “So the attackers fly a spacecraft that is unusual in this part of the universe.” Hank recapitulated, catching Gene's ear with the remark.

“Do you think he was hiding behind that asteroid waiting for me?” He asked. Hank chewed on his lip. The possibility of the attackers laying in waiting hadn't occurred to him before. The mere thought that Gene could have been a deliberate target scared him. If this was the case then this meant that Gene hadn't been a chance victim. Hank turned towards Gene. “Did you always take this route? Or did you vary?” Gene started thinking. “It's the shortest way from Ol and Don back to …” Just then Larry rushed into the lab. “Gene! Hank!” He shouted, “Where are you?” Gene and Hank replied in unison. A smile flickered over Hank's face. Gene hadn't changed, only looked slightly different. Their “In here!” had lured Larry into the right room of their HQ.

Seeing Harri on the monitor Larry greeted him with a brief nod and came straight to the point. “When you went missing, Gene.” He started, “The Professor at the Breeder called in, asking for your whereabouts obviously alarmed by the boys. I checked the lab log-ins and despite the fact that no one in the lab staff had actually seen you, you were logged in.” The three listeners looked at him dumbfounded. “I got suspicious and had the signature tested. It wasn't your handwriting, Gene. So I checked the fakes against all staff signatures with access to that specific lab. You guys know that since Harri's little stunt the lab was off-limits for unauthorized employees and visitors.” Harri blushed at the remark remembering clearly how he had freaked out and taken the staff of this specific lab hostage after his body had changed to his original spec. He had thought this incident forgotten only to find it now coming back to haunt him. Gene and Hank remembered as well and were grinning. Larry snapped his fingers to get their attention back.

“We found a match.” He said which got the attention of the three friends. “Who?” The three shouted.

“Haim van Wedd!” A loud crash made Larry, Gene and Hank jump.

“I knew it!” Harri shouted after his fist had slammed down on the control board. Harri told the three at the other end of the communication line that he had suspected Professor McNeell all along with Haim as his informant on Gene's habits and movements. Haim had gone missing right before Gene's 'accident' had been reported and just as Harri had become suspicious.

The four men discussed the possibilities of McNeell and van Wedd being behind the vicious attack. The probability of McNeell trying to avenge his exposure as a thief and blackmailer by Gene and Hank. This scenario was considered to be realistic. The Professor had managed to escape from justice but his good name had been destroyed when all the allegations surfaced and proved to be correct. With all his villainy exposed, a warrant had been issued and he had become a fugitive.

Ash and Peer were standing in the door listening wide-eyed as the encounter between McNeell and Gene, Hank, Harri and Cyril was retold to Larry. He had not been personally present during the course of these events. Not to interrupt the tale the two boys slipped silently into the room and sat down at the far end. Amazed the boys listened to the story of their two fathers past life. Both had heard of some of their fathers history, especially their participation in the great wars. From their first direct encounter with Gene and Hank the boys had always encouraged them to tell these stories about their past.

Hearing Harri join in adding to the story the two exchanged glances and grinned. “Time to plan a visit to Harri and Cyril.” Ash whispered into his brother's ear. “Do you think it's worthwhile to stop at Olly and Donnie's?” Peer whispered back winking.

Without turning Hank growled. “Have you boys finished your studies? I am going to check on your progress in a minute.” The boys fell silent but stayed put. Very slowly Hank turned around in his chair to face the two. “We are through with todays workload, Sir.” Peer managed to reply for them both. Gene grinned. Actually the boys were very far ahead in their curriculum.

Ever since they had been allowed to leave the Breeder and stay with Gene and Hank, both boys had hidden their fear that they would be returned to Willman 88 Gamma if they didn't keep up with their study schedule. To prevent this the boys had asked Gene to give them a copy of their education plan and since then had increased their download input significantly. The last installation of the governmental tracker software had been done remotely and the boys were only required to return to the Breeder once more to have the installation inspected and confirmed. To make sure that this trip was safe Hank had ordered Olly and Donnie to guard Gene and the boys against possible attacks.

However the visit went uneventful with the boys cleared and free from further inspections. Ash had begun to accompany Gene to the lab and Gene had managed to get special permission for him from Larry. From that day on Ash helped Gene with his research putting the lab time down as his practicum experience. Peer who was still somewhat undecided had visited the lab twice but found the work there to un-inspiring. With Hank throwing himself into tracking down Professor McNeell and Haim van Wedd, Peer began writing computer spyware which was meant to help Hank with his search.

  
  


Hank welcomed Peer's presence. The boy showed great interest and was keen to learn. Hank himself a prolific hacker and computer geek was soonsurpassed by his son.

In the beginning he had wondered where this enthusiasm came from but of course he remembered that when Gene and he had first met Gene had been a bounty hunter too.

He slowly began to get used to Gene's new look and as of late could even tolerate the occasional touch from Gene's new body. However he himself reduced contact with Gene's new chassis to the barest necessity. It had felt so strange to share the alcove with this unaccustomed thing which now housed his Gene. Of course he knew it was utterly irrational. He was the first to admit it. All their friends had tried to talk to him but something inside him blockedacceptance. Only Gene and the boys hadn't been pushy. It didn't take him long after the accident to join Gene and the boys in the evenings when they sattogether exchanging their latest accomplishments of the day. Every time Gene spoke he would close his eyes, seeing the “old” Gene before his inner eye.

It helped him with the grief. Nevertheless when the doctors on Willman 88 informed him that the mummification process on the old chassis had been completed, he rushed to collect it, hiding the mummy on his flyer. With Peer now a regular on board, keeping the mummified body hidden was a challenge. Twice already Peer had almost stumbled upon the body. Every time Peer retired to the alcove Hank would either continue his research on reviving Gene's old body or sit with the mummy in silent conversation. So far his research on repairing the 'old' Gene had let to no solution.

Gene and Ash worked closely together and soon everyone in the lab agreed that the two were an amazing team. Ash had added a fresh insight of thoughts and ideas to Gene's research from which everyone had profited.

The staff had speculated how it was that Hank's clone was so efficient and knowledgable on this topic when Hank himself clearly wasn't.

Gene of course knew that Hank's knowledge had been manipulated. His scientific knowledge had been violently suppressed by the government of his home galaxy. During his time in the breeding tubes soldiering had been forced upon him. All his science knowledge had been blocked to turn him into a war machine. He had been permitted to retain only the science relating to warfare.

However Ash had been cloned without such enforcement and therefore could flourish with Hank's natural talents. With Gene's support these talentsdeveloped nicely.

At the same time the boys even though following different fields of studyremained very close and exchanged info regarding whatever they had learntduring their daily work. It hadn't taken long for Gene and Hank to find the boys out and discovered their secret communications could even span long distances. This connection between the boys was unique. In sharing their learnings they expanded their knowledge and expertise to even the subjectsthey weren't directly studying.

Hank and Gene established a daily routine of discussing Ash and Peer's development once the boys had retreated to the alcoves. They would evaluate their achievements and plan which direction their education should take next. They would also talk about their own day. These daily routines, which theykept up when out and about, helped to close the gap between Gene and Hank.

With each passing day it became easier for Hank to be with Gene. The time he spent with the mummified body eventually grew less, though he only reduced the amount time in his daily visit.

Six months after the accident Hank was still shying away from touching Gene.Gene finally grew impatient and made up his mind. He waited at the dock for Hank to land his flyer. As soon as the craft's engine was switched off, Gene opened the entrance and boarded. Just down the corridor towards the bridge he met Peer, who smiled and gave him a hug before leaving the vessel. Gene went to the bridge, powered up the engines again and the flyer took off.

Peer stood at the dock smiling. Ash coming from behind flung his arms around his brother. “Do you think they will get over it?” He asked, Peer nodded. “Daddy G is determined to make it work.” He said, “I don't think dad will have a chance to avoid him this time. Daddy G has seen to it.” Peer said grinning broadly, pointing at the vanishing spacecraft. He then turned around and laughing ran back home with Ash close to his heels.

Hank was so absorbed with his mental conversation with Gene's old body that he only noticed the movement of the flyer when it was in light gravity and on itsway into outer space. He tore himself out of his musings. “PEER!” He shouted believing his son still to be at the helm. “HEY, what are you do...” He stopped short when he saw Gene approaching the quarters, now that he had halted the flyer in an outer orbit.

Hank was about to put the mummy away to hide, it from Gene but Gene held him back. “No. Please. Leave it here.” He said and encouraged Hank to sit down again. “We need to talk and it's only right that it stays here in the openbecause it's the major topic we need to discuss.”

Hank grew nervous but Gene smiled, and remaining calm, walked over to his former now mummified body. He looked at it for a long time then turned aroundand faced Hank.

Hank now had both of Gene's bodies before his eyes in direct comparison. Suddenly he felt apologetic. There side by side it was clear that there wasn't so much difference between the two forms.

Gene turned his head looking at his preserved old body again. “You know, hewas very comfy and I liked it in there. It felt homely. But that wasn't always the case.” He said without looking at Hank. “When they implanted me first into this shell, I was horrified. This had been somebody else's body before. I felt like an invader. Also the fact that it was a real human body scared me, due to its limitations. The fact that it was already aged had me horrified. How would that effect me? Would it effect me in a malicious way? Nobody could tell me and even though the ageing process was slowed down to a minimum, the process couldn't be stopped.” Hank, who had been staring at Gene, buried his face in his hands.

Gene continued. “I can't tell you how afraid I was that this ageing body mightdamage my software. What would exactly happen while the body aged? WouldI feel pain? Would be a slow decline or would it occur instantly? Would it justcrumble away at some point in time?” Gene turned towards Hank again who was now openly crying. Hank had never had the slightest idea what torments Gene had been going through. He felt ashamed.

Gene walked over and took Hank into his arms.

“Don't cry, my love.” He said brushing his lips over Hank's fingers, hands and down his arms. “When you met me I was already settled into the body. Had lived inside for millennia and had pushed all those fears aside. You couldn't possibly know of my torments, love.”

Hank sobbed, tears running freely over his face gathering at his chin before dripping on the floor. Gene wrapped his arms around him, planting soft,soothing kisses all over his face until their lips met.

Peer and Ash were playing computer games when Gene and Hank slipped back into the HQ which was also the family home now. Seeing the boys occupied Gene placed his index finger against his lips, winked and motioned Hank to follow with a jerk of his head. Hank smiled in return and nodded. Hand in hand the two tiptoed out of the room, down the corridor until they reached the door to a specific room. This room was special to them and for far to long,abandoned.

Gene smiled at Hank expectantly as he silently closed the door and turned the key.

 


	11. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peer Tom Tenge Rovings – clone of Gene and son to Gene and Hank.
> 
> Ash Kenu Branma – clone of Hank and son to Gene and Hank.
> 
> Others: Harrizane Blunk – a Bounty Hunter and Ex Convict.
> 
> Doctor Cyril Rainshar, Astral-biologist and Master of Engineering.
> 
> MEng Haim van Wedd – former Technical Leader on Rhea.
> 
> Liam C. Kennel – pirate and murderer with an arrest warrant on his head.
> 
> Professor Viggo Ewan Hu – Leader of the science team on Rhea.
> 
> Peter T. Verrute – Merchant from U7, friend of Hank.
> 
>  
> 
> Gene and Ash are working at the science laboratory. After the attack on Gene, Hank and Peer are trying hard to find the person responsible. The befriended bounty hunters close in on the assassin. Meanwhile Professor Viggo returns with some news.
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated.
> 
> Beta’ed by my very good friend ingrid44*. All mistakes are mine as always.
> 
> Time – Last decade of the 15th Millennium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History
> 
> A/N: So far all extraterrestrial species names in this story are taken from the source mentioned in the introduction. With the exception of Harrizane Blunk's new formed specie the Pseudo-homosapiens greyensis.
> 
> All character names are made from anagrams. For a list of all characters so far please click here.
> 
> Previous chapters

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002a2xf4/)   
  


 

**_ Chapter 7 – Retribution _ **

 

Despite all the efforts Hank, Peer and even Harri had put into the search the attackers remained illusive. There had been a few sightings and attacks all around the Wilderness but mainly in the unknown regions.

Every time they hurried to the spot the pirates were gone. However the latest attacks had left some survivors who all confirmed that the pirates were led by a fellow called Liam C. Kennel. But that name didn't rang a bell at all with any of the new bounty hunters.

“This doesn't make sense at all.” Hank murmured whilst flicking through all the gathered evidence. The latest attacks had made clear their object was stealing equipment from the space-crafts involved. Therefore they had first boarded the vessels. The crew had been held hostage while the ship was stripped and everything valuable transferred to the pirates' vessel. After that the captured craft had been destroyed, barely leaving the crew enough time to make it to the emergency evac capsules.

All this read like 'normal' piracy and had nothing to do with the attack on Gene. All with one exception! The engine residue found by Harri after the failed assassination attack was identical to the residue found at the latest crime scenes.

Hank growled angrily, cussing under his breath. Mainly angry with himself because he couldn't figure out what was probably staring him in the face. He started when Peer's voice rang out next to his ear. “What's up, Dad? Why are you angry?” “Really, son. You have to stop sneaking up on people like that.” He muttered halfheartedly, smiling at Peer his anger almost forgotten.

Peer chewed at the left corner of his lower lip, looking ashamed. “So sorry Dad. I always forget. I didn't meant to startle you, honest.” Hank smiled at his son, who over the last few millennia had grown into a healthy and strong young hologram. Soon the ageing blockers would kick in and then neither Peer nor his brother Ash would grow any taller or older but keep their latest form.

Of course Hank, as well as Gene, was well aware that the continued presence of Peer and Ash meant that two other holograms had been eliminated. New clones could only continue existing to maturity if other holograms condemned to execution by going through the Furnace had been terminated. The UGoAQ saw to it that the number of holograms within the Universe was kept at a constant number, invoking the most stringent regulations.

This pirate, Hank thought, was surely a candidate for the Furnace.

He looked up at Peer and still smiling replied, “It's simply not adding up!” He explained pointing at the data on his monitor which he had so far gathered. “Why would a pirate that has no connection to any of us risk all to assassinate Gene? It makes no sense!” He concluded. Impulsive as ever Hank's fist landed with a crash on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. “Maybe it was somebody else on board?” Peer reasoned. “I too had that idea,” Hank admitted, “but if that guy Liam is their leader, why would he allow someone else to take command over the vessel and even risk losing his own vessel in the undertaking? Not to mention that he has put himself and the rest of the crew on the most wanted list!”

Peer was staring at the name of the pirate written out on the screen. “What was the name of that other fellow? The one Uncle Harri thought responsible for the attack.” Peer looked into his father's face. “Sorry Dad. Remind me again, please.”

“Kain McNeell? Professor Kain McNeell, yeah, he was a troublemaker.” Hank was typing the name into the computer directly under the pirate's name. “I too thought that …” Then Peer interrupted Hank's train of thought by shouting out loud. “DAD! DAD! THAT'S IT! I GOT IT! SHIT, such a fiend. Shit! That's brilliant.” Hank bewildered looked at his son who was dancing around the room whooping.

“What?” Peer returned to the computer now calm and reasonable again. “Look, Dad! The bugger has simply changed his name. See? Liam C. Kennel is just an anagram for Kain McNeell.”

Hank stared at the letters on the monitor and suddenly it all fell into place. Peer was right. The pirate was nobody else but Professor McNeell.

Peer was told to set up a video conference with Harri, Gene, Donnie and Olly. As soon as their faces appeared on the monitor the two came straight to the point. “OK. Peer has made a discovery today. So go ahead lad, have your say.” Peer blushed; he hadn't expected Hank to allow him to report the findings. So proud as a peacock he began to explain that the name of the most wanted pirate in the universe was an anagram of the Professor who once had tried to set-up Gene, Hank, Harri and Cyril.

“It all makes sense now doesn't it?” Hank asked the group and everyone nodded in agreement. “Now! How to catch him?” Harri asked. Gene waved his hand and they let him say his piece. “How about laying a trap? I could be the bait. With Hank, Peer, Donnie, Olly and you Harri in hiding waiting for him, it wouldn't be to dangerous.”

Hank was not happy with what he heard and said it loud and clear. But Harri waved his hand to stop the ensuing discussion on how dangerous this might or might not be.

“Oy! Hold it there! If anybody is going to be bait it's me. I have heard through the grapevine that they are after me now. And I have had reports of the first sightings of Haim, placing him nearby. So we will lure them to a place where we can easily trap them. Unfortunately I have to break off now. Cyril and I have a prior engagement to attend. But Hank, Donnie, Olly I shall get in touch with you tomorrow and we can make plans. Gene, you do not need to get involved, but if you want to you are welcome. Know this, you are NOT putting yourself into the line of danger. Is that understood?” Gene grinned and nodded. As soon as Harri, Donnie and Olly had left the video call, he looked at Peer. “Sweetheart, could you give me some private time with your Dad, please?” Peer grinned and left the cockpit.

“Hank, don't explode, please. But I really would like to do my bit. And you do remember I too was once a bounty hunter? SHUSH. Before you say it, yes I will stay out of the line of fire, promise.” Hank unsuccessfully tried to hide his grin. “OK. But you stay close to me at all times. You hear? At all times!”

Gene blew him a flying kiss over the monitor and Hank blushed nicely.

  


 

A few hours later a completely dishevelled Harri knocked at Gene's door. An emergency call had Hank racing back to Rhea where he met with an anxiously waiting Gene and a devastated Harri.

Whilst Hank was rushing back Gene had skilfully drawn information bit by bit from Harri, putting together the puzzle of what had happened to so upset his friend. Hank had stayed linked in via his monitor to listen to conversation, to hear each word Gene was able to extract from Harri.

Peer joined his father on the bridge, making notes of what was said.

At the HQ Ash was also called in. The boys had always regarded Harri and Cyril as their uncles due to the close friendship between their fathers and the two men.

Harri told how he had left his Camp on Atropos in the Moirae system to meet with Cyril on Algalon. They had an evening engagement with some of the senior scientists on Cyril's staff. As soon as his flyer came out of the wormhole he had the strangest feeling, sensing something was not entirely right. There was a strange light coming from the direction where the planet Algalon was located.

 

When Harri came into the planet's orbit he saw that the surface was burning wherever the science camps had been located. His scanners also revealed that all the science camps on the neighbouring planets were burning as well.

On closer inspection he found that all of the science teams offices and laboratories had been utterly destroyed including Cyril's HQ. Harri had immediately begun to search for survivors. All signs he found on the way pointed to a vicious attack, similar to the one on Gene's flyer. However this time the assassins had been successful. No survivors were found.

All he managed to salvage from the debris were bits and pieces of destroyed transmitters, deformed and partially molten from the heat of the blaze. Harri produced from his pockets some very damaged and blackened devices.

 

Ash took them and inspected them. He came to the conclusion that the shards belonged to twelve different devices representing twelve holographic life-forms. From the state of destruction it could not be said who these holograms had been, but Ash promised to try and find out.

Harri, anxious to know if one of the devices might belong to Cyril, urged Ash to report back as soon as possible. So the young physicist left Harri with his father to consult his equipment in the lab.

Gene had his arm around Harri's shoulder consoling his friend when Hank and Peer arrived. Peer walked straight into the lab to join his brother and to provide whatever assistance was required.

Harri was still sobbing. Hank and Gene had to use kind force to make him lay down and get some urgently needed rest. Joining the boys the two took some of the devices to find out to whom they had belonged and to see if there was anything to be done to rescue the holograms.

 

The news of the disaster spread fast and reached even Professor Viggo Ewan Hu and Peter T. Verrute, who were in a neighbouring universe. On the Professor's request Peter changed course and the two headed to U1 as quickly as possible. After their arrival on Rhea Viggo and Peter called at Gene and Hank's HQ, enquiring after Harri and the latest status of the investigations.

The reports were as bleak as could be. All the devices brought back by Harri belonged to science staff members of the different laboratories within the Hekatonkheires system. None of them could be repaired. Some of Harri and Cyril's new friends were amongst them but not Cyril himself.

Emergency rescue teams had been sent out to the Hekatonkheires. However the damage had been so severe that no more finds were made. All that was found were large lumps of inter-molten filings, no longer distinguishable from what they had been originally. With no other identification possible the UGoAQ declared all missing members of the scientific team dead and had the sites on the planets sealed off.

 

A communal service was held on Algalon and a commemorative stele was erected displaying all the names of the holograms who had been stationed there. Cyril's name was at the top of the list as the leader of the perished teams.

The galaxy was declared a memorial zone. No new science stations would be built on any of the planets in the system.

All reported findings regarding the attack on the science teams within the Hekatonkheires pointed once again towards the pirate known as Liam C. Kennel.

Disgusted with the realization that so many had lost their lives at the hands of Kennel, who was indeed Kain McNeell, Hank and Harri threw all their energy into catching the perpetrator. To Harri it was a form of therapy as well since he was still suffering badly from the loss of Cyril.

Harri channelled all his hatred into the hunt for Kennel/McNeell and Haim. With Peter's help they were able to scan the neighbouring universes as well.

 

In Universe 5 they hit the jackpot. However the location chosen by the pirates was not a good place to make an arrest as there were to many possible escape routes. But with the joined forces of all the bounty hunters within the Wilderness, Harri managed to keep them under surveillance at all times.

In the meantime Harri and Hank called an emergency meeting to plan the arrest. Hank had evaluated possible locations to lure the assassins and make a secured arrest, without endangering the communities in the Universe. He had found three such locations within their own universe and two in U5 the home of the pirates. These locations he now presented to the small team of bounty hunters which was selected to make the arrest. Donnie and Olly were among them of course.

 

The discussion got heated when it came down to which tactics to use as the members of the team were of different opinions. Some were for a head-on attack while others opted for an ambush. It was Hank who calmed all down by suggesting that they combine both strategies. One group would start the attack by chasing the pirates into the direction where the other bounty hunters would be lying in ambush. Hank himself volunteered for the head-on attack and was joined by Harri. The others would be waiting at the rendezvous point and join the attack as soon as the pirates arrived. To make sure that the pirates would be unable to return to their hideaway in U5 another team would go there and destroy their HQ. They would remain there in case the pirates became suspicious and tried to escape to their home-base.

With all the plans put together and agreed the hunters were given two days to stock up their supplies before departing to their agreed positions. 

  
  


On the appointed day each bounty hunter had taken up their agreed position. Gene with Ash and Peer on board was the rear guard. They were to proceed to the pirates' lair and destroy it as soon as Harri and Hank had enticed the pirates out.

But early that morning the sentinels sent the news that the pirates weren't in their lair at all but had gone to U3 to replenish their supplies. According to the sentinels U3 was the only inhabited universe the pirates hadn't raided. Discovering now that U3 was used by the pirates to buy provisions and to sell their stolen goods, it became clear why.

A brief meeting was held to update each member of the posse and to decide which steps to take. This was the only break in the radio silence. The sentinels would send a signal as soon as the pirates reentered either U1 or U5.

Long before during the planing phase Professor Viggo had spent a lot of hours at Gene and Hank's HQ. Really he had become a regular due to his frequent visits. Both Gene and Hank had kept a close eye on him. Hank for all the known reasons of course still wanted to verify that there was no attraction on Gene's behalf whatsoever. Gene however feared that the Professor might turn his attention towards Peer, now that it was clear that Gene was not at all interested. However Gene's fears seemed to be unfounded as the Professor neither took notice of him nor Peer.

Ever since Harri had reported the loss of the science stations in the Hekatonkheires, the destruction of Cyril's HQ on Algalon and Cyril missing in action, he had stayed as a guest at Gene and Hank's. One of the guest alcoves had been modified to fit all his specific needs.

The night after the news of Cyril's loss had become known, Gene snuggled up close to Hank in their special room. He had a momentary twinge of conscience regarding Harri who rested only a few doors away, all alone in the alcove they had provided for him.

Gene was glad to have his Hank near and Hank seemed to feel the same. Gene cuddled close kissing Hank's temples, ear and along his jaw-line. Hank turned towards Gene wrapped his arms around him, rolling him onto his back. Searching Gene's lips with his mouth Hank eagerly pressed himself firmly against Gene's slim body. Opened his mouth to greedily dig for Gene's tongue. Hank's hands moved underneath Gene's body lifting up his pelvis. Slowly making his way down Gene's body leaving a trace of saliva where his tongue passed halting only when he reached that tender entrance. Gene squirmed and shivered when Hank's tongue flicked over. Gene's entire body arched up. He bit his lip not to shout out. Suddenly thought of Harri for a split second. However when Hank's mouth closed over his hard and hot cock his mind went blank only noticing Hank's touches on his body. Both were lost to the world for the moment.

However the next day both felt very bad and were barely able to look at Harri.

Harri in the meantime was facing something different altogether. After Professor Viggo arrived he focused his entire attention on Harri. There was hardly a moment during the day that Harri didn't find Viggo nearby. Three days after his return to Rhea Viggo began making serious attempts to pick up Harri.

Gene and Hank were gobsmacked at first and appalled. How could Viggo have the nerve to hit on the still shellshocked distraught Harri? After talking the situation through between them, Gene and Hank decided to take Viggo aside.

At first Viggo reacted rather aggressively at their approach. He and Gene almost clashed but Hank separated the two and then spoke to Viggo alone. “Listen Viggo. It's not that we want to interfere. All we ask is that you first give Harri time to come to terms with Cyril's loss. Please don't force yourself on him. You must realise that Harri is still beside himself. I fear if you push yourself on him now, it might come to a bad end when he comes out of his grief and present state of shock.”

Hank's calm approach reached Viggo who had to agree that Hank was possibly right. “If you are truly interested in Harri, give him your support but also give him time to come to terms with his changed situation.” Hank argued.

Harri had of course noticed Viggo's advances but because of his experiences in the past he shut down completely. The more Viggo pushed the more Harri retreated into himself shutting Viggo out. So after his conversation with Hank Viggo backed off.

Hank prepared for the upcoming arrest by replenishing his own and Gene's flyer. With Hank and Peer out and about for most of the time Gene had been in need of a transport of his own. As usual Joel and Lom had been as helpful as ever. Knowing Gene for so many years the two knew exactly which vessel to offer.

With the day of the arrest approaching, Hank insisted on Gene taking all precautions to keep himself and the boys safe at all costs and at all times. “I can't lose you again, you hear!” He said and Gene kissed him and promised.

Now that the pirates weren't at home the situation had changed dramatically. Nobody could say when or where the pirates would turn up. With Gene and the boys now possibly in the line of fire Hank grew very nervous. Were Gene and the boys still safe?

When the sentinels in U5 finally gave the signal that the pirates were returning home, it came as a relief to Hank. However he was soon to find out that the pirates' vessel came in from the wrong direction and the first hunter they would face would be Gene.

After a moment of panic Hank contacted Harri who now was closest to Gene and the pirates.

Hank had to exchange places with Gene quickly. At the same time these movements might be detected by the pirates and reveal the trap.

It couldn't be helped. To keep Gene and the boys safe Hank had to take that risk. He would risk all to protect his family.

Cyril was pacing up and down the small space of his subterranean prison. The bloody Professor and his right-hand man had thought of everything. Not only was this prison guarded by an electronic fence so strong that contact with it would kill Cyril instantaneously but it was also soundproofed from within. So however much he shouted no sound could be heard on the other side.

There was also no chance to telecommunicate as the electronic fence interfered with all communication airwaves.

During the last couple of months the pair McNeell and van Wedd had tormented him. Feeding him with what he believed to be false information. If they could be trusted then no rescue team would come as everyone deemed him dead. If they spoke the truth Harri had moved on and become Professor Viggo's lover.

Knowing Harri this last piece of information seemed to him utterly untrue. But the longer he was left alone musing over the information given, the less sure he grew. If he was considered dead, why wouldn't Harri look out for somebody new? And if he'd teamed up with somebody new the Professor was a quite likely option. The more time passed the more his hopes sank. They surely must have started to search for him, if they didn't deemed him dead. Were they really thinking him dead?

He tried to hide his worries from the pirates as best as possible. But it began to torment him and he found it hard to relax, especially at night. His emotional stability began to wear thin. Even though he tried to maintain control as he was sure of being observed, sometimes at night the tears were unstoppable. At least he tried to protect himself; not to sob audibly or visibly.

There were long periods when he was left all alone and so he lost track of time. Outside his prison cell the noises had died down and now he was left in utter silence. Had the pirates abandoned him? Why hadn't they killed him then? Were McNeell and van Wedd planing to ask for a ransom or had they just left him behind to die?

Gene and Hank had just taken up their new positions when a wormhole opened and the pirates' vessel came through. As planned Harri started an attack, firing on the pirates who changed direction away from their 'home' planet and tried to escape. This had been just the reaction Hank and Harri had hoped for and of course anticipated. Now Hank came out of hiding and he and Harri engaged the pirates' vessel under crossfire. The plan was to drive the pirates away making them try to escape into U1.

To Harri and Hank's great surprise the pirates turned and engaged them by fighting back. Seeing the plans crumble Gene called Donnie and Olly whose flyer was the closest and informed them about the changed situation.

The weaponry on board the pirates' vessel was proving to be much stronger than Hank's and Harri's combined. With all the other bounty hunters now on their way but still to far away, Gene saw no other option but to join in the combat. Hank gritted his teeth as this was the scenario he had hoped to avoid.

Gene directing his flyer to the left flank of the pirates' space-craft, ordered the boys to open with both guns firing at the most rapid rate. He was hoping to deflect the pirates' attack from Hank and Harri. Unfortunately the three flyers suffered great damage and just when it looked as if the pirates would win against the three friends, wormholes formed. Donnie, Olly and the other bounty hunters arrived, immediately opening fire at the enemy.

Facing the overwhelming amount of vessels of the posse, everyone expected the pirates to surrender. Once the bounty hunters arrived and were engaged in the fighting, Gene fell back. He turned his flyer around to assume the duty of destroying the pirates' lair as agreed.

Meanwhile the fighting continued and in all the chaos nobody spotted the emergency escape capsule leaving the pirates' space-craft. Shortly after a volley of fire from all bounty hunters' vessels broke the pirates defence and their flyer exploded in a great ball of fire.

In his subterranean dungeon Cyril could hear and feel the explosion. However the electromagnetic pulses weren't strong enough to interrupt the electric energies to free him from his cell. Frustrated he banged his fists on the floor. What was going on outside? The explosion meant what? Had the pirates lured another innocent victim into a deadly trap? His mind raced. What if this was Harri fighting against the pirates? But then would he have a chance? The pirates' vessel was so well equipped with heavy guns.

But what if Harri had come with his men? Would they come down and search the planet? Would they find their way to the hidden dungeons? Quite possibly there were more prisoners just like him. Even if they hadn't come for him, maybe they had come to rescue one of the others? Just as long as they came!

Gene had brought his flyer into position. A push of a button and the pirates' lair would be gone. Gene looked at his sons, “Ash, would you confirm the co-ordinates please.” He said. “Peer, full power on the torpedoes.” “Aye, Daddy, fully powered.” Peer confirmed and Ash gave him the heads up for the right position.

“Fire.” Gene said, pushing the button down. A spark flew out of the control board and the flyer went dark. “Shit!” Gene shouted, “Boys are you OK?” Ash and Peer replied immediately. Both had been unharmed. “What was that?” Ash asked and Peer cussing went to work to get the emergency energy supply up and running. “It must be the damage we received during the fight.” Gene mused. “Peer, do you think you can fix it?” “I'll try Daddy, I'll try.” Gene's son replied.

Ten minutes later and the lights inside the flyer flickered back on. Immediately the call of Harri and Hank came in, both faces on the monitor looking very worried. Gene managed to calm them down, explaining the short circuit and that Peer was about to see if they could fire the torpedoes. However it would take some time. Just then Peer shouted that he thought he had found the problem and it would be fixed in a few seconds.

Peer reappeared from the engine room smiling giving his thumbs up. “OK. We are ready to run, Daddy.” He said. So Gene started the procedure. The torpedoes were fully powered, the co-ordinates checked, double checked and locked in. Gene entered the code for all four torpedoes to be fired at the push of one button.

Peer and Ash begun the countdown and Gene's finger hit the button.

Gene was checking the controls whilst his finger continued to press down on the button. He cursed as the controls clearly showed that nothing was happening.

Gene shrugged, trying to establish a communication channel to Hank and Harri again. However the flyer's electronic system didn't seemed to like the idea at all and shut down again. This time it was Peer cussing out loud and it made Ash and Gene laugh at his outburst, so unusual for the normally quiet and calm young man. Only this time Peer had to declare defeat in his efforts at fixing the communication panel for Gene's attempt to contact the others. The flyer had obviously suffered so much damage that she was unable to supply enough energy to the torpedos or even the communication system. Any further attempts would only blow their fuses and would leave the flyer stranded, without any energy at all.

Not being able to contact any of their fellow bounty hunters the three decided to land and place the torpedos in strategic positions on site. Ash and Peer started to work on a timer to trigger the explosion of the torpedos. Just as Gene began the descent to the planet he was hailed by Donnie and Olly on a very unstable voice only communication channel. The connection was very poor and even though it seemed to break up every now and again Gene managed to convey their intentions, knowing that Donnie and Olly would relay the information to Hank and Harri.

Before the connection broke up entirely Olly mentioned that they had received a distress call. However Gene wasn't able to hear where the call had originated. He grasped something of "They are leaving" and his scans confirmed that the majority of the bounty hunters were in fact departing. Wormholes were forming all around and vessels were vanishing into them one after the other.

Not able to communicate in the usual manner Hank sent Gene a message via morse code. He and Gene had agreed a long time ago to use this as an emergency communication method. Most holograms didn't read morse and it was almost like a secret language between the two.

The message read that they were indeed responding to a distress call sent by Peter. He would return immediately to Rhea where obviously a pirate's spy, whose identity wasn't yet known, had taken the staff hostage. Hank told Gene that Donnie and Olly would remain behind to give them assistance if required. He confirmed that he had received Gene's situation update given to the two friends earlier. Confirmed that if Gene so wished, Donnie and Olly would support him on the planet. Gene refused, answering that he and the boys were quite capable of finishing what they had begun. So Hank wished Gene, Peer and Ash good luck before vanishing into a wormhole.

Gene's flyer dove and passed through a thick cloud of cosmic dust and so lost sight contact with Donnie and Olly. Only a blinking dot on the control board confirmed that the two friends were still out there waiting.

Before landing Gene scanned the place. The result was not to his liking. The entire site of the pirates' lair was widespread and the four torpedos would not be sufficient to destroy the entire camp. Especially as they were not going to be used in their designed specifications.

Quickly discussing which options they had left, the three decided to search the premises for ammunition to add to the destructive power of their torpedos. So soon after the flyer landed the three spread out. Each of them had a specific sector to search through. Gene, Peer and Ash agreed to meet at the flyer after they had scanned through their designated sector and exchange their findings before making further plans as to how to proceed.

Gene was the first to return. His search had been very disappointing. Nothing but sleeping quarters and mess halls had he found. A strange assortment of food and two canisters with propane gas, which of course could be used for their task. But four torpedos and two propane gas canisters would still not suffice to destroy the camp. On a positive note he had recorded locations to strategically place the explosives to bring the buildings down in one stroke.

Next to arrive at the meeting point was Peer with better news. He had found the pirates ammunition depot and also the place where they had stored their loot. But as expected the stolen goods were all gone. But the ammunition depot was fully stocked and would provide enough explosives for the success of their mission.

Peer recommended leaving some of the ammunition there and using the depot as the trigger point. His location within the sector was not ideal but still with all the explosive power they now had at their hands it would suffice to completely destroy the lair.

Half an hour went by and still there was no sign of Ash. Gene began to worry. “Do you think he has come to harm, Peer?” Peer tried his best to convince his father that Ash would be careful and watch out for himself. But he too couldn't help but worry. The two were just about to go after Ash when they saw him in the distance, slowly approaching. He seemed to carry a heavy burden. Gene and Peer rushed to assist him and as they came closer realised that he was carrying Cyril in his arms.

“Heavens, Ash!” Peer exclaimed giving his brother a helping hand. They distributed the load of an almost unconscious Cyril between them. “Where did you find him?” But Ash was to exhausted to reply.

Gene had grown very pale and extremely quiet. Thoughts were racing through his mind, terrifying thoughts of how he had almost killed his friend. If the torpedos had worked his mind was shouting. As soon as they placed Cyril in an alcove Gene broke down sobbing.

Peer and Ash tried to console him. “You couldn't possibly have known, Dad.” Peer soothed and then turned to Ash again. “Where the hell was he?” Ash sighed. “It was pure coincidence that I found him at all. They had hidden dungeons over there. If it hadn't been for a sand snake crawling underneath what seemed to be a solid wall, I'd never have found him.”

Gene listened, slightly calmer now as Ash continued. “I went and checked all the other cells as well. But he was the only one still alive. However there are three corpses down there Peer.” Turning to his father he added, “I think it's the other senior scientists Dad. Do you think we should take them back with us or shall we leave them here?”

Gene swallowed hard. With the little energy they had left they might just make it out of orbit back to Donnie and Olly, but with the additional weight is was a gamble. However the friends and families would like to have their deceased relatives returned, to bring their loss to a closure.

It was a tough decision to make. So he told the boys that he would think it over and dismissed them to take care of placing the explosives.

The two young men left their father inside the flyer watching over Cyril. They themselves prepared the explosives, setting the timers for detonation. Then they rushed back to hear their father's decision about the corpses.

Gene had decided to take the bodies on board for a proper burial in their home universe. So they went out following Ash. They took note of the coordinates and rushed back, teleporting the bodies into the flyer risking the little energy they had left.

Peer activated the timers and they attempted lift-off. There was a brief moment of a slightly nerve wrecking wait as the flyer struggled to rise from the ground. All the while the timers to the bombs were ticking away.

Gene had to give full power to the engine using the last of emergency energy which just managed to propel them off the planet. Making it into the outer orbit their energy completely died. With no chance of extracting energy from anywhere else they were stuck in orbit still not far enough away to escape the blast.

Donnie and Olly had been on the look out for them and soon realised that Gene's flyer was trapped in the outer orbit of the planet. Not knowing how much time they had left until the detonation of the explosives they didn't dare approach any closer. The explosion would rupture the surface of the planet, at least that was the original intention.

 Fearing to be left with to little time Donnie and Olly sprang into immediate action. By activating their tractor beam they planned to hook Gene's flyer, to pull him out of the danger zone and maybe even further. Perhaps pull it out of the entire galaxy.

With Gene's flyer rotating in the orbit of the planet this was tricky business as they had to keep their vessel parallel to Gene's. They failed the first attempt but the second worked. Recognising the difficulties Gene and his sons were still facing, they decided to leave the flyer on the tractor beam and drag her behind them through the wormhole into U1.

Both bounty hunters knew that it had been done before, but they themselves had no experience at all with the technique. “We need to make sure that the wormhole is stable enough to hold both flyers Olly. Do you think you can manage?” Olly just nodded at his companion, busy programming the coordinates for their departure.

This done he flicked the switch and the wormhole built up before their eyes. “OK. Let's do this.” Donnie said and started the engine.

Just as they were ready to jump and enter the wormhole they where engulfed in a blinding flash of light as the explosives detonated. 

 

Harri, Hank and the other bounty hunters were meeting at Donnie and Olly's headquarter. It lay outside the Titans since the re-structuring of the unknown Wilderness. There the two had created a war room where they kept all the information they had so far gathered. In the meantime Hank contacted Peter who was staying on Willman 88 Alpha.

The doctors treating Peter weren't best pleased. However Peter packed his belongings, boarded his vessel and headed off to meet with Harri and Hank after postponing his operation. The two peppered him with questions as soon as he stepped out of his space-craft. How did he know the science staff had been taken hostage? Peter explained. He had been preparing to leave Rhea for his medical treatment on Willman 88. He just had lifted off when he noticed an emergency capsule landing on Rhea. However he couldn't really explain why he had been suspicious. Anyway he had turned around and landed out of sight of the science station. Had carefully made his way to the place the capsule had landed where he saw a person threatening Professor Viggo and the rest of the staff. He watched as the armed intruder gathered all the scientists and locked them up in the lab. It was the same infamous lab that in the past had seen Harri take the team hostage.

The fact that it was the same lab didn't came as bad news. At least Harri, Hank and many of the other bounty hunters were familiar with the layout of this lab. According to Peter's account they were dealing with only one pirate. Armed of course but still they did outnumbered the man. Hank and Harri sat down to make a map of the lab's layout for strategic planning. What wasn't clear was how familiar the intruder was with the place in which he held his hostages.

 The lab had three exits, as it had been remodelled after Harri's burn-out attack on the staff. With only one person holding a weapon it seemed to be easy; the two planned to sneak through one of the unguarded doors.

But Peter shook his head. “No! It looked to me as if that fellow knew the place. Viggo clearly acted as if he knew the man. And so did Larry. That's all I can say. I certainly wasn't introduced, so I can't help you with a name.” Harri and Hank exchanged looks. This information proved to be helpful as it limited the possibility of who the attacker might be. But it was also bad news as the intruder clearly knew the place well.

“Could you please describe how the fellow looked?” Harri asked. Peter had to think. He thought long. Then he sat down clearly exhausted and shook his head. “Do you have a pad and a pen?” He asked. Harri looked slightly confused but Hank produced some paper and a pencil from somewhere. He handed all to Peter who to their great astonishment began to draw.

Everyone in the room moved behind Peter trying to catch a glimpse of the shape that formed on the piece of paper. For a long while there was silence in the room until a face took shape and everybody gasped. “That's ...” Harri exclaimed and all nodded. “That's Haim van Wedd.” Hank scratched at his suddenly itchy scalp. “I thought he was killed when the ship exploded.” He said. “He must have slipped out in that emergency capsule whilst we were still fighting.” One of the hunters guessed. Again all nodded. It seemed the only possible explanation.

“OK. Listen, guys.” Hank stepped onto a stool to catch everyone's attention. “We are all exhausted. The light on Rhea …” He checked on his Palm pad. “The light on Rhea is declining and we have to wait until tomorrow. It makes no sense to attempt a rescue in the dark. We have all just been engaged in a battle. We need to put that behind us and get some much needed rest. Also we'll need to replenish our ammunition as well as make repairs to our flyers. Donnie and Olly have a garage crew here on the planet. GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?” Some holograms wearing overalls waved their hands. “Would you look into that please men? Listen up, only those with the worst damage should go. There are to many flyers out there in need of repair. So just look to make the worst damaged manoeuvrable. We can deal with the little bit and pieces later. Pilots you go off to the alcoves. You will find barracks behind this building. There should be enough beds for all of you.” Hank stepped down then held Harri and Peter back. The three watched whilst the rest of the men left and dispersed to do as they had been told.

Peter's face looked sunken and dark circles were visible around his eyes. Hank nudged Harri who rushed to catch Peter as he started to sway. The two friends helped the freighter captain to a chair and Harri rushed to produce something to eat and drink. Peter managed a small smile as Harri returned with two mugs of hot coffee and some sandwiches. “How did you know?” Peter asked and Harri grinned. “You have a stomach just like I have. I heard it rumbling.”

Knowing that Hank wasn't able to eat anything he produced, Harri had switched on the holographic food processor. “I switched it on for you Hank, but you have to make your own selection.” He told his friend. Whilst Hank was waiting for his portion to appear, Harri and Peter tucked into the sandwiches. Harri just noticing that he too was quite hungry. “Want some more?” He asked Peter with his mouth full and as the captain nodded he got up and teleported some fruits and more sandwiches from his flyer.

After they had finished eating Harri and Hank looked at Peter who still looked worn and shaky. “Why were you on Willman?” Hank asked, “What's wrong with you, Peter? No, no excuses, I am not daft, I can see that something is wrong with you.” Peter nodded. “Yes, you are right. I was trying to hide it from all of you as best possible. Only Viggo knows, for he spent the longest time with me.” Peter took another sip from his mug. “I am dying Hank.” He said straight outright. Harri and Hank gasped. “I am dying of cancer. I've known it for a long time now. It's not curable.” The two friends wanted to interrupt but Peter held his hand up to stop them. “I have been to doctors in all the existing universes. Even outside our Megaverse. There is no cure. I was speaking to Viggo about it and I had hoped that your people here could turn me into a hologram. That was why I went to Willman.”

Harri stared at the man with his mouth open. “AND …?” Hank asked. “Yes. They can do and actually were just about to do it when you guys called. I don't have much time left Hank. I have to go back so that they can finalise the preparations before I deteriorate to much for them to get enough information for the cloning process. Viggo had contacted your government for me to get permission. They were kind enough to grand it. However, it will not stop me from dying, but it is a comfort for me to know that there is something of me left to remain and live on.”

Hank got up, pale and shaken. He had come to like Peter during the time they had spent together. Peter had rescued him, a total stranger, from a seemingly helpless situation. Had saved his life. “You need to get back to Willman then?” Harri asked and Peter nodded. “I will take you.” Harri simply said and refused point blank as Hank tried to interject. “NO. Hank, you are needed here to head the operation on Rhea. I will take Peter to Willman. My flyer is equipped for his needs, yours isn't. That's all there is to it.”

Harri helped Peter up and they slowly walked over to the teleporting station. With Hank's help the two teleported onto Harri's flyer and Hank watched as the two disappeared.

Hank was just about to return to the HQ to enter his alcove when there was a noise at the station's space-port. Hank walked over and watched Donnie and Olly's flyer land. He wondered about the clumsiness of the touch-down and was almost about to make a remark when he noticed that they had Gene's flyer on the tractor beam.

  
  


Hank stood petrified when out of Gene's flyer Cyril stepped down supported by his two sons. Hank rushed to help them as did Donnie and Olly. The three helped getting Cyril into the HQ building. Gene, Peer and Ash followed them. The latter had to retell the story once again of where and how he had found Cyril on the planet. Once all had been done and the excitement died down they all retired.

  
Together in their alcove Gene and Hank embraced, kissed and cuddled up together. Hank updated Gene on the plans made in his absence for rescuing the scientists and also what he had learnt from Peter. Gene made it very clear that he would accompany Hank on the mission and no protestations would alter his decision. Hank then retold the story of Peter's illness. “It explains why Viggo didn't hit on Peter.” Gene mused and Hank agreed. “He got the approval for being cloned. However I am not sure if this clone will be just like him. He is quite unique, you know. I shall miss him when he dies.” Gene pressed Hank closer to his chest. “I too will be sad when Peter dies.” He said, “but we knew that his life-span was much shorter than ours, didn't we?” Hank nodded. Gene was right of course, Peter was a different life-form and unlike the holograms had only a limited time to live. Peter had always known it and now the chance to having an immortal clone was something of a bonus. Gene interrupted Hank's musings. “Let's just wait and see how Peter's clone turns out, shall we?” Hank smiled back at him. “How can it be that you always find the right words to say?” He said kissing Gene. The two snuggled up together and finally found sleep.

  
Early next morning Hank and Gene were awakened by their two sons. Peer and Ash seemed quite agitated and anxious. Needing a moment to gather themselves Gene and Hank soon afterwards joined the boys who were standing in front of Cyril's alcove.

“Dad, Daddy!” Ash shouted as they approached, “I fear something is very wrong with Cyril. Look here. Look at the charging level. He doesn't seem to be getting any energy at all.”

Gene and Hank checked the energy level meter and it showed that even though Cyril had spent all night in the alcove he still was on reserve. Now Gene and Hank became worried too.

  
“Listen boys.” Gene addressed his sons. “I'm going to Rhea with your Dad to rescue the science staff. I want you two to use my flyer and take Cyril to Willman 88 Alpha for a proper check-up.

Something in this transmitter is damaged and probably needs replacing. Take him to the doctors. Also your Dad tells me that Harri is there on Willman 88. He took Peter. Find him. Oh, and check on Peter as well. As soon as we have finished this business on Rhea, Dad and I will come to Willman 88 and meet you there. OK?” The boys nodded in unison.

  
With the Cyril emergency to deal with they boarded their daddy's flyer and took off immediately. Cyril had to stay in the flyers’s alcove all the time to make sure he would not entirely run out of energy. “Do you think they can fix him?” Ash wondered. “Daddy seems to think so. So quite possibly, yes.” Peer replied. However he still frowned. “What is it?” Ash asked tracing the lines on Peer's forehead with his finger. “Do you think this Rhea business is dangerous, Ash? What if something happens to Dad and Daddy?” Peer wondered showing his worry. “I wish we could be with them.” Ash laughed and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. “You worry to much. Dad and Daddy have been through much more difficult situations in the past. I am quite sure they will be able to handle the situation on Rhea. And remember they are not alone.” Peer had to admit that Ash was right. Not only had their fathers experience with difficult, dangerous situations, they also had a large team of well-trained bounty hunters at their disposal to help deal with the attacker.

  
The two young men called the Willman emergency line and announced their arrival and gave the nature of the emergency. As soon as they landed Doctor Tyrence N. Brimt and his team was ready waiting for them. Peer and Ash had discussed whether or not to inform Harri immediately, but had decided to wait until they had a report from the doctor. They came to the understanding that if Cyril couldn’t be repaired they might not inform Harri at all, wanting to spare him the additional pain. Doctor Tyrence seemed concerned about Cyril's state. He was instructed to report only to them as soon as his examination was completed.

  
In the meantime the two brothers consulted their former teacher Doctor Mal Inoh on Willmann 88 Gamma. They told him about the damage to Cyril and asked him to check if Cyril could be cloned if it was his only chance of survival. Doctor Inoh promised to contact Professor Dharma the chief of the Breeder Programme and would tell them the answer soonest.

The doctor was true to his word and came back fairly quickly but with devastating news.

Cyril had been directed by the government to attend the breeding programme for copying but he had refused. Therefore there was no data of him held anywhere. They were not permitted to access the main databank and so there was no possibility of cloning Cyril. Additionally Cyril had provided a document which strictly prohibited his cloning. Peer and Ash were at a loss.

  
“Why would he have done such a thing?” Ash wondered and Peer could only shrug. He had no explanation for this. Everything now depended on Doctor Tyrence and his team.

With their nerves stretched taut the two young men waited anxiously for word from the doctor. Impatiently pacing the corridor Peer and Ash suddenly bumped into Harri.

  
Harri stared at the two who stood still in shock. “Peer! Ash! What are you two doing here? Is Gene …?” But the two simultaneously shook their heads. “No. No, Daddy is fine. He's with Dad on their way to Rhea, Uncle Harri.” Ash answered but blushed crimson afraid of what else to say. He loved Uncle Harri dearly and the possibility of hurting him with the news that Cyril had been found but possibly fatally damaged, wore heavy on him.

  
Harri could sense the discomfort of the two youngsters. He took them aside and made them sit down. Slowly but surely he managed to draw the story from Ash. How Cyril had been found and the appalling conditions he had endured during his imprisonment at the pirates' lair.

Of course they couldn't say when and where Cyril had been damaged. It could possibly have been during the attack on Algalon, or during the voyage to the lair, or in his cell. How badly he was damaged the two could not say either as the doctor had not returned and updated them.

  
Ash was overcome with emotion and started to weep. So Peer continued where Ash had left off. He told Harri they had contacted the team at the breeding facility on Willman 88 Gamma. Here Harri stopped him.

“It's OK, Peer. It's OK. Cyril told me about this. He had made this decision long ago before we ever met. I had convinced him to retract it and he had planned to do so. But …” Harri swallowed and shrugged helplessly. The point was they had never found the time to contact the UGoAQ to revoke the statement.

“If he pulls through,” Harri said very quietly and in an almost inaudible voice, “I shall see to it that that damn paper is destroyed and his data is copied. If it's the last thing I do.”  

  
  


The tech teams had repaired the worst damage on the posses flyers and even Gene's had been repaired and recharged. As soon as their boys had gone Hank and Gene gathered all their bounty hunter colleagues around them for a final briefing. They divided the group into three sections. Donnie and Olly would lead the main group to approach the front door and distract Haim van Wedd by starting negotiations. Meanwhile the other two teams would attempt to enter the lab through the two side doors. From there either one or both teams, depending if they made it through unnoticed, would spread out and first evaluate the situation and then either disarm Haim or evacuate the hostages.

  
Each bounty hunter was reminded again of his role in this rescue mission. With the briefing finished the men boarded their flyers to depart for the Titans. One difficulty to overcome concerned such a large number of ships landing on Rhea without being detected. The only group that could make a direct approach was the team led by Olly and Donnie. So they separated with the rescuers headed for the opposite side of the planet. However this meant they had to cover a large area by foot before arriving at the science station. Luckily the site wasn't a high security compound so they would be able to close in on the lab without having to stop at check points.

  
Nevertheless Hank warned everyone to be extra careful and to be on the lookout for possible security cameras. This triggered a new discussion. But Gene who had been working there for a long time and had access to all areas on the site declared there weren't any surveillance cameras installed. Given the short time between Haim's landing and their counter-action Gene considered it most unlikely that Haim could have installed such an observation system. Especially as the science team on Rhea consisted mainly of biologists and physicists with no IT specialist amongst them. The only members of the team with enhanced computer knowledge were Hank, Peer and Ash and they were not amongst the hostages. The last time Gene had encountered Haim van Wedd, he had not shown any extensive knowledge of computer systems. Therefore Gene was convinced that Haim would not be able to install a computer surveillance camera system on site.

  
Olly and Donnie continued to the main space-craft port on Rhea. They had agreed with Gene and Hank that they would land first to distract Haim. This would give Gene and Hank and the others time to land undetected, form teams and with a little luck overcome Haim in a surprise attack.

  
On Rhea the scientists were imprisoned in the small isolation lab within the larger laboratory building. This isolation lab was normally used when the team had to examine highly radioactive substances. Due to the large number of scientists crowded into this small space Professor Viggo negotiated with Haim to at least allow the ventilation system to be switched on. He also asked for three mobile chargers but Haim denied this request.

“But what if someone runs out of energy?” Viggo complained but Haim had simply shrugged and declared that he would think of that when and if it happened. Then he pushed Viggo into the isolation lab with the other scientists and locked the door behind him.

  
Haim went to the central computer. He actually wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. He had come to this place to switch from his emergency capsule and steal a proper flyer. Had hoped to find a space-craft to take him away from the station. A craft that would allow him to make his escape possibly into another universe. What he had not expected was that all the vessels would be gone from the science station and the space-port to be entirely empty.

  
Haim simply had picked a bad time. Peter had taken the last available flyer to go to Willman 88. The other crafts were out on servicing runs or picking up supplies. Some had been called away for shuttle services between other science stations. However as soon as Peter had sent the distress call all vessels had been warned to avoid Rhea and not to return until the situation on the base had been resolved.

  
Trapped on Rhea Haim had to change plans and had taken the science teams hostage He intended to use them to blackmail the UGoAG to provide him with a space-craft. He had just sat down at the computer to compose a ransom letter when Donnie and Olly and their group arrived at the space-port. Haim quickly changed his plans again. Seeing the posse land he thought for a minute and then decided that this was a piece of good fortune. He would now deal directly with the posse for a flyer.

  
Donnie and Olly would start the negotiations always bearing in mind that they had to prolong the talks to give their friends time to reach the laboratory. They hailed Haim and told him they had come to negotiate conditions for the release of the science team. When Haim asked for a flyer they informed him that their own flyers had been severely damaged during combat with the pirates' vessel. Their crafts therefore weren't space-worthy to use for the exchange. Instead they offered to get in touch with Joel and Lom and have a brand new vessel delivered for Haim's perusal. “We can't guarantee that ours are safe transport and could take you as far as you wish to go.” Was their argument.

Haim quickly scanned the vessels at the space-port and found that indeed they were all damaged.

  
Meantime Gene and Hank lead a group of men over the plains towards the back of the science base. A few yards ahead was the lab that held Haim and the hostages. Gene signalled Hank that they should split up into two groups and that he and his group would make an attempt to enter the building via the left side entrance. Hank should take his men and try the same at the right side of the building. From their position they could hear Donnie and Olly speaking to Haim inside. As promised the two friends had managed to lure Haim into the front of the building. This gave the teams room to manoeuvre and reach the side doors unseen. As soon as both teams had reached the door, by using hand signals indicated that they were now ready to try to enter the building.

  
The man at the corner of the building responsible for the signalling gave a nod towards Gene as soon as he received the signal from Hank's team. A minute later another signal reached Gene stating that Hank had managed to enter the building. Gene however found his door bolted and had to pick the lock first before he and his men could enter. This led to a few minutes delay. However Hank had the longer route to travel within the building and so the two teams met on time at the rendezvous point.

  
One of Hank's men had noticed the isolation lab in which the hostages were trapped. Hank waved the men to move toward the lab and quietly try to release the imprisoned scientists. He joined Gene and his men who now had their hand weapons out. On Gene's command they set the tasers to 'stun only' then carefully crawled in the shadow of the work stations into the room containing Haim.

Before Haim was able to react at all he was overthrown and pinned on the ground. Not one shot had been fired. Disarmed and handcuffed the baffled intruder was handed over to Donnie and Olly. They were asked to take him to the central prison on Terra pending his trial before the courts.

  
Professor Viggo, Larry and all the members of the science team were overjoyed when they were released. They had been confined in that tight space for at least the last day and a half. Larry's wife Tara took it on herself to perform a health check on all the hostages. Some of the older members had to be sent to their alcoves straightaway as they showed symptoms of stress related energy discharges.

  
Professor Viggo wanted to thank Gene and Hank but the two refused and rushed out to board their flyer. They had a promise to keep and their sons were waiting for them on Willman 88 Alpha. When Viggo heard their destination he ran after them and begged to be allowed to join. It might be his last chance to speak to Peter.

  
  


Anxious to hear about Cyril and Peter, Hank contacted Peer and Ash on Willman 88 Alpha announcing their arrival. The boys had not much news to report as the medical team was still working on Cyril. However they confessed they had bumped into Harri and told him about Cyril. Asked about Harri they replied that he just gone to check on Peter again.

The next thing was the boys wanted confirmation that their dads were OK and that the situation on Rhea was resolved. So Gene and Professor Viggo shouted their “hellos” proving that indeed they all were fine. Hank even added that Donnie and Olly were currently taking Haim van Wedd to prison but soon would come to Willman 88 as well.

At that moment a very distressed Harri interrupted the conversation bearing sad news. During the data extraction for the cloning process Peter had suffered a stroke and died. For a moment all fell silent remembering their encounters with the friendly and lively freighter captain.

However the doctors had tried to extract as much information as possible for the cloning process. At the moment they couldn't say whether they had been able to retrieve sufficient material. It was now left to the team at the Breeder on the neighbouring Willman 88 Gamma to decide.

Peer and Ash offered to contact the facility and make inquiries. At first Hank wanted to refuse but Gene whispered in his ear “Let them. It will distract them from worrying about Cyril. Gives them something to do and they won't feel so helpless.” So Hank allowed it. Then Gene took over the conversation asking to speak to Harri. The boys rushed off to do as agreed and Harri switched on his mobile communicator. Now Gene and Harri could see each other face to face. With the boys gone and Hank and Professor Viggo busy preparing the dock-in process, Gene grabbed the chance for a private conversation with Harri.

“How are you holding up, Harri?' Gene asked in sotto voce. “You know that what ever happens, Hank and I will always be there for you!” Harri nodded. “I don't know what to think, hope or fear, Gene.” Harri confessed in a soft but broken voice. “This is killing me. You know that I had tried to come to terms with his destruction on Algalon. And now … this …” Tears were forming in Harri's eyes. “It's the waiting, not knowing, Gene. Sometimes I wished they would just come and say ‘It's over.’ The suspense is breaking me, Gene.” Finally the tears broke free from his lower eyelids and ran down along his nose to trail all over Harri's cheeks.

“Hang in there, Harri. Don't give up just yet.” Gene whispered as Harri quietly sobbed. “There is still the possibility that they can manage to fix him up again. At least when I saw him last he was responsive. There is something wrong with his power supply, Harri. I can't bring myself to believe that this is an unsolvable problem.” Gene smiled at Harri encouragingly.

Harri sighed and sobbed at the same time, giving him an odd hiccup. This made him laugh.

“You are right, Gene. I will not give up on him so easily. Not now that he's back.” Gene nodded. “That's the spirit, mate.” He said only to exclaim, “OH! We're there, Harri. We'll meet with you in a minute.” He then added quickly, “and Harri, Professor Viggo insisted he come with us. I thought I should let you know.”

Harri rolled his eyes and the sight of it made Gene break into laughter.

In a louder voice he added “Hang in there, mate. We will be with you in a minute.” Then he disconnected and joined Hank and Viggo who were about to leave the flyer.

“How is he holding up?” Hank asked as they approached the hospital building. Professor Viggo leaned in to catch Gene's response.

“It's hard but he's doing fine. He's so glad that Cyril is alive at all.” Professor Viggo bit his lip but remained silent. The three rushed into the reception area and soon were directed to the waiting room where Harri was.

As soon as they opened the door Harri rushed towards them embracing Gene and Hank. Professor Viggo blushed and moved to the window at the far back of the room. Harri just nodded a greeting to him but then choose to ignore the Professor entirely.

To distract Harri, Gene and Hank began to recount the capture of Haim van Wedd. Also that Olly and Donnie had taken him to prison on Terra until he stood trial and a verdict was passed. Hank expressed his belief that the court on Terra might condemn Haim to termination, especially as his actions had helped in the destruction of so many holograms. Harri had listened quietly but now shook his head. “I hope that they do not just sentence him to be terminated.” He said and his jawline showed an unfamiliar sternness Hank and Gene had never noticed before. “Peter told me of that prison galaxy ‘Hemera’ in the U6. I wish he would be sentenced to life imprisonment there.”

Hank and Gene exchanged glances. That galaxy was under the threat of being slowly devoured by a black hole, the Universe in the last stage of its existence. Hank mentioned this believing Harri might be unaware of the circumstance but Harri just nodded and replied. “I know.”

Wishing Haim a very slow death suddenly seemed very harsh to Hank and Gene. But thinking of all the hurt and pain Haim had caused to so many other holograms, they understood Harri's reaction.

Just then Peer and Ash burst into the room out of breath and with flushed faces. Instead of telecommunicating with Doctor Inoh and Professor Dharma at the Breeder they had taken Gene's flyer and visited the facility on Gamma directly. The four adult holograms in the waiting room of the hospital on Willman 88 Alpha looked at the two youngsters with stern expressions.

The ever so sensitive Peer noticed and blushing stared down at his feet. Ash however, ignorant of the looks, dashed forward and hugged Hank fiercely. “They have started.” He shouted his excitement. “They have started cloning Peter.”

The four adult holograms sighed almost in synchrony and then six heads turned towards the door as it was opened. In stepped Doctor Tyrence looking very tired but satisfied. Harri was the first to rush forward. The doctor smiled at him nodded and said “ He's doing fine. He's on the charger now and we are still keeping an eye on his energy intake. But he'll pull through. Strange model this one. Gave me a bit of a headache at first but all is well now.” The friends all expressed their relief even Professor Viggo.

“Who of you is Harri?” The doctor then asked, “ and who is Gene and Hank?' The three named raised their hands. The doctor asked them to follow him as the patient had asked to see them.

The three friends were led into a small room containing an alcove connected to a large amount of technical equipment linked to Cyril. First of all the alcove was attached to a large energy source. There also was the energy intake regulator and the level measuring device.

Cyril looked vulnerable and pale hooked up to those machines with wires sticking out of his body. Harri had to force himself not to fling himself on the prone Cyril and swallowed the tears which were building up. Gene patted his shoulder. Just think of that he will pull through.” He whispered in Harri's ear. Harri tried to smile back; the remark however hit home and comforted him. Yes, Cyril would make it. That was the only important thing now.

The doctor soon made it clear that Cyril had to remain in the hospital for the next couple of days just to make sure he was absorbing enough energy. Seeing how this news troubled Harri, Gene took the doctor aside and asked if is was possible for Harri to stay with his friend and lover.

The doctor was about to refuse at first, claiming that he had no spare alcoves ready for Harri's use. But Gene told him that Harri didn't needed to connect to an alcove as he was a Sapiens-grey mutant. “Harri feeds and relaxes to regain energy the way the Greys do. The mutation he had undergone was limited to his appearance of his chassis.” Gene explained and Doctor Tyrence got very exited all of a sudden. “Are you telling me that this is Harrizane Blunk? Wow, I had no idea. That is amazing.” The doctor promised to check and see if they could accommodate Harri and Cyril in a room together.

When the doctor came back with the head nurse Cyril was moved along with his entire equipment. The three friends followed the procession to a more spacious room. A quarter of the room had been re-arranged to accommodate Harri's needs and the rest of the room had sufficient space to place and connect all apparati needed for Cyril. The efficiency with which the head nurse had found the solution, seemingly out of a hat, in such a short time amazed Gene. So Gene made a comment and the head nurse grinned and replied that when he had heard that the patient was Doctor Cyril Rainshaw he expected Harri would turn up as well sooner or later and would insist on staying. Therefore he had ordered this room to be prepared and ready whilst Cyril was still being treated by Doctor Tyrence and his team. “The doctor is new.” He explained. “He didn't know.”

Harri and Cyril stayed at the hospital for three days. Then Cyril was released. But Harri was told to keep an eye on him for the next two weeks and to bring him in as soon as he detected a change. However Cyril was changed but not in the way the doctor expected. Harri detected an underlying sadness which Cyril tried to hide from him at first. But Harri addressed the issue head on realizing that Cyril was suffering from survivors' guilt. So Harri took Cyril out on an excursion to the memorial on Algalon.

Cyril stood in front of the commemorating stele and read all the names on it. His eyes scanned down the list with his own name on top. Cyril stared at his name and then he read out loud all the names that followed. Suddenly he broke up and Harri took him in his arms cradling him and kissing his temple as Cyril wept like a child.

“It wasn't your fault, my love.” Harri whispered. “It wasn't your fault.”

  


Cyril came around just in time for the boys' special birthday. Peer and Ash were celebrating reaching adulthood as holograms which meant their education and body development were considered complete. The boys' bodies from now on would remain in their present forms and progress no further.

  
Gene and Hank had made a great effort to make the day extra special for their two sons. They had contacted Joel and Lom and checked on the latest flyer models. Two flyers had been ordered and Bob Filsh had been contacted too. He would provide all the extras to pimp out the boys' flights. Each flyer would be equipped with the future owner's favourite gadgets.

  
Hank had not been able to wipe the grin off his face once the two flyers had been delivered and hidden in the hangar of Donnie and Olly's headquarter.

  
Gene had worked on a special extension to their own headquarter. Reprogramming layout and functionality. Each boy would have his own annex, revealed on the day of their maturation. On Harri's advice a proper party room had been added to the programming changes as well. The remodeled HQ was going to look like a flattened tripod, with the party room in the centre and the laboratories and communal rooms in a ring around it. The private quarters of Gene and Hank, Peer and Ash were located in each leg with a recreation room at each end. In Gene and Hank's wing it was their special room.

  
During the last three weeks before the celebration Ash spent most of the day's hours on Willman 88 Gamma watching over the progress of the cloning of the late Peter T. Verrute. Peter's human body had been sent back to his home universe and burnt in an emotional celebration in the presence of all of his friends. The holograms had been amazed not being used to any kind of ceremonial burials at all.

  
In the beginning the cloning process had been very slow. The scientists on Willman 88 Alpha who had secured Peter's data, had concentrated on his knowledge and character first and foremost. This had caused a lack of data for his body and now the cloning process was in trouble as the chassis could not be completed. Ash had agreed to help with finding a suitable chassis for the clone. They all feared that the chassis would ultimately look entirely different from the Peter everyone knew. At best it wouldn't be a direct copy of Peter's former body.

  
Ash had gone to see his father who had spent some time with Peter and had become his friend. This news had shocked Hank were much. So the two sat down and together constructed a 3-D avatar. They worked at length on the appearance till Hank was satisfied that the Avatar at least resembled the picture of Peter Hank had in his head. So finally Ash got the green light to go ahead and the avatar was forwarded to the team at the Breeder.

  
With the chassis produced the knowledge and character was next added. As soon as Peter's database was implanted into the chassis the new clone announced the wish not to be known as Peter T. Verrute. He claimed that Peter had been unique and should therefore remain so. Since there was no adult hologram in this case to make the decision it was left to the new clone. The team at the Breeder as well as the UGoAQ agreed.

  
So Peter's clone was allowed to choose his own name. After a long talk with Peter's friends in U7 the clone came up with the name Jasper Matte Hectore Verrute.

  
Ash and Jasper became very close, triggering jealousy in Peer. He felt lonely with his sibling now spending more time with Jasper. At first Peer had thought Ash had possibly fallen for the younger of the two doctors who had been treating Peter. Professor Lance Ake Warrome he thought too old for Ash but Professor Kaleb Rasa seemed of an age that might interest Ash. At least that had been Peer's assumptions.

  
Peer himself had reached the stage where Hank could no longer add to his education either by teaching or helping with his studies. Gene and Hank suggested that Peer should try one of the university programmes on the communication networks. At first Peer hadn't been so sure but he promised to have a look at the offered topics. He soon found that the lectures on astral-biology interested him and so he enrolled in the course.

  
On his first day he noticed that two other students studying the same subject had logged in from computer stations on Rhea. Curious he made contact and learnt that Torben Drearson and Mawd Garedsen were two young scientists in Cyril's newly formed team.. So the three got together and agreed to attend the lectures from one of the science labs on the station. It didn't take long for the three to become great friends and almost inseparable. So Peer invited the two to his maturation party.

  
At first Gene and Hank had been worried seeing their sons drifting in different directions. Eventually they found consolation in the fact that both boys seemed to enjoy their newly formed friendships. They gladly agreed when not only Peer announced that he had invited Torben and Mawd but that Ash had also asked Jasper to come.

  
The rest of the guest list were their fathers old gang, Joel and Lom, Donnie and Olly, Cyril and Harri as well as all the scientists including Professor Viggo.

  
The boys stood open mouthed when the two flyers were revealed. Momentarily this united the two factions that had formed between the youngsters and the older generation as everyone wanted a good look at the new rides.

  
Another “AAAHH” went through the room when Gene and Hank led the guests into the headquarter's new party room. There in the festively decorated room the two displayed the new layout with separate wings and entrances for the boys and the two fathers.

  
As soon as the chatter died down again Harri took it upon himself to reveal his great surprise and on the push of a button a wall slid out of the way. The extra space held a dance floor and a stage on which appeared THE most famous band. The Holographic Society Reunion started to play their latest hit. Peer and Ash both flung themselves into Harri's arms and excitedly shouted “THE HSR. You hired the HSR to play for us. Awesome.”

  
As soon as the band hit the first notes Gene and Hank and some of their friends left the party room seeking refuge from the noise in the communal living rooms. Even Harri left willingly as he was determined not to leave Cyril's side all evening. The doctor seemed to enjoy himself and to everyones astonishment stayed longer than everybody had him expected to, especially after the ordeal he had gone through. Harri urged him several times to rest and not overestimate his strength. Cyril just patted Harri's hand insisting that he was feeling entirely well but if anything changed he would tell Harri immediately.

  
The party continued long into the night, with the younger generation partying until the small hours. The maturation celebration of Peer and Ash broke records and was long spoken of afterwards. 

  
  
THE END


	12. Annex 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact sheet One about all member of the story and their societies.

**U1 – Universe 1 (Holographic Societies)**

 

**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dr. Gene Tom Rovings

Species: Homo-sapiens

Planet of Birth: Terra,

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

 

| 

Astrophysicist; had been working as a Spy during the wars and after the wars as a bounty hunter.

Headquarter: first on Hoag's Object later on Crius in the Titans galaxy.

| 

Viggo Mortensen  
  
Hank Sue Branma

Species: Pseudohomo concinnus; during his flight he changed his appearance to Speciosahomo flavus

Planet of Birth: P1994g

Constellation: LEO

Galaxy: NGC3370

| 

Bounty hunter, leader of the Camp on Crius.

Astrologer; had been General in the Leo NGC3370 army but was falsely accused of desertion and looting, took to piracy whilst being on the run.

Hide-away: Gliese 581d, shares Headquarter with Gene on Crius in the Titans galaxy.

| 

Shaun Mark Bean  
  
Peer Tom Tenge Rovings

Species: Homo-sapiens

Planet of Birth: Willman 88 Gamma,

Constellation: SELENE

Galaxy: Willman 88

 

| 

Clone of Gene Tom Rovings.

Started to do computer programming of spyware to assist his father Hank Branma in the search for the attacker on Gene.

Trainee bounty hunter.

| 

Viggo Peter Mortensen  
  
Ash Kenu Branma

Species: Pseudohomo concinnus;

Planet of Birth: Willman 88 Gamma

Constellation: SELENE

Galaxy: Willman 88

| 

Clone of Hank Sue Branma.

Trainee Astro physicist working together with Gene at the laboratory on Rhea.

| 

Shaun Mark Bean  
  
Harrizan Blunk

Species: Pseudo-homo-sapiens greyensis;

Former species: Capitogriseus pullus subspecies of Capitogriseus moros

Planet of Birth: ∂ Lyn , Constellation: Lynx

Galaxy: NGC2770

| 

Chief Bounty hunter over the unknown Wilderness. Set up HQ on the planet Athropes in the Moirae galaxy..

Bounty hunter (forced to join), Ex-Flight Sergeant in the army of the Core and ex-convict accused of being the murderer of his mother.

Headquarter: First on NGC1672 in the Dorado system, for a short time on Crius afterwards on Rhea together with Cyril.

| 

Karl Heinz Urban  
  
MEng. Dr. Cyril Rainshar

Species: Homo-sapiens

Planet of Birth: Saturn,

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Leader of the science outlet on Algalon in the Hekatonkheires galaxy.

Master of Engineering, Leader of the Technical Science Team and Astralbiologist.

Headquarter: Rhea in the Titans galaxy. Was accused of theft of an expensive scientific equipment and brought for a scan to a re socialization facility. Accuser Professor Kain McNeel was later found out as to have placed accusation on false accounts to split Cyril with his former lover Haim van Wedd.

| 

Harry Sinclair  
  
  
  


**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Olly D. Biby

Species: Homoanus denticulatus

Planet of Birth: Gyges,

Constellation: Cygones βγ

Galaxy: Hekatoncheires

| 

Bounty Hunter, former Commander of a Star-Fighter squad during the Segregarian wars. Fought on the enemies side and was defeated and forced to sign up with the bounty hunters.

Headquarter: first on Hydra NGC 3314, later on Themis in the Titans.

| 

Billy Boyd  
  
Donnie M. Choaming

Species: Homoanus denticulatus

Planet of Birth: Aigaion,

Constellation: Cygones βγ

Galaxy: Hekatoncheires

| 

Bounty Hunter, former Commander of a Star-Fighter squad during the Segregarian wars. Fought on the enemies side and was defeated and forced to sign up with the bounty hunters.

Headquarter: first on Hydra NGC 3314, later on Themis in the Titans.

| 

Dominic Moneghan  
  
Lom Bond Aloro

Species: Decorhomo acutomaxilla

Planet of Birth: α Camelo

Constellation: The Giraffe

Galaxy: Camelopardarlis

| 

Co-owner of a spacecraft repair and sales station on the planet Orphne of the Lampades galaxy.

Lives in the Wilderness since being convicted of space-craft theft and dangerous flying.

| 

Orlando Bloom  
  
Joel W. Odaih

Species: Homo-sapiens

Planet of Birth: Saturn,

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Co-owner of a spacecraft repair and sales station on the planet Orphne of the Lampades galaxy.

Lives in the Wilderness since being convicted of flying under influence of a illegal substance.

| 

Elijah Wood  
  
  
  


**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Professor Doctor Kain McNeell

Species: Speciosahomo flavus

Planet of Birth: Uranus

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Astrophysicist, former leader of Science team of the outpost on the Titans with Headquarter on Rhea.

Was discovered as thief but vanished before being prosecuted.

| 

Ian McKellen  
  
Professor Doctor Viggo Ewan Hu

Species: Speciosahomo flavus

Planet of Birth: Terra

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Astrophysicist, leader of the Science team of the outpost on the Titans with Headquarter on Rhea. Successor of Prof. McNeell.

Unhappily enamoured with Gene.

| 

Hugo Weaving  
  
MEng Haim van Wedd

Species: Pseudo-homo concinnus

Planet of Birth: Saturn

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Master of Engineering, Leader of of the Technicians of the outpost on the Titans shares Headquarter with Professor McNeell.

After the conviction of Professor McNeell was deprived of his position but returned to the science station on Rhea in a lower position.

| 

David Wenham  
  
Dr. MEng Larry Moshe Ben Kennet

Species: Homo-sapiens

Planet of Birth: Terra

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Doctor and Master of Engineering, Leader of the Tech of the outpost on the Titans. Successor of Haim van Wedd.

Secretly married to Dr. Tara Di Monto.

| 

Henry Blake Mortensen  
  
Dr. Tara Di Monto

Species: Speciosahomo flavus

Planet of Birth: Herschel23

Constellation: Sculptor

Galaxy: NGC253

| 

Astral-biologist, secretly married to Dr. MEng Larry Kennet

| 

Miranda Otto  
  
Eng. Norm Stack-Roas

Species: Decorhomo acutomaxillia

Planet of Birth: Pollux

Constellation: Gemini

Galaxy: NGC5426

| 

Technical Engineer, stationed on Rhea.

| 

Marton Csokas  
  
Dr. Lenard Brihl

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Astrophysicist, was called to Rhea to replace Gene.

| 

Bernhard Hill  
  
Dr. Rudi F. Broad

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Astronomer, was called to Rhea to replace Hank.

| 

Brad Dourif  
  
Dr. Harris Wopee West

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Astral-biologist, Leader of the team on Rhea.

| 

Paris Howe Strewe  
  
Dr. Bibo E. Winsten

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

GP, Leading the hospital on Rhea together with his twin brother

| 

Bob Weinstein  
  
Dr. Raye Hive Winsten

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

GP, Leading the hospital on Rhea together with his twin brother

| 

Harvey Weinstein  
  
---|---|---  
  
Boris Barnemore

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Psychologist, Responsible for the well-fare of the Science staff on the Titans galaxy.

| 

Barrie M. Osborne  
  
 

**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Phil Reese Croth

Species: Antipygmaes verrucafrons

Planet of Birth: Mercury

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Lawyer, partner of Croth, Bejohn & Tubeg, Office on Saturn.

| 

Christopher Lee  
  
Lon Bejohn

Species: Decorhomo acutomaxilla

Planet of Birth: Mebsuta

Constellation: Gemini

Galaxy: NGC5427

| 

Lawyer, partner of Croth, Bejohn & Tubeg, Office on Saturn.

| 

John Noble  
  
Darrell Tubeg

Species: Homo-sapiens

Planet of Birth: Terra

Constellation: Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Lawyer, junior partner of Croth, Bejohn & Tubeg, Office on Saturn.

| 

Gerald Butler  
  
Tilly Arov

Species: Pseudo-homo concinnus

Planet of Birth: Denebola

Constellation: LEO

Galaxy: NGC3370

| 

Legal Personal Assistant at Croth, Bejohn & Tubeg, Office on Saturn.

| 

Liv Taylor  
  
  
  


**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Poppy Labi-Hines

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Leader of the NPAQ (National Party of Allied Quadrants).

Was impeached and found guilty.

Currently serves long term imprisonment. MP and Minister of Universal Security in the UGoAQ.

| 

Philippa Boyens  
  
Dr. Rick Pagarer

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Financial Controller of the NPAQ. Was impeached and found guilty. Currently serves long term imprisonment.

MP and Minister of Health and Education in the UGoAQ.

| 

Craig Parker  
  
Sidney H. Javrosh

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Leader of the CPUU (Conservative Party of the United Universe). Was impeached and found guilty. Currently serves long term imprisonment.

MP, Prime Minister in the UGoAQ.

| 

John Rhys-Davies  
  
Kai Dryssen

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Financial Controller of the CPUU. Was impeached and found guilty. Currently serves long term imprisonment. MP, Finance Minister in the UGoAQ.

| 

Andy Serkis  
  
Clara F. Swensh

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Deputy Leader of the CPUU. Was impeached and found guilty. Currently serves long term imprisonment. MP, Minister of Foreign Affairs in the UGoAQ.

| 

Frances Walsh  
  
Jock Steapren

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Leader of the UUE (United Universe Environmentalists).

Called for the internal hearing and after producing the evidence before the committee asked and voted for the impeachment motion together with the leaders of the other opposition parties.

| 

Peter Jackson  
  
Bette Ch. Taclan

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Leader of the UUSP (United Universe Socialists Party).

Called for the internal hearing and after producing the evidence before the committee asked and voted for the impeachment motion together with the leaders of the other opposition parties.

| 

Cate Blanchett  
  
Nat Saines

Species:

Planet of Birth:

Constellation:

Galaxy:

| 

Leader of the UULP (United Universe Liberals Party).

Called for the internal hearing and after producing the evidence before the committee asked and voted for the impeachment motion together with the leaders of the other opposition parties.

| 

Sean Astin  
  
  
  


**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
“Doc” Glinstorsa Chimaerai

Species: Doctagryllus tegimen

Planet of Birth: Alpha Doradus (called by the inhabitants Xiphias)

Constellation: Dorado – The Dolphin

Galaxy: NGC1672

| 

Xiphias holds one of the Camps, the police station is lead by Doc.

| 

Archimantis religiosa  
  
Bob Filsh

Species: Amoebagigas deformis

Planet of Birth: Praxidike

Constellation: Jupiter Moon, Ananke Group

Galaxy: Milky Way

| 

Black market dealer with Headquarter on Praxidike.

| 

Blob fish  
  
Professor Cleo S. Dharma

| 

Runs the Breeder on Willman 88 Gamma

| 

Sarah McLeod  
  
Doctor Mal Inoh

| 

Doctor responsible for the development of the clones on Willman 88 Gamma

| 

Ian Holm  
  
 

**U2 - Universe 2  (Two Galaxies only, uninhabitable)**

**The Universe is in the building stages mainly containing quark soup. However two galaxies have formed so far but are still in the creation phase and of vulcanic nature.**

 

**U6 - Universe 6 (One Galaxy only, used as Prison)**

**The Universe is in the declining stages, all other stellar bodies have been sucked up by the black hole at the centre of the Mega-Universe. No characters were given yet.  
**

**U7 – Universe 7 (Non-Holographic Societies)**

**Character Name (Anagram)**

| 

**Role / Occupation**

| 

**Real Name**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Peter T. Verrute

Species: U7 – Homosapiens

Planet of Birth: U7 – Earth

Constellation: U7 - Orion-Cygnus Arm

Galaxy: U7 - Milky Way

| 

Freighter captain who rescues Hank in the U6.

Lives in U7 which is a parallel-universe to U1.

| 

Rupert Everett  
  
 


	13. Annex 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact sheet Two - on all the galaxies and constellations in the different universes mentioned.

> > _ **Galaxies (Source: WIKIPEDIA)** _
>> 
>> The author has used existing and possibly existing galaxies. Please find here the names and functions:
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **The CORE and within the “Known” Wilderness:**

> > > > > ** THE CORE **

> > Milky Way – Planets incl. Earth/Terra seat of the UGoAQ. Planet of birth to some of the characters.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Willman Galaxy group – smallest Galaxies known within U1 earliest discovered is called Willman1
>> 
>> latest discovered within the story is Willman88. Gene and Hank met on Willman62. The Willman group is used as hospital and recreation centre for the Holograms. Some of the later discovered Willman galaxies are within the “Known” Wilderness but situated close to the Core.

> > > ** The Known Wilderness **

> > NGC 253 – Constellation SCULPTOR. Home galaxy of Dr. Tara Di Monto, who lived on planet
>> 
>> Herschel 23
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> NGC 1672 – Constellation DORADO [The Dolphin]. Planet Xiphias is the home of “Doc” and
>> 
>> houses the one of the CAMPS, police station.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> NGC 2770 – Constellation LYNX [The Big Cat]. Home galaxy of Harrizane Blunk, who was born
>> 
>> on ∂-Lyn.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> NGC 3370 – Constellation LEO [The Lion]. Home galaxy of Hank Branma and Tilly Avos.
>> 
>> Tilly was born on Denebola and Hank on P1994g.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> NGC 5426 - Constellation GEMINI [The Twins]. Home of Norm Stack-Roas, technician in the
>> 
>> Science team on Rhea.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Hoag's Object – Was the galaxy that housed Gene's headquarter until the escape to the
>> 
>> “Unknown” part of the Wilderness
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Camelopardalis – Constellation CAMELOPARDALIS [The Giraffe]. On α-Camelo Lom Bond
>> 
>> Aloro was born and convicted
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Hekatoncheires - Constellation CYGONES βγ [The Swans]. Home of Donnie and Olly.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  

> > > _ **THE CORE (in our terms called “Local Group”)** _

> >   
>    
> 
>> 
>> **Galactic bodies (tables below are copied from Wikipedia - Galaxies)**
>> 
>> [**Spiral galaxies**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiral_galaxy)  
>>   
>> ---  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ Andromeda Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_Galaxy) (M31, NGC 224)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> SA(s)b
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Andromeda](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Largest member of the group, recently (2006) discovered to also be a barred spiral. May be less massive than the Milky Way.  
>>   
>> [Milky Way](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milky_Way)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> SBbc
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> n/a
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Second largest, though possibly most massive galaxy in the group.[4]  
>>   
>> [Triangulum Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triangulum_Galaxy) (M33, NGC 598)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> SAc
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Triangulum](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triangulum)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Third largest, only ordinary spiral galaxy and possible satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy.  
>>   
>> [**Elliptical galaxies**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elliptical_galaxy)  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ M110](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elliptical_Galaxy_M110) (NGC 205)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> E6p
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [M32](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elliptical_Galaxy_M32) (NGC 221)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> E2
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [**Irregular galaxies**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irregular_galaxy)  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ Wolf-Lundmark-Melotte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolf-Lundmark-Melotte)(WLM, DDO 221)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Ir+
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Cetus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cetus)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [IC 10](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IC_10)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> KBm or Ir+
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Cassiopeia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassiopeia_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Small Magellanic Cloud](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Small_Magellanic_Cloud)(SMC, NGC 292)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> SB(s)m pec
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Tucana](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tucana)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Canis Major Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canis_Major_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Canis Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canis_Major)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Pisces Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pisces_Dwarf) (LGS3)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Pisces](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pisces_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Triangulum Galaxy?  
>>   
>> [IC 1613](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IC_1613) (UGC 668)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> IAB(s)m V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Cetus
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Phoenix Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Phoenix](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Large Magellanic Cloud](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Large_Magellanic_Cloud)(LMC)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr/SB(s)m
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Dorado](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorado)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Fourth largest member of the group, satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Leo A](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leo_A) (Leo III)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> IBm V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Leo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leo_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Sextans B](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sextans_B) (UGC 5373)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Ir+IV-V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Sextans](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sextans)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [NGC 3109](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_3109)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Ir+IV-V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Hydra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Sextans A](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sextans_A) (UGCA 205)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Ir+V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Sextans
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [**Dwarf elliptical galaxies**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwarf_elliptical_galaxy)  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ NGC 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_147) (DDO 3)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE5 pec
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Cassiopeia
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [SagDIG](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sagittarius_Dwarf_Irregular_Galaxy) (Sagittarius Dwarf Irregular Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> IB(s)m V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Sagittarius](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sagittarius_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Most remote from [barycenter](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barycentric_coordinates_\(astronomy\))[barycenter](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barycentric_coordinates_\(astronomy\)) member thought to be in the Local Group.[5]  
>>   
>> [NGC 6822](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_6822) (Barnard's Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> IB(s)m IV-V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Sagittarius
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Pegasus Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pegasus_Dwarf_Irregular_Galaxy) (Pegasus Dwarf Irregular, DDO 216)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Pegasus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pegasus_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [**Dwarf spheroidal galaxies**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwarf_spheroidal_galaxy)  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ Boötes Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bo%C3%B6tes_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Boötes](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bo%C3%B6tes)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Cetus Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cetus_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph/E4
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Cetus
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Canes Venatici I Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canes_Venatici_I_\(dwarf_galaxy\)) and [Canes Venatici II Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canes_Venatici_II_\(dwarf_galaxy\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Canes Venatici](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canes_Venatici)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Andromeda III](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_III)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE2
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [NGC 185](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_185)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3 pec
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Cassiopeia
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [Andromeda I](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_I)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3 pec
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [Sculptor Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor_Dwarf_Galaxy) (E351-G30)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Sculptor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Andromeda V](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_V)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [Andromeda II](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_II)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE0
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [Fornax Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fornax_Dwarf) (E356-G04)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph/E2
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Fornax](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fornax)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Carina Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carina_Dwarf) (E206-G220)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Carina](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carina_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Antlia Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antlia_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Antlia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antlia)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Leo I](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leo_I_\(dwarf_galaxy\)) (DDO 74)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Leo
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Sextans Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sextans_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Sextans
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Leo II](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leo_II_\(dwarf_galaxy\)) (Leo B)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE0 pec
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Leo
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Ursa Minor Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Minor_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE4
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Ursa Minor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Minor)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Draco Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_Dwarf) (DDO 208)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE0 pec
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Draco](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [SagDEG](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sagittarius_Dwarf_Elliptical_Galaxy) (Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph/E7
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Sagittarius
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Tucana Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tucana_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dE5
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Tucana
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Cassiopeia Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassiopeia_Dwarf)(Andromeda VII)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Cassiopeia
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [Pegasus Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pegasus_Dwarf_Spheroidal_Galaxy) (Andromeda VI)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Pegasus
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of the Andromeda Galaxy  
>>   
>> [Ursa Major I Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_I_Dwarf) and [Ursa Major II Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_II_Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Ursa Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> satellite of Milky Way  
>>   
>> **Identification Unclear**  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ Virgo Stellar Stream](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_Stellar_Stream)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dSph (remnant)?
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Virgo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> In the process of merging with the Milky Way  
>>   
>> [Willman 1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willman_1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> dwarf Spherical galaxy
>> 
>> or Globular cluster?
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Ursa Major
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 147,000 light-years away  
>>   
>> [Andromeda IV](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_IV)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr?
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> probably not a galaxy  
>>   
>> [UGCA 86](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UGCA_86) (0355+66)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr, dE or S0
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Camelopardalis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camelopardalis)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [UGCA 92](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=UGCA_92&action=edit&redlink=1) (EGB0427+63)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr or S0
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Camelopardalis
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> **Probable non-members**  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ GR 8](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GR_8) (DDO 155)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Im V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Virgo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [IC 5152](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IC_5152)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> IAB(s)m IV
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Indus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indus_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [NGC 55](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_55)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> SB(s)m
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Sculptor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Aquarius Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquarius_Dwarf) (DDO 210)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Im V
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Aquarius](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquarius_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [NGC 404](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_404)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> E0 or SA(s)0-
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Andromeda
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [NGC 1569](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_1569)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irp+ III-IV
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Camelopardalis
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [NGC 1560](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_1560&action=edit&redlink=1) (IC 2062)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Sd
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Camelopardalis
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Camelopardalis A](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camelopardalis_A&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Camelopardalis
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Argo Dwarf](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Argo_Dwarf&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Carina
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [ESO 347-8](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ESO_347-8&action=edit&redlink=1) (2318–42)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Grus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grus_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [UKS 2323-326](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=UKS_2323-326&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irr
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Sculptor
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [UGC 9128](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=UGC_9128&action=edit&redlink=1) (DDO 187)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Irp+
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Boötes
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Sextans C](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sextans_C&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> **objects in local group no longer recognised as galaxies**  
>>   
>> **name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **type**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **notes**  
>>   
>> [ Palomar 12](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palomar_12) (Capricornus Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Capricornus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capricornus_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> a [globular cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Globular_cluster)[globular cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Globular_cluster) formerly classified as a dwarf spheroidal galaxy  
>>   
>> [Palomar 4](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palomar_4) (originally designated Ursa Major Dwarf)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Ursa Major
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> a globular cluster formerly classified as a dwarf spheroidal galaxy  
>>   
>> [[edit](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Local_Group&action=edit&section=5)[edit](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Local_Group&action=edit&section=5) ]
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  

> > > _ **The ‘Known’ Wilderness** _

> >  
>> 
>> List of named galaxies
>> 
>> This is a list of galaxies that are well known by something other than an entry in a catalog or list, or a set of coordinates, or a systematic designation.
>> 
>> **Galaxy**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Origin of name**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Notes**  
>>   
>> ---|---|---|---  
>>   
>> [ Hoag's Object](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoag's_Object)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Serpens Caput](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serpens_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is named after [Art Hoag](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Art_Hoag)[Art Hoag](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Art_Hoag) , who discovered this [ring galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ring_galaxy)[ring galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ring_galaxy) .
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> It is of the subtype [Hoag-type galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hoag-type_galaxy&action=edit&redlink=1)[Hoag-type galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hoag-type_galaxy&action=edit&redlink=1)  , and may in fact be a [polar-ring galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polar-ring_galaxy)[polar-ring galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polar-ring_galaxy)with the ring in the plane of rotation of the central object.  
>>   
>> [Mayall's Object](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayall's_Object)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Ursa Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is named after [Nicholas U. Mayall](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_U._Mayall)[Nicholas U. Mayall](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_U._Mayall), of the [Lick Observatory](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lick_Observatory)[Lick Observatory](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lick_Observatory) , who discovered it.[6][7][8]
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Also called [VV 32](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=VV_32&action=edit&redlink=1)[VV 32](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=VV_32&action=edit&redlink=1) and [Arp 148](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arp_148)[Arp 148](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arp_148) , this is a very peculiar looking object, and is likely to be not one galaxy, but two galaxies undergoing a collision. Event in images is a spindle shape and a ring shape.  
>>   
>> [Pinwheel Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinwheel_Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Ursa Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Similar in appearance to a [pinwheel (toy)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinwheel_\(toy\))[pinwheel (toy)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinwheel_\(toy\)).
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Sombrero Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sombrero_Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Virgo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Similar in appearance to a [sombrero](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sombrero)[sombrero](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sombrero) .
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Sunflower Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunflower_Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Canes Venatici](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canes_Venatici_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>    
>>   
>> [Tadpole Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadpole_Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Draco](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> The name comes from the resemblance of the galaxy to a [tadpole](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadpole)[tadpole](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadpole) .
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This shape resulted from tidal interaction that drew out a long tidal tail.  
>>   
>> [Whirlpool Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whirlpool_Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Canes Venatici](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canes_Venatici_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> From the [whirlpool](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whirlpool)[whirlpool](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whirlpool) appearance this gravitationally disturbed galaxy exhibits.  
>>   
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **Galaxy**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Constellation**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Notes**  
>>   
>> ---|---|---  
>>   
>> [ M82](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_82)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Ursa Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Also called the  _Cigar Galaxy_. This is the prototype [ starburst galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starburst_galaxy)[starburst galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starburst_galaxy) .  
>>   
>> [M87](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_87)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Virgo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the central galaxy of the [Virgo Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_Cluster)[Virgo Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgo_Cluster) , the central cluster of the [Local Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Local_Supercluster)[Local Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Local_Supercluster) [1]  
>>   
>> [M102](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_102)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Draco](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_\(constellation\)) ([Ursa Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_\(constellation\))[Ursa Major](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursa_Major_\(constellation\)) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This galaxy cannot be definitively identified, with the most likely candidate being [NGC 5866](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_5866)[NGC 5866](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_5866) , and a good chance of it being a misidentification of [M101](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_101)[M101](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_101) . Other candidates have also been suggested.  
>>   
>> [NGC 2770](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_2770)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Lynx](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lynx_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> NGC 2770 is referred to as the  **Supernova Factory**  due to three recent supernovae occurring within it.  
>>   
>> [NGC 3314](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_3314)
>> 
>> [NGC 3314a](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_3314a&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> [NGC 3314b](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_3314b&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Hydra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a pair of spiral galaxies, one superimposed on another, at two separate and distinct ranges, and unrelated to each other. It is a rare chance visual alignment.  
>>   
>> [ESO 137-001](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ESO_137-001)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Triangulum Australe](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triangulum_Australe_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Lying in the galaxy cluster [Abell 3627](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_3627)[Abell 3627](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_3627) , this galaxy is being stripped of its gas by the pressure of the[intracluster medium](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intracluster_medium)[intracluster medium](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intracluster_medium) (ICM), due to its high speed traversal through the cluster, and is leaving a high density tail with large amounts of star formation. The tail features the largest amount of star formation outside of a galaxy seen so far. The galaxy has the appearance of a comet, with the head being the galaxy, and a tail of gas and stars.[2][3][4][5]  
>>   
>> [Comet Galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comet_Galaxy)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [Sculptor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor_\(constellation\))
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Lying in galaxy cluster [Abell 2667](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_2667)[Abell 2667](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_2667) , this spiral galaxy is being tidally stripped of stars and gas through its high speed traversal through the cluster, having the appearance of a comet.  
>>   
>>  
>> 
>> **Most Remote Galaxy Record-holders**
>> 
>> **Galaxy**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Date**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Distance**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Notes**  
>>   
>> ---|---|---|---  
>>   
>> [ UDFj-39546284](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UDFj-39546284)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2011 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=10.3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[31]  
>>   
>> [UDFy-38135539](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UDFy-38135539)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2010 − 2011
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=8.55
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. It exceeded the distance of IOK-1 and [GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[45]  
>>   
>> [IOK-1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOK-1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2006 − 2010
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.96
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. In 2009, gamma ray burst [GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423) was discovered at z=8.2, taking the title of most distant object. The next galaxy to hold the title also succeeded GRB 090423, that being UDFy-38135539.[45][47][48]  
>>   
>> [SDF J132522.3+273520](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDF_J132522.3%2B273520&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2005 − 2006
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.597
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[48][49]  
>>   
>> [SDF J132418.3+271455](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDF_J132418.3%2B271455&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2003 − 2005
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.578
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[49][50][51][52]  
>>   
>> [HCM-6A](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HCM-6A)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2002 − 2003
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.56
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. The galaxy is lensed by galaxy cluster [Abell 370](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_370)[Abell 370](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_370) . This was the first galaxy, as opposed to quasar, found to exceed redshift 6. It exceeded the redshift of quasar [SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1) of z=6.28[50][51][53][54][55][56]  
>>   
>> [SSA22－](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SSA22-HCM1&action=edit&redlink=1)[HCM1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SSA22-HCM1&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1999 − 2002
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.74
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. In 2000, the quasar [SDSSp J104433.04-012502.2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J104433.04-012502.2&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J104433.04-012502.2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J104433.04-012502.2&action=edit&redlink=1) was discovered at z=5.82, becoming the most remote object in the universe known. This was followed by another quasar, [SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1) in 2001, the first object exceeding redshift 6, at z=6.28[57][58]  
>>   
>> [HDF 4-473.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=HDF_4-473.0&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1998 − 1999
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.60
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at the time of discovery.[58]  
>>   
>> [RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RD1) ([0140+326 RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0140%2B326_RD1)[0140+326 RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0140%2B326_RD1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1998
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.34
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. This was the first object found beyond redshift 5.[58][59][60][61][62]  
>>   
>> [CL 1358+62 G1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CL_1358%2B62_G1&action=edit&redlink=1) & [CL 1358+62 G2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CL_1358%2B62_G2&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1997 − 1998
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=4.92
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> These were the remotest objects known at the time of discovery. The pair of galaxies were found lensed by galaxy cluster [CL1358+62](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CL1358%2B62)[CL1358+62](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CL1358%2B62)(z=0.33). This was the first time since 1964 that something other than a [quasar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar)[quasar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar) held the record for being the most distant object in the universe. It exceeded the mark set by quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.897[58][60][61][63][64][65]  
>>   
>> From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars.[65] That list is available at [list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars)[list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars) .  
>>   
>> [8C 1435+63](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=8C_1435%2B63&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1994 − 1997
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=4.25
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of its discovery, quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.73, discovered in 1991 was the most remote object known. This was the last radio galaxy to hold the title of most distant galaxy. This was the first galaxy, as opposed to quasar, that was found beyond redshift 4.[58][66][67][68]  
>>   
>> [4C 41.17](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4C_41.17&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1990 − 1994
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=3.792
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of its discovery, quasar [PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1) , discovered in 1989, was the most remote object known, at z=4.73 In 1991, quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) , became the most remote object known, at z=4.897[58][67][68][69][70]  
>>   
>> [1 Jy 0902+343](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1_Jy_0902%2B343&action=edit&redlink=1) ([GB6 B0902+3419](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GB6_B0902%2B3419&action=edit&redlink=1)[GB6 B0902+3419](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GB6_B0902%2B3419&action=edit&redlink=1) , [B2 0902+34](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=B2_0902%2B34&action=edit&redlink=1)[B2 0902+34](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=B2_0902%2B34&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1988 − 1990
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=3.395
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of discovery, quasar [Q0051-279](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q0051-279&action=edit&redlink=1)[Q0051-279](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q0051-279&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.43, discovered in 1987, was the most remote object known. In 1989, quasar [PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1) was discovered at z=4.73, making it the most remote object known. This was the first galaxy discovered above redshift 3. It was also the first galaxy found above redshift 2.[58][70][71][72][73]  
>>   
>> [3C 256](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_256&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1984 − 1988
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.819
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[58][74]  
>>   
>> [3C 241](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_241&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1984
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.617
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[75][76]  
>>   
>> [3C 324](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_324&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1983 − 1984
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.206
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[58][75][77]  
>>   
>> [3C 65](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_65&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1982 − 1983
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.176
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974. In 1982, quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) at z=3.78 became the most remote object.  
>>   
>> [3C 368](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_368&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1982
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.132
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> [3C 252](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_252&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1981 − 1982
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.105
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.  
>>   
>> [3C 6.1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_6.1&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1979 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.840
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58][78]  
>>   
>> [3C 318](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_318&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1976 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 0.752
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> [3C 411](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_411&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1975 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 0.469
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars.[65] That list is available at [list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars)[list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars) .  
>>   
>> [3C 295](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_295)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1960 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.461
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. This was the remotest object known at time of discovery of its redshift. This was the last non-quasar to hold the title of most distant object known until 1997. In 1964, quasar [3C 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_147)[3C 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_147) became the most distant object in the universe known.[58][65][79][80][81]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 25177](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_25177&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+01-23-008](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B01-23-008&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+01-23-008](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B01-23-008&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1951 − 1960
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.2
>> 
>> (V=61000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This galaxy lies in the [Hydra Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_Supercluster)[Hydra Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_Supercluster) . It is located at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 08h 55m 4s+03° 21′ and is the BCG of the fainter Hydra Cluster [Cl 0855+0321](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cl_0855%2B0321&action=edit&redlink=1)[Cl 0855+0321](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cl_0855%2B0321&action=edit&redlink=1)([ACO 732](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_732&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 732](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_732&action=edit&redlink=1) ).[58][81][82][83][84][85][86][87]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 51975](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_51975&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+05-34-069](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B05-34-069&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+05-34-069](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B05-34-069&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1936 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.13
>> 
>> (V=39000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> The [brightest cluster galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brightest_cluster_galaxy)[brightest cluster galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brightest_cluster_galaxy) of the [Bootes cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bootes_cluster&action=edit&redlink=1)[Bootes cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bootes_cluster&action=edit&redlink=1) ([ACO 1930](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_1930&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 1930](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_1930&action=edit&redlink=1) ), an elliptical galaxy at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 14h 30m 6s+31° 46′ [apparent magnitude](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_magnitude)[apparent magnitude](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_magnitude)17.8, was found by [Milton L. Humason](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_L._Humason)[Milton L. Humason](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_L._Humason) in 1936 to have a 40,000 km/s recessional redshift velocity.[85][88][89]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 20221](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_20221&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+06-16-021](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B06-16-021&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+06-16-021](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B06-16-021&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1932 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.075
>> 
>> (V=23000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the BCG of the [Gemini Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemini_Cluster&action=edit&redlink=1)[Gemini Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemini_Cluster&action=edit&redlink=1) ([ACO 568](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_568&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 568](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_568&action=edit&redlink=1) ) and was located at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 07h 05m 0s+35° 04′[88][90]  
>>   
>> BCG of WMH Christie's Leo Cluster
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1931 − 1932
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=
>> 
>> (V=19700 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [90][91][92][93]  
>>   
>> BCG of Baede's Ursa Major Cluster
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1930 − 1931
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=
>> 
>> (V=11700 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [93][94]  
>>   
>> [NGC 4860](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_4860&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1929 − 1930
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.026
>> 
>> (V=7800 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [95][96]  
>>   
>> [NGC 7619](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_7619&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1929
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.012
>> 
>> (V=3779 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Using redshift measurements, NGC 7619 was the highest at the time of measurement. At the time of announcement, it was not yet accepted as a general guide to distance, however, later in the year, Edwin Hubble described redshift in relation to distance, leading to a seachange, and having this being accepted as an inferred distance.[95][97][98]  
>>   
>> [NGC 584](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_584) (Dreyer nebula 584)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1921 − 1929
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.006
>> 
>> (V=1800 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> At the time, nebula had yet to be accepted as independent galaxies. However, in 1923, galaxies were generally recognized as external to the Milky Way.[85][95][97][99][100][101][102]  
>>   
>> [M104](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sombrero_Galaxy) ([NGC 4594](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_4594)[NGC 4594](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_4594)  )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1913 − 1921
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.004
>> 
>> (V=1180 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the second galaxy whose redshift was determined; the first being Andromeda - which is approaching us and thus cannot have its redshift used to infer distance. Both were measured by [Vesto Melvin Slipher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesto_Melvin_Slipher)[Vesto Melvin Slipher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesto_Melvin_Slipher) . At this time, nebula had yet to be accepted as independent galaxies. NGC 4594 was originally measured as 1000 km/s, then refined to 1100, and then to 1180 in 1916.[95][99][102]  
>>   
>> [M81](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_81)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> antiquity - 20th century
>> 
>> antiquity - 1913 (based on redshift)
>> 
>> antiquity - 1930 (based on Cepheids)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 11.8 Mly (z=-0.10)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the lower bound, as it is remotest galaxy observable with the naked-eye. It is 12 million light-years away. Redshift cannot be used to infer distance, because it's moving toward us faster than cosmological expansion.  
>>   
>> [Messier 101](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_101)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1930 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Using the pre-1950s Cepheid measurements, M101 was one of the most distant so measured.  
>>   
>>  
>> 
>> **Most Remote Galaxy Record-holders**
>> 
>> **Galaxy**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Date**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Distance**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Notes**  
>>   
>> ---|---|---|---  
>>   
>> [ UDFj-39546284](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UDFj-39546284)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2011 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=10.3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[31]  
>>   
>> [UDFy-38135539](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UDFy-38135539)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2010 − 2011
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=8.55
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. It exceeded the distance of IOK-1 and [GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[45]  
>>   
>> [IOK-1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOK-1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2006 − 2010
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.96
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. In 2009, gamma ray burst [GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423) was discovered at z=8.2, taking the title of most distant object. The next galaxy to hold the title also succeeded GRB 090423, that being UDFy-38135539.[45][47][48]  
>>   
>> [SDF J132522.3+273520](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDF_J132522.3%2B273520&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2005 − 2006
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.597
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[48][49]  
>>   
>> [SDF J132418.3+271455](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDF_J132418.3%2B271455&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2003 − 2005
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.578
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[49][50][51][52]  
>>   
>> [HCM-6A](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HCM-6A)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2002 − 2003
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.56
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. The galaxy is lensed by galaxy cluster [Abell 370](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_370)[Abell 370](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_370) . This was the first galaxy, as opposed to quasar, found to exceed redshift 6. It exceeded the redshift of quasar [SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1) of z=6.28[50][51][53][54][55][56]  
>>   
>> [SSA22－](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SSA22-HCM1&action=edit&redlink=1)[HCM1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SSA22-HCM1&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1999 − 2002
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.74
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. In 2000, the quasar [SDSSp J104433.04-012502.2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J104433.04-012502.2&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J104433.04-012502.2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J104433.04-012502.2&action=edit&redlink=1) was discovered at z=5.82, becoming the most remote object in the universe known. This was followed by another quasar, [SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1) in 2001, the first object exceeding redshift 6, at z=6.28[57][58]  
>>   
>> [HDF 4-473.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=HDF_4-473.0&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1998 − 1999
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.60
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at the time of discovery.[58]  
>>   
>> [RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RD1) ([0140+326 RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0140%2B326_RD1)[0140+326 RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0140%2B326_RD1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1998
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.34
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. This was the first object found beyond redshift 5.[58][59][60][61][62]  
>>   
>> [CL 1358+62 G1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CL_1358%2B62_G1&action=edit&redlink=1) & [CL 1358+62 G2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CL_1358%2B62_G2&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1997 − 1998
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=4.92
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> These were the remotest objects known at the time of discovery. The pair of galaxies were found lensed by galaxy cluster [CL1358+62](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CL1358%2B62)[CL1358+62](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CL1358%2B62)(z=0.33). This was the first time since 1964 that something other than a [quasar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar)[quasar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar) held the record for being the most distant object in the universe. It exceeded the mark set by quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.897[58][60][61][63][64][65]  
>>   
>> From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars.[65] That list is available at [list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars)[list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars) .  
>>   
>> [8C 1435+63](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=8C_1435%2B63&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1994 − 1997
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=4.25
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of its discovery, quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.73, discovered in 1991 was the most remote object known. This was the last radio galaxy to hold the title of most distant galaxy. This was the first galaxy, as opposed to quasar, that was found beyond redshift 4.[58][66][67][68]  
>>   
>> [4C 41.17](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4C_41.17&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1990 − 1994
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=3.792
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of its discovery, quasar [PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1) , discovered in 1989, was the most remote object known, at z=4.73 In 1991, quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) , became the most remote object known, at z=4.897[58][67][68][69][70]  
>>   
>> [1 Jy 0902+343](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1_Jy_0902%2B343&action=edit&redlink=1) ([GB6 B0902+3419](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GB6_B0902%2B3419&action=edit&redlink=1)[GB6 B0902+3419](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GB6_B0902%2B3419&action=edit&redlink=1) , [B2 0902+34](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=B2_0902%2B34&action=edit&redlink=1)[B2 0902+34](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=B2_0902%2B34&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1988 − 1990
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=3.395
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of discovery, quasar [Q0051-279](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q0051-279&action=edit&redlink=1)[Q0051-279](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q0051-279&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.43, discovered in 1987, was the most remote object known. In 1989, quasar [PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1) was discovered at z=4.73, making it the most remote object known. This was the first galaxy discovered above redshift 3. It was also the first galaxy found above redshift 2.[58][70][71][72][73]  
>>   
>> [3C 256](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_256&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1984 − 1988
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.819
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[58][74]  
>>   
>> [3C 241](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_241&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1984
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.617
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[75][76]  
>>   
>> [3C 324](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_324&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1983 − 1984
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.206
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[58][75][77]  
>>   
>> [3C 65](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_65&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1982 − 1983
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.176
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974. In 1982, quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) at z=3.78 became the most remote object.  
>>   
>> [3C 368](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_368&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1982
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.132
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> [3C 252](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_252&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1981 − 1982
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.105
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.  
>>   
>> [3C 6.1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_6.1&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1979 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.840
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58][78]  
>>   
>> [3C 318](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_318&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1976 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 0.752
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> [3C 411](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_411&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1975 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 0.469
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars.[65] That list is available at [list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars)[list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars) .  
>>   
>> [3C 295](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_295)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1960 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.461
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. This was the remotest object known at time of discovery of its redshift. This was the last non-quasar to hold the title of most distant object known until 1997. In 1964, quasar [3C 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_147)[3C 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_147) became the most distant object in the universe known.[58][65][79][80][81]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 25177](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_25177&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+01-23-008](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B01-23-008&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+01-23-008](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B01-23-008&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1951 − 1960
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.2
>> 
>> (V=61000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This galaxy lies in the [Hydra Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_Supercluster)[Hydra Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_Supercluster) . It is located at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 08h 55m 4s+03° 21′ and is the BCG of the fainter Hydra Cluster [Cl 0855+0321](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cl_0855%2B0321&action=edit&redlink=1)[Cl 0855+0321](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cl_0855%2B0321&action=edit&redlink=1)([ACO 732](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_732&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 732](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_732&action=edit&redlink=1) ).[58][81][82][83][84][85][86][87]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 51975](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_51975&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+05-34-069](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B05-34-069&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+05-34-069](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B05-34-069&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1936 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.13
>> 
>> (V=39000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> The [brightest cluster galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brightest_cluster_galaxy)[brightest cluster galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brightest_cluster_galaxy) of the [Bootes cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bootes_cluster&action=edit&redlink=1)[Bootes cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bootes_cluster&action=edit&redlink=1) ([ACO 1930](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_1930&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 1930](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_1930&action=edit&redlink=1) ), an elliptical galaxy at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 14h 30m 6s+31° 46′ [apparent magnitude](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_magnitude)[apparent magnitude](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_magnitude)17.8, was found by [Milton L. Humason](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_L._Humason)[Milton L. Humason](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_L._Humason) in 1936 to have a 40,000 km/s recessional redshift velocity.[85][88][89]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 20221](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_20221&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+06-16-021](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B06-16-021&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+06-16-021](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B06-16-021&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1932 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.075
>> 
>> (V=23000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the BCG of the [Gemini Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemini_Cluster&action=edit&redlink=1)[Gemini Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemini_Cluster&action=edit&redlink=1) ([ACO 568](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_568&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 568](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_568&action=edit&redlink=1) ) and was located at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 07h 05m 0s+35° 04′[88][90]  
>>   
>> BCG of WMH Christie's Leo Cluster
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1931 − 1932
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=
>> 
>> (V=19700 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [90][91][92][93]  
>>   
>> BCG of Baede's Ursa Major Cluster
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1930 − 1931
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=
>> 
>> (V=11700 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [93][94]  
>>   
>> [NGC 4860](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_4860&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1929 − 1930
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.026
>> 
>> (V=7800 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [95][96]  
>>   
>> [NGC 7619](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_7619&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1929
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.012
>> 
>> (V=3779 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Using redshift measurements, NGC 7619 was the highest at the time of measurement. At the time of announcement, it was not yet accepted as a general guide to distance, however, later in the year, Edwin Hubble described redshift in relation to distance, leading to a seachange, and having this being accepted as an inferred distance.[95][97][98]  
>>   
>> [NGC 584](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_584) (Dreyer nebula 584)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1921 − 1929
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.006
>> 
>> (V=1800 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> At the time, nebula had yet to be accepted as independent galaxies. However, in 1923, galaxies were generally recognized as external to the Milky Way.[85][95][97][99][100][101][102]  
>>   
>> [M104](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sombrero_Galaxy) ([NGC 4594](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_4594)[NGC 4594](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_4594)  )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1913 − 1921
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.004
>> 
>> (V=1180 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the second galaxy whose redshift was determined; the first being Andromeda - which is approaching us and thus cannot have its redshift used to infer distance. Both were measured by [Vesto Melvin Slipher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesto_Melvin_Slipher)[Vesto Melvin Slipher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesto_Melvin_Slipher) . At this time, nebula had yet to be accepted as independent galaxies. NGC 4594 was originally measured as 1000 km/s, then refined to 1100, and then to 1180 in 1916.[95][99][102]  
>>   
>> [M81](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_81)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> antiquity - 20th century
>> 
>> antiquity - 1913 (based on redshift)
>> 
>> antiquity - 1930 (based on Cepheids)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 11.8 Mly (z=-0.10)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the lower bound, as it is remotest galaxy observable with the naked-eye. It is 12 million light-years away. Redshift cannot be used to infer distance, because it's moving toward us faster than cosmological expansion.  
>>   
>> [Messier 101](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_101)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1930 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Using the pre-1950s Cepheid measurements, M101 was one of the most distant so measured.  
>>   
>> **Most Remote Galaxy Record-holders**
>> 
>> **Galaxy**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Date**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Distance**
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> **Notes**  
>>   
>> ---|---|---|---  
>>   
>> [ UDFj-39546284](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UDFj-39546284)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2011 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=10.3
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[31]  
>>   
>> [UDFy-38135539](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UDFy-38135539)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2010 − 2011
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=8.55
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. It exceeded the distance of IOK-1 and [GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[45]  
>>   
>> [IOK-1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOK-1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2006 − 2010
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.96
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. In 2009, gamma ray burst [GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423)[GRB 090423](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRB_090423) was discovered at z=8.2, taking the title of most distant object. The next galaxy to hold the title also succeeded GRB 090423, that being UDFy-38135539.[45][47][48]  
>>   
>> [SDF J132522.3+273520](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDF_J132522.3%2B273520&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2005 − 2006
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.597
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[48][49]  
>>   
>> [SDF J132418.3+271455](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDF_J132418.3%2B271455&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2003 − 2005
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.578
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery.[49][50][51][52]  
>>   
>> [HCM-6A](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HCM-6A)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 2002 − 2003
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=6.56
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. The galaxy is lensed by galaxy cluster [Abell 370](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_370)[Abell 370](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abell_370) . This was the first galaxy, as opposed to quasar, found to exceed redshift 6. It exceeded the redshift of quasar [SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1) of z=6.28[50][51][53][54][55][56]  
>>   
>> [SSA22－](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SSA22-HCM1&action=edit&redlink=1)[HCM1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SSA22-HCM1&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1999 − 2002
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.74
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. In 2000, the quasar [SDSSp J104433.04-012502.2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J104433.04-012502.2&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J104433.04-012502.2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J104433.04-012502.2&action=edit&redlink=1) was discovered at z=5.82, becoming the most remote object in the universe known. This was followed by another quasar, [SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1)[SDSSp J103027.10+052455.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SDSSp_J103027.10%2B052455.0&action=edit&redlink=1) in 2001, the first object exceeding redshift 6, at z=6.28[57][58]  
>>   
>> [HDF 4-473.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=HDF_4-473.0&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1998 − 1999
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.60
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at the time of discovery.[58]  
>>   
>> [RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RD1) ([0140+326 RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0140%2B326_RD1)[0140+326 RD1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0140%2B326_RD1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1998
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=5.34
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the remotest object known at time of discovery. This was the first object found beyond redshift 5.[58][59][60][61][62]  
>>   
>> [CL 1358+62 G1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CL_1358%2B62_G1&action=edit&redlink=1) & [CL 1358+62 G2](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CL_1358%2B62_G2&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1997 − 1998
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=4.92
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> These were the remotest objects known at the time of discovery. The pair of galaxies were found lensed by galaxy cluster [CL1358+62](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CL1358%2B62)[CL1358+62](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CL1358%2B62)(z=0.33). This was the first time since 1964 that something other than a [quasar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar)[quasar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar) held the record for being the most distant object in the universe. It exceeded the mark set by quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.897[58][60][61][63][64][65]  
>>   
>> From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars.[65] That list is available at [list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars)[list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars) .  
>>   
>> [8C 1435+63](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=8C_1435%2B63&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1994 − 1997
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=4.25
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of its discovery, quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.73, discovered in 1991 was the most remote object known. This was the last radio galaxy to hold the title of most distant galaxy. This was the first galaxy, as opposed to quasar, that was found beyond redshift 4.[58][66][67][68]  
>>   
>> [4C 41.17](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=4C_41.17&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1990 − 1994
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=3.792
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of its discovery, quasar [PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1) , discovered in 1989, was the most remote object known, at z=4.73 In 1991, quasar [PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1247-3406](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1247-3406&action=edit&redlink=1) , became the most remote object known, at z=4.897[58][67][68][69][70]  
>>   
>> [1 Jy 0902+343](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1_Jy_0902%2B343&action=edit&redlink=1) ([GB6 B0902+3419](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GB6_B0902%2B3419&action=edit&redlink=1)[GB6 B0902+3419](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=GB6_B0902%2B3419&action=edit&redlink=1) , [B2 0902+34](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=B2_0902%2B34&action=edit&redlink=1)[B2 0902+34](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=B2_0902%2B34&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1988 − 1990
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=3.395
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time of discovery, quasar [Q0051-279](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q0051-279&action=edit&redlink=1)[Q0051-279](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q0051-279&action=edit&redlink=1) at z=4.43, discovered in 1987, was the most remote object known. In 1989, quasar [PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1)[PC 1158+4635](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PC_1158%2B4635&action=edit&redlink=1) was discovered at z=4.73, making it the most remote object known. This was the first galaxy discovered above redshift 3. It was also the first galaxy found above redshift 2.[58][70][71][72][73]  
>>   
>> [3C 256](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_256&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1984 − 1988
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.819
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[58][74]  
>>   
>> [3C 241](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_241&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1984
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.617
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[75][76]  
>>   
>> [3C 324](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_324&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1983 − 1984
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.206
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) , at z=3.78, found in 1982.[58][75][77]  
>>   
>> [3C 65](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_65&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1982 − 1983
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.176
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974. In 1982, quasar [PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330)[PKS 2000-330](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PKS_2000-330) at z=3.78 became the most remote object.  
>>   
>> [3C 368](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_368&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1982
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.132
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> [3C 252](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_252&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1981 − 1982
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=1.105
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.  
>>   
>> [3C 6.1](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_6.1&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1979 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.840
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58][78]  
>>   
>> [3C 318](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_318&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1976 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 0.752
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> [3C 411](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=3C_411&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1975 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 0.469
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. At the time, the most remote object was quasar [OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1)[OQ172](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=OQ172&action=edit&redlink=1) , at z=3.53, found in 1974.[58]  
>>   
>> From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars.[65] That list is available at [list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars)[list of quasars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_quasars) .  
>>   
>> [3C 295](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_295)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1960 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.461
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is a radio galaxy. This was the remotest object known at time of discovery of its redshift. This was the last non-quasar to hold the title of most distant object known until 1997. In 1964, quasar [3C 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_147)[3C 147](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3C_147) became the most distant object in the universe known.[58][65][79][80][81]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 25177](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_25177&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+01-23-008](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B01-23-008&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+01-23-008](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B01-23-008&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1951 − 1960
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.2
>> 
>> (V=61000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This galaxy lies in the [Hydra Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_Supercluster)[Hydra Supercluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra_Supercluster) . It is located at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 08h 55m 4s+03° 21′ and is the BCG of the fainter Hydra Cluster [Cl 0855+0321](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cl_0855%2B0321&action=edit&redlink=1)[Cl 0855+0321](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cl_0855%2B0321&action=edit&redlink=1)([ACO 732](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_732&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 732](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_732&action=edit&redlink=1) ).[58][81][82][83][84][85][86][87]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 51975](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_51975&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+05-34-069](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B05-34-069&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+05-34-069](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B05-34-069&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1936 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.13
>> 
>> (V=39000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> The [brightest cluster galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brightest_cluster_galaxy)[brightest cluster galaxy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brightest_cluster_galaxy) of the [Bootes cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bootes_cluster&action=edit&redlink=1)[Bootes cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bootes_cluster&action=edit&redlink=1) ([ACO 1930](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_1930&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 1930](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_1930&action=edit&redlink=1) ), an elliptical galaxy at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 14h 30m 6s+31° 46′ [apparent magnitude](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_magnitude)[apparent magnitude](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_magnitude)17.8, was found by [Milton L. Humason](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_L._Humason)[Milton L. Humason](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_L._Humason) in 1936 to have a 40,000 km/s recessional redshift velocity.[85][88][89]  
>>   
>> [LEDA 20221](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LEDA_20221&action=edit&redlink=1) ([MCG+06-16-021](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B06-16-021&action=edit&redlink=1)[MCG+06-16-021](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MCG%2B06-16-021&action=edit&redlink=1) )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1932 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.075
>> 
>> (V=23000 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the BCG of the [Gemini Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemini_Cluster&action=edit&redlink=1)[Gemini Cluster](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gemini_Cluster&action=edit&redlink=1) ([ACO 568](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_568&action=edit&redlink=1)[ACO 568](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=ACO_568&action=edit&redlink=1) ) and was located at [B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0)[B1950.0](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B1950.0) 07h 05m 0s+35° 04′[88][90]  
>>   
>> BCG of WMH Christie's Leo Cluster
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1931 − 1932
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=
>> 
>> (V=19700 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [90][91][92][93]  
>>   
>> BCG of Baede's Ursa Major Cluster
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1930 − 1931
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=
>> 
>> (V=11700 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [93][94]  
>>   
>> [NGC 4860](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_4860&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1929 − 1930
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.026
>> 
>> (V=7800 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> [95][96]  
>>   
>> [NGC 7619](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=NGC_7619&action=edit&redlink=1)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1929
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.012
>> 
>> (V=3779 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Using redshift measurements, NGC 7619 was the highest at the time of measurement. At the time of announcement, it was not yet accepted as a general guide to distance, however, later in the year, Edwin Hubble described redshift in relation to distance, leading to a seachange, and having this being accepted as an inferred distance.[95][97][98]  
>>   
>> [NGC 584](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_584) (Dreyer nebula 584)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1921 − 1929
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.006
>> 
>> (V=1800 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> At the time, nebula had yet to be accepted as independent galaxies. However, in 1923, galaxies were generally recognized as external to the Milky Way.[85][95][97][99][100][101][102]  
>>   
>> [M104](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sombrero_Galaxy) ([NGC 4594](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_4594)[NGC 4594](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NGC_4594)  )
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1913 − 1921
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> z=0.004
>> 
>> (V=1180 km/s)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This was the second galaxy whose redshift was determined; the first being Andromeda - which is approaching us and thus cannot have its redshift used to infer distance. Both were measured by [Vesto Melvin Slipher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesto_Melvin_Slipher)[Vesto Melvin Slipher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesto_Melvin_Slipher) . At this time, nebula had yet to be accepted as independent galaxies. NGC 4594 was originally measured as 1000 km/s, then refined to 1100, and then to 1180 in 1916.[95][99][102]  
>>   
>> [M81](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_81)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> antiquity - 20th century
>> 
>> antiquity - 1913 (based on redshift)
>> 
>> antiquity - 1930 (based on Cepheids)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 11.8 Mly (z=-0.10)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> This is the lower bound, as it is remotest galaxy observable with the naked-eye. It is 12 million light-years away. Redshift cannot be used to infer distance, because it's moving toward us faster than cosmological expansion.  
>>   
>> [Messier 101](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messier_101)
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> 1930 -
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> | 
>> 
>> Using the pre-1950s Cepheid measurements, M101 was one of the most distant so measured.  
>>   
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>   
>    
> 
>> 
>> ## NOTE: The author of “U1 – Universe 1” had created some galaxies and named them for easier identification. Following is a list of those invented galaxies and their celestial bodies.
>> 
>> ## List of invented Galaxies within U1 – The Wilderness
>> 
>> Starting with the most important as most of the action is taking place within this galaxy.
>> 
>> ### The Titans (Ring Galaxy with two rings) - Unknown Wilderness
>> 
>> Ring Galaxy is located in the “Unknown” part of the Wilderness.
>> 
>> 0 Hyperion – Solar Planet (similar to our Sun)
>> 
>> _**Planets on the Inner Galatical Ring (Hyperion I system)** _

> > 1 Cronus – Gas Giant Planet (similar to Jupiter), 4th Planet in the Hyperion I system. Cronus has seven Moons called Asteria,           Astraeus, Atlas (biggest), Prometheus (2nd biggest), Eurybia, Eruynome, and Ophion.

> > 2 Rhea – Terrestrial Planet (similar to Earth), Eco category planet and 3rd Planet in the Hyperion I system, holds the Science Outpost from Terra. Rhea has three Moons called Aura, Leiantos and Eos
>> 
>> 3 Phoebe – Terrestrial Planet (similar to Venus), 2nd Planet of the Hyperion I system.
>> 
>> 4 Coeus – Terrestrial Planet (similar to Mars), 1st Planet of the Hyperion I system.
>> 
>> 5 Thethys – Aquatic Planet, 5th Planet of the Hyperion I system.
>> 
>> 6 Oceanus – Aquatic Planet, 6th Planet of the Hyperion I system. Oceanus has one Moon called Eurybia.
>> 
>> _**Planets on the Outer Galatical Ring (Hyperion II system)** _
>> 
>> 1 Theia Dwarf Planet (similar to Ceres), 3rd Planet of the Hyperion II system.
>> 
>> 2 Themis – Terrestrial Planet, 1st Planet of the Hyperion II system. Headquarter of Donnie and Olly located on the planet. Themis is a Fix-Planet and doesn't spin on her own axis therefore only the half turned towards Hyperion is light and habitable. Themis has four Moons called Clymene, Dione, Epimetheus (biggest) and Metis.
>> 
>> 3 Iapetus – Dwarf Proto-Planet formed from an Asteroid, 4th Planet of the Hyperion II system.
>> 
>> 4 Crius – Terrestrial Eco Planet, 5th Planet of the Hyperion II system. Was home to Gene and Hank's Headquarter until Hank's departure to U6. Gene then move the HQ to Rhea. Crius has three moons called Pallas, Pesses and Helio, which is a Red Dwarf and heats the planet.
>> 
>> 5 Mnemosyne – Gas Giant Planet (similar to Saturn), 2nd Planet of the Hyperion II system. Smaller than Themis and runs always in the shadow of her, therefore it's dark and extremely cold. The gasses surrounding the planet form rings made of crystallised gas. Mnemosyne has three Moons called Menoetius (biggest), Selene and Styx.
>> 
>> ## The Algae (Cluster of three galaxies)
>> 
>> The Alegae are surrounded by a asteroid girdle and have no planets. However the three galaxies have bound several asteroids and comets. Every twenty years the asteroid girdle becomes instable due to gravitation influence from the then nearby Erotes system. The system is located in the “Unknown” part of the Wilderness.
>> 
>>   * Achos – four larger asteroids and three comets form this galaxy. The asteroids are called Alpha Achos, Beta Achos, Gamma Achos and Delta Achos.
>> 
>>   * Ania – two larger asteroid and seven smaller. The larger is called Alpha and Beta Ania, the others have no names.
>> 
>>   * Lupe – One large asteroid called Lupe I. Several smaller comets called C-Lup with roman numbers one to ten.
>> 
>> 

>> 
>> ## The Erotes (Solar System)
>> 
>> In a twenty year cycle The Erotes come close to the Algea on their elliptic rota and the higher gravity influences the asteroid girdle around the cluster. The Erotes are located in the “Unknown” part of the Wilderness.
>> 
>> 0 Himeros – Solar Planet (like Sun)
>> 
>> 1 Pothos – Terrestrial Dwarf
>> 
>> 2 Hedylosgos – Gas Planet
>> 
>> 3 Eros Gas Giant and biggest planet in the system. Eros has three Moons called Nyx, Menae and Archelois
>> 
>> 4 Anteros – Aquatic Planet.
>> 
>> ## The Aloadae & Lampades (Double Helix Galaxy)
>> 
>> Aloadae & Lampades forms a spiral in form of a double helix. They both have  only few planets but lots of small unnamed stellars and asteroids. Aloadae & Lampades are a solar system with two strong solar planets, Orphne in Lampades and Otos in Aloadae.  There are two smaller planets in the system called Ephialtes within Aloadae and Gorgyra within Lampades. The entire system is uninhabitable due to the two strong solar planets. 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> When discovered the system was originally seen as two separate formations and Lampades who was found first seemed to have similarities to the Lampades system within the Known Wilderness. Therefore the plan was originally to call the galaxy Lampades Ⅱ, however the double helix structure was discovered soon after and the two galaxies were combined with one name.
>> 
>> The strength of the two solar planets Otos and Orphne is so great that the nearby galaxies Hekatonkheires and Moirae are using them as their light and warmth supplier.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **The Hekatonkheires Nebulae**
>> 
>> The nebulae are formed of two gas giants and a terrestrial planet. The system is one of the latest finds and hasn’t been fully explored yet.  A scientific station has been established on Algalon the terrestrial planet with outposts on Cottus and Briareus. 
>> 
>> The scientists believe that both of the gas giants might have several moons in their five outer rings.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Cyril has taken an assignment as Leader of the group of scientist in the Hekatonkheires. His Headquarter is on Algalon.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **The Moirae (galaxy in creation)**
>> 
>> The Moirae was a newly formed galaxy which held only one large planet Atropos with his two moons Lachesis and Clotho. The rest of the galaxy was made of stellar masses and asteroids. 
>> 
>> As Atropos proved to be the only stable mass in the system Harri decided to build his Camp there. However most of the time he spends with Cyril on Algalon, which is nearby.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> WITHIN THE KNOWN WILDERNESS
>> 
>> ## The Lampades (Planetary Nebular)
>> 
>> The four major planets within the system are called.
>> 
>>   1. Georgyra – a solar like planet who provides warmth but no light.
>> 
>>   2. Leuce – a solar like planet who provides light but no warmth.
>> 
>>   3. Minthe – a white dwarf
>> 
>>   4. Ophne – biggest Eco-planet like houses the shop of Lom and Joel.
>> 
>> 

>> 
>> ## The Oneioi (Solar System in the making)
>> 
>> Four planets system is riddled with Electro-magnetic storms. Gene and Hank used the system as basic point for their escape. The Oneioi are at the outer rim of the “Known” Wilderness.
>> 
>> 1 Epiales – White Dwarf
>> 
>> 2 Morpheus – Terrestrial Planet, Dust Dessert riddled Electro-magnetic dust storms. Planet on which Hank was stranded but rescued by Gene.
>> 
>> 3 Phantasos – Radio-Nebular Planet.
>> 
>> 4 Phobetor – Radio-Nebular Planet pre-solar stage.
>> 
>> ## The Cyclopes (Cluster of three Galaxies)
>> 
>> The Cyclopes are on the outer rim of the “Known” Wilderness. The system contains three galaxies called:
>> 
>>   1. Ages – dominated by a Red Giant and to hot for holograms to stop.
>> 
>>   2. Brontes – Core Galaxy dominated by a Black hole which devours the still existing Scattered Discs of various sizes and shapes.
>> 
>>   3. Steropes – Galactic Cloud, only a stellar system no planets.
>> 
>> 

>> 
>> # OUTSIDE the U1 in U6 and U7
>> 
>> ## U6
>> 
>> Universe 6 contains only one Planetary Nebula “Hemera” with a Solar planet called Alectronia. Used as a detention colony. Peter T. Verrute stops regularly on the outpost Hyades for exchange of goods. The entire Universe is dominated by a black hole which is disintegrating the universe.
>> 
>> ## U7
>> 
>> Peter T. Verrute's home universe. A parallel-universe to U1 with the same galactical structures and planetary systems.
>> 
>> Peter lives in a Galaxy called “Milchstrasse” which translates to Milky Way for Hank and his fellow holograms. Milchstrasse is structured just like Milky Way with a Solar System containing a planet called “Erde” which translates for Hank to Terra/Earth.
>> 
>> _To be extended when necessary._
>> 
>>   
> 
>> 
>>  


End file.
